Uzumaki Boruto
by Keris Empu Gandring
Summary: Hidupku yang semula biasa-biasa saja kini berubah 180 derajat. Kenapa?. Karena ahir-ahir ini mahluk-mahluk aneh sering kutemui. Ditambah lagi seorang gadis cantik namun sedikit gila datang menggangguku, ya ... Gila. Gadis itu sangat terobsesi untuk menjadikanku Budaknya, padahal kami baru saja bertemu!. Dan inilah kehidupanku ...
1. Chapter 1 :: Grim Reaper

**UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•

•

•

 _Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

•

•

•

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•

•

•

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya._

•

•

•

 _Namaku adalah Uzumaki Boruto ... Aku hanyalah seorang remaja biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja._

 _Satu-satunya hal yang tidak biasa dalam kehidupanku hanyalah aku mampu mempertahankan hidupku bersama adik perempuanku di Kota besar seperti Tokyo. Meski tidak punya siapa-siapa, karena sudah ditinggal ke dua orang tua kami sejak kecil._

 _Ya ... Hanya itu ..._

 _Tapi, semua kehidupan normal itu musnah saat orang-orang aneh bersayap mulai datang dalam kehidupanku dan adikku._

 _Ditambah lagi, seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah yang memiliki gangguan jiwa, datang padaku dan memintaku menjadi budaknya!._

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

 _ **Chapter 1 :: GRIM REAPER.**_

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah terlihat mengawasi Uzumaki Boruto dalam diam ditempat persembunyiannya. Disampingnya seorang gadis sebayanya, yang tak kalah cantik menemani si Rambut merah selama mengawasi Boruto.

Ya ... Uzumaki Boruto adalah seorang pemuda tampan bersirai pirang. Dan saat ini, pemuda pirang itu sedang bertarung dengan seekor Kadal raksasa, didepan dua gadis cantik yang mengawasinya dibalik Pohon.

"Ara~ ara~ apa kau yakin akan menjadikannya Budakmu?"

"Kurasa dia terlalu biasa ... _Gravity Jail_ hanyalah Sacred Gear biasa dan kurasa Bidak terahirmu terlalu berharga untuknya"

"Jangan meremehkannya. Bukankah selama ini instuisiku tidak pernah salah?"

"Contohnya saja, kasus Hyoudou Issei. Bukankah hasil observasi kita Issei hanya memiliki _Sacred Gear Twin Critical_?"

"Tapi nyatanya ... Dia adalah sang Kaisar Naga Merah, bukan?"

"Ara~ araaa~ dalam kasus Issei-Kun, kita hanya kebetulan Rias—"

 **Braakkk!.**

Suara keras itu menghentikan ucapan Akeno. Dan saat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara, alangkah terkejutnya seorang Akeno Himejima, karena pemuda tampan bersurai kuning itu, saat ini sedang berdiri santai, menatap Kadal raksasa yang tergeletak tak berdaya setelah menghantam Pohon beberapa kali, hingga telihat lemas.

Dan setelahnya, sang Kadal terlihat menguar menjadi Asap, setelah dikalahkan sang Uzumaki!.

"Hem ... Kini aku mengerti kenapa tidak pernah ada laporan kemunculan Iblis Liar di Kota ini. Jadi dia yang membereskannya"

"Akeno, Ayo keluar. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai!" ucap Rias. Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar, mengagumi kemampuan bertarung Boruto yang cukup handal dalam memanfaatkan kekuatan Gravitasinya.

Dan itu tentu saja membuat Rias semakin yakin dengan keputusannya ingin menjadikan Boruto sebagai Budaknya.

Ya ... Seperti itulah perbincangan singkat dua gadis cantik itu, Rias dan Akeno. Sebelum ahirnya melangkahkan Kaki mereka untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk mendekati Boruto.

"Hahhh~" Akeno hanya bisa bernafas pasrah.

Jika sudah seperti ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menghentikan keinginan Rias. Apa pun yang dikatakan orang-orang disekitarnya, tidak akan bisa mengubah pola fikir pewaris berikutnya dari tahta Clan Gremory itu.

Dan mengabaikan itu semua, Akeno mulai mengikuti sang Raja yang sudah terlebih dahulu menampakan dirinya.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut kau mampu mengalahkan Iblis Liar itu dengan mudah. Jika aku benar, Kadal itu tergolong dalam Iblis Liar kategori C" ucap Rias seraya terus mendekati Boruto.

"Kemampuanmu sangat mengagumkan dalam memaksimalkan kekuatan Sacred Gearmu!" lanjut sang Gremory dengan Wajah penuh percaya dirinya.

Boruto berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah sedang mengoceh tak jelas seperti itu. Disampingnya, seorang gadis tak kalah cantik tersenyum padanya, seraya momposisikan dirinya disamping Rias.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Aku adalah Rias Gremory, calon Kepala Keluarga selanjutnya dari Clan Gremory!"

"Dan Rias Gremory adalah Iblis Bangsawan di Dunia Bawah!" Akeno terlihat melengkapi ucapan Rias, sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

"Sementara aku adalah _Ratu_ dari Kerajaan Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno!" ucapnya.

Boruto menatap malas dua sosok gadis cantik itu. Dari pandangan itu terlihat jelas jika pemuda tampan ini tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Rias dan Akeno.

"Iblis?. Bangsawan?. Kerajaan?. Dasar ... Gila. Padahal mereka cantik-cantik" gumam Boruto pelan. Ya ... Sangat pelan memang, tapi tampaknya Rias bisa mendengar gumaman itu.

"Jangan sembarangan!. Aku tidak gila. Aku beneran seorang Raja dan keturunan Bangsawan murni!"

"Woh, dia mendengarnya?!" Boruto terlihat gelagapan karena tidak menyangka jika Rias bisa mendengar gumamannya yang samgat pelan.

"Araa~ araaa~ Iblis memiliki pendengaran yang jauh lebih tajam dari Manusia, Boruto-Kun" ucap Akeno yang diahiri dengan senyum menggodanya. Sementara Rias terlihat masih kesal karena dibilang gila.

"Terserah deh ... Bodo amat!" ucap Boruto yang meninggalkan Rias dan Akeno seenaknya.

'Mana ada yang seperti itu?!' batinnya.

"Hei tunggu. Boruto-Kun, jadilah Budakku!" teriak Rias.

"Boruto-Kuunnnn!"

"Borutooo!"

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

Malam berganti dengan cepat. Dan saat ini, Waktu sudah menunjukan Dini Hari. Boruto terlihat keluar dari Sebuah Rumah sederhana dengan satu Tas besar berisikan Koran. Ya ... Ini adalah salah satu dari pekerjaan Boruto dalam upaya mempertahankan hidup juga membiayai Sekolahnya dan Adik wanitanya.

Menjadi Loper Koran!.

Namun kegiatan biasanya kini sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran dua gadis cantik yang entah darimana, kembali muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Jadi ini Rumahmu ya ... Boruto-Kun. Lebih bagus dari yang dilaporkan"

"Dan ... Jadilah Budakku!"

Suara itu ... Ucapan itu ... Tidak salah lagi. Itu pasti mereka!.

Dengan tatapan bosan, Boruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang dari beberapa jam lalu terus mengatakan hal membosankan itu.

"Tuh kan ..." ucapnya dengan sebuah tatapan bosan pada dua sosok gadis cantik itu. Merasa bosan menghadapi Rias dan Akeno, pemuda bersurai pirang itu memilih untuk melangkahkan Kakinya meninggalkan Mereka.

"Hoi!" Rias berteriak kesal karena kembali diabaikan pemuda pirang itu.

'Sayang sekali ... Padahal yang rambutnya biru adalah tipeku. tapi sepertinya gangguan mentalnya sangat parah' batin Boruto, tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Rias yang memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Ara~ ara~ sepertinya kita diabaikan lagi" keluh Akeno. Tapi Senyum menawannya tak pernah luntur dari Wajah cantik itu. Yap, meski sedang menyuarakan keluhannya, senyum itu tetap mekar disana.

"Huh!"

"Akeno. Kurasa ini akan lama, kau pulanglah lebih dulu ke Dunia Bawah. Aku akan menyusul saat berhasil membuatnya menjadi Budakku!" ucap Rias.

"Lalu persiapan Rating Gamenya?"

"Aku percayakan padamu!"

Meski sempat terkejut, Akeno ahirnya mengangguk mantap, disertai dengan senyum penuh pesonanya. Dan senyum itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan jika Akeno akan melakukan yang terbaik yang dia bisa.

Tentu saja. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membanggakan dari sebuah kepercayaan yang diberikan orang lain padamu?!

Terlebih orang itu adalah penyelamat, sahabat, sekaligus orang yang sangat kau hormati!.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Akeno.

"Dan Buchou, berusahalah!. Kami menunggu kabar baik darimu" lanjutnya sebelum menghilang dalam Lingkaran Sihirnya yang entah darimana datangnya.

Rias tersenyum mendengar ucapan Akeno. Faktanya, meski Akeno adalah salah satu Budaknya, gadis bersurai biru itu lebih dari sekedar Budak. Akeno sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

Meski Budak lain dalam Kerajaannya pun sudah dianggap keluarga, kata keluarga yang diberikan pada Akeno jauh lebih dalam dari pada untuk yang lainnya.

Karena itulah Rias tidak pernah mempermasalahkan panggilan apa yang Akeno berikan padanya. Toh Akeno adalah gadis yang pintar. Dia akan tetap memanggilnya Buchou -Panggilan kehormatan Rias- saat sedang bersama Iblis lain, atau sedang dalam situasi serius seperti tadi.

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!. Aku hanya ingin dilayani oleh Boruto-Kun, atau ... Aku akan menyampaikan keluhanku pada Manager Restoran ini agar kau dipecat!" desis seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan gaya angkuhnya, dihadapan Pelayan yang sedang berusaha melayaninya.

"Ta-tapi Ojou-Sama—"

"Sudah kubilang kan tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Manager—"

"Ba-baiklah Ojou sama. Mohon tunggu sebentar, saya akan segera memanggil Boruto-Kun untuk melayani anda" ucap Pelayan itu pada ahirnya.

Ya ... Merasa tidak akan menang dalam perdebatan ini, ahirnya si Pelayan memilih untuk memenuhi permintaan gadis itu. Dan ternyata, sejak tadi Boruto mengawasi perdebatan itu dibalik Tembok yang menghubungkan Area Tamu dan Dapur Restoran.

"Astaga ... Gadis itu benar-benar gila!. Bagaimana dia bisa tau Rumah dan tempatku bekerja sih!" umpat Boruto dengan Wajah malas bercampur kesal.

"Maaf Boruto-Kun, dia tetap bersih keras ingin kau yang melayaninya" ucap si Pelayan tadi, sesaat setelah berada ditempat Boruto.

"Memangnya kenapa sih, kau terlihat begitu takut padanya?. Dia itu gadis yang cantik loh?!"

"Kau tidak mengerti, gadis itu gila!. Aku baru melihatnya kemarin Malam, tapi sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti menginginkanku menjadi Budaknya!" ucap Boruto dengan kesalnya.

"Dan kalau tidak salah namanya ... Eumh~ Rias, ya Rias!" lanjut pemuda tampan itu.

"Rias? Nama yang indah ... Seindah Tubuhnya ..." gumam si Pelayan yang mulai berfikir aneh-aneh.

Ya ... Si Pelayan itu malah berfikir menjadi seorang Budak Rias yang dengan sepenuh hati berusaha untuk memuaskan gadis itu.

 _"Achhh~ terus, teeruusss~ jilat teruussss~"_

Dalam bayangannya, Rias menduduki Mukanya dan mengerang kenikmatan karena mendapat jilatan penuh asa dari si Pelayan yang tergeletak tak berdaya, terikat sedemikian rupa.

"Rias-Samaaa~ ohhh~ Riaaasss-Sammaaaa~" gumamnya dengan Wajah yang menjijikan. Namun sialnya bagi Boruto, bayangan itu sejalan dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini.

Yap, si Pelayan dengan penuh nafsu berusaha menjilati Wajah Boruto. Yang tentu saja berusaha ditahan dengan segenap jiwa dan raga oleh pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Sadarlah!. Woooiii sadar!"

"Kampreettt!" Pada ahirnya, Boruto memberikan bogem mentahnya pada si Pelayan karena tetap tidak sadar-sadar juga dari bayangan mesumnya. Ya ... Mau bagaimana lagi, dari pada Wajahnya kena Lidah nista itu, memukulnya adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Aww!" ucap si Pelayan seraya mengusap Pipinya yang memerah karena dihantam pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Kau bodoh!. Itu adalah hal terindah dalam hidup seorang pria!. Kesempatan emas seperti ini tidak datang dua kali!" teriak Pelayan itu dengan penuh ambisi.

"Banyak pria diluar sana yang berharap menjadi Budak gadis secantik itu, kau malah menolaknya!" lanjut sang Pelayan.

"Aku tidak senista dirimu ..." komentar Boruto pedas.

"Apa—"

"Hoiiii!"

"Kenapa kalian malah bermesra-mesraan disini!. Lihatlah, didepan banyak Tamu. Cepat layani mereka!"

"Dan kau Boruto, urus gadis itu. Teriakannya mengganggu Tamu yang lain!" desis sang Manager dengan tampang horrornya. Dan mau tidak mau, Boruto harus melakukannya.

"Haaahhh ..." pemuda pirang itu mengeluh pasrah seraya melihat sosok Rias yang terus meneriaki namanya, karena Boruto tak kunjung keluar. Tanpa perduli jika itu akan membuat Tamu yang lain terganggu.

A/N :: Si Pelayan tadi berjenis kelamin pria, dan sepertinya kurang satu Ons.

"Boorruuutttooo"

"Boorruuuttooo"

Teriakan seperti itu terus membahana seisi Restoran. Dan kini si peneriak sudah dalam fase berteriak seraya menggebrak-gebrak Meja dengan intonasi suara yang semakin tinggi.

"Berhentilah berteriak-teriak seperti itu ... Kau mengganggu Tamu yang lain!" Boruto mendesis seraya menatap kesal gadis bersurai merah itu, yang ternyata adalah Rias Gremory. Gadis yang entah kenapa begitu terobsesi untuk menjadikan Boruto sebagai Budaknya.

"Boruto-Kun?!. Jadilah—"

"Jika kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengatakan hal bodoh itu, tanpa bermaksud untuk memesan apa pun ... Enyahlah!" potong Boruto kejam.

Namun Rias tidak terlihat kecewa sedikit pun. Gadis itu malah tersenyum santai mendengar sambutan si pirang yang tak bersahabat itu.

"Hoalahhh~ kau kejam sekali" ucap Rias yang masih tersenyum santai.

"Baiklah, baiklah Boruto-Kun ... Bawakan saja apa pun. Yang penting kau mau mendengarkan ucapanku" lanjut Rias kembali menggulung senyumnya yang indah.

 **Ting!.**

 **Tingg!.**

Tiba-tiba saja Wajah kesal Boruto menghilang, seiring dengan serangai yang sulit diartikan, mendengar jawaban yang terkesan menantang dari gadis bersurai merah itu.

"Serius?"

"Eumh!" Rias mengangguk mantap.

'Saatnya balas dendam!. Akan kubuat Sakumu bolong!' Boruto berteriak nista dalam batinnya, membuat seorang gadis malu karena tidak sanggup membayar pesanannya adalah keterlaluan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hidupnya benar-benar terusik dengan kehadiran gadis itu.

Dan Boruto terpaksa melakukan ini dengan harapan gadis ini akan pergi untuk selamanya.

Dan seperti yang direncanakan. Sebuah gelombang Hidangan mewah nan mahal datang tanpa henti bagaikan Kereta Api. Hingga pada ahirnya, Meja besar itu benar-benar penuh dengan Hidangan berbagai makanan.

"Waahhh~ makanan ini sepertinya enak-enak!"

Boruto sedikit heran karena tidak melihat Rias ketakutan dengan jumlah makanan yang tersaji. Bagaimana bisa?!. Dia sudah memesan makanan paling mahal nan berlimpah yang ada di Restoran tempatnya bekerja. Tapi, gadis itu sama sekali tidak terlihat panik sedikit pun?!.

Malah Rias mencicipi setiap hidangan dengan gaya anggun nan elegan bak tuan putri dalam Dongeng!.

'Apa Sakunya benar-benar tebal ya ... Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat panik?!'

"Boruto-Kun, ayo ikut makan. Lagi pula aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan semuanya" Rias berucap itu dengan santai disela makannya yang elegan.

"A-ah! Ti-tidak usah!. Bu-bukankah t-tugasku hanya mendengarkanmu?" entah kenapa Boruto yang terlihat panik. Bahkan sampai tergagap seperti itu. Ya ... Mau bagaimana lagi, tawaran itu seperti sinyal bahanya untuknya.

Tepat!.

Bagaimana jika Rias tidak punya Uang dan berusaha menjebaknya. Bukankah karena ikut makan, itu artinya dia juga harus ikut bertanggung jawab atas tagihannya nanti?!.

Ya ... Daripada ahirnya menjadi pusing, lebih baik Boruto menolaknya.

'Rencana untuk menjahilinya bisa gagal kalau seperti itu' batin Boruto, berusaha terus memantapkan dirinya, menolak tawaran Rias. Padahal disisi lain batinnya berteriak berharap sang pemilik Tubuh ikut menikmati Hidangan mewah nan mahal itu.

Padahal kapan lagi kesempatan ini datang?!. Lagi pula membeli dengan Uangnya sendiri tidak akan mungkin. Dari pada membeli makanan, Uang itu lebih baik digunakan untuk keperluan Sekolah adiknya.

"Ya sudah ..."

"Oh iya Boruto-Kun, aku ini adalah Iblis Kelas Atas, keturunan Bangsawan murni dari Clan Gremory. Jika kau mau menjadi Budakku, aku pastikan kau akan hidup sejahtera tanpa perlu bersusah-susah begini"

"Haaahhh~ mengatakan itu lagi ..."

"Jika punya Uang banyak, sebaiknya kau pergi ke Psikiater. Kurasa kau mulai gila"

"Apa—"

"Jangan membual terus. Selama ini aku cukup tau banyak tentang Iblis atau Mahluk-Mahluk aneh yang disebut dengan Malaikat Jatuh atau sebagainya. Mata ini bisa melihat semuanya!"

"Jadi ... Jangan pernah membual dihadapan—" ucapan Boruto terhenti karena sebuah panggilan tiba-tiba masuk di Ponselnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Boruto segera bergerak menjauh, dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

 **Clik!.**

 _O-Onii-Chaannn, to-tolong a-akuu—_

 _Kyaaaaa~ aaahhhh~ Oni-Chaaannnnn!._

 **Tuut ...**

 **Tuut ...**

 **Tuut ...**

"Melihat?!" Rias yang masih memikirkan ucapan Boruto, tidak mendengarkan panggilan aneh yang diterima Boruto. Gadis itu baru sadar saat Boruto berlari ke luar Restoran dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Eh?!. Mau kemana Boruto-Kun?" gumam Rias. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi gadis itu bangkit dan mengejar Boruto.

Sampai diluar Restoran, Rias menengok kanan-kiri berusaha mencari petunjuk mana jalan yang dilalui pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Boruto. Padahal padahal gadis itu hanya terlambat beberapa detik menyusul si pirang keluar. Tapi Boruto tampaknya sudah jauh.

"Ya ampun ... Sepertinya dia sudah jauh. Kalau begini ..."

Rias menghentikan gumamannya dan mulai melakukan sesuatu. Ya ... Saat ini gadis itu memunculkan Sihirnya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah proyeksi kecil yang menyerupai bentuk sebuah Kota terhampar di Telapak Tangannya, diiringi sebuah titik yang berkedip-kedip melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Huh?. Dia mau pergi kemana ya?" gumam gadis itu seraya terus memperhatikan proyeksi yang dibuatnya.

 **Sementara itu, ditempat Boruto.**

Pemuda tampan bersurai pirang itu terlihat terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, dengan ke dua Tangan yang mengarah ke depan, seperti sedang menarik sesuatu. Sementara pandangannya fokus menatap lurus. Dan jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, Pupil Matanya yang semula berwarna biru cerah, kini terlihat memutih, hampir selaras dengan warna putih bagian Matanya yang lain.

Dan dalam Mode ini, Boruto memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Bukan hanya kemampuan untuk melihat jauh dan trasparan saja, tapi juga memiliki pengelihatan 360 derajat, tanpa celah. Membuatnya mampu melihat bagian belakang Tubuhnya tanpa perlu menengok ke belakang.

Dan saat ini, dengan kemampuan Mata saktinya, Boruto dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang gadis cantik bersurai biru sedang terduduk dengan Wajah penuh ketakutan dihadapan seorang pria yang memancarkan Aura aneh.

Dan gadis itu adalah tujuannya saat ini. Gadis berumur empat belas Tahun yang merupakan adik kecil yang sangat disayanginya!.

"Bertahanlah Himawari. Aku akan segera datang!" ucap Boruto pada dirinya sendiri. Yap, agaknya Himawari adalah nama dari gadis cantik berusia empat belas Tahun itu.

 **Pinggiran Kota.**

Sebuah tempat yang cukup sepi dan masih jarang penduduknya, yang mayoritas diisi oleh Lahan Persawahan atau Pohon-Pohon besar seperti Beringin atau teman-temannya yang lain menjadi penghias tempat itu. Sebuah jalan setapak pun berubah menjadi pembatas antara kumpulan Pohon dan Sawah dikanan dan kirinya.

Memberikan kesan Asri yang mendalam. Meski jarak dengan Kota Tokyo tidak terlalu jauh, namun kesan yang didapat dari penggambaran itu sangatlah berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Kota Tokyo yang gemerlapan.

Dan Himawari terlihat terduduk menahan takut di Jalan setapak yang ada disana, didepan sosok bapak-bapak dihadapannya!.

Bapak-bapak itu menggeram seraya meremas Ponsel berwarna merah muda di Tangannya. Tatapan bengis juga menjadi hadiah bagi Himawari setelah bapak-bapak itu selesai dengan acaranya meremas Ponsel itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

 **Bats!.**

Sepasang Sayap Gagak tiba-tiba saja muncul dari Punggung bapak-bapak itu. Seiring dengan Aura kematian yang menguar dari Tubuh itu dan bercampur dengan Udara disekitar, membuat Himawari benar-benar tercengkat karenanya.

"Kudengar ada seorang _Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa_ bagi Iblis Liar dan Malaikat Jatuh yang berkeliaran di Kota ini ..." bapak-bapak itu mulai mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak dimengerti Hinawari.

"... Dilihat dari bentuk Aura yang dilaporkan salah satu rekan kami yang selamat, kau memiliki bentuk Aura yang sama dengan sang _Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa_ itu!" lanjut si bapak-bapak seraya terus mendekati Himawari yang terus beringsut mundur, menjaga jaraknya.

 **Sriinggg!.**

Sebuah Tombak Cahaya muncul dari ketiadaan, menghiasi Tangannya. Dan bagaikan memiliki sebuah kekuatan magis, Himawari terdiam seketika saat menatap Tombak Cahaya itu. Tubuhnya mati rasa dan tidak bisa digerakan lagi, pandangannya terlihat kosong dengan Tubuh yang gemetaran.

Ya ... Tombak itu seolah-olah sedang membisikan kematian untuknya!.

Si bapak-bapak itu mulai mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Tombaknya, bersiap untuk melemparkan benda ajaib itu kapan saja.

Tapi ...

 **Buuummm!.**

Pohon Beringin yang ada tak jauh dari samping mereka tiba-tiba saja meledak, karena ditabrak sesuatu yang keras dan cepat. Pecahannya mengarah pada Himawari dan si bapak-bapak, ditambah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang berguling-guling dan berhenti tepat didepan gadis itu dalam posisi membelakanginya.

"Bo-Boruto-Niichan ..." Himawari bergumam disela ketakutannya, menyadari siapa sosok yang datang secara mengejutkan itu.

Seperti yang dikatakan Himawari, orang itu adalah Boruto, kakak tercintanya. Wajah ketakutan gadis itu sedikit berkurang, ikut tersenyum saat sang kakak meliriknya dan memberikan senyum penuh kedamaiannya, seolah-olah berkata _semua akan baik-baik saja._

"Huh?!. Siapa kau, aku merasakan Aura yang sama terpancar dari dirimu dan gadis itu?!" tanya bapak-bapak itu.

Senyum damai Boruto hilang seketika saat pandangannya beralih pada bapak-bapak bersayap Gagak itu, tergantikan dengan pandangan penuh kemarahan.

"Aku adalah Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa ... Grim Reaper!" desis Boruto dingin.

"Sombong sekali. Kubunuh kau!" balas sang Malaikat Jatuh, seraya melemparkan Tombak Cahayanya.

 **Wuussss!.**

Tombak Cahaya yang dilemparkan bapak-bapak itu melaju dengan cepat ke arah Boruto, namun tepat lima Centimeter dari Wajahnya, Tombak itu tiba-tiba hancur dan kehilangan kepadatannya.

Wajah sang Malaikat Jatuh terkejut seketika, melihat serangan andalannya tidak mempan pada manusia seperti Boruto. Namun keterkejutannya terlalu cepat, karena saat ini Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja tertarik ke arah Boruto.

Terlambat menyadari keadaannya, mengakibatkan Leher sang Malaikat Jatuh menjadi sasaran empuk Tangan Boruto yang mencekiknya.

 **Kreekkk!.**

"Ugh!" si bapak-bapak mengerang saat merasakan nafasnya tercengkat karena cekikan Boruto. Dengan ke dua Tangannya, dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekikan lawannya. Tapi itu terasa semakin sulit karena nafasnya sudah habis dan itu agaknya membuat tenaganya lemah.

 **Wuusss!.**

Sebuah dorongan kuat terasa menghantam Tubuh sang Malaikat Jatuh yang saat ini terlihat tak berdaya dalam cengkraman Boruto, membuat Kulitnya bergoyang-goyang akibat hempasannya yang begitu kuat. Namun akibat Tubuh si bapak-bapak yang tetap tertahan dalam cekikan si pirang, Tubuh yang harusnya terlempar jauh itu tetap berada ditempatnya.

"Guaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" teriakan menyayat hati itu keluar dari Mulut sang Malaikat Jatuh, merasakan rasa sakit yang tak terkira disekujur Tubuhnya, hingga ahirnya ...

 **Craakkkk!.**

Tubuh itu hancur berkeping-keping dan berubah menjadi partikel-Cahaya yang perlahan-lahan meredup, menyisakan Boruto yang masih dalam posisi mencekiknya. Sementara itu, Himawari tertegun dengan Mata membulat sempurna menyasikan kejadian diluar nalar itu.

Itu juga berlaku untuk seorang gadis bersurai merah yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu dibalik Pohon. Meski expresinya tidak separah Himawari.

"Hoo~ aku tidak menyangka Boruto-Kun memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu. Benarkah itu kekuatan Sacred Gear Gravity Jail?!" gumam gadis itu, yang ternyata adalah Rias Gremory.

 **Wuusss!.**

Lagi-lagi, sebuah Tombak Cahaya mengarah pada Boruto dari sampingnya. Namun hasilnya seperti tadi, Tombak itu hancur dan kehilangan kepadatannya tepat sesaat sebelum menyentuh Kulit pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Seolah-olah ada sebuah Tembok tebal yang melindungi Tubuh Uzumaki Boruto!.

"Ternyata kau lebih hebat dari yang kami perkirakan. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Donnasiege kalah begitu mudah!" ucap seorang Wanita berpakaian mini. Sepasang Sayap Gagak terlihat menghiasi Punggungnya, menandakan bahwa dia juga adalah Malaikat Jatuh.

"Jadi ... Apa kekuatannya?!. Kurasa Gravity Jail tidaklah sekuat itu" ucap seorang wanita kecil yang ada diarah lain, yang berlawanan dengan si Wanita pertama.

"Entahlah ... Kurasa sebuah Sacred Gear yang belum pernah kita ketahui. Lagi pula Auranya sangat berbeda dengan Manusia rendahan biasa" ucap Wanita terahir yang berada didepan Boruto.

Ya ... Saat ini, Boruto sedang dikepung. Samping kanan dan kiri, lalu didepannya diisi seorang Malaikat Jatuh. Sementara dibelakangnya, Himawari sedang terduduk dengan Tubuh gemetaran melihat sesuatu yang harusnya tidak dilihat gadis seusianya.

Kekejaman dan Pembunuhan keji tak berbelas kasihan yang diperlihatkan sang kakak benar-benar membuatnya takut. Bahkan gadis itu mulai menyangsikan kebenaran kakaknya sendiri.

'Benarkah d-dia O-Oniichan?!'

Dalam keadaan tak menguntungkan itu, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya mengabur. Seiring dengan hilangnya keseimbangan si pirang dalam mempertahankan posisi berdirinya. Boruto kini terlihat berjongkok dengan ditopang salah satu Tangannya, sementara Tangan yang lain menahan berat Badannya sendiri agar tidak benar-benar jatuh.

 **Deg!.**

Tubuhnya kini benar-benar berat, nafasnya pun semakin tak beraturan. Seiring dengan perasaan tak mengenakan, yang dirasakan Tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Himawari yang semula ketakutan, kini berubah panik menyaksikan sang kakak yang tiba-tiba saja seperti itu.

"Boruto-Niichan, kau kenapa?. Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" teriak gadis itu dengan paniknya, seraya memeluk Boruto dari samping, membantu pemuda bersurai pirang itu mempertahankan posisinya.

Berbeda dengan Himawari yang terlihat panik, ke tiga Malaikat Jatuh itu malah mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyerang kakak-beradik itu dengan Tombak Cahaya mereka.

"Ini kesempatan kita. Ayo bunuh Mahluk rendahan itu!" teriak salah satu dari tiga Malaikat Jatuh itu.

Anggukan adalah jawaban yang diberikan dua rekannya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, sebuah Tombak Cahaya terlihat menghiasi Tangan dari masing-masing Malaikat Jatuh itu.

 **Wusss!.**

Hampir bersamaan, Tombak Cahaya itu dilemparkan ke arah Boruto dan Himawari . Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Boruto memaksakan diri untuk menahan serangan itu. Namun apa daya, pada kenyataanya Boruto sama sekali tidak bisa lagi menggunakan kemampuannya. Tubuhnya saat ini benar-benar sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Maaf Himawari, aku ..."

 **Buummm!.**

Ledakan itu menghentikan ucapan Boruto. Namun siapa sangka jika ternyata, seorang gadis bersurai merah berdiri dihadapannya dalam posisi membelakangi, melindungi kakak-beradik itu dengan menciptakan Sihir pertahanan yang cukup untuk menahan daya penghancur dari ke tiga Tombak Cahaya sang Malaikat Jatuh.

"Ri-Rias ..." gumam Boruto sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

 **NOTE ::**

Disini Rias, Sona dan para Budaknya tidak tinggal di Dunia Manusia. Mereka tinggal di Dunia Bawah dan hanya datang ke Dunia Manusia untuk mengajak Manusia menjadi Budaknya.

Cerita lebih berfokus pada tujuan Boruto dan sepak terjangnya bersama Kelompok Gremory dalam menjalani Rating Game. Dan ... Oh iya, mereka adalah pemain Rating Game Profesional yang baru memulai debut mereka dalam permainan itu.

Tapi, tentu saja beberapa kejadian penting dalam Anime maupun LN, yang sekiranya Author yakini bisa dimasukan dalam cerita, akan Author masukan. Jadi kemungkinan besar Alur tidak akan sama dengan Anime atau LN.

Semuga kalian suka.

Salam kenal dari Author baru ini.


	2. Chapter 2 :: Sang Pembangkang

**UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•

•

•

 _Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

•

•

•

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•

•

•

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya._

•

•

•

 _Namaku adalah Uzumaki Boruto ... Aku hanyalah seorang remaja biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja._

 _Satu-satunya hal yang tidak biasa dalam kehidupanku hanyalah aku mampu mempertahankan hidupku bersama adik perempuanku di Kota besar seperti Tokyo. Meski tidak punya siapa-siapa, karena sudah ditinggal ke dua orang tua kami sejak kecil._

 _Ya ... Hanya itu ..._

 _Tapi, semua kehidupan normal itu musnah saat orang-orang aneh bersayap mulai datang dalam kehidupanku dan adikku._

 _Ditambah lagi, seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah yang memiliki gangguan jiwa, datang padaku dan memintaku menjadi budaknya!._

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

 _ **Chapter 2 :: SANG PEMBANGKANG.**_

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang terlihat tertidur disalah-satu Ruangan di Rumah Sakit Tokyo, dengan sebuah imfus yang tergantung manis ditempatnya, tersambung dengan salah satu Lengan pemuda pirang itu. Sementara disampingnya, seorang gadis imut nan cantik juga tertidur dalam posisi duduk, dengan Kepala yang disandarkan pada bagian samping ranjang.

"Ahhh~ haaahhhh!" gadis itu memekik pelan saat terbangun dari tidurnya dengan gerakan yang kasar. Wajahnya terlihat takut bercampur cemas karena sebuah mimpi yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dilihatnya.

Yap, dalam mimpinya, gadis ini melihat pemuda bersurai pirang itu, menatap dingin dirinya. Penuh kekejaman dan kemarahan, dengan Mata berwarna Putih yang terlihat menyala ditengah-tengah kegelapan. Sungguh menakutkan!.

Dengan masih memasang Wajah takut bercampur cemas, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada si pirang yang saat ini tertidur dengan damai didepannya.

"Onii-Chan, Boruto-Niichan ... Kumohon, jangan perlihatkan Wajah seperti itu lagi ..."

"Aku ... Aku ... Takut" gumam gadis itu. Tangannya kini secara perlahan mengusap surai pirang pemuda itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Mencoba menyalurkan sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa diucapkan melalui kata-kata.

"Kuuuhhh~" si pirang yang ternyata bernama Boruto, melengkuh lemah. Agaknya usapan yang dilakukan gadis itu mengusik tidurnya. Dan yang pertama dilihat Mata Biru indahnya adalah Wajah seorang gadis cantik nan imut yang sedang memasang Wajah ketakutan dan penuh cemas untuk dirinya.

"Himawari ..."

Ucapan itu menyadarkan si gadis yang kini diketahui bernama Himawari. Faktanya, meski pandangan itu tertuju pada Boruto, namun sepertinya Himawari sama sekali tidak menempatkan fikirannya pada pemuda itu. Singkatnya gadis itu sedang melamun, entah masalah apa yang saat ini mengganggunya.

"N-Nii-Chan, ma-maaf" gadis itu bersuara pelan, menarik Tangannya lalu merundukan Wajahnya. Tidak berani beradu pandang dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Ada apa?. Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?!" tanya Boruto yang mengabaikan permintaan maaf adiknya.

Tapi setelah menunggu cukup lama, tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari Mulut gadis itu. Yang ada hanyalah Himawari yang terus membuang Mukanya, karena tak berani beradu pandang dengan Boruto, yang terus menatapnya.

Sebenarnya Boruto ingin kembali menanyakan perihal kenapa adik kecilnya seperti itu, tapi suara Gagang Pintu yang dibuka mengganggu suasana diantara kakak-beradik itu.

"Halo~ oh!. Kau sudah siuman, Boruto-Kun?!" seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah berjalan dengan santai ke arah mereka berdua. Tanpa perduli jika kehadirannya menggaganggu situasi yang tercipta sebelum kehadirannya.

"Rias ..." Boruto menyerukan nama gadis yang kini sudah berdiri disamping Kursi yang diduduki Himawari.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?!"

"Jauh lebih baik. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan!"

"Himawari, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua?" ucap Boruto, seraya kembali menatap sang adik, setelah beberapa saat lalu, pandangan itu teralihkan pada Rias Gremori.

Himawari mengangguk, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi gadis itu mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Pintu. Rias dan Boruto melirik gadis kecil itu, sebelum ahirnya pandangan mereka tergantikan sebuah Pintu yang kembali tertutup, menghapus keberadaan Himawari dari pandangan mereka.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Rias mengatakan itu seraya membawa dirinya ke arah Jendela yang ada di Kamar tempat Boruto dirawat. Dan saat Jendela itu dibuka, sapaan Angin menerpa surai merah indahnya.

 **Sementara itu ditempat Himawari.**

Gadis itu berjalan dengan lesu dan tak bersemangat, fikirannya saat ini benar-benar kacau. Kejadian luar biasa Malam itu sangat mengganggunya. Meski sudah melihat secara langsung hal diluar nalar itu, sebagian dirinya tetap menolak untuk mempercayainya.

Hingga tanpa dia sadari, langkahnya membawa gadis itu pada ujung Koridor. Himawari mendekat pada Pagar Pembatas. Menyandarkan dirinya pada Pagar Pembatas itu, dengan ditopang ke dua Sikunya. Pandangan gadis itu menatap kosong orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dibawahnya.

Yap, tempat dimana Boruto dirawat berada di Lantai tiga. Jadi tidak heran jika seperti itulah yang dilihatnya.

Dalam kebimbangan itu, Himawari mulai memikirian sesuatu. Seorang wanita bersurai biru sepertinya dan seorang pria bersurai kuning seperti kakaknya. Dan hal yang paling berkesan sangat dalam untuk gadis itu adalah senyum mereka. Senyum penuh kelembutan dari si wanita dan senyum hangat dari si pria.

"Okaa-Chan, Otou-Chan ... Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak mau melihat Onii-Chan yang seperti itu, dan lagi ... Aku ... Aku ..." gumam gadis itu. Dan tanpa disadari, butiran Air Mata mengalir begitu saja dari Mata indahnya.

Ya ... Tekanan berat yang dirasakannya, membuat gadis itu menangis.

 **Kembali ketempat Boruto dan Rias.**

"Jadi kau sudah menceritakan semuanya pada adikku?!" Boruto terlihat kesal. Agaknya pemuda bersurai pirang itu mulai mengerti kenapa gadis kecilnya bersikap aneh. Agaknya Himawari masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Bahwa dirinya berbeda. Bahwa dia dan kakaknya tidak sama dengan Manusia lainnya. Itu pasti sangat membuatnya tertekan. Sebuah perasaan seperti _orang yang memiliki kelainan_ atau pun _orang yang tidak normal_ karena berbeda dengan orang lain.

Hal yang dulu juga pernah dirasakan Boruto sebelum ahirnya bisa memantapkan dirinya bahwa itu bukan sebuah kelainan atau ketidak-normalan, melainkan sebuah kelebihan dan sebuah anugerah dari Tuhan agar hidupnya lebih berguna.

Namun mengabaikan semua itu, kini Boruto mulai melemparkan kekesalannya pada gadis cantik bersurai merah itu. Gadis yang menceritakan sebuah kebenaran yang bahkan tidak berani Boruto ungkapkan!.

"Kenapa?!"

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya!" dengan nada tinggi Boruto mengatakan itu. Rasa sayang dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang kakak, sebagai pengganti kedua Orang Tua mereka yang sudah tiada, membuatnya melakukan itu.

Sebagai seorang kakak, Boruto sangat menyayangi adiknya, dan tidak mau merasakan perasaan yang dulu pernah dirasakannya!.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau malah marah padaku?. Aku hanya membantumu untuk mengatakan hal yang seharusnya dia tau" ucap Rias masih dengan tenangnya seraya tetap menatap Langit yang terhampar dibalik Jendela.

"Kau pasti mengerti kenapa banyak Iblis Liar atau Malaikat Jatuh Pembangkang yang menyerangmu. Itu semua karena mereka tertarik atau merasa terancam dengan kekuatanmu!. Kau mungkin bisa bertarung. Tapi adikmu?. Dia hanya bisa menangis dalam ketakutan"

"Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan adikmu seperti itu?!" pada poin ini pandangan Rias sedikit teralih pada Boruto. Sekedar ingin melihat bagaimana pemuda bersurai pirang itu menanggapi ucapanya.

"Andai saja Malam itu pun kau terlambat, dia pasti—"

"Aku tau ... Karena itu aku terus berusaha untuk melenyapkan setiap Iblis atau Malaikat Jatuh yang datang ke Kota ini. Itu semua agar Himawari tidak bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka. Aku melindunginya dengan caraku sendiri" potong Boruto.

"Tapi ... Aku mungkin melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Nyatanya aku tidak memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Dan itu membuat Himawari memiliki banyak celah"

"Terlebih lagi, Tubuhku ternyata memiliki batasan dalam menggunakan kekuatan ini. Terlalu sering menggunakannya, ternyata memberi dampak yang besar untuk Tubuhku"

"Namun, aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui kebenaran ini. Dia terlalu lemah untuk itu, gadis itu memiliki hati yang lembut" ucap Boruto. Kemarahannya menguar begitu saja, tergantikan penyesalan dan perasaan bersalah yang datang menyerangnya.

Pada poin ini, Boruto merasa dirinya telah gagal untuk melindungi sang adik!.

"Haaahhh~ maaf, sepertinya aku sudah melangkahimu ... Maafkan aku, Boruto-Kun" ucap Rias seraya menggaruk Pipinya. Saat melihat Boruto yang seperti itu, Rias sadar jika dia sudah menembus batas yang seharusnya tidak ditembus orang luar.

Boruto tidak menjawab. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak tau harus merespon apa dan bagaimana dengan permintaan maaf Rias. Bahkan sampai gadis itu keluar dari Ruangan tempat dirawatnya, Boruto tetap membisu.

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Ucapan itu mengganggu aktifitas seorang gadis cantik bersurai biru yang sedang menangis seraya menatap sebuah Foto Keluarga antara gadis itu, kakaknya, dan kedua orang tuanya. Untuk sesaat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Foto itu, pada sosok gadis bersurai merah yang entah sejak kapan ada disampingnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya gadis bersurai merah itu saat melihat Wajah si gadis yang penuh dengan Air Mata.

"Himawari-Chan ..." gumamnya, cukup terkejut dengan mimik yang saat ini menghiasi Wajah cantik gadis itu. Sebuah perasaan tertekan dan merasa dirinya _aneh_ benar-benar terlihat disana.

'Seperti yang dikatakan Boruto-Kun, dia ...'

"Rias-Oneechan. A-aku tidak apa-apa, hehehe" balas Himawari seraya menghapus Air Matanya dengan kasar dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, meski senyumnya sangat terlihat dipaksakan.

Rias menarik nafas panjang. Gadis itu merasa bertanggung jawab dengan keadaan Himawari saat ini. Ya ... Sedikit banyak dirinya ikut andil dalam membuat Himawari seperti ini.

"Hm ... Dengar Himawari-Chan, ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan. Kau tidaklah aneh atau tidak normal, kau hanya satu dari sedikit Manusia yang dipercaya Tuhan, untuk memiliki sesuatu yang unik, yang tidak dimiliki Manusia lain" ucap Rias. Meski Dadanya terasa sakit saat mengatakan hal ini, mau tidak mau Rias harus mengatakannya. Hal seperti menjadi _anak terpilih_ adalah sesuatu yang paling manjur untuk mingkatkan mental seseorang.

"Kau adalah anak spesial yang dipercaya oleh-Nya!" lanjut Rias, dan lagi-lagi Dadanya terasa sesak seperti baru saja dihantam Gada dengan telak. Hal yang wajar mengingat dirinya adalah Iblis. Mengatakan Siraman Rohani, tentu saja bukan bagian seorang Iblis sepertinya.

"Ugh!" Rias tak dapat lagi menahan lengkuhannya. Tangannya yang saat ini sedang mengusap Punggung Himawari pun sedikit terhenti dan berganti dengan sebuah remasan karena tak kuasa menahan sesak yang menyerang Dadanya.

Himawari mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan Wajah cemas gadis itu menatap Rias yang masih terlihat menahan nyeri.

"Onee-Chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya ... Aku baik. Ini hanya karena aku seorang Iblis, Mengakui Kekuasaan Tuhan membuat kami selalu seperti ini. Hal yang Wajar terjadi bagi Mahluk Pembangkang seperti kami" ucapnya. Untungnya saat ini, rasa sakit itu sudah perlahan-lahan mulai hilang. Sehingga Rias bisa kembali bersikap wajar lagi.

"Begitukah ..."

"Rias-Oneechan, maaf. Maaf karena membuatmu mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak kau katakan" ucap gadis itu.

 **Deg!.**

Dada Rias kembali terasa sesak. Namun kini bukan karena rasa sakit yang menderanya, melainkan karena perasaan kagum dan takjub dengan sifat yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu. Ini kali pertama Rias melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana sebuah permintaan maaf yang terasa sangat indah jika diucapkan dengan tulus.

Sebuah hal baru bagi sang Gremory, mengingat dia hidup dikalangan Bangsawan yang selalu menjaga derajat mereka agar selalu terlihat tinggi. Ya ... Tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang benar-benar mengucapkan maaf setulus gadis ini.

Ya ... Himawari mengucapkannya dengan benar. Memposisikan dirinya dibawah tanpa memikirkan jika itu akan menghancurkan derajatnya karena sejatinya, permintaan maaf memang tidak akan menodai derajat seseorang!.

"Aku benar-benar tersentuh ... Ini kali pertama ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal itu padaku" ucap Rias seraya mengusap surai biru Himawari.

"Huh?"

Himawari sepertinya tidak mengerti. Tapi Rias sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Gadis itu hanya memberikan senyum manisnya sebagai penegas dari ucapannya.

'Boruto-Kun ... Adikmu memiliki hati yang bersih dan lembut' batinnya seraya masih menggulung senyum manisnya.

"Orang tuamu pasti bangga memiliki anak sepertimu"

"Yah ... Kurasa mereka akan bangga" balas Himawari. Namun tidak ada kebanggaan dalam ucapannya. Pandangannya malah menatap sendu sebuah Foto yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Rias mulai mengerti dengan situasinya. Agaknya ucapan yang dimaksudkan untuk memuji itu malah membuat Himawari merasa sedih. Yap, berbicara dengan seorang perasa memang cukup sulit, salah sedikit saja dalam berucap, efek yang dihasilkan akan berbeda.

"Jadi mereka orang tuamu?" Rias mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya menggaruk Pipinya yang tak gatal. Sebuah gestur yang jamak dilakukan saat seseorang merasa canggung akibat situasi yang dibuatnya.

"Umh!" Himawari menjawab dengan anggukan mantap. Tangan gadis itu mulai menyodorkan Foto Keluarganya pada sang Gremory, hanya sekedar untuk memberikan gambaran bagaimana rupa ke dua orang tuanya.

"Jadi ini ke dua—"

"Eh?!. Kok aku merasa tidak asing, dengan rupa orang tuamu!" Rias memotong sendiri ucapannya, saat menatap Foto itu.

"Benar. Aku sepertinya pernah melihat Wajah ini!" lanjutnya seraya memperhatikan tampang Pria bersurai kuning yang ada didalam Foto itu.

Seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Boruto, menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Yang membedakan ke duanya hanyalah Usia. Ya ... Pria itu jauh lebih dewasa dari pada Boruto. Dan ini merupakan salah satu alasan kuat kenapa Rias ngotot ingin menjadikan Boruto salah satu Budaknya.

"Otsutsuki Ashura ..."

"Ya ... Tidak salah lagi. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Ashura-Kun!"

"Heee?" Himawari kembali menyuarakan kebingungannya. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Onee-Chan bersurai merah itu.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, ayahmu sepertinya sangat mirip dengan kenalanku. Dia seperti bentuk dewasa dari Ashura-Kun, seseorang yang sangat kukagumi karena kehebatannya dalam Rating Game!" Rias mencoba menjelaskan sebisanya, meski agaknya Himawari masih tidak mengerti.

"Begitukah?. Yah, meski aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi aku cukup senang karena orang yang mirip dengan Tou-Chan adalah orang hebat" itulah respon dari gadis kecil itu. Senyum bangga terlihat menghiasi Wajahnya.

Entahlah. Rias sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Himawari bisa sebangga itu. Manusia agaknya memang memiliki pola fikir yang rumit. Manusia akan merasa bangga saat ada orang hebat yang sama dengan dirinya atau keluarganya, meski hanya sama dalam Nama atau ciri fisik.

Aneh!.

Selama memikirkan itu, ucapan Himawari kembali menyadarkannya.

"Eumh~ Onee-Chan, bisakah suatu saat kau mengajakku untuk menemui Ashura-Niichan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Rias bingung. Gadis itu harus merespon apa?. Membawa Manusia ke Dunia Bawah merupakan sebuah pelanggaran. Jadi tidak mungkin jika dia bisa membawa Himawari untuk menemui Otsutsuki Ashura itu. Tapi, itu bisa saja terjadi jika ...

Boruto mau menjadi Budaknya. Dengan begitu, meski Himawari bukan seorang Iblis. Dia bisa membawa Himawari ke Dunia Bawah dengan alasan _keluarga salah satu Budaknya_.

Ini mungkin sebuah kesempatan yang baik untuk Rias, dalam upayanya membujuk Boruto menjadi Budaknya. Tapi disisi lain, memanfaatkan kesempatan ini membuatnya terkesan licik. Dan Rias tidak mau dianggap seperti itu.

Sungguh sifat yang aneh untuk seorang Iblis!.

"Rias-Onee-Chan?!" ucapan Himawari kembali menyadarkan Rias dari lamunannya.

"Ah, tentu. Tentu saja Himawari-Chan" ucap gadis itu pada ahirnya.

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

Tanpa terasa Malam kembali menjemput, menggantikan sang Siang yang sudah bekerja dengan keras untuk menerangi Manusia. Boruto terlihat masih duduk di Ranjangnya menatap Bulan yang Malam ini terlihat indah dibalik Jendelanya. Sementara di Atap Rumah Sakit, Rias pun sedang melakukan hal yang sama, menatap sang Bulan yang bersinar terang.

Dan Himawari, gadis itu saat ini berada disebuah Taman dekat Rumah Sakit tempat Boruto dirawat. Duduk sendiri disebuah Ayunan.

Agaknya diantara mereka bertiga, sesuatu sedang mengganjal pemikirannya.

Namun ...

 **Deg!.**

 **Deg!.**

Sebuah Aura yang berat tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu kuat. Dan entah sejak kapan, seorang pria terlihat terbang di Langit Malam dengan lima pasang Sayap Gagak yang menghiasi Punggungnya. Tatapannya menatap sinis seorang gadis bersurai biru yang terlihat ketakutan saat menatap pria bersayap itu.

"Kufikir Aura kuat yang terasa tenang ini datang dari adik Lucifer. Ternyata bukan ... Aura sebesar ini dimiliki oleh Manusia rendahan sepertimu?!. Sungguh ironis!" ucapnya dengan suara serak yang terdengar sinis nan menyeramkan.

Sementara Himawari tidak menjawab. Ya ... Jangankan untuk menjawab, bernafas pun terasa sungguh sulit saat ini. Disela ketakutan dan kebingungannya. Yang terlintas saat ini hanyalah kakaknya. Namun saat mengingat bagaimana menyeramkannya Wajah sang kakak saat bermata putih, Himawari tidak jadi untuk meneriakan nama sang kakak.

Hingga ahirnya, gadis kecil itu hanya bisa menangis dalam ketakutannya!.

 **Sementara ditempat Rias.**

Acara menatap Bulannya terhenti karena merasakan Aura Suci yang ternoda itu. Seketika itu juga hatinya bergetar, sebuah perasaan takut terasa merayap dalam hatinya. Tentu saja. Rias jelas mengetahui siapa sang pemilik Aura ini. Seseorang yang menolak dan secara terang-terangan memposisikan dirinya sebagai musuh diantara ke tiga Fraksi.

Seseorang yang juga sudah terkenal dalam sebuah Perang Besar diantara mereka bertiga. Sang Pembangkang yang namanya tertulis dalam Al-Kitab, Sang Pemusnah, Kokabiel!.

"Aura ini. Tidak salah lagi, dia ... Ketua dari Malaikat Jatuh Pembangkang, Sang Pemusnah, Kokabiel!" gumam Rias disela ketakutannya sendiri.

Hal yang sama juga dirasakan Boruto. bahkan seorang Suster yang saat itu sedang mengecek keadaan pemuda bersurai pirang itu jatuh pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri. Dan si pirang sendiri harus berjuang dengan susah payah, hanya untuk bernafas.

Benar-benar kekuatan yang dasyat dari sang Malaikat Jatuh!.

Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah teriakan menghiasi indra pendengarannya, sebelum ahirnya ditutup dengan sebuah ledakan besar yang memekakkan Telinga. Bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung, hanya oleh gemuruhnya saja, Kaca di Ruangan Rawat Boruto pecah.

Dalam ketidak-percayaannya akan kekuatan maha dasyat itu, Boruto teringat seseorang!.

"Suara itu ... Jangan-jangan?!"

Tanpa fikir panjang lagi, Boruto mencabut Selang Imfusnya. Darah terlihat memuncrat dari sana akibat gerakan kasar itu, diiringi dengan sebuah keluhan dari si pirang akibat rasa nyeri yang dirasakannya. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah. Toh selama berhadapan dengan Mahluk Supernatural, Rasa nyeri yang dialami Boruto jauh lebih menyakitkan dari ini.

"Himawari!" teringat kembali dengan alasanya mencabut Selang Imfus, Boruto mulai memaksakan dirinya untuk datang ke sumber ledakan.

Dan ternyata yang menyerukan nama itu bukan hanya Boruto, tapi Rias ditempatnya juga membisikkan hal yang sama. Dan dengan cepat gadis itu segera menghilang dalam Lingkaran Sihirnya. Rasa cemas akan keselamatan Himawari, membuat Rias melupakan ketakutannya.

 **Sementara dipusat ledakan.**

Tepatnya disebuah Taman dekat Rumah Sakit, Kokabiel masih terlihat santai dalam posisi terbangnya, menampilkan senyum sinis sang Malaikat Jatuh yang masih asyik menatap hasil kerjanya. Yap, sesaat sebelum terjadinya ledakan, Kokabiel melemparkan sebuah Tombak Cahaya ke arah Taman yang masih ditempati Himawari.

Dan kini hasilnya, Taman seluas lima ratus Meter persegi itu musnah tak bersisa, menyisakan sebuah Kawah besar yang dalam. Lalu Himawari?. Saat Debu mulai menipis, gadis itu terlihat tak sadarkan diri dipusat Kawah.

"Huh?. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa selamat dari seranganku. Tapi ..." ucapan Kokabiel menggantung, karena terpotong aksi mendaratnya ditepian Kawah. Dan dengan gerakan santai, sang Malaikat Jatuh mulai melangkahkan Kakinya ke pusat Kawah, seraya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Takdirmu untuk mati tak akan berubah!" desisnya.

 **Sringgg!.**

Entah darimana datangnya, sebuah Pedang Cahaya terlihat menghiasi Tangan sang Malaikat Jatuh. Kini Kokabiel berjalan ke arah Himawari, seraya memainkan Pedangnya. Memutar-mutar benda berunsur Cahaya itu, seperti sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum menghunuskannya pada gadis bersurai pirang itu.

Namun ...

 **Duummm!.**

Sebuah tembakan Aura Iblis tingkat tinggi mengarah padanya. Namun dengan mudah, Kokabiel membelah tembakan itu hingga menjadi dua dan meledak dibelakang sang Malaikat Jatuh. Kokabiel menatap seorang gadis bersurai merah yang berdiri dipinggir Kawah.

Dari gestur Tubuhnya, terlihat jelas jika gadis itulah yang menembakan serangan itu!.

"Pawer Of Destruction huh?. Rambut merah dan serangan mematikan yang memusnahkan targetnya hingga ketiadaan ..."

"Tidak salah lagi ... Kau pasti adik dari Sirzech Lucifer!. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan _sampah_ itu benar!" ucap Kokabiel dengan santainya.

Saat mendengar ucapan Kokabiel, Rias kembali teringat dengan seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang berhasil kabur di Malam dimana Boruto pingsan. Jadi, kemungkinan besarnya Malaikat Jatuh itulah yang memberitahukan keberadaannya di Dunia Manusia.

"Sial!. Harusnya aku memusnahkan Malaikat Jatuh itu!" desis Rias.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, _sampah_ tidak berguna itu sudah aku bereskan. Aku tidak butuh orang lemah!" ucap sang Malaikat Jatuh tanpa beban, meski sudah melakukan hal yang kejam. Kokabiel mulai melangkahkan Kakinya kembali, mencoba mendekati Himawari.

"Sebelum aku membunuhmu, aku akan menghabisi gadis ini. Sampah kecil ini bisa saja sangat merepotkan nantinya"

Langkah Kokabiel sedikit goyah, seiring dengan perasaan aneh yang dirasakan Tubuhnya. Membuat langkahnya terhenti, menunggu hal seperti apa yang akan mengganggunya kali ini. Dan benar saja, Boruto muncul dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah Kokabiel.

Sang Malaikat Jatuh terlihat terkejut karena bisa terlambat dalam merespon serangan Boruto. Ya ... Entah sejak kapan Boruto sudah ada didepan Kokabiel, dengan sebuah Tinju yang terhunus pada sang Malaikat Jatuh.

Dalam pandangan Kokabiel sendiri, sebuah Tinju menghiasi semua pandangannya.

Dan ...

 **Bang!.**

Tinju Boruto menghantam telak Wajah menyebalkan sang Malaikat Jatuh. Membuatnya Kokabiel terdorong ke belakang beberapa Meter. Dan Boruto mendarat tepat didepan Himawari yang pingsan. Bukan hanya Kokabiel yang terkejut dengan kecepatan Boruto, Rias pun merasakan hal yang demikian.

Tidak ada kata yang tepat selain, kata super super super cepat untuk Boruto. Ya ... Saking cepatnya, Malaikat Jatuh sekaliber Kokabiel pun terlambat menghindarinya!.

"Boruto!" teriak Rias seraya berlari ke arahnya.

"Tolong bawa Himawari pergi, serahkan saja dia pada—"

Ucapan pemuda bersurai pirang itu terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Tubuhnya ambruk. Matanya yang berwarna putih, kini kembali menjadi berwarna biru cerah. Boruto berusaha bangkit dengan kedua tumpuan Tangannya, tapi ...

 **Craakkk!.**

"Arrrggghhh!" bukannya berhasil berdiri, suara nyaring yang terdengar di Tangan kanannya membuat Boruto kembali terjatuh. Dengan Wajah menahan nyeri yang sangat, Boruto melihat Tangan kanannya yang sudah tak bisa digerakan lagi.

"Khahahaha~" Kokabiel tertawa merendahkan melihat keadaan itu, sebelum ahirnya kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Menyedihkan sekali!. Kerusakan fatal justru didapat oleh si penyerang. Biarku tebak, pasti Tulangmu remuk akibat melancarlan pukulan itu?!" ucap Kokabiel dengan nada yang merendahkan.

Boruto hanya mengumpat kecil karena apa yang diucapkan sang Malaikat Jatuh itu benar. Sementara Rias hanya menatap cemas Boruto seraya memeluk Himawari yang masih pingsan.

"Rias ... Bawa Himawari pergi dari sini. Serahkan Gagak bodoh ini padaku!" ucap Boruto, seraya masih menahan nyeri.

"Ta-tapi—"

Ucapan Rias terhenti karena baru menyadari jika Kokabiel saat ini sudah berada didepan Boruto. Namun sebelum gadis itu berhasil memperingati si pirang, sebuah tendangan telak mendarat sempurna di Tubuh Boruto. Membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu terlempar hingga menambak cekungan Tanah yang tercipta akibat serangan Tombak Cahaya Kokabiel sebelumnya.

"Kah!" Boruto muntah Darah, akibat tendangan itu. Pandangannya kabur akibat nyeri yang tak terkira. Boruto mencoba bangkit dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, namun sebelum berhasil, Kokabiel kembali muncul dengan cepat didekat pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Kesombonganmu tak beralasan. Dasar Mahluk rendahan!" desis sang Malaikat Jatuh dengan sinisnya.

"Gah!. Jika aku tidak kelelahan, aku pasti bisa menghajarmu!" balas Boruto yang juga menggunakan nada yang tak kalah sinisnya.

Apa yang dikatakan Boruto cukup beralasan. Dalam satu minggu ini, pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah melawan hampir dua puluh Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh. Jadi wajar saja jika Boruto mencapai batasan kekuatannya. Jika saja Boruto dalam keadaan fit, bukan tidak mungkin perlawanan sengit atau bahkan kemenangan bisa didapat si pirang, meski mengharapkan sedikit keajaiban.

"Jangan membual!. Manusia lemah sepertimu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"

Dan ...

 **Craasssshhh!.**

Pandangan Boruto mengabur seketika saat sebuah Pedang Cahaya menembus Punggungnya hingga menancap di Tanah. Mata Rias membulat seketika saat melihat Pedang Cahaya itu bersarang di Tubuh Boruto. Dan dengan sebuah teriakan meras Rias menghambur ke arah Kokabiel dengan Pawer Of Destruction yang berpusat di kedua Tangannya.

"Kepaaraaatttt!" teriaknya

Mengisyaratkan sebuah kepedihan bagi siapa pun yang terkena serangan itu. Namun sayangnya, Rias kalah cepat. Ya ... Sebelum serangan maut sang Gremory mengenai Kokabiel, sang Malaikat Jatuh terlebih dahulu menghadiahinya sebuah sayatan melintang pada Iblis Clan Gremory itu.

"Akkhhh!" Rias berteriak menahan nyeri akibat serangan itu. Perutnya kini dihiasi oleh sebuah luka tebasan yang dalam. Dan pun Darah segera membanjiri Tubuh putih mulus itu.

Sang Gremory kini tak mampu lagi untuk bergerak, bahkan saat Kokabiel mendekatinya dengan tawa mengejek. Rias masih tak mampu bergerak. Dan disaat itu, Himawari tersadar dari pingsannya. Tepat disaat Kokabiel berniat untuk menghabisi nyawa Rias.

"Rias-Neechan ..."

Gumaman itu menghentikan aksi Kokabiel. Dan kini pandangan gadis itu hanya diisi oleh kepedihan. Gadis bersurai merah itu terlihat mengenaskan dengan luka di Perutnya, dan saat pandangan Himawari tertuju pada sang kakak. Alangkah terkejutnya gadis itu, karena Boruto sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Dengan pandangan Kosong dan sempoyongan, Himawari mulai melangkahkan Kakinya mendekati Jasat sang kakak.

"Boruto ... -Niichan ..." gumam gadis itu dengan penuh ke putus-asaan. Tangannya mulai menggoyang-goyangkan Tubuh sang kakak, meski tau Boruto tidak akan bangun, namun gadis itu tetap melakukannya.

"Kahahaha~ Wajah itu ... Aku menyukainya. Aku suka melihat Wajah yang seperti itu" ucap Kokabiel disela tawa menyebalkannya.

Himawari berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan Tubuh sang kakak. Meski belum mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Malaikat Jatuh, kemarahan dan dendam mulai mengisi hatinya. Dengan masih tersenyum sinis, Kokabiel meninggalkan Rias dan mulai mendekati Himawari.

"Nikmatilah pertunjukan ini Gremory, sebelum kau kuhabisi" ucapnya seraya melangkahkan Kakinya ke tempat Himawari.

"Kepa-raaa-aaaattt!" Rias kembali mengumpat sang Malaikat Jatuh. Ingin sekali gadis bersurai merah itu mendaratkan pukulannya pada Wajah menyebalkan sang Malaikat Jatuh. Tapi sayangnya Rias tidak bisa melakukannya. Luka di Perutnya yang terasa membakar Tubuhnya menjadi penyebab utama.

Mengabaikan itu, Kokabiel kini sudah berada satu meter dibelakang Himawari. Dengan Pedang Cahaya yang siap menghunus Punggung gadis itu.

Dan ...

 **Craassshh!.**

Suara Daging yang ditembus benda tajam menghiasi Malam penuh Darah itu. Diiringi sebuah lolongan penuh kemalangan, merasakan rasa nyeri yang mendera Tubuhnya. Disela rasa sakitnya, Rias kembali membulatkan Matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ti-tidak m-mungkin?!"

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

 _Mari kita membalas Review yang masuk._

 _Tapi sebelum itu, izinkan Author baru ini mengucapkan terimakasihnya untuk kalian yang sudah mau meninggalkan jejak. Sungguh ini terasa sangat berharga bagi Author. *bungkuk-bungkuk*_

 _Dan untuk seterusnya, mohon jangan sungkan untuk memberikan Review lagi ya._

 **Guest**

 **borurias lanjtkan**

Siap.

 **Ini re-publish atau gimana...?**

 **dah pernah baca tapi aq lupa milik author cp...**

Ini hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. Ide cerita mungkin ada yang sama, meski setau saya Fandom Naru DxD hanya dipenuhi Misi dan Misi. Dan saya rasa baru saya yang lebih berfokus pada Rating Game. Jadi kemungkinannya kecil untuk sama dengan Fict orang lain.

Kalau pun ada, saya rasa hanya gaya penulisannya saja. Jujur gaya menulis dalam hal kerapihan, saya meniru Author dengan nick Tobi Tobio. Terlihat simple tapi rapi.

Mungkin ini yang membuat kamu ngerasa pernah baca.

 **Dsevenfold**

 **Salam kenal...**

 **Ficnya keren...**

 **Ditunggu lanjutannya...**

Yosh!. Makasih pujiannya. Dan makasih juga udah mau nungguin cerita saya.

 **The KidSNo OppAi**

 **Lanjut tor**

Siap.

 **.9**

 **Type your review here. Bagus**

Makasih.

 **Snowxzez**

 **Apakah Himawari dan Boruto anak Naru dan Hinata?, jikalau benar apakah Himawari dan Boruto tau atau bakal ketemu?, lalu kalau aura Boruto berbeda dari manusia biasa apakah orang tua mereka berbeda jenis? Tolong jawab ya... :) menurut ane fiksi ini menarik :D**

Sebagian sudah terjawab. Sebagian lagi, biarkan Waktu yang menjawab. Biar greget gitu. Ahahaha~ *ketawa gaje*

Dan makasih pujiannya.


	3. Chapter 3 :: Tenseigan

**UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•

•

•

 _Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

•

•

•

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•

•

•

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya._

•

•

•

 _Namaku adalah Uzumaki Boruto ... Aku hanyalah seorang remaja biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja._

 _Satu-satunya hal yang tidak biasa dalam kehidupanku hanyalah aku mampu mempertahankan hidupku bersama adik perempuanku di Kota besar seperti Tokyo. Meski tidak punya siapa-siapa, karena sudah ditinggal ke dua orang tua kami sejak kecil._

 _Ya ... Hanya itu ..._

 _Tapi, semua kehidupan normal itu musnah saat orang-orang aneh bersayap mulai datang dalam kehidupanku dan adikku._

 _Ditambah lagi, seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah yang memiliki gangguan jiwa, datang padaku dan memintaku menjadi budaknya!._

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

 _ **Chapter 3 :: TENSEIGAN!.**_

Rias masih membelalak, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dalam pandangan gadis itu, sebuah Tangan mungil terlihat keluar dari Punggung dan salah satu Sayap sang Malaikat Jatuh. Ya ... Sebuah Tangan yang dilapisi cahaya hijau cerah telah menembus Tubuh Kokabiel!.

Agaknya itulah alasan kenapa Kokabiel melolong sedemikian rupa. Rasa nyeri yang dirasakan Tubuhnya akibat tusukan itu, menjadi penyebabnya.

"Ti-tidak ... Mung- ... Kin!" entah sudah berapa kali gadis itu mengulang dua kata itu, dengan Mata yang masih terbelalak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Tanpa terasa Tubuh Rias menggigil, merasakan sebuah tekanan Aura yang dasyat didepannya. Sebuah tekanan Aura yang jauh lebih menyeramkan dari apa yang diperlihatkan Kokabiel. Bahkan Alam pun terlihat ketakutan. Langit mulai berawan dengan sebuah Petir yang menyambar silih bergantian. Angin terasa bergerak tak tentu arah, membuat surai merah gadis itu terhempas kesana-kemari.

"A-apa i-ini?!" gadis itu kini memegangi Kepalanya. Merasakan ketakutan yang tak terkira, hanya karena sebuah tekanan Aura dasyat itu.

Mengabaikan keadaan Rias, Kokabiel terlihat tidak pantang menyerah. Dengan membuat sebuah ledakan kecil, sang Malaikat Jatuh itu berhasil keluar dari situasi tak menguntungkannya. Kokabial kini terbang di Langit, mencoba menjaga jarak dari sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!. Bagaimana bisa _Mahluk Rendahan_ sepertinya bisa memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini?!" gumam sang Malaikat Jatuh, tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

 **Wuusss!.**

"Huh?"

Kokabiel terlihat terkejut, saat melihat sebuah tembakan Bola Energi raksasa berwarna hijau terang menerjangnya dengan cepat. Tanpa membuang-buang Waktu lagi, sebuah Sihir Pertahanan berlapis langsung melindungi Kokabiel.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Kokabiel berteriak keras, mengerahkan semua kekuatannya hanya untuk menahan serangan itu. Namun ...

 **Praaannkkk!.**

Lingkaran Sihir Pertahanan pertama hancur berkeping-keping tak kuasa menahan gelombang destruktif yang menyerangnya. Dan diikuti oleh Lingkaran Sihir kedua, dan ketiga, tak lama setelahnya. Meski sudah mengerahkan semuanya, Kokabiel tetap tak bisa menahan serangan itu.

"Huaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" sang Malaikat Jatuh itu kembali berteriak keras kembali mencoba meningkatkan kekuatannya. Dan Hasilnya, Lingkaran Sihir Pertahanan terahirnya bercahaya dengan terang. Namun sepertinya itu masih belum cukup.

Karena ...

 **Craakkk!.**

Retakan mulai menghiasi Sihir Pertahanan Kokabiel. Merasa tidak mampu untuk menahan serangan ini, sang Malaikat Jatuh mulai berfikir untuk membelokan arahnya. Dan sepertinya keberuntungan masih menyertai Pembangkang itu, karena tepat sebelum Lingkaran Sihir Pertahanannya hancur, Kokabiel sudah terlebih dahulu membelokan arah serangan itu.

 **Wuussss ...**

Tembakan itu meluncur dangan bebas melewati Kokabiel dan terus bergerak menjauh. Setelah benda menyusahkan itu hilang dari pandangannya, Kokabiel kini bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sudah menembakan serangan gila itu.

Seorang gadis kecil bersurai biru, dengan seluruh Tubuhnya yang terlapisi Aura hijau terang. Terlihat mengarahkan salah satu Tangannya pada sang Malaikat Jatuh. Yap, dari gestur itu bukankah sudah jelas dia adalah si penyerang itu. Dan gadis itu jugalah yang menusuknya beberapa saat lalu.

"Grrrr!. Kauuu ..." Kokabiel mulai menggeram karena kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

"Mahluk Rendahan kurang ajar!. Musnahlah bersama Negara kecil iniiiii!" Malaikat Jatuh itu sudah benar-benar kesal. Harga dirinya terasa diinjak-injak karena disudutkan oleh Manusia seperti gadis itu. Mahluk yang seharusnya jauh lebih lemah dari dirinya, yang merupakan seorang _Malaikat yang dibuang_!.

Tangan kanannya terentang ke atas. Masih dalam posisi terbang, untuk sekali lagi, Kokabiel kembali mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Bukan untuk menahan serangan gadis kecil itu, tapi untuk melakukan sebuah serangan balasan.

Dari Tangannya yang teracung ke atas, sebuah Tombak Cahaya tercipta, dan terus membesar dan membesar. Jauh lebih besar dari Tubuh Kokabiel sendiri. Jika saat ini dilihat dari jauh, yang terlihat hanyalan Sebuah Tombak Cahaya yang terapung di Langit. Sementara Kokabiel hanya terlihat seperti sebuah titik kecil jika dibandingkan dengan besarnya Tombak Cahaya.

"Mati ... Matilah kau, Mahluk—" ucapan Kokabiel terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu dibelakangnya. Untuk sepersekian Detik Kokabiel hanya diam mematung dengan keringat yang terus merembes dari Pelipisnya. Tanpa berani melihat apa yang sebenarnya.

Namun meski tidak mau melihat, Panca Indranya yang lain tetap merasakan apa yang terjadi dibelakang sana, tanpa bisa dicegah.

Kulitnya benar-benar merasakan hawa panas yang dibawa oleh Angin yang berhembus dari sana. Telinganya dengan jelas mendengar sebuah gemuruh mengerikan dibelakang sana. Dan hatinya, hatinya saat ini berdegup kencang merasakan apa itu rasa takut.

Bisikan kematian terasa mulai menyapanya!.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kokabiel, Rias pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sebuah perasaan yang mengatakan jika sebentar lagi dia akan mati. Pandangannya yang kosong terus menatap sebuah ledakan besar yang terjadi jauh dibelakang Kokabiel.

Namun meski sangat jauh, besarnya ledakan benar-benar tergambar dengan jelas. Bagaimana hempasan Udara yang menyapu semua yang ada disana, bagaimana Api yang dengan kejamnya membakar apa pun yang ada disana, semua itu benar-benar tergambar jelas dalam pandangan Rias.

Dan sudah tentu tidak akan ada yang tersisa sedikit pun!.

 **Gleekkk!.**

Kokabiel menguk Ludahnya sendiri, berharap dengan itu dia bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa takutnya. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil. Meski tidak sepenuhnya rasa takut Kokabiel menghilang, nyatanya Malaikat Jatuh itu berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Matilahhhhh!"

Dengan sebuah teriakan lantang, Kokabiel melemparkan Tombak Cahaya super besarnya ke arah gadis itu. Namun si gadis tak bergeming. Dengan Mata biru yang memancarkan Cahaya terang itu, dia hanya menatap kosong sebuah Tombak Cahaya super besar yang mengarah padanya.

"Kau ... Onii-Chan ..."

Gadis itu bergumam tak jelas seraya menggerakkan Tangannya ke samping. Dan hasilnya, sebuah gelombang yang tak kalah besar dari Tombak Cahaya Kokabiel, muncul dari ketiadaan. Beradu dengan Serangan dari partikel Cahaya itu. Dan hasilnya, Tombak Cahaya Kokabiel hancur karena tak sanggup menghadapi daya penghancur gelombang Aura hijau yang dilemparkan gadis kecil itu.

Kokabiel benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Sebuah serangan pamungkasnya dihancurkan dengan mudah?!.

Padahal dengan itu, dirinya bisa selamat dari Perang Besar ke Tiga Fraksi, bisa dengan gagahnya menentang perdamaian yang dilakukan Kaumnya dengan Fraksi Iblis dan Malaikat. Tapi kenapa?. Kenapa serangan maha dasyatnya tidak bisa menandingi serangan yang dikeluarkan oleh Mahluk terlemah macam Manusia?.

Kenapa?.

Dan pada ahirnya, Malaikat Jatuh yang bernama Kokabiel itu, lenyap untuk selamanya dilibas gelombang Aura Hijau yang dilemparkan si gadis. Tak lama setelah itu, ledakan yang jauh lebih besar dari ledakan sebelumnya, pecah di Langit.

Dalam ketidak-mengertiannya, Rias masih sempat melihat gadis itu mencoba melindungi dirinya dengan Jasat Boruto, menggunakan Aura Hijau. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Rias?. Bagaimana dia bisa selamat dari ledakan ini?!.

Tidak mungkin Rias bisa mengandalkan kekuatannya, perbedaan mereka sangat jauh. Disisa-sisa waktunya, Rias hanya bisa berpasrah diri. Menutup Matanya, dan mencoba menerima takdir menyedihkan ini dengan Lapang Dada.

"Sungguh takdir yang aneh ... Aku akan mati oleh adik dari orang yang ingin kujadikan Budak ... haahhh~ sepertinya—" dengan Wajah yang terkesan menghina dirinya sendiri, Rias terus mengeluarkan segala uneg-unegnya. Tapi saat ini gadis itu tidak bisa lagi mendengar ucapannya. Yang terekam dalam Indra Pendengarannya hanyalah gemuruh ledakan yang memekakkan Telinga.

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

"Buchou, hoi Buchou ... Sadarlah?!"

Sayup-sayup suara itu terdengar di Telinga Rias. Suara yang cukup dikenalnya. Suara seorang pemuda mesum yang sebulan lalu baru saja dia rainkarnasikan menjadi Iblis, setelah mati dengan mengenaskan di Tangan pacar pertamanya sendiri, yang ternyata adalah Malaikat Jatuh.

"Ise ... Kau kah ... Itu?!" Rias mengucapkannya dengan lemah. Saat ini pandangannya masih kabur, sehingga sosok yang terlihat, tidak terlalu jelas.

"Haahhh~ syukurlah. Ahirnya kau siuman juga. Aku sempat takut saat melihatmu pingsan"

Mengabaikan suara yang kembali menghiasi pendengarannya, Rias memaksakan diri untuk mendudukan dirinya. Salah satu Tanganya berada di Kening, karena rasa pusing yang menderanya. Lalu Pundaknya terasa disentuh seseorang, dan dilanjut dengan sebuah kalimat yang kembali didengarnya.

"Ara Araaa~ jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Buchou"

Untuk suara yang satu ini, Rias tentu saja mengenalnya dengan pasti. Nada yang terdengar lembut nan menggoda seperti itu ... Sudah jelas, jika pemiliknya adalah Akeno, Ratu dari kerajaannya. Bahkan pada titik ini, Rias bisa menerka bagaimana expresi yang saat ini diperlihatkan gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Akeno" ucap Rias. Saat ini Mata kembali normal, mampu kembali melihat dengan jelas. Dan hal pertama yang memenuhi pandangannya adalah seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang tersenyum padanya, lalu disamping pemuda tadi, gadis cantik sedang berdiri seraya memegang pundaknya.

Dan seperti yang diperkirakan, mereka adalah ...

"Ise, Akeno ... Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Rias. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Ya ... Bagaimana bisa dua Budaknya bisa berada disini. Bukankah mereka ada di Dunia Bawah?!.

"Bukan hanya kami, Kiba dan yang lainnya, Azazel-Sensei, dan Grayfia-San juga" jawab si pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

"Uh?"

Seraya mengeluarkan suara dari Hidungnya, Rias mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk membuktikan kebenaran ucapan pemuda yang disebut Ise olehnya. Dan seperti yang disebutkan. semua Budaknya ada disini, plus sang mantan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, Azazel, dan Pelayan Sirzech Lucifer, Grayfia.

"Jadi ... Kenapa kalian ada—"

"Kau sudah siuman Rias?" sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu mulai mendekati Rias, saat menyadari jika gadis bersurai merah itu sudah sadar dari pingsannya, diikuti oleh Grayfia.

"Azazel-Sensei?. Kenapa kalian ada disini?!" Rias bertanya dengan cepat. Bahkan lebih cepat dari Azazel. Ya ... Alasannya mendekati Rias adalah karena ada yang ingin ditanyakan pada Iblis Gremory itu. Tapi sayangnya dia kalah cepat oleh pertanyaan yang diajukan Rias.

"Haahhh~ soal itu ..." dengan sangat terpaksa Azazel mulai menceritakan tentang kenapa mereka bisa berada disini.

 **FLASH BACK.**

 **Dunia Bawah.**

Sebuah tempat yang terlihat sangat mirip denga Dunia Manusia. Hanya saja, Bangunan dan gaya berpakaian penghuninya seperti gaya Bangsawan Eropa abad pertengahan. Namun ada juga yang memang berpakaian masa kini, dan lebih modern dari abad pertengahan.

Sekilas Mata, Dunia Bawah tidak ada bedanya dengan Dunia Manusia. Yang membedakan hanyalah Langit yang ada diatas sana. Jika Dunia Manusia memiliki Siang dan Malam, Dunia Bawah hanya dihiasi Langit berwarna ungu yang terkesan kelam. Tanpa Bulan maupun Bintang.

Mengabaikan tentang keadaan dan suana Dunia Bawah, kini, disebuah Bangunan khas Eropa abad pertengahan yang megah sedang diadakan sebuah pertemuan penting dari para pemimpin dari ke Tiga Fraksi yang kini sudah berdamai. Namun meski sudah sepakat untuk menghentikan perang, penjagaan ketat tetap disiagakan mengingat mereka yang berkumpul adalah _Big Bos_ dari tiap Golongan.

Fraksi Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis!.

"Ini adalah kunjungan pertamaku ke Dunia Bawah, dan aku sangat terkejut dengan perkembangan yang kalian lakukan. Tempat ini ... Tidak lagi menyeramkan, bahkan terkesan indah meski tak seindah Surga" seseorang pria bersurai pirang dengan tanda _Halo_ di Kepalanya mengatakan itu dengan tenangnya, seraya menyeruput Teh yang disediakan disana.

"Ya ... Kami merubahnya sedemikian rupa, dan semirip mungkin dengan Dunia Manusia. Setelah Ajuka menciptakan Evil Piece's yang melibatkan eksistensi Manusia, kami menyulap tempat ini menjadi seperti sekarang"

"Ini semua guna membuat mereka yang dirainkarnasikan menjadi Iblis merasa betah tinggal disini" jawab seorang pria bersurai merah, yang saat ini menjabat sebagai Maou Lucifer.

"Evil Piece's. Hah~ itu adalah terobosan yang bagus. Sebuah cara Instan guna memperbanyak Kaum Iblis dengan cepat!. Kalian benar-benar licik" ucap Azazel. Ya ... Meski sudah mundur dari Jabatan tertinggi Malaikat Jatuh, mereka tetap mengajak Malaikat Jatuh terkuat itu untuk berkumpul.

"Tidak perlu iri. Bukankah kalian pun sedang mengembangkan Metode yang sama dengan Evil Piece's—"

"Hoi Sirzech, Michael, dan Azazel. Jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kita bicarakan, aku lebih baik pulang ke Grigori. Banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan!" Seseorang berdiri seraya menggebrak Meja yang diduduki mereka berempat. Seseorang yang kini menjadi Pemimpin dari Kaum Malaikat yang ternoda. Shemhaza.

"Santailah sedikit. Kau terlalu serius, Shemhaza" Azazel mengatakan dengan santai seraya mulai bersiap untuk menyeruput Kopi yang digenggamnya.

"Jangan bercanda. Ini semua karena kau sangat malas saat menjadi Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh!. Dan karena itu, aku menjadi repot" Shemhaza membalas ucapan Azazel dengan penuh kekesalan. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk Wajah Azazel tanpa ampun.

Sementara Michael dan Sirzech tidak ikut campur dalam masalah mereka dua pemimpin dari Fraksi Malaikat dan Iblis itu lebih memilih menikmati Makanan mereka dengan gaya khas Bangsawan. Santai dan terlihat penuh kharisma. Hingga tiba-tiba ...

Mereka semua menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dan sedetik kemudian ke empat pria itu menampilkan Wajah yang serius, saling menatap satu sama lain, seperti sedang menyelaraskan pemikiran mereka, tentang apa yang dirasakan mereka sekarang ini.

"Apa ini?" Shemhaza bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Ini Aura yang besar ... Mahluk apa yang memiliki Aura sebesar ini?!" lanjutnya. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Semua orang ditempat itu diam dengan pandangan serius dan bertanya-tanya. Hingga ahirnya Azazel mengambil inisiatif.

"Haaahhh~" menghela nafasnya, seraya menaruh kembali Cangkir Kopi yang sudah hilang separuh isinya. Azazel melanjutkan ucapannya yang tergantung dengan nada bosan.

"Aku akan mencari tahu. Kalian tunggu saja laporan dariku!" ucapnya seraya mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Sirzech dengan cepat menyusul ikut berdiri, saat melihat Azazel mulai menjauh.

"Aku ikut!"

"Tidak. Kau adalah Pemimpin Fraksi Iblis, biar aku saja yang pergi. Akan jadi masalah besar jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu!" ucap Azazel santai.

"Ta-tapi ..."

"Apa yang dikatakan Azazel benar, Sirzech!" Michael mulai menyerukan pendapatnya, saat melihat sang Lucifer masih bersih keras untuk ikut.

"Cih!" meski kesal dan masih tidak terima, tapi Sirzech sepertinya masih mampu menahan dirinya dan kembali duduk.

"Kalau begitu ... Grayfia!"

Wanita yang dipanggil Grayfia segera tanggap. Setelah membungkuk Hormat pada sang Lucifer, dia segera bergegas menyusul Azazel yang sudah lebih dulu pergi. Dan disaat itulah mereka bertemu dengan kelompok Gremory yang akan melaporkan kondisi terkini di Dunia Bawah.

 **FLASH BACK END.**

"Jadi begitukah?. Pancaran Auranya sampai ke Dunia Bawah dan membuat Iblis tingkat bawah pingsan"

"Sungguh diluar dugaan!" ucap Rias setelah mendengar cerita yang diucapkan Azazel.

"Lalu ... Siapa yang memiliki pancaran Aura seperti itu?!"

"Ah?!. I-itu ..." Rias mulai teringat dengan Himawari. Yap, pertanyaan Azazel mengingatkannya pada gadis itu.

"Himawari-Chan ..." gumam Rias. Azazel terlihat menaikkan salah satu Alisnya saat mendengar gumaman Rias.

"Dimana Himawari-Chan?!" lanjut gadis itu dengan paniknya.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah ..." Hyoudou Issei, atau yang biasa Rias panggil Ise, mengatakan itu seraya menunjuk seorang gadis bersurai biru yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk Jasad pemuda bersurai pirang. Cukup jauh dari tempat mereka.

Rias segera berlari ke tempat Himawari, yang saat ini ditemani Asia dan Xenovia. Budak Rias yang mengambil sifat Bidak Peluncur dan Kuda. Jika dilihat dari gestur ke dua gadis itu, mereka sepertinya sedang berusaha menghibur Himawari. Namun fakta jika gadis itu tetap menangis, membuktikan jika mereka gagal melakukannya.

"Himawari-Chan ..." ucap Rias seraya mendudukkan dirinya disamping Himawari. Gadis yang dipanggil Himawari itu berbalik saat mendengar suara yang cukup dikenalinya. Saat pandangannya menangkap sosok Rias, tanpa banyak berkata-kata lagi gadis itu langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Rias. Menumpahkan segala kesedihannya pada sang Gremory.

"Onee-Chan ... Boruto-Niichan ... Hiks ... Hiks ..." gumamnya disela tangisnya.

Rias tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Meski belum pernah merasakannya, Rias mengerti apa yang dirasakan Himawari. Gadis itu bisa merasakan kepedihan Himawari yang ditingalkan oleh satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa.

Saat memikirkan itu Hatinya sesak, merasakan sebuah dorongan yang terasa memenihi Dadanya. Dan tanpa sadar Rias membalas pelukan gadis itu, seraya mengusap punggungnya. Mencoba menyalurkan sebuah perasaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan Kata.

Dan saat tangis Himawari mulai mereda, Rias segera mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu!.

"Hmm ... Himawari-Chan, apa kau ingin Boruto-Kun hidup kembali?"

Himawari sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Onee-Chan bersurai merah itu. Benarkah Rias bisa menghidupkan kakaknya?. Menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati?!. Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dalam otaknya.

Himawari melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Rias. Mencoba mencari kebenaran dalam pandangan gadis bersurai merah itu. Dan yang didapat, adalah pandangan penuh keyakinan bahwa dia bisa melakukan apa yang tadi diucapkannya.

"Benarkah?" meski sudah bisa menebak jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Rias, faktanya Himawari tetap menanyakannya. Mencoba lebih memastikan lagi apa yang dia rasakan.

"Umh!" Rias mengangguk mantap untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis kecil itu.

"Hanya saja ... Bukan sebagai Manusia, tapi sebagai Budak Iblis seperti mereka" lanjut Rias seraya menunjuk Xenovia dan Asia yang masih ada disitu. Himawari terlihat bingung, dia takut jika Boruto akan marah saat tau dirinya menjadi Iblis.

Terlebih lagi, kakaknya selalu mengatakan ...

 _"Tetaplah seperti ini, terus berbuat baik pada orang lain. Karena dengan itu ... Kita bisa berkumpul kembali bersama Otou-San dan Okaa-San di Surga"_

Himawari memang tidak terlalu faham dengan aturan Agama. Tapi dia cukup mengerti jika seorang Iblis tidak akan pernah masuk Surga. Bukankah itu artinya, mereka tidak akan berkumpul kembali di Surga?!. Dalam kebimbangan itu seorang gadis pirang menepuk Pundaknya.

"Tenang saja, meski kita adalah Budak Rias-Buchou ... Tapi dia memperlakukan kami dengan layak, seperti kelurganya sendiri. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" ucap gadis bersurai pirang itu dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Asia. Buchou sungguh baik kepada kami!" seorang gadis bernama Xenovia menambahkan ucapan Asia. Gadis yang mengatakan kalimat itu barusan.

"Tapi ..."

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa" Rias mengatakan itu dengan senyum indah di Wajahnya. Tidak terlihat sedikit pun jika dia merasa tersinggung dengan gelagat penolakan Himawari.

Ya ... Meski faktanya Rias sangat menginginkan Boruto untuk bergabung dengan kerajaannya, Rias mencoba mengerti dan tidak memaksakan kehendaknya lagi.

Pada poin ini Grayfia yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka tersenyum bahagia dengan peningkatan Rias. Gadis bersurai merah itu sepertinya sudah lebih dewasa. Dan tidak bersikap layaknya anak kecil lagi yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang lain.

"Onee-Chan ... Jika menjadi Iblis bisa membuat Boruto-Niichan hidup kembali, aku rela ..."

"Aku masih ingin bersamanya dan melihat senyumnya ..." ucap Himawari lemah seraya menundukan Kepalanya. Ya ... Himawari sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Gadis itu tidak perduli lagi bagaimana respon Boruto nanti. Yang penting saat ini adalah kakaknya tetap bersamanya!.

"Baiklah ..."

Rias memulai ritual untuk menghidupkan kembali Boruto. Dan selama ritual itu berlangsung, Azazel yang sedari tadi diam mulai membuka suaranya. Saat sang Malaikat Jatuh itu mampu merasakan pancaran Aura yang ada di Tubuh Himawari.

"Aku tidak menyangka, gadis itu ..."

"jadi kau baru menyadarinya, Azazel-San. Gadis itu memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari wanita itu ... Sebuah kekuatan evolusi dari bentuk Byakugan. Kekuatan yang disebut Tenseigan!" ucap Grayfia dengan tenangnya. Azazel sedikit mengerutkan Alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Grayfia.

"Bentuk evolusi dari Byakugan?. Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu ..."

"Tepat. Dia adalah keturunan mereka berdua!" ucap Grayfia kembali melengkapi ucapan Azazel. Sang Malaikat Jatuh itu mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan itu. Kenyataan ini benar-benar terasa lucu untuknya.

"Buahahahaha~ aku sungguh tidak percaya jika kalian kembali mendapatkan sesuatu yang bagus!. Bocah itu pasti tidak bisa lagi berbuat seenaknya!" ucap sang Malaikat Jatuh, disela tawanya.

"Hah~" Grayfia malah menghela nafasnya mendengar respon sang Malaikat Jatuh. Agaknya pemikiran wanita terkuat di Dunia Bawah itu tidak sependapat dengan pemikiran Azazel.

"Kami memang sudah mengawasi mereka sejak lama, tapi aku tidak tahu jika Rias-Ojousama juga melakukan hal yang sama"

"Sejujurnya aku malah merasa takut. Kakak dari Himawari-San juga memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Sebuah gabungan dari kekuatan kedua orang tuanya. Akan sangat merepotkan jika ada dua orang yang sulit diatur seperti dia!"

"Heh!. Kau terlalu khawatir, apa kau tidak percaya dengan kepemimpinan Rias?" ucap Azazel. Sementara Grayfia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Azazel. Dia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan proses rainkarnasi Boruto menjadi Iblis.

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

"Hoi Boruto, Lima menit lagi Pertandingan akan dimulai. Buchou menyuruh kita untuk bersiap-siap" Issei terlihat menegur seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang saat ini sedang melamun, duduk di Jendela, seraya menatap keindahan Dunia Bawah.

"Ya ... Aku akan segera datang" jawab pemuda bersurai pirang itu yang ternyata adalah Boruto.

 _Dan seperti itulah ... Pada ahirnya aku menjadi bagian dari Kerajaan Gremory. Menjadi Budak seorang gadis bernama Rias Gremory yang merupakan keturunan Iblis Bangsawan Murni._

 _Sudah satu Bulan sejak saat itu, tapi sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu ini benar atau salah. Tapi yang jelas, aku sangat berterimakasih dengan kesempatan ke dua yang datang padaku. Meski harus berubah menjadi Iblis, aku bisa menjaga Himawari lagi!._

 _Terimakasih, Rias. Dan maaf karena pernah meragukanmu!._

 _Lalu ..._

 _Otou-San ... Okaa-San, aku akan berusaha. Meski aku tidak mungkin bertemu lagi dengan kalian, akan kupastikan jika Himawari bisa pergi kesana, dan hidup bahagia di Surga bersama kalian._

 **Disebuah Tempat Gersang.**

"Benarkan ini sebuah negara yang dulunya disebut Jepang?" seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan pakaian khas Bangsawan Eropa mengatakan itu, seraya membawa dirinya berjalan menyusuri Tanah gersang itu. Dibelakangnya, seorang gadis bersurai indigo berjalan mengikutinya.

"Umh!. Itu benar Ashura-Sama. Tempat ini adalah Negara yang disebut Jepang ... Tempat anda merasakan kekuatan itu satu Bulan lalu" jawab si gadis indigo setelah menganggukan Kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa ke Tiga Fraksi tidak memperbaiki tempat ini?" si pirang yang disebut Ashura itu kembali bertanya, seraya terus melangkah disana.

"Entahlah. Kurasa mereka memiliki sebuah alasan, karena informasi yang kudapat Fraksi Malaikat sengaja membuat kebohongan dengan cerita kegagalan Jepang dalam mengembangkan Teknologi Nuklir, adalah penyebabnya"

Ashura mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan yang gadis indigo itu. Hingga sesuatu yang asing, terasa diinjaknya. Dan saat pandangannya mencari tau, terlihatlah sebuah Foto Keluarga yang terlihat bahagia dan tertawa bersama.

Ashura mengambilnya dan mulai memperhatikan Gambar dalam Foto itu. Seorang pris bersurai pirang yang tertawa menggendong bocah pirang yang juga sedang tertawa. Lalu disampingnya seorang wanita bersurai indigo tersenyum lembut seraya menggendong seorang Bayi.

"Ini ..." tepat saat Ashura mengatakannya, hembusan Angin menyapa dan menerbangkan Surai pirangnya. Dan kini terlihat jelas, jika Mata pemuda itu berbeda dikanan dan kirinya.

Ya ... Jika Mata kanannya adalah sebuah Mata merah Darah yang dihiasi tiga buah tanda aneh, Mata kirinya adalah Mata ungu yang dihiasi sebuah pola riak Air dan beberapa tanda yang terlihat seperti _Tanda Koma_. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Ashura membakar Foto itu dengan Api yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di Tangannya.

"Menarik ..." gumamnya dengan sebuah serangai yang terlihat cukup menyeramkan.

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

 _Okeh~ ahirnya Chap 3 beres. Dan saya sungguh tidak menyangka dengan respon yang super, super, super positif yang saya dapat. Saya sangat senang untuk itu._

 _Dan ... Happy 11 Review!. Kemajuan pesat nih, mengingat Chap 1 hanya dapat 6. Semoga Chap 3 ada kemajuan lagi._

 _Yosh!. Itu sangat banyak dan berarti untuk saya. Emang sedikit sih sebenarnya, tapi berhubung saya adalah orang baru di Dunia Fanfiction, bukankah itu patut dibanggakan?._

 _Ahahaha~ gak usah dipikirin. Sekarang, mari kita balas Review!._

 _ **XavierLucifer87**_

 _ **aku akuin tulisan perihal penulisanmu bagus saya suka itu**_

 _ **tapi yang paling mengganjal kenapa setiap harem ise selalu di rampok (?)**_

 _ **bukan maksudku mencela tentang pair , hanya mempertanyakan itu saja .**_

 _ **cerita menarik , tapi pas baca rias sama akeno (?) kenapa dia sebegitunya ya ampun :V**_

Terimakasih pujiannya. Entahlah, saya pun mulai berfikir begitu. Tapi sudah terlanjur juga sih, jadi kalo dirubah, bisa ngeganggu cerita yang sudah saya rancang. Yah, soal dua Onee-Sama itu ... Entahlah. Saya gak berani komentar :v.

 _ **Sukez**_

 _ **coret-coret di kotak review..**_

 _ **wih. ficnya bagus bro. tetap lanjutkan sampai end. aku mendukungmu.**_

 _ **masalah kritik dan saran kayaknya belum ada..**_

Terimakasih Senpai :D

 _ **Hyosuke Ryukishi**_

 _ **Tak bisa berkata apapun selain impresif...**_

 _ **Haha...**_

 _ **Inilah yg namanya anti-mainstream.**_

 _ **Sangat memuaskan dari segi cerita dan gaya penulisan. Enak bener buat dibaca. Santai gituh.**_

 _ **Oke deh... Lanjutkan terus karyamu ini.**_

 _ **Izin favs dan follow.**_

 _ **Salam sesama newbie 'o')b**_

Wah terimakasih. Dan tentu saja, silahkan. Saya sangat senang jika kamu sudi untuk mem-Foll & Fav fiksi saya. Yap, salam sesama newbie juga (/ ^.^)/\\('o' \\)

 _ **Papa Haise The Centipede**_

 _ **Oh yeah! Ini benar-benar menyegarkan! Sebuah ide cemerlang yang baru saya temukan di fendom ini.**_

 _ **Gaya penulisan simple. Namun, rapi dan memuaskan benar-benar mendukung fiksi ini! Didukung**_

 _ **dengan MC yang anti-mainstream membuatnya tampak sempurna! Ah senangnya. Ok izinkan diri ini untuk memfav dan follow fic anda! Terimakasih untuk fic segar ini. Dan salam anti-mainstream! :D**_

Hoalaaahhhh~ pujiannya bikin saya melayang *plaakk* makasih, makasih banget. Tentu saja dengan senang hati, saya akan sangat bangga jika kamu mau mem- Foll & Fav fiksi saya. Dan tentu saja, salam Anti-Mainstream juga.

 _ **The KidSNo OppAi**_

 _ **Wkkkk apa hasura menang ayah bold dan hima?**_

 _ **Lanjut tor**_

Maybe ... Bisa iya bisa enggak *plaakk* saat ini mungkin lebih baik dirahasiakan dulu, biar geerrrrr~ gitu :v

 _ **Ryusuke RootWood**_

 _ **Mantab vroh '-')b**_

 _ **Oke ... Lanjuttt '-')/**_

 _ **Salam sesama Author Newbie!**_

Makasih, salam sesama Author Newbie juga.

 _ **Snowxzez**_

 _ **Hmm ane jadi bingung mau kasih review apa. menurut ane ini bagus, dengan word yang pas -menurut ane, tapi sayang TBCnya ga pas... maksudku, waktu lagi seru-serunya malah TBC. lalu soal Himawari ane penasaran sama kekuatanya, kan kata Kokabiel pancaran auranya lebih kuat dari Rias. Kalo bisa kasih tau detailnya, sama kekuatanya Boruto... Lanjut Author!**_

Yap, makasih pujiannya. Sepertinya sedikit gambaran sudah terlihat soal kekuatan Boruto dan Himawari. Jelasnya mungkin akan keluar di Chapter-Chapter seterusnya.


	4. Chapter 4 :: Iblis Tak Bertuan

**UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya._

•••••

 _Namaku adalah Uzumaki Boruto ... Aku hanyalah seorang remaja biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja._

 _Satu-satunya hal yang tidak biasa dalam kehidupanku hanyalah aku mampu mempertahankan hidupku bersama adik perempuanku di Kota besar seperti Tokyo. Meski tidak punya siapa-siapa, karena sudah ditinggal ke dua orang tua kami sejak kecil._

 _Ya ... Hanya itu ..._

 _Tapi, semua kehidupan normal itu musnah saat orang-orang aneh bersayap mulai datang dalam kehidupanku dan adikku._

 _Ditambah lagi, seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah yang memiliki gangguan jiwa, datang padaku dan memintaku menjadi budaknya!._

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Chapter 3 :: IBLIS TAK BERTUAN!.**

•••••

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?!. Aku adalah orang yang merainkarnasikan Boruto-Kun menjadi Iblis, jadi bukankah sudah sewajarnya aku menjadi Rajanya?!" Rias mengatakan itu dengan nada tinggi dan penuh kekesalan, tak lupa dengan gebrakkan Meja yang menjadi pembuka ucapan tadi.

"Hanya jika Bidak Evil Piece's ada dalam Tubuhnya. Faktanya, Uzumaki Boruto terainkarnasi menjadi Iblis karena Tubuhnya menyerap Aura Iblis, Bukan karena Evil Piece's seorang Rias Gremory yang tertanam dalam Tubuhnya" seorang pria tampan yang menjadi lawan bicara Rias mengatakan itu dengan santainya.

"Apa karena takut jika adik anda kukalahkan, Ajuka-Sama?" Pertanyaan Rias kali ini cukup membuat Ajuka terkejut.

"Aku yakin Anda merasakan ketakutan!. Anda takut dengan kekuatan Budakku kan?" desis Rias dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku memiliki Akeno, Xenovia dan Kiba yang memiliki kekuatan Cahaya, meski seorang Iblis. Lalu Ise dan Boruto-Kun dengan kekuatan besar seperti itu ... Gasper dan Asia, Koneko juga ..."

"Apa anda bermaksud mengurangi kekuatan kerajaanku Ajuka-Sama?!. Mengingat pertarungan Rating Game selanjutnya adalah melawan Clan Astroth!" ucap Rias dengan sengitnya seraya menatap sinis lawan bicaranya, Ajuka.

Selama Rias mengeluarkan kalimat penuh konfrontasi itu, Wajah santai Ajuka, terlihat mulai berubah. Raut kekesalan mulai terlihat disana. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini, secara tidak langsung gadis bersurai merah itu menuduh Ajuka menyelewengkan Jabatannya sebagai salah satu Maou bergelar Beelzebub itu, dengan tuduhan menyakitkan.

Ya ... Tuduhan mengurangi kekuatan sang calon lawan yang akan dihadapi penerus dari Clan Astroth!.

"Apa karena itu anda mencoba memisahkanku dengan Boruto-Kun—"

 **Bumm!.**

Tiba-tiba saja Meja yang ada diantara Rias dan Ajuka meledak dengan sendirinya, seiring dengan hilangnya kontol emosi dari sang Beelzebub. Ucapan Rias benar-benar berhasil membuat Maou Beelzebub itu kesal. Terbukti dari intensitas Aura Iblis yang mulai meningkat disekitarnya.

"Jangan remehkan Clanku!" desisnya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Haahhh~" dengan mengeluarkan desahan malas, Sirzech yang saat itu juga ada ditempat yang sama, terpaksa ikut campur dalam pembicaraan ini. Dengan meninggalkan Meja Kerjanya sebagai Lucifer, Sirzech membungkuk dihadapan Ajuka.

"Maafkan kelancangan adikku, Ajuka-Sama. Saya akan mendidiknya lebih baik lagi, jadi ... Saya mohon tenangkan diri anda" ucap Sirzech seraya masih membungkuk guna mendapatkan pengampunan sang Beelzebub.

Yap, saat ini Sirzech bertindak sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Clan Gremory, dan bukan sebagai sesama Maou yang menyandang gelar Lucifer. Karena itulah kakak dari Rias Gremory itu bersikap sangat sopan. Adalah hal yang kurang etis dilakukan olehnya jika menggunakan jabatannya untuk menyelamatkan Rias dalam situasi ini.

Cukup lama Maou bergelar Beelzebub itu diam, berusaha menenangkan diri. Hingga ahirnya ...

"Baiklah. Untuk kali ini saja ..." ucap Ajuka setelah kembali mampu mengontrol emosinya.

"Tapi ... Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang meragukan keadilan Maou. Kami semua sudah bekerja keras dan bersikap sangat adil!" desisnya masih dengan pandangan yang tajam, mengarah pada Rias.

"Dan yang lebih penting ..."

"Aku tidak suka Clanku dihina. Secara langsung atau pun tidak langsung!" ucap Ajuka kembali memberikan penekanan disetiap katanya.

Rias cukup tertegun dengan ucapan Ajuka. Gadis bersurai merah mungkin baru menyadari jika ucapannya tadi sangat keterlaluan. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Rias segera merunduk dan mengucapkan permohonan maafnya pada sang Beelzebub. Sementara Sirzech hanya diam tak berkomentar melihat kejadian itu.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya, Ajuka-Sama"

 **Kediaman Rias Gremory.**

"Ara~ araaaa~ kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan Rias" Akeno mengatakan itu dengan gaya yang biasa, nada yang biasa, yang kesemuaannya penuh dengan unsur nakal didalamnya. Jika orang lain terutama Iblis laki-laki, mereka mungkin akan langsung menerkam gadis itu karena merasa digoda Iblis bohay macam Akeno.

Tapi untungnya semua Iblis yang ada di Kediaman Gremory sudah faham betul sifat Iblis muda yang satu ini. Ya ... Meski penuh dengan unsur nakal, Akeno sama sekali tidak benar-benar nakal. Gadis itu hanya melakukan itu untuk kesenangannya saja.

Yap, menggoda adalah kesenangan Akeno!.

"Aku hanya kesal!. Ajuka-Sama tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya aku mendapatkan Boruto-Kun. Dan sekarang, seenaknya saja dia ingin mengambil Boruto-kun dari Kerajaanku!" ucap Rias dengan Pipi yang mengembung.

"Aku mengerti, tapi kurasa Ajuka-Sama terpaksa melakukan itu. Kau pasti tau ada begitu banyak Bangsawan Iblis yang mencoba mencari tahu tentang Boruto-Kun dan Himawari-Chan"

"Ya ... Kurasa keberadaan mereka cukup menggemparkan Dunia Bawah. Jadi tidak heran jika ada banyak yang ingin mengambil keuntungan dari situasi ini" ucap Akeno. Pada poin ini gadis itu menanggapi percakapan ini dengan serius. Terbukti tidak ada lagi kesan liar dalam ucapannya.

"Maksudmu ketiadaan Bidak Evil Piece's dalam Tubuhnya?" Rias mencoba memastikan ucapan Ratunya. Mencoba menyamakan pemikiran mereka.

"Yap, Boruto-Kun memang menjadi Iblis, tapi Tubuhnya menolak Evil Piece's. Tubuhnya mampu menyerap kekuatan Iblis dalam Evil Piece's tanpa perlu menerima keberadaan Bidak yang menjadi perlambangan Budak dalam sistem Evil Piece's"

"Dan mengingat Boruto-Kun memiliki kekuatan yang bagus, bukankah wajar jika banyak Bangsawan Iblis yang menginginkannya juga!" ucap Akeno.

"Kau benar ..." ucap gadis bersurai merah itu. Dan kilas balik saat Rias mencoba merainkarnasikan Boruto pun terekam kembali.

 **FLASH BACK.**

"A-apa ini?!" Rias tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Saat gadis itu mencoba menghidupkan Boruto menjadi Iblis, sesuatu yang tak terduga muncul.

Yap, empat Bidak Pion yang menjadi mahar dalam proses itu hancur berkeping-keping dari pada disebut menyatu dengan Tubuh Boruto. Tapi meski Bidaknya hancur, Aura Iblis yang terkandung dalam empat Bidak Pion itu, terserap dengan sempurna ke dalam Tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Ada apa Onee-Chan?!. Apa Boruto-Niichan tidak bisa hidup lagi?" gadis kecil bernama Himawari menanyakan itu dengan cemas, melihat gelagat Rias yang terlihat tak seyakin tadi.

"Entahlah Himawari-Chan, ini baru pertama terjadi. Aura Iblis terserap sempurna ke dalam Tubuh Boruto-Kun, tapi Bidak Evil Piece's-nya tidak!. Apa mungkin empat Bidak Pion tidak cukup untuk merainkarnasikan Boruto-Kun?!"

Rias mencoba menganalisa keadaan yang terjadi dalam kasus ini. Tapi jika benar masalahnya hanyalah tentang empat Bidak yang tidak cukup, harusnya Bidak itu tidak hancur dan Aura Iblis tidak terserap ke dalam Tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

Dalam kebungungan itu, Himawari melangkahkan Kakinya untuk mendekati Jasad Boruto. Dengan Wajah cemas gadis itu kembali menggoyang-goyangkan Tubuh kakaknya, mencoba membangunkan Boruto. Dan disaat itu, proses tidak biasa dalam ritual rainkarnasi Manusia menjadi Iblis, kembali terjadi.

Tangan Himawari yang mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan Tubuh Boruto bercahaya dan menyalurkan Aura Hijau terangnya pada Tubuh sang kakak. Himawari sendiri terlihat terkejut dengan kejadian itu. Tapi gadis itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ketidak-tahuannya membuat Himawari hanya bisa pasrah.

Dan ...

 **Duummm!.**

Ledakan energi kecil terlihat tercipta dari tempat Naruto dan Himawari. Membuat Rias, Asia dan Xenovia yang berada didekatnya, harus melindungi pandangan mereka dari Debu yang berterbangan terkena sapuan gelombang kejut ini. Dan saat Debu yang mulai menipis, terlihatlah Boruto berdiri dengan gagahnya seraya menggendong Himawari yang pingsan.

 **FLASH BACK END.**

"Ah?!. Apa mungkin?!" gumam Rias setelah selesai dengan kilas baliknya, saat menyadari sesuatu yang terlewatkan saat itu.

 **Sementara di Ruang Kerja Yondai Maou.**

Terlihat Grayfia sedang berdiri didepan Iblis yang saat ini memegang jabatan Maou. Posisi tertinggi yang ada di Dunia Bawah. Nampaknya suatu kebenaran tentang Uzumaki Boruto dan Uzumaki Himawari yang saat ini sedang panas membuat Yondai Maou penasaran juga.

"Seperti itulah ... Saya sudah menjelaskan semua yang saya tahu dan saya lihat saat itu" ucap Grayfia seraya menutup ke dua Matanya. Agaknya istri dan Ratu dari Sirzech Lucifer itu juga baru saja menjelaskan perihal bagaimana Boruto bisa terainkarnasi menjadi Iblis.

"Cara yang unik. Bukankah ini cukup menarik untuk diteliti?" Ajuka menyerukan ketertarikannya setelah mendengar cerita Grayfia. Hal yang wajar karena Ajuka adalah orang yang menciptakan sistem Evil Piece's.

Kenyataan jika Boruto bisa menentang sistem yang dia ciptakan, karena mampu menyerap Aura Iblis tanpa menerima keberadaan Bidak Evil Piece's benar-benar menarik minatnya. Dan itu terlihat begitu jelas dalam pancaran Mata yang saat ini ditampilkannya.

"Dari pada itu, aku lebih tertarik kenapa mereka memiliki kekuatan seperti itu meski hanya seorang manusia. Siapa mereka sebenarnya, apa kau tahu sesuatu Grayfia-Chan?" salah satu dari ke empat Maou menanyakan itu. Dan dilihat dari gaya bicaranya yang terdengar kekanak-kanakan, bukankah sudah bisa dipastikan jika dia adalah satu-satunya Maou wanita dan merupakan Iblis wanita terkuat ke dua setelah Grayfia.

"Serafall-Sama, soal itu ..." Grayfia sepertinya cukup bingung antara menjawab atau tidak pertanyaan Maou dengan gelar Leviathan itu.

"Kalian pasti ingat mereka yang sangat berjasa dalam pertarungan final melawan Chaos Brigade dan Trihexa (666) ..." ucapan Sirzech yang tiba-tiba, membuat Mata mengarah padanya. Bahkan Fallbium pun yang tengah asyik tidur, tiba-tiba saja terbangun dan langsung celingukan ke kanan-kirinya.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Maou yang satu itu, tapi sedetik kemudian Fallbium kembali tertidur lagi dengan cepat. Terbukti suara dengkurannya kembali membahana di Ruangan itu. Dan hebatnya, tak ada satu pun yang perduli dengan keadaan ajaib itu.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-Chan dan Hinata-Chan?" suara kekanak-kanakan itu kembali terdengar, dan tentu saja itu suara berasal dari Serafall yang menanggapi ucapan Sirzech.

"Benar ... Boruto-Kun dan Himawari-Chan adalah anak mereka berdua. Jadi tidak heran jika anak-anak itu mewarisi kekuatan sebesar itu"

"Hah!. Kau mengetahui informasi penting ini, tapi tidak memberitahukannya pada kami?!. Keterlaluan sekali!" umpat Ajuka seraya melirik Sirzech dengan sinisnya.

"Tapi kurasa Gremory adalah tempat yang pas ... Dari pada Kerajaan Iblis lain!" lanjut Ajuka seraya melirik tumpukan Berkas yang merupakan aksi penolakan Bangsawan Iblis, tentang keberadaan Boruto di Kerajaan Rias.

'Mungkin aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk masalah ini ...' batin sang Beelzebub.

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

Disalah satu sudut Mansion itu yang diperuntukan untuk Latihan, terlihat Kiba dan Issei sedang latihan bersama. Mereka terlihat saling menyerang satu sama lain. Kiba dengan Prajurit Berkudanya, yang memiliki kemampuan Dragon Slayer dan Issei dengan Mode Tirania yang bisa mengambil semua bentuk Evil Piece's, saling beradu kekuatan untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

Pasukan Berkuda Kiba menyerang Issei secara brutal dari segal arah, Namun Issei mampu mengimbanginya dengan bentuk Tirania mode Kuda yang memberinya kecepatan Dewa. Dengan bantuan Ascalon di Tangan, Issei membabat semua Pasukan Berkuda Kiba yang menghalanginya saat berusaha mendekati pemuda pirang itu.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei menembakan sebuah tembakan Aura Naga untuk melenyapkan tiga Pasukan Berkuda yang ada didepan Kiba.

 **Duummm!.**

Dan hasilnya, tiga Pasukan Berkuda Kiba lenyap dengan mudahnya. Memanfaatkan keadaan Kiba yang jarak pandangnya sedang terganggu oleh Debu yang berterbangan akibat tembakan Dragon Shot. Issei mencoba untuk menambah kecepatannya, dan bersiap melakukan serangan pamungkas dengan tebasan Pedang Ascalon.

"Horryaaaaa!" Issei muncul dengan cepat dari kumpulan Debu seraya berteriak seperti itu, dengan Ascalon yang terhunus tanpa ampun. Tapi ...

 **Traannkkk!.**

Tebasan Ascalon Issei berhasil ditahan Kiba dengan Pedang Suci Iblisnya. Kiba kembali tersenyum saat merasakan Issei yang sedikit terkejut karena pemuda pirang itu bisa menciptakan Pedang Suci Iblis meski masih memakai kemampuan Pasukan Berkudanya.

Keterkejutan Issei dimafaatkan dengan baik oleh sang Kuda Gremory. Dengan cepat, Kiba melakukan serangan balik. Pedang Suci Iblisnya kembali tercipta dari ketiadaan di Tangan Kiba yang masih bebas, dan tanpa ampun melayangkan tebasannya pada Armor Issei yang tipis.

Namun beruntung. Issei masih sempat untuk menghindar!.

"Kau bisa menggunakan Sword Brith meski masih menggunakan Blade Blacksmith?!" issei mengucapkan itu setelah berhasil menghindari serangan Kiba. Pandanganya melirik Pasukan Berkuda Kiba yang masih tersisa.

"Aku sudah jauh berkembang ... Meski—" ucapan Kiba terhenti saat menyadari kedua Pedang Suci Iblis di ke dua Tangannya kembali menghilang dalam ketiadaan.

"Begitulah ..." ucap Kiba seraya tersenyum manis. Berusaha menutupi rasa lelahnya akibat memaksakan diri menggunakan dua kekuatan Sacred Gearnya.

Yap, meski Kiba kini mampu menggunakan dua kemampuan Sword Brith dan Blade Blacksmith secara bersamaan, namun efeknya sangat berat dan membebani Tubuhnya. Karena menguras begitu banyak stamina. Issei tersenyum senang melihat kemajuan yang diperlihatkan Rivalnya.

"Kau benar-benar hebat!. Tapi bukan hanya dirimu yang sudah berkembang, aku juga!" ucap Issei dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku akan memperlihatkannya!" teriak pemuda bersurai coklat itu, kembali menerjang Kiba.

Dan pertarungan sengit dari sang Kuda Gremory melawan sang Sekiryuutei pun kembali terjadi. Hingga ahirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti dan beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga yang terkuras dari latihan mereka.

Dan saat ini, Issei terlihat menenggak sebotol Air Mineral hingga habis. Armor Naga Merahnya sudah dinonaktifkan saat ini. Sementara Kiba terlihat sedang menyeka keringatnya, sampai sebuah suara dari pemuda disampingnya itu menghiasi pendengarannya.

"Jadi Hari ini Boruto tidak latihan ya ..." ucap Issei setelah selesai dengan acara minumnya. Kiba mengalihkan panandangannya saat mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, sebelum ahirnya tersenyum manis.

"Kau sangat perhatian ya, pada Boruto-Kun" komentar Kiba masih dengan senyum manisnya.

 **Ting!.**

 **Ting!.**

"Kamfreet!. Ada apa dengan senyum menjijikan itu?!. I-ini tidak seperti yang k-kau fikirkan!" Issei mengatakan itu dengan Wajah memerah dan sedikit terbata-bata. Entah kenapa senyum yang diberikan Kiba, membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Hm?" Kiba malah tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Issei.

"Ck!. Maksudku aku ... Ya, aku cukup perhatian dengannya. Ta-tapi tidak seperti yang kau f-fikirkan!"

"Aku normal tahu!" lanjut sang Sekiryuutei dengan salah tingkahnya. Tapi Kiba masih tidak mengerti. Pemuda pirang tampan itu masih terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang diucapkan Kiba.

"Hah~ sudahlah ... Intinya aku senang karena ada Pion lain dalam Kerajaan Rias-Buchou. Jujur saja, aku sangat senang orang kuat seperti Boruto dirainkarnasikan dengan bekas Bidak Pion yang dulu ada di Tubuhku. Tapi ... Pembicaraan Iblis Bangsawan dan Iblis Kelas Atas lainnya membuatku resah"

Untungnya, pada poin ini Kiba mengerti. Dengan senyum manis yang mengembang indah, Kiba menepuk Pundak sang Sekiryuutei, seraya mengatakan hal yang harus dikatakan sebagai sahabat atau keluarga dalam Kerajaan Gremory.

"Tenanglah Issei-Kun. Jika ada yang berani mengambil anggota keluarga kita, Buchou pasti tidak akan membiarkannya. Bukankah ... Itu adalah prinsip dari keluarga Gremory" ucap Kiba. Issei sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan itu, sebelum ahirnya membalas ucapan Kiba.

"Kau benar" ucapnya seraya ikut tersenyum.

 **Disebuah Laboratorium.**

"Lagi?" Boruto mengatakan itu dengan nada tak percaya. Sementara Ajuka dan Azazel hanya mengangguk santai.

"Ini terasa aneh buatku. Anda beberapa saat lalu memberikan saya benda aneh yang menambah Aura Iblis saya. Dan sekarang ... Sebuah Senjata Grim Reaper yang dulu digunakan seorang Grim Reaper bernama Pluto?"

"Yap. Kurasa kau pantas untuk mendapatkan Senjata ini. Bukankah dulu kau pun mendapatkan julukan Grim Reaper, karena menjadi Malaikat Maut yang membasmi setiap Iblis Liar dan Malaikat Jatuh Pembangkang yang bersembunyi di Tokyo?" ucap Azazel.

"Selain itu, Senjata ini diberikan Hades untuk perjanjian damai dengan kami, para penguasa Dunia Bawah. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Azazel, kau pantas mendapatkannya" timpal Ajuka.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa Anda terus menambah kekuatan saya?" pertanyaan yang wajar untuk Boruto tanyakan. Salah satu pemimpin tertinggi Dunia Bawah dan mantan Malaikat Jatuh nomor satu di Grigori terus memaksimalkan kekuatannya.

Bukankah ini seperti Boruto dipersiapkan untuk sebuah pertarungan besar?!.

"Benar juga ... Kau pasti merasa aneh dengan apa yang kami lakukan. Kami juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Hyoudou Issei-Kun beberapa Tahun yang lalu" ucapan Ajuka membuat Boruto semakin bingung. Boruto hanya menanyakan kenapa dirinya seolah-olah terus diperkuat, tapi kenapa nama teman mesumnya masuk dalam pembicaraan?!.

"Maaf Ajuka-Sama, saya hanya menanyakan—" ucapan Boruto terhenti karena Tangan Ajuka terangkat seperti menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tidak menyela ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin juga memperkuat adikmu untuk menghadapi sesuatu yang besar. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak memiliki kemahiran bertarung. Jadi ... Kami hanya bisa mengandalkanmu"

"Sepertinya ini adalah takdir dari Keluarga Uzumaki untuk membantu Dunia Bawah, sekali lagi ... Dan, apa kau tahu seseorang yang bernama Otsutsuki Ashura?" tanya sang Maou Beelzebub itu mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya.

"Ya, aku pernah mendengar tentang Iblis Kelas Atas dengan nama Otsutsuki Ashura. Dia Iblis terkuat saat ini, dan berhasil melengserkan sang Kaisar Delusius Belial diurutan teratas Rating Game" jawab Boruto mengatakan apa yang dia tahu tentang Otsutsuki Ashura.

"Benar. Meski aku benci mengakuinya, Yondai Maou dan Malaikat Jatuh disebelahku ini mungkin masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkannya. Dia bagaikan Bom Waktu yang akan meledak kapan saja. Orang itu tidak bisa diatur!" ucap Ajuka. Azazel terlihat tidak senang mendengar perkataan Ajuka. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Otsutsuki Ashura berada ditingkat yang tidak bisa disentuh bahkan oleh orang-orang kuat seperti mereka.

"Lalu jika orang-orang kuat seperti kalian tidak bisa mengalahkannya, bagaimana saya bisa mengalahkan orang seperti itu?!" tanya Boruto.

"Kau akan tahu saat melihatnya sendiri. Kekuatan yang kau dan adikmu miliki bukanlah tanpa sebab" kini Azazel yang menjawab pertanyaan Boruto.

Untuk sesaat, Boruto terlihat bingung. Meski dia menyadari kekuatan besar yang ada di Tubuhnya, Boruto masih tidak mengerti kenapa Maou Beelzebub ini memilihnya. Jika apa yang dikatakan Ajuka benar, bukankah lebih bijak memperkuat Hyoudou Issei yang notabene adalah salah satu Iblis yang cukup menonjol dalam pertarungan melawan Chaos Brigade?!.

Terlebih lagi, apa pula dengan takdir keluarga Uzumaki?!. Membantu Dunia Bawah?. Sekali lagi?.

Dan siapakah Otsutsuki Ashura ini sebenarnya?!.

Namun sebelum mengungkapkan begitu banyak pertanyaannya, sang Maou Beelzebub itu kembali mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu, Boruto-Kun ..." ucapan itulah yang membuat Boruto tidak bisa mengatakan segala macam pertanyaan yang ada difikirannya.

"Meski kau dirainkarnasikan dengan empat Bidak Pion yang dimiliki Rias, faktanya kau bukanlah Budak Rias. Saat ini statusmu sebagai Iblis masih belum jelas. Mungkin saat ini ungkapan Iblis tak bertuan cocok untukmu" lanjut Ajuka. Alis Boruto terangkat seketika saat mendengar ucapan itu, namun karena merasa Ajuka belum selesai dengan ucapannya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

"Ketiadaan Bidak dalam Tubuhmu cukup untuk menjelaskannya. Dan itulah kenapa mulai banyak dari Iblis Bangsawan dan Iblis Kelas Atas yang mulai mempermasalahkan keberadaanmu dalam kerajaan Rias. Ditambah lagi dengan kekuatan besar yang kau miliki, sebagian dari mereka mulai takut kau akan menjadi Ashura yang lain"

"Tapi sebagian lagi merasa tertarik dan ingin menjadikanmu bagian dari kerajaan mereka sebagai sebuah senjata, untuk mencapai posisi tertinggi di Dunia Bawah. Karena itulah kekuatan ini penting untukmu. Ada kalanya kami sebagai petinggi atau sebagai Iblis Bangsawan tidak bisa membantu"

"Karena itulah kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu dan adikmu sendiri!" ucap Ajuka kembali menjelaskan sesuatu yang sekali lagi, membuat Boruto tertegun.

Cukup lama Boruto melamun, dengan segala pemikirannya. Hingga ahirnya ucapan Azezel membuyarkan lamunan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Jadi bagaimana Bocah, apa kau mau menggunakan Senjata ini?" tanya sang Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Ba-baiklah" ucap Boruto seraya mengambil Senjata Mantan panglima Grim Reaper yang bernama Pluto itu.

 **Deg!.**

 **Deg!.**

Tepat saat Boruto memegang Sabit panjang itu, sesuatu yang terasa aneh dirasakan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Dadanya berdegup kencang seiring dengan Aura kematian khas Grim Reaper yang meresap dalam Tubuhnya. Azazel dan Ajuka, tersenyum melihat hal itu.

Yap, itu artinya ... Boruto bisa menerima Aura kematian Grim Reaper!.

Namun saat proses penyerapan Aura kematian itu, sebuah suara tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Seiring dengan keberadaannya yang kini berada disebuah tempat yang gelap.

 **Deg!.**

 **Deg!.**

 _"Nyaammm~ Nyaaammm~ Nyaaammmm~ eumh!. Ini enak sekali~"_ suara itu terdengar dengan jelas di Telinga Boruto. Dan dengan memanfaatkan suara itu, Boruto melangkahkan Kakinya untuk mencari siapa pemilik suara itu.

Dan setelah berjalan cukup lama, terlihat seorang gadis loli bertelinga Kelinci sedang menyerap Aura hitam pekat khas Grim Reaper dengan Wajah bahagia, layaknya sedang memakan sebuah makanan enak. Boruto berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari tempat gadis itu.

"Eumh~" ada sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam fikirannya, namun agaknya Boruto bingung bagaimana mengatakannya.

 **Twit!.**

 **Twit!.**

Telinga gadis loli itu bergerak-gerak. Dan tak lama kemudian ...

 _"Hooh~ Boru-Sammmaaaa~"_ teriak si gadis loli bertelinga Kelinci itu, seraya menghambur ke arah Boruto dengan gestus seperti ingin memeluknya.

"Huaaaawwwwhhhhhh!" Boruto berteriak kencang saat tiba-tiba saja Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk. Pandangannya menengok kesana-kemari, seolah-olah Boruto sedang mencari sesuatu. Sementara Ajuka dan Azazel terlihat tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Boruto.

"Ada apa bocah?" tanya Azazel. Namun bukan jawaban yang didapat, namun sebuah gumaman aneh yang tak jelas dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Laboratorium?!"

"Ajuka-Sama ... Malaikat Jatuh kamvrett?!" gumam Boruto saat menyadari tempat dan dua sosok orang yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Hei!" Azazel tak terima dengan perkataan Boruto yang menyebutnya Malaikat Jatuh Kamvreet. Namun pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengabaikannya. Dia masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Seraya menatap Sabit Panjang yang tergeletak disampingnya, Boruto kembali bergumam.

"Siapa gadis loli itu ya?!" gumamnya. Dan sebuah suara kembali didengarnya.

 _"Huft!. Padahal aku ingin memeluk Boru-Sama, karena sudah datang ketempatku~"_ ucapan itu terdengar begitu jelas di Telinga Boruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu kembali celingukan ke kanan dan kiri.

"Bocah aneh. Kau ini kenapa sih?!" desis Azazel yang mulai kesal.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Boruto, yang kini mulai berdiri dari acara jatuhnya. Setelah membungkuk hormat pada dua sosok Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh itu, Boruto mulai meninggalkan Laboratorium Ajuka itu.

'Tidak ... Itu tidak mungkin. Aku pasti hanya berhalusinasi!' batin pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Sementara itu, Ajuka mulai membuka suaranya setelah Boruto cukup jauh dari Laboratoriumnya.

"Apa kau merasakannya?. Dia sudah mulai bangkit. Seperti yang kau katakan, Aura Iblis dan Aura Kematian sangat berguna untuk membangkitkannya" ucap sang Maou Beelzebub.

"Cih!. Aku tidak suka dengannya!" itulah jawaban yang diucapka Azazel. Tampaknya, Azazel masih kesal karena disebut Malaikat Jatuh Kamvreet.

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

 **Note ::**

 _Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin saya sampaikan dalam Author Note kali ini, tapi saya lupa. Ahahaha~_

 _Maaf-maaf. Yang penting happy 14 Review :v._

 _Moga bertambah terus!._

 _Oh iya. Balasan Reviewnya di Chapter depan aja ya :D._


	5. Chapter 5 :: Niat Tersembunyi

**UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya._

•••••

 _Namaku adalah Uzumaki Boruto ... Aku hanyalah seorang remaja biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja._

 _Satu-satunya hal yang tidak biasa dalam kehidupanku hanyalah aku mampu mempertahankan hidupku bersama adik perempuanku di Kota besar seperti Tokyo. Meski tidak punya siapa-siapa, karena sudah ditinggal ke dua orang tua kami sejak kecil._

 _Ya ... Hanya itu ..._

 _Tapi, semua kehidupan normal itu musnah saat orang-orang aneh bersayap mulai datang dalam kehidupanku dan adikku._

 _Ditambah lagi, seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah yang memiliki gangguan jiwa, datang padaku dan memintaku menjadi budaknya!._

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Chapter 5 :: Niat Tersembunyi!.**

•••••

"Menyenangkan bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum kita bertarung dalam Rating Game nanti, Boruto-Kun" ucap seorang pemuda tampan dengan senyum bak pangerannya.

"Namaku Diodora Astroth. Penerus Kepala selanjutnya Clan Astroth ... Sekali lagi, senang bertemu denganmu" ucap pemuda itu, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Boruto santai, namun terdengar ketus.

"Walah~ walaaahh~ ketus sekali" jawab Diodora masih tersenyum manis. Yap, jika dilihat sekilas, Diodora ini adalah bentuk lain dari Kiba yang selalu tersenyum manis seperti itu. Sepertinya apa pun kondisinya, pemuda yang disiapkan untuk meneruskan nama besar Astroth itu tidak akan kehilangan senyumnya.

Dan seperti yang Boruto kira, Issei adalah salah satu orang yang paling tidak suka dengan keberadaan Iblis Bangsawan itu, selain Juga Rias. Meski yang lainnya pun terlihat tidak suka. Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak mengganggu perbincangan dua pemuda tampan itu. Karena Diodora datang dengan sebuah kunjungan resmi atas nama Clan Astroth.

"Aku yakin kau datang kesini bukan hanya untuk mengenalkan dirimu saja kan?" ucap Boruto lagi masih dengan nada yang sama. Ketus dan tanpa menaruh hormat sedikit pun pada penerus Clan Astroth itu.

"Ya ampun ... Aku ini Iblis Bangsawan loh?!. Sama seperti Rajamu itu, jadi—" bukannya menjawab, Diodora malah mengungkapkan keluhannya, dan tentu saja dengan senyum indah sang Astroth. Meski ucapannya dipotong lawan bicaranya tanpa ampun.

"Lalu apa perduliku?!" Boruto masih tak perduli. Dibalik pandangan malasnya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu juga menyimpan rasa ketidak-sukaanya.

'Bagus Boruto, terus seperti itu!. Kita tidak perlu menaruh hormat pada pria brengsek seperti dia!' batin Issei dengan pandangan berapi-api.

"Aku cukup tahu rekormu dalam insiden Iblis Muda beberapa Tahun silam. Dan aku rasa, aku tidak perlu menghormatimu—" ucapan Boruto terhenti saat sebuat tepukan di Pundak dirasakannya. Dan terlihat dalam pandangan pemuda bersurai pirang itu, Tangan putih mulus Rias berada disana. Sebuah gelengan Kepala diperlihatkan gadis cantik itu.

"Haahhh~ aku mulai muak dengan gayamu, Diodora-Kun. Apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan kali ini?!" ucap Rias yang kini menatap tajam Iblis murah senyum itu.

Diodora kembali tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan ketus Pewaris selanjutnya Clan Gremory itu. Untuk sekilas pandangan Iblis tampan itu tertuju pada Asia, membuat mantan Biarawati itu kembali menyembunyikan dirinya dibelakang Issei.

"Santai saja, aku sudah berubah sejak Sekiryuutei itu mengalahkanku"

"Aku datang kesini karena penasaran denganmu, Boruto-Kun. Aku penasaran kenapa Ajuka-Niisama sangat menyukaimu. Hanya itu" ucap Diodora santai.

"Baiklah aku hargai ketertarikanmu terhadap Pionku, tapi—"

"Pion?!"

"Jangan bercanda Rias-Chan, Boruto-Kun bukan bagian dari kerajaanmu. Bukankah kau tahu itu?!" ucap Diodora santai, meski ucapannya kini terkesan cukup provokatif.

"Ck!"

"Maaf bisakah kau pergi sekarang?. Aku harus latihan" Boruto tiba-tiba mengatakan itu saat menyadari Rias mulai terbawa emosi karena ucapan Bangsawan Clan Astroth itu.

"Mengusirku dengan terang-terangan?!. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa di Rating Game, Boruto-Kun. Aku tidak akan melakukan protes dan memanfaatkan keadaanmu saat ini, karena aku ingin tahu kekuatanmu!" ucap Diodora sambil berdiri, sebelum ahirnya hilang dalam Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasinya.

 **Perbatasan Dunia Bawah dan Grigori.**

"Kau yakin akan melakukan itu?" seorang pria berpakaian Yukata santai menanyakan itu pada pria bersurai merah panjang dihadapannya.

"Ya ... Ini adalah momen yang pas. Kita akan memanfaatkan Diodora-Kun!" jawab pria bersurai merah itu. Senyum misterius terlihat menghiasi Wajah tampannya.

"Kau benar-benar licik, Sirzech. Kau akan berada dalam masalah jika Ajuka tahu!" desis pria berpakaian Yukata itu.

"Jangan khawatirkan, aku sudah punya rencana soal itu. Tidak mungkin aku mengajakmu jauh-jauh bertemu ditempat ini jika tidak ada rencana!. Iya kan Azazel?!" balas Sirzech, si pria bersurai merah itu, yang masih setia senyum misteriusnya.

"Cih!. Kau benar-benar Iblis!"

 **Ditempat Boruto.**

Hari sudah sangat larut, dan Boruto baru saja menyelesaikan latihanya. Hari ini pemuda bersurai pirang itu sedikit memaksakan diri, mengingat besok lusa adalah Hari pertarungan Rating Game dengan kerajaan Astroth. Dan juga, ini hari terahir kelompok Gremory latihan.

Namun kali ini ada yang aneh. Mansion kecil yang disediakan Clan Gremory untuk Boruto dan adiknya terasa sepi. Apa karena sudah larut Malam, Atau ...

"Ck!. Sial!" Boruto mengumpat kesal dengan situasi ini, instingnya mengatakan ini bukanlah kejadian biasa. Seseorang pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu pada adiknya.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Boruto segera mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Mata Byakugan sudah aktif, ditambah dengan senjata baru pemberian Ajuka dan Azazel, yang kini sudah muncul dari ketiadaan, dan tersimpan rapi di Punggungnya, disela lima pasang Sayap Kelalawarnya.

Merasa persiapan sudah cukup, Boruto segera melesat ke depan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun seperti yang dikira, kesunyian ini bukanlah karena sudah larut, tapi karena ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Itu terbukti dari munculnya sekelompok Iblis yang tiba-tiba menghadang si pirang.

Ada sekitar tujuh Iblis yang memiliki Sayap antara empat sampai lima pasang. Menandakan jika mereka bukanlah Iblis sembarangan!.

"Minggir!" Boruto berteriak seperti itu seraya mengeluarkan tembakan Aura Iblisnya. Sebuah tembakan yang cukup besar untuk mengahiri ini dengan cepat, namun dua dari tujuh Iblis yang dilawan Boruto bisa menahan seranganya dengan Sihir Petahanan berlapis.

"Kah!. Sepertinya rumor tentangnya benar, bocah itu mungkin sekelas Iblis Kelas Ultimate!" gumam salah satu dari dua orang yang mencoba menahan tembakan Aura Iblis Boruto. Melihat rekannya yang kesulitan menahan serangan Boruto, dua Iblis segera melesat mencoba menyerang Boruto.

 **Sat!.**

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, dua Iblis itu kini ada dikanan dan kiri pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Sebuah tinju yang dilapisi Aura Iblis juga telah dilayangkan mereka secara bersamaan, mengincar Kepala pirangnya. Tapi Boruto cukup sigap untuk merespon situasi berbahaya itu.

Dengan kekuatan Sacred Gearnya, Boruto mampu menahan pukulan itu dengan mudah. Bahkan efek lanjutanya, dua Iblis penyerang itu malah terlempar hingga menabrak Dinding Bangunan disekitar. Akibat tidak mampu untuk menahan daya tolak yang diberikan Boruto.

Namun serangan tidak berhenti disitu, diatasnya tiga Iblis lain terlihat terbang disana dan mulai membombardir Boruto dengan tembakan Aura Iblis berkelanjutan. Tanpa ampun pemuda bersurai pirang itu dihadiahi oleh Hujan Tembakan Aura Iblis tingkat tinggi.

 **Dum!.**

 **Dum!.**

 **Dumm!.**

Tempat Boruto berpijak kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi, akibat ditembaki tanpa henti sekitar lima menit lamanya, oleh ketiga Iblis itu. Debu bertebaran dimana-mana menutupi jarak pandang ketujuh Iblis yang menyerang Boruto. Namun dilihat dari kekuatan si pirang, mereka yakin jika Uzumaki Boruto tidak akan kalah semudah itu.

Dan benar saja, saat Debu mulai menipis, terlihatlah sebuah Aura biru terang berputar dengan cepatnya disekitar Boruto. Menahan setiap tembakan yang dilancarkan tanpa henti itu. Terbukti dari bagian dalam Kubah Aura biru itu yang masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

Setelah berhenti berputar, Boruto terlihat kebingungan. Bukan karena putaran cepatnya saat melakukan Jutsu tadi, tapi karena dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja, Tubuhnya terasa bergerak sendiri saat itu.

"Tadi itu apa?!" gumamnya dalam kebingungan.

"Kaitenkah?" tiba-tiba sebuah nama terlintas dalam fikirannya, saat mencoba mencari tahu tentang Jutsu yang baru saja dikeluarkanya.

Namun tidak ada waktu untuk bingung dan mempertanyakan kebenaran fikirannya, karena saat ini dua Iblis yang tadi kepayahan saat menahan Tembakan Aura Iblis Boruto, mulai menyerang!.

"Mati kau Uzumaki Boruto!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Dengan sebuah Pedang dari Aura Iblis yang dipadatkan sedemikian rupa, mereka mencoba menyerang pemuda bersurai pirang itu dari jarak dekat.

"Sial. Aku tidak punya banyak tenaga!" umpatnya, seraya mengambil Sabit panjang pemberian Ajuka dan Azazel dari punggungnya.

Seperti yang diucapkan pemuda pirang itu, Boruto sudah cukup kehilangan banyak energi dari latihannya. Jadi sebisa mungkin, Boruto harus segera mengahiri ini dengan cepat. Terlebih lagi, bukan hanya mereka yang kemungkinan besar menyerang tempatnya. Pasti ada beberapa lagi dari mereka disekitar sini.

"Grim Reaper Ability!. Death!" Boruto melafalkan salah satu Jutsu yang sudah dikuasainya. Dan sebuah ke anehan terjadi. Tebasan Pedang Aura Iblis itu menembus Tubuh Boruto, begitu pun juga dengan tebasan Sabitnya yang juga menembus Tubuh dua Iblis itu.

Namun, Tubuh Iblis-Iblis itu mulai berasap setelah tertebas Sabit Boruto hingga ahirnya lenyap menjadi kumpulan Aura Hitam yang terserap ke dalam Sabit Boruto.

 _"Nyaaam~ nyaaamm~ nyaaammmm~ ini enak sekali Boru-Sama!"_ suara kekanak-kanakan terdengar dalam kepala Boruto saat Aura hitam itu sudah sepenuhnya terserap dalam Sabitnya. Perasaan janggal kembali dirasakan Boruto saat mendengar suara itu.

Namun ini bukan saatnya. Karena masih ada lima Iblis lagi yang menunggu untuk dikalahkan!.

"I-itu ..."

"Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah kekuatan Grim Reaper!. Bagaimana bisa bocah itu mendapatkan kekuatan seperti itu?!"

Dalam kepanikan itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tepuk Tangan membahana disana. Dan saat pandangan si pirang mencari asal sumber suara sebuah sosok pria bertopeng merah berdiri disamping sosok seorang wanita bertopeng silver yang terlihat menggendong Himawari dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Ah!. Himawari?!" desis si pirang. Boruto sudah bersiap untuk menghambur secepat mungkin untuk menyerang wanita yang menggendong adiknya, namun sebuah gerakan kecil dari Tangan pria disampingnya cukup untuk menghentikan gerakan Boruto.

"Mari kita lihat, mana yang lebih cepat. Gerakanmu atau tembakan Pawer Of Destructionku?" ucap pria bertopeng merah itu dengan santainya. Telunjuknya mengarah pada Himawari, namun yang menjadi perhatian Boruto adalah sebuah Aura merah pekat yang siap untuk ditembakan kapan saja dari sana.

"Cih!" Boruto berdecak kesal. Lalu melemparkan Sabitnya ke Tanah. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Sabit itu hilang dalam ketiadaan.

"Aku menyerah. Apa maumu sebenarnya?!" ucap Boruto dengan pandangan kesal pada pria bertopeng merah itu.

"Khuhuhu~ sepertinya kau adalah orang yang mudah diajak bicara ya, Boruto-Kun!" ucapan itu mungkin sebuah pujian. Tapi entah kenapa Boruto merasa kesal dan merasa dipermainkan saat ini.

"Jangan banyak bicara, apa maumu keparat?!"

"Hoooo~ kau tidak sabaran ya, Boruto-kun. Baiklah, mari kita buat perjanjian. Adikmu akan baik-baik saja jika kau mengalah di pertandingan melawan Clan Astroth nanti"

"Ck!"

"Santai saja. Aku bisa pastikan adik kecil ini aman jika kau menuruti permainan kami" lanjut pria bertopeng merah itu dengan santainya. Meski Boruto kini terlihat benar-benar kesal.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!. Jika kau memang seorang pria ayo kita bertarung!"

"Atau ... Kau hanya seorang pengecut?!" desis Boruto dengan kekesalan yang sudah memuncak. Si pria bertopeng merah yang semual ada cukup jauh didepannya kini sudah berada dibelakangnya. Sangat cepatnya pergerakan itu, membuat Boruto terlambat merespon, meski mampu melihat pergerakannya.

 **Bukk!.**

Pukulan keras di Tengkuknya membuat Boruto rebah. Pria itu pasti saat ini sedang tersenyum sinis dibalik Topengnya melihat Boruto begitu mudah dikalahkan hanya dengan sekali pukul.

"Kau mungkin kuat. Tapi saat ini itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku!. Ditambah lagi, pertarungan kita tidak termasuk dalam permainan ini" ucap pria bertopeng merah itu.

"Si-sial ..." ucap Boruto sebelum benar-benar pingsan.

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

Saat ini Rias baru saja sampai di Mansion utama Clan Gremory. Beberapa Maid terlihat menyambut kedatanganya meski sudah cukup larut. Namun tepat saat Rias ingin memasuki Bangunan megah itu, Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar hebat merasakan kekuatan besar yang coba untuk diredam sedemikian rupa, yang tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

Dan mengabaikan teriakan Maid-Maid itu, Rias memilih berlari untuk menyelidiki sumber pancaran Energi yang dirasakanya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kekuatan ini ... Tidak salah lagi. Ini kekuatan Onii-Sama!" gumam gadis itu seraya berlari menuju tempat dimana Aura yang dirasa milik kakaknya itu berasal.

Gadis bersurai merah itu ahirnya sampai ditempat yang dimaksud. Dan Rias cukup terkejut karena ternyata, tempat itu adalah Mansion yang diperuntukan Boruto dan Adiknya. Ya ... Rias baru menyadari itu sesaat setelah sampai ditempat itu.

Pijakan yang porak-poranda, serta lubang dibeberapa bagian Dinding Mansion Boruto. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah bekas-bekas pertarungan!.

Saat gadis cantik itu dalam kebingungan, seorang pria tampan bersurai merah panjang dan seorang wanita bersurai perak muncul dari arah Mansion Boruto.

"Sirzech-Niisama, Grayfia-Neesama?!" ucap Rias yang mengenali dua orang itu. Si pria bersurai merah itu tersenyum lembut, melihat adik kecilnya itu. Sementara wanita bersurai perak itu tetap diam dengan Wajah datarnya.

"Biar kami yang mengurusnya. Kau hanya perlu fokus pada pertarungan Rating Game saja" Sirzech mengatakan itu sebelum Rias sempat menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Ta-tapi Onii-Sama—"

"Tenanglah Rias, Boruto-kun baik-baik saja. Dan Himawari ... Dia juga baik" ucap Sirzech.

"Mungkin" lanjutnya dalam gumaman kecil. Sirzech lalu melirik wanita disampingnya, dan wanita itu, Grayfia mengangguk mengerti dan langsung membawa gadis bersurai merah itu menjauh.

"Rias, kau tau kan jam kerjaku sebagai Kepala Maid Gremory sudah selesai. Dan kini aku akan bertindak sebagai kakakmu. Ikut aku, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" ucap Grayfia seraya menarik Rias tanpa perduli apa jawaban yang akan diucapkan gadis cantik itu.

"Ta-tapi Nee-Sama—" ucapan Rias terhenti karena melihat tatapan tajam dari istri kakaknya itu. Dan pada ahirnya Rias hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti sang Onee-Sama pergi.

 **Ke Esokan Harinya.**

"Himawaarriii?!" Boruto terbangun dengan meneriaki nama adiknya. Untuk sesaat dia terlihat bingung kenapa pemuda bersurai pirang itu ada di Kamarnya?!. Bukankah semalam dia bertarung dengan Iblis-Iblis pengecut itu?!.

"Mimpikah?!" gumam Boruto yang sudah mulai tenang dan tidak sepanik tadi. Pandangannya kini teralihkan pada Jendela, melihat tempat semalam jadi arena pertarunganya. Dan tempat itu terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak terlihat jika pertarungan pernah terjadi disana.

"Syukurlah jika itu hanya mimpi ..."

"Itu bukan mimpi Boruto-San" seseorang kini menimpali gumamanya. Suara wanita tegas seperti itu, bukankah sudah pasti dia adalah ...

"Grayfia-San?. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiranmu loh?!" ucap Boruto yang baru menyadari jika dia tidak sendiri. Ada sang Kepala Maid Gremory, yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Ranjangnya.

"Maaf jika kehadiran saya mengganggu anda. Tapi saya hanya menjalankan perintah Lucifer-Sama" jawab Grayfia seraya membungkuk sopan.

"Perintah?"

"Ya ... Saya diminta Lucifer-Sama untuk menenangkan anda dan berfokus pada Rating Game ... Soal hilangnya Himawari-San, Lucifer-Sama yang akan mengurusnya" Boruto cukup terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan wanita berambut silver itu.

Jadi itu bukan mimpi?!.

Dan ...

Tenang?!

"Mana bisa aku akan tenang jika adiku saat ini sedang diculuk?!. Apa kau tidak mengerti hah?!" bukanya tenang seperti yang diucapkan Grayfia, Boruto malah berteriak kesal seraya mencengkram kerah seragam Maidnya.

Entah sejak kapan pemuda bersurai pirang itu bergerak. Namun yang pasti, Boruto sudah berdiri dan mencengkram Kerah Grayfia saat ini. Wanita bersurai silver itu tidak melawan, atau berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Grayfia hanya diam saja dengan pandangan tenangnya yang tertuju pada Boruto.

"Maaf ..." ucap Boruto pada ahirnya. Cengkramanya sudah terlepas, dan kini Wajahnya merunduk. Sepertinya sesuatu sedang mengganjal Hatinya saat ini.

"Maafkan aku ... Aku sedikit terbawa emosi" ucap Boruto masih dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Tapi bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri?!. Aku membutuhkan privasiku" lanjut Boruto. Kini Wajahnya terangkat. Mata biru laut indahnya kini tergantikan dengan Mata Putih yang terlihat menyeramkan. Menatap sosok Grayfia tanpa ampun, seolah-olah wanita itu adalah penjahat keji yang tak bisa diampuni lagi, karena kesalahan-kesalahannya!.

 **Gleekk!.**

Grayfia meneguk Ludah saat ditatap Boruto dengan Mata Byakugan-nya, tenggorokanya terasa kering. Ini adalah kali pertama wanita terkuat di Dunia Bawah itu melihat Mata sakti Boruto dari dekat. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Grayfia merasa detak Jantungnya tak beraturan, disertai perasaan was-was.

"Baik ..." dengan sangat bersusah payah Grayfia mengatakanya. Ada perjuangan yang cukup besar yang dilakukan wanita itu, hanya untuk satu kata. Yap, dalam keadaan was-was seperti itu, tetap berusaha terlihat tenang tentu saja sangat sulit. Ditambah harus mengeluarkan jawaban, dengan nada yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin.

Bukankah itu sangat sulit?!.

Dan sialnya, hal ini pun berlaku untuk Ibis sekelas Ratu Lucifer itu!.

Grayfia kini terlihat berjalan diluar, terus melangkahkan Kakinya untuk menjauhi Mansion Gremory yang diperuntukan untuk Boruto. Wanita itu tidak menoleh sedikit pun meski merasa jika saat ini dia sedang diawasi oleh pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Dan seperti yang difikirkan Grayfia, Boruto memang saat ini terus menatapnya dibalik Jendela dengan Mata Byakugan itu.

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilihat Mata ini ... Grayfia-Ojousama!" desis Boruto dengan Wajah penuh dengan kekesalan.

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

 _ **Ini Balasan Review Chapter 3+4**_

 _ **Root Wood ::**_ _Yap, makasih pujianya. Ahahaha~ Ashura sama gadia loli kayanya berhasil nih bikin penasaran:D. Makasih-makasih udah mau Fav & Follow fiksi jelek saya ^_^_

 _Salam Sesama Author Nubi juga_

 _ **Iblis Pemetik Bunga ::**_ _Oh, makasih pujianya. Hoho~ entahlah. Tapi makasih loh udah penasaran sama fiksi saya ahahaha~ seneng amat fiksi buatan saya disukai Author senior kaya kamu. Asli loh saya bangga banget!._

 _Salam Anti Mainstream_

 _ **Sukez ::**_ _Siap. Dan makasih, saran mu sangat berguna. Dan makasih juga udah terkesan sama fiksi ini!. Jujur aja saya seneng banget!._

 _ **Arip Rif'an 368 ::**_ _Makasih._

 _ **Aoi Kishi ::**_ _Mungkin semacamnya, mungkin juga enggak *Plaakk* ehehehe~ entahlah. Tapi bentar lagi juga bakal ketauan kok._

 _ **Sagianto ::**_ _Bisa iya, bisa bukan. Intinya sih masih dirahasiakan meski ... Ya gitu deh :D._

 _ **iib junior dan Satria Wicax ::**_ _Maaf soal typo sepertinya tidak bisa dihilangkan. Soalnya saya males buat editing. Saat fiksi udah kelar, saya langsung publish tanpa baca-baca lagi._

 _ **Feba Ananta ::**_ _Siap!._

 _ **Dsevenfold ::**_ _Siap!._

 _ **Guest ::**_ _Wah maaf soal itu saya gak bisa tentuin. Saya udah kerja jadi gak tentu juga dalam sekian Hari saya bisa buat satu Chapter apa enggak._

 _ **mr kelapa ::**_ _Makasih!_

 _ **Guest ::**_ _Yap saya setuju soal ini. Kalo gak kelompok Rias ya Sona, kalo gak di Iblis ya Malaikat Jatuh. Saya juga bosen sih. Tapi tergantung Authornya juga kan, kalo bisa buat sesuatu yang beda dan enak dibaca, kenapa enggak?. Gak ada salahnya dong?._

 _Nah kalo di fiksi saya, Plot yang saya bawakan seputar Rating Game. Kalo Boruto gak jadi Budak, tu anak mu ngapain coba?. Jadi penonton?. Atau jadi orang kepo yang selaku ikut campur urusan Golongan Iblis?!._

 _Lawan Chaos Brigade?. Sayangnya di fiksi saya gak ada tuh Chaos Brigade dan antek-anteknya. Semua udah musnah. Palingan kalo ada pun orang-orang yang udah mihak sama tiga Golongan._

 _ **Ouroboros 787 ::**_ _Wah makasih, dan tentu saja silahkan. Saya sangat senang jika kamu mau Fav &Follow. Itu membuat saya bangga. Makasih sekali lagi._


	6. Chapter 6 :: Tipu Daya

**UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya._

•••••

 _Namaku adalah Uzumaki Boruto ... Aku hanyalah seorang remaja biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja._

 _Satu-satunya hal yang tidak biasa dalam kehidupanku hanyalah aku mampu mempertahankan hidupku bersama adik perempuanku di Kota besar seperti Tokyo. Meski tidak punya siapa-siapa, karena sudah ditinggal ke dua orang tua kami sejak kecil._

 _Ya ... Hanya itu ..._

 _Tapi, semua kehidupan normal itu musnah saat orang-orang aneh bersayap mulai datang dalam kehidupanku dan adikku._

 _Ditambah lagi, seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah yang memiliki gangguan jiwa, datang padaku dan memintaku menjadi budaknya!._

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Chapter 6 :: Tipu Daya!.**

•••••

Hari ini tepat sehari sebelum Rating Game antara Kerajaan Gremory dan Kerajaan Astroth dimulai. Semua Anggota Rias berkumpul di Mansion utama Gremory untuk membahas seputar taktikal saat melawan Kerajaan adik dari sang Maou Beelzebub itu.

Tidak ada yang janggal disini, kecuali sikap diam Boruto.

Meski selama ini pemuda bersurai pirang itu pun tidak banyak bicara, sikap diamnya kali ini dirasa sangat berbeda. Boruto selalu terlambat menjawab, ketika ditanyai sesuatu perihal taktik yang akan diusung Gremory untuk mengalahkan Diodora Astroth.

Bukankah itu jelas, jika Iblis unik itu sedang memikirkan hal lain?!.

"Hoi Boruto, kau itu kenapa sih?!" Issei berteriak tak suka saat, untuk kesekian kalinya Boruto terlambat menjawab atas pertanyaan sang Raja. Dan teriakan Issei cukup untuk membuat semua orang dari kelompok itu mulai menyuarakan keherananya juga, pada tingkah Boruto saat ini.

"Issei-Kun benar. Hari ini kau terlihat terlalu pasif" timpal Kiba. Sementara Iblis-Iblis yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju, karena pertanyaanya sudah terwakilkan sang Kuda.

"Maaf ... Hari ini saya terlalu lelah!" jawab Boruto. Dan setelah menarik nafas panjang, pemuda pirang itu meneruskan ucapanya.

"Aku mengerti dengan taktikal Buchou-Sama. Yang perlu saya lakukan hanyalah menjadi pemeran pendukung saat Tim Penyerang Utama kesulitan kan?!"

"Saya mengerti" ucapnya dengan sangat sopan. Tak lama setelah mengatakan itu, Boruto bangkit dan pergi dari Ruangan itu, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi. Hanya sebuah bungkukan yang menjadi salam perpisahan dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Sopan sekali ..." Issei bergumam mengomentari sikap Boruto yang tidak seperti biasanya. Sementara yang lainya hanya memandang aneh pada pemuda pirang yang kini sudah hilang ditelan Pintu itu.

"Ara~ araaa~ bukankah kau mengetahui sesuatu Buchou?" ucapan dari Akeno sedikit mencairkan suasana atas sikap aneh yang ditunjukan pemuda pirang itu. Meski sempat terkejut dengan pertanyaan sang Ratu, Rias tetap berusaha bersikap biasa. Berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Yap. Faktanya tidak ada yang tahu soal hilangnya Himawari, selain Rias dan Boruto sendiri di Kelompok ini!.

"Apa?" tanya gadis bersurai merah itu, masih berusaha menutup-nutupi perihal hilangnya Himawari.

"Aku tau, kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Itu terlihat jelas dari caramu memandang Boruto!" ucap Akeno sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Menunggu respon apa yang akan diperlihatkan sang Raja. Namun karena Rias tetap saja diam, Akeno ahirnya meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Haaahh~ ya sudah. Jika hal itu tidak bisa kau katakan pada kami, selesaikanlah secepatnya. Akan sangat merugikan jika Boruto-Kun masih bersikap seperti itu besok!" lanjut Akeno. Rias kembali terkejut dengan ucapan Ratunya. Sisi lain dirinya merasa kesal karena Ratu juga sahabat nakalnya begitu mudah membaca hatinya.

"Tenang saja Buchou. Kami percaya kau bisa mengembalikan Boruto seperti biasa lagi" Issei mengucapkan itu dengan senyum yang mengembang. Mencoba memberikan keyakinan lain pada sang Raja.

"Kami percaya!" tandas Issei.

"Kalian ..." Rias benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Rasa senang terlihat jelas di Wajah cantiknya, melihat begitu besarnya kepercayaan Budak-Budak Gremory padanya.

"Maaf. Saat waktunya tiba, aku pasti akan mengatakanya" ucap Rias, sebelum ahirnya menyusul Boruto. Setelah Rias pergi, Akeno mulai mengambil posisi Rias sebagai pemimpin. Mengingat jabatanya sebagai Ratu dalam Kerajaan ini.

"Baiklah. Masalah Boruto-Kun kita serahkan pada Buchou, dan sekarang kita matangkan taktikal kita untuk melawan Diodora Astroth!" ucap Akeno memberikan komandonya.

"Yaaa!" jawab yang lainya serempak.

 **Lorong Mansion Gremory.**

"Boruto-Kun?!" Rias memanggil pemuda pirang itu, saat pandanganya mulai melihat sosok Boruto. Dengan lari yang dipercepat, gadis bersurai merah itu berusaha mengejar Boruto yang tidak mau menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu Rias.

"Kau kenapa Boruto-Kun?" tanya Rias, sesaat setelah berhasil mengejar Boruto. Yap, saat ini gadis cantik itu sudah memotong jalan Boruto, berdiri dihadapan pemuda pirang itu.

Namun Boruto masih tidak menjawab, bahkan beradu pandang dengan Rias pun tidak mau. Saat ini Boruto seperti menjaga jarak dengan Rias.

"Apa karena masalah Himawari-Chan?!" Rias ahirnya mengatakanya juga. Meski Sirzech sudah melarangnya untuk ikut campur masalah ini, Rias tidak bisa diam saja. Boruto pasti tidak akan mau bicara, jika Rias tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Iya kan?!. Ini karena masalah Himawari-Chan?" Rias lagi-lagi menayakan hal yang sama. Dan tampaknya itu berhasil, Boruto yang semula membuang pandanganya mulai menatap Rias. Namun yang membuat gadis bersurai merah itu bingung adalah, tatapan Boruto yang seorah-olah kecewa padanya.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Boruto lemah. Nadanya terdengar datar, dan tanpa emosi. Disertai dengan Wajah yang terlihat benar-benar kecewa.

"Jawab Rias Gremory!" Boruto mendesis dalam nada datarnya. Kini sikap Boruto semakin aneh, jika beberapa saat lalu pemuda bersurai pirang itu terlihat sangat sopan, kini sikap Boruto seperti seorang ...

Musuh!.

Dengan Mata yang sudah berubah dalam Mode Byakugan, Boruto menatap tajam Rias Gremory. Seolah-olah meminta penjelasan tentang inti pembicaraan ini. Nafas Rias sedikit tercengkat, apa lagi Boruto dengan sengaja meningkatkan Intensitas Auranya, berusaha mengintimidasi Rajanya sendiri.

"A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan—"

"Jawab!" Boruto berteriak kesal karena Rias tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanya. Sabit pemberian Azazel dan Ajuka pun kini sudah menghiasi Tangan kananya, siap untuk mencabut nyawa gadis bersurai merah itu.

Rias mulai mundur teratur, saat merasakan sinyal bahaya dari pemuda pirang itu. Dengan kepala yang terus mengangguk, gadis itu berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu pada Boruto.

"I-iya ... Onii-Sama dan aku ta-tahu—" cukup sampai disitu ucapan Rias bisa keluar dari Mulutnya. Karena saat ini, Boruto dengan cepat menghambur pada gadis itu, dengan Sabit yang siap memenggal Kepalanya.

Rias yang masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini hanya bisa terdiam. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan padanya. Terlebih Boruto sama sekali tidak terlihat segan saat akan menghunuskan senjatanya.

Dengan Mata terpejam, Rias mencoba bersiap dengan ajalnya!.

Tapi ...

 **Traannkkk!.**

Dentingan benda tajam yang beradu, sepertinya sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dan kini seseorang dengan Armor Merah sedang berjuang keras menahan Sabit Boruto, menggunakan Pedang Ascalon. Rias jelas mengenali orang itu, dia adalah orang yang dulu sempat menarik perhatianya, sebelum Otsutsuki Ashura muncul di Dunia Bawah.

"Issei ..." Rias bergumam dengan Wajah terkejut karena tidak menyangka jika pemuda mesum itu akan muncul tiba-tiba dan menyelamatkanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Boruto?!" pemuda bersurai coklat itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Rias. Fokusnya saat ini adalah berusaha untuk menahan serangan Boruto pada orang yang sangat berarti untuknya.

"Minggir. Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu!" ucapan datar itu kembali mengalun dari Bibir Boruto. Issei yang sudah cukup sering menghadapi pertarungan hidup dan mati, tentu saja mengerti dengan keadaan Boruto.

Pandangan itu ...

Nada bicara yang seperti itu ...

Semua itu hanya diperlihatkan oleh orang-orang brengsek yang selama ini dilawanya, selama insiden Chaos Brigade. Orang-orang yang merasa diri mereka tersakiti, dan berfikir tidak ada jalan lain selain bertarung untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Orang yang seperti itu adalah ...

Orang yang terjatuh dalam kegelapan!.

"Kau kenapa hah?!" tanya Issei disela kesulitanya menahan tebasan Boruto. Hingga detik Ini, Issei masih tidak percaya jika Boruto seperti yang difikirkanya. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari semua pertanyaan Issei. Selain intensitas Aura yang semakin meninggi, itu pun jika bisa diartika sebuah jawaban.

"Mode Tirania :: Rock!" Issei tidak mau kalah. Bagaimana pun, jika dia kalah Buchou-nya akan ... Dan Issei tidak mau itu terjadi. Cahaya merah menguar dengan sangat kuat disekitar Issei, seiring dengan pergantian Armornya. Armor Scale Mail Issei kini menebal, dan memberikan Issei kekuatan berlipat-lipat ganda.

Rias terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya akibat hempasan Aura Naga sang Sekiryuutei. Dan tanpa disadari, Akeno dan Koneko sudah ada disampingnya, membantu sang Raja untuk bangun. Sementara Issei kini bersiap memberikan pukulan dengan satu Tanganya yang bebas.

Yap, dengan kekuatan berlipat dari Mode Tirania :: Rock, Issei bisa menahan Sabit Boruto hanya dengan satu Tangan.

Dan ...

 **Bang!.**

Tinju Hyoudou Issei berhasil mengenai Boruto. Namun nyatanya, pukulan itu tidak benar-benar mengenai pemuda pirang itu, karena sebuah daya Tolak menahan pukulan maut itu.

"Shinra Tensai!" Boruto kembali berdesis. Dan detik berikutnya Isseilah yang terlempar jauh hingga menabrak Tembok dibelakangnya. Beruntungnya sang Sekiryuutei masih bisa bertahan dari daya dorong dari Jutsu Boruto. Meski harus dibantu Dinding untuk benar-benar menghentikan daya tolak Shinra Tensai.

Issei terengah-engah dalam Armor beratnya. Upaya pemuda bersurai coklat itu dalam menahan gelombang tolakan Boruto cukup menguras energinya. Akeno dan Xoneko segera bersiap mengambil gestur bertarung mereka masing-masing, saat melihat Boruto mulai mendekati Rias.

Namun baru satu langkah pemuda pirang itu melangkah, dibelakangnya Kiba dan Xenovia menyerang ke arahnya dengan Pedang Suci Iblis dan Ex-Durandal yang terhunus pada Punggung Boruto. Namun pemuda pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak bergerak. Boruto tetap diam diposisinya meski tahu jika duo Kuda Gremory itu sedang mengincar nyawanya.

"Grim Reaper Ability :: Mist!" gumamnya.

Dan ...

 **Syuut!.**

Tebasan dari Pedang Suci Iblis Kiba dan Pedang Ex-Durandal Xenovia menembus Tubuh Boruto begitu saja, bagaikan menebas bayangan. Bahkan Boruto tak segan-segan memberikan serangan balasan pada Kiba dan Xenovia. Dengan sebuah tebasan melintang, Punggung duo Kuda Gremory itu terkoyak Sabit Boruto dengan telak.

"Arrrggghhh!" baik Kiba atau pun Xenovia berteriak seperti itu merasakan nyeri yang tak terkira. Tidak ada luka di Punggung mereka memang, namun sejumlah Aura hitam yang terserap dalam Sabit Grim Reaper Boruto sudah cukup untuk membuktikan jika keduanya menderita luka dalam.

"Aku tidak mau membunuh kalian ... Jadi kumohon jangan ikut campur!" ucap Boruto datar. Meski telah melukai teman-temanya sendiri, Boruto tetap saja bersikap datar seperti itu.

Benar-benar layak disebut Musuh!.

"Gah!. Bagaimana bisa kami berdiam diri, jika kau menyerang Raja kami!" dalam keadaan menahan nyeri Kiba mengatakan itu, seraya memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun. Sementara Xenovia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Gasper, Asia dan Roswiesse yang baru saja datang segera bergabung dengan Akeno dan Koneko untuk menjaga Rias dari ancaman Boruto. Dengan sigap, mereka semua bersiap untuk bertempur melawan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

 **Wusss!.**

Issei dengan cepat melesat kearah Boruto. Armornya kini sudah terganti dengan Armor dari Mode Tirania :: Knight. Sebuah Armor tipis yang memberinya kecepatan Dewa. Sepasang Sayap Naga berwarna merah menghiasi Punggung Hyoudou Issei untuk membantunya dalam meningkatkan kecepatan Dewanya.

 _"Patner ... Kau tidak mungkin menang jika setengah-setengah seperti ini"_

Suara sang Naga menghiasi pendengaran Issei, saat sedang sibuk beradu serang dengan Boruto. Sabit Grim Reaper dan Pedang Ascalon terus berdenting tanpa henti karena mereka berdua saling serang dan saling hunus dengan cepat.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan Ddraig. Kau fokus saja pada pergerakan Boruto!" ucap Issei membalas peringatan dari patner Naganya. Ya ... Seperti yang dikatakan pemuda mesum itu, sampai saat ini Issei masih belum bisa terbang dengan baik. Jadi disaat seperti ini, pergerakanya diserahkan sepenuhnya pada sang Naga.

"Mereka benar-benar lincah!" Akeno berguman dengan pandangan takjub melihat kehebatan mereka berdua.

"Ini masih belum. Baik Issei dan Boruto belum mengeluarkan kekuatan sejati mereka ... Kau terlalu cepat untuk memuji, Akeno!" Rias menimpali ucapan sang Ratu. Pandanganya kini telihat kembali seperti semula, agaknya Rias sudah bisa menguasai dirinya lagi.

"Rias, kau baik-baik saja—" ucapan Akeno terhenti karena kini sebuah ledakan dasyat tercipta didepan mereka. Issei dengan Dragon Shot-nya dan Boruto dengan Shinra Tensai-nya, sudah cukup untuk membuat ledakan besar di Mansion Utama Gremory.

Tempat megah itu kini luluh lantah tak berbentuk lagi. Beruntungnya, Grayfia segera muncul dan melindungi Rias juga Budak-Budaknya dengan Sihir Pertahana berlapis, membuat mereka selamat.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Issei dan Boruto?

Meski mereka adalah pencipta ledakan gila ini, mereka tidak akan selamat jika hanya mengandalkan ketahanan fisiknya saja. Ya ... Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin Boruto bisa selamat dari ledakan yang mampu menghancurkan Bangunan yang dilindungi Sihir Pertahanan, hanya dengan kekuatan fisik saja.

Tidak Mungkin!.

Dan sepertinya Issei dan Boruto cukup mengerti dengan keadaan itu, karena mereka pun nyatanya sudah menyiapkan pertahanan terkuat mereka. Sihir Pelindung Naga, dan Kaiten adalah buktinya. Dengan itu, baik Boruto dan Issei bisa selamat dari ledakan itu.

"Cih!. Kau semakin kuat saja!" Issei mengumpat dengan senyuman di Wajahnya yang saat ini terlihat setengah, karena Armor tipisnya pecah. Darah juga mengalir di Pelipis pemuda bersurai coklat itu yang terexpose.

Begitu pun dengan Boruto. Darah terlihat menetes di Tangan Kirinya yang bebas!.

Issei bersiap untuk menyerang kembali, tapi sebelum sang sekiryuutei melakukan niatnya, seorang pria bertopeng merah tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakang Boruto tanpa disadari pemuda pirang itu. Dan dengan sebuah pululan keras di Tengkuk pemuda pirang itu, Boruto pun pingsan seketika.

"Seperti yang dikatakan orang itu ... Byakugan ternyata memang memiliki titik buta!" gumamnya yang kini sudah membopong Boruto yang pingsan. Setelah dua kali berhasil membuat pemuda pirang itu pingsan dua kali dalam satu pukulan.

 **Deg!.**

 **Deg!.**

Issei menyadari sesuatu!.

Topeng itu ...

Aura itu ...

"Tidak salah lagi, Satan Red!. Sirzech Lucifer-Sama!" gumamnya disela keterkejutanya.

Ya ... Tidak salah lagi, orang itu Adalah Sirzech Gremory yang saat ini menjabat sebagai Maou Lucifer. Aura pemusnah tingkat tinggi dari kemampuan Pawer Of Destruction yang sudah disempurnakan, terasa menyapa pemuda bersurai coklat itu dalam kematian.

"Kalian terlalu banyak tahu ..." ucap pria bertopeng merah itu, yang dikenali Issei sebagai Sirzech itu. Dia merentangkan Tanganya, dan sedetik kemudian sebuah gelombang pemusnah Pawer Of Destruction tingkat tinggi dibagikan pria bertopeng itu pada Issei dan yang lainya.

 **Blaaarrrrr!.**

Ledakan tak terkira menyapu semua yang ada disana tanpa ampun. Dan kini, sejauh Mata memandang, tidak ada lagi bangunan megah yang dikenal dengan nama Mansion Utama Gremory. Yang ada kini hanyalah sebuah dataran tanpa satu pun Bangunan yang tersisa.

Si pria bertopeng merah dan Boruto yang pingsan sudah hilang entah kemana kini. Meninggalkan Issei dan yang lainya begitu saja, tanpa memperdulikan keadaan mereka, yang masih selamat dengan kekuatan gabungan dari Aura Naga Sekiryuutei dan Aura Iblis tingkat tinggi Grayfia.

Entah itu adalah sebuah kemalangan atau keberuntungan, karena dengan itu mereka mungkin bisa sedikit bernafas lega saat ini. Issei dan Grayfia, yang berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan Buchou dan yang lainya, juga sudah pada batasnya.

Mereka tidak mungkin bertarung dalam kondisi seperti ini!.

Menyerahkanya pada Rias dan Budak-Budaknya yang tersisa?. Sama saja cari mati!.

"Aku tidak percaya ini ... Onii-Sama ..." Rias bergumam dalam kebimbanganya. Namun tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu, karena keadaan Issei dan Grayfia membutuhkan perhatian yang lebih saat ini. Dan dengan perintah Rias, Asia segera mengambil pertolongan pertama pada luka Grayfia dan Issei.

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

"Kau baik-baik saja Rias?" tanya seorang gadis berkacamata yang dikenal dengan nama Sona Sitri itu. Ya ... Selama Mansion Gremory sedang dibangun ulang, Rias dan para Budaknya mungkin akan menumpang di Mansion Sitri.

Bukankah itu sudah pasti. Mengingat kedekatan kedua Clan ini cukup baik!.

"Rias-Tan ... Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal ini. Biar kami para Maou yang mengurusnya!" seorang Maou dengan gaya penyihir seksi mengatakan itu, dengan sebuah gaya kekanak-kanakan yang sudah melekat dalam dirinya. Bahkan disaat seperti ini!.

"Tapi orang tuaku ... Onii-Sama dan Boruto-Kun juga ..." Rias nampaknya masih terpukul dengan kejadian yang menimpa Clanya. Bagaimana tidak, sosok yang menjadi kebanggaan Clan Gremory adalah sosok yang kini menghancurkan Clan itu.

Ironis!.

Hanya sekali sapuan dari serangan Pawer Of Destruction sang kakak, semuanya musnah. Ditambah keberadaan ayah dan ibunya pun masih belum diketahui saat ini!.

 **Cleekk.**

Saat suasana semakin larut dalam kesedihan, seseorang gadis cantik bersurai biru, dengan gaya ekor kudanya, membuka Pintu Ruangan Rias saat ini. Sona dan Serafall tentu mengenali sosok itu, seorang gadis yang mendapatkan penggambaran nakal dari setiap Iblis yang ada di Dunia Bawah.

Himejima Akeno!.

"Rias ... Kau baik-baik saja?" Akeno menanyakan itu dengan Wajah sedih bercampur khawatir. Saat ini gadis itu mengambil peranya sebagai sahabat dari Rias Gremory. Namun meski begitu, gadis cantik yang satu ini masih terlihat segan untuk melangkahkan Kakinya ke dalam Ruangan Rias.

"Masuklah. Kurasa kau dan Sona-Tan bisa menghibur Rias-Tan" ucap Serafall masih dengan gaya kekanak-kanakanya yang terlanjur melekat. Mendapat restu dari sang Maou, Akeno mulai mendekati Rias. Dan duduk disamping kanan gadis bersurai merah itu. Karena samping kiri Rias telah diisi Sona, yang juga sahabat mereka.

Serafall tersenyum sesaat melihat begitu kuatnya ikatan persahabatan mereka bertiga. Lalu dengan senyum yang masih mengembang, Maou Leviathan itu meninggalkan trio sahabat itu. Menyerahkan urusan Rias pada adiknya dan Akeno.

'Aku serahkan Rias pada kalian ...' batin sang Maou Leviathan dengan senyum yang masih mekar di Wajah cantiknya. Namun sedetik kemudian senyum itu luntur saat fikiranya terbesit sosok Sirzech.

'Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Sirzech!' lanjutnya dengan Wajah yang terlihat semakin kesal.

 **Sebuah Tempat, di Dunia Bawah.**

"Jadi?" seseorang yang sosoknya masih tertutupi bayangan menanyakan hal itu, pada sosok pria bertopeng merah didepanya.

"Seperti yang anda rencanakan, bocah itu akan mengamuk jika menyangkut keselamatan adiknya. Namun hamba tidak menyangka jika bocah itu akan membangkang dari Clan Gremory. Ini sedikit diluar perkiraan kita!" jawab si pria bertopeng.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula kerjamu cukup bagus. Meski Clan Astroth tidak akan berperang dengan Clan Gremory, kejadian ini jelas membuat Dunia Bawah panik. Karena Maou yang mereka bangga-banggakan, kini terlihat mengkhianati mereka!" balas sosok yang masih bersembunyi dalam kegelapan itu.

Untuk sasaat Cahaya Bulan buatan menyinari bagian Bibirnya, dan terlihat Bibir sosok misterius itu sedang menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan melihat Dunia Bawah dilanda kepanikan!.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Master!" ucap si pria bertopeng merah seraya membungkukan Badanya, penuh hormat. Sebelum ahirnya menghilang dalam Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasi.

"Meski ini tidak seperti yang kurencanakan ... Namun efeknya sama saja. Pada ahirnya Dunia Bawah akan hancur!" ucapnya dengan tawa puas yang membahana dalam tempat gelap itu. Untuk sesaat kedua Matanya terlihat bercahaya dalam kegelapan itu.

Sebuah Mata ungu dengan Riak Air di bagian kanan, dan Mata merah darah dengan aksen aneh disana!.

Lapang Tandus.

Sebuah tempat yang harusnya menjadi bagian wilayah Mansion Utama Gremory itu kini hanyalah sebuah lapang gersang tanpa satu pun kehidupan. Namun yang menjadi perhatian disini bukanlah keadaan tempat itu, melainkan sosok pria bersurai merah panjang yang baru saja muncul dari Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasinya. Dan orang itu adalah ...

Sirzech!.

"Huaaaahhh~ ahirnya sampai—"

"... —juga" ucapanya terhenti karena pandanganya hanya melihat sebuah Padang Tandus sejauh Mata memandang. Bukankah dia bermaksud pulang ke Mansion Utama Gremory?. Lalu kenapa terdampar ditempat asing seperti ini?!.

"Salah Koordinat?. Kurasa tidak!" Sirzech terus bergumam dan menerka-nerka apa yang logis untuk fikiranya. Namun selama sang Maou Lucifer itu sibuk dengan terkaanya, sebuah gelombang dasyat Aura Iblis tingkat tinggi menyerangnya.

Tentu saja dengan mudah Sirzech mampu menahanya. Pandangan sang Lucifer segera beralih pada sumber serangan dan diatasnya kini terlihat tiga sosok yang sangat dikenalinya. Ya ... mereka adalah Serafall, Falbium, dan Ajuka. Mereka bertiga menatap sinis sang Maou Lucifer yang ada dibawahnya.

"Kalian—"

 **Triikk.**

Falbium menjentrik Jarinya dan detik itu juga Lingkaran Sihir raksasa tercipta disana, memunculkan ratusan Iblis Kelas Atas dan Kelas Ultimate didalamnya. Yang langsung mengepung Sirzech yang masih kebingungan dalam situasi ini.

"Ck!. Hoi, apa maksud semua ini?!" Sirzech berteriak untuk meminta penjelasan dengan maksud ketiga rekan Maou-nya. Apa salah Lucifer ini sehingga harus dikepung oleh Iblis-Iblis tangguh Dunia Bawah, padahal dia baru saja kembali dari tugasnya sebagai Maou!.

Sialnya tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanya. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah kalimat ketus yang keluar dari Mulut Ajuka!.

"Berpura-pura tidak tahu?. Aktingku hebat sekali!" ucap sang Beelzebub. Alis Sirzech terangkat mendengar ucapan Ajuka.

Berpura-pura?.

Berpura-pura apanya?!.

"Menyerahlah Sirzech, kau tidak akan menang melawan kami semua. Jadi menyerah saja!" kini giliran Serafall yang berucap. Dan ini kali pertama sifat kekanak-kanakan Maou Leviathan tidak terlihat!. Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Serafall terlihat serius.

"Menyerah?!. Apa maksudnya?. Lelucon kalian sama sekali tidak lucu!"

 **BERSAMBUNG!.**

 _ **Kolom Balasan Review!.**_

 _ **Sagianto ::**_ _Silahkan asumsikan sendiri, sedikit Clue udah saya berikan, meski dibarengi dengan Troll *plaakk*_

 _ **Aldo F Salamander ::**_ _Silahkan. Dan jangan lupa kritik dan saranya :D._

 _ **Senal ::**_ _Yap, seperti yang kamu mau, Boruto udah mulai ngamuk tuh :D._

 _ **Arip Rif'an 368 ::**_ _Yuk main prediksi-prediksian. Kira-kira menurut kamu kalo emang itu sirzech, kenapa tuh pengen Rias kalah xD._

 _ **Kyosuke Kitsune ::**_ _Kurang lebih sih gitu kemampuan utamanya. Jadi semakin banyak nyerap energi kehidupan lawanya, semakin kuat Borutonya. Kaya Pasir Gaara lah kurang lebihnya._

 _Form lain?. Entah. Saya males mikir. Tapi emang kekuatan Boruto masih kurang ya?. Dia udah punya kekuatan ayah sama ibunya. Ditambah Iblis, ditambah lagi Grim Reaper. Masih kurang kah?._

 _Kalo iya, saran Form boleh lah. Seperti yang saya bilang diawal. Saya males mikir xD. Tapi no Naga ya ... Bosen dengan kekuatan yang itu-itu aja._

 _ **Root Wood ::**_ _Hoalahhh~ makasih loh udah mau nunggu fiksi saya._

 _ **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer ::**_ _Gah~ seneng saya dipanggil Senpai. Padahal masih kacangan gini, merasa tersanjung saya :v._

 _ **Iib Junior ::**_ _Maaf, ternyata saya masih Manusia Biasa. Bukan Superman yang gak punga rasa males. Lagian kita sama, kamu aja Reviewnya typo, itu kenapa hayo :D_

 _Bela diri dikit boleh lah *plaakkk*_

 _ **Raitogecko ::**_ _Bahkan udah meledak sebelum Rating Game :v._

 _ **Papa Haise The Centipede ::**_ _Mungkin kamu bisa mulai berasumsi setelah baca ini :D. Soal itu ... Entah. Tergantung kondisi juga. Kalo emang diabolos diperlukan, mungkin bisa. Tapi saya rasa Tirania pun udah cukup. Toh Issei hanya pemeran pembantu._

 _Makasih loh, udah mau nunggu fiksi kacangan saya. Salam Anti Mainstream!._

 _ **Dsevenfold ::**_ _Yosh. Senangnya kalo fiksi saya bisa diterima. Makasih-makasih!._


	7. Chapter 7 :: Kebohongan

**UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya._

•••••

 _Namaku adalah Uzumaki Boruto ... Aku hanyalah seorang remaja biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja._

 _Satu-satunya hal yang tidak biasa dalam kehidupanku hanyalah aku mampu mempertahankan hidupku bersama adik perempuanku di Kota besar seperti Tokyo. Meski tidak punya siapa-siapa, karena sudah ditinggal ke dua orang tua kami sejak kecil._

 _Ya ... Hanya itu ..._

 _Tapi, semua kehidupan normal itu musnah saat orang-orang aneh bersayap mulai datang dalam kehidupanku dan adikku._

 _Ditambah lagi, seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah yang memiliki gangguan jiwa, datang padaku dan memintaku menjadi budaknya!._

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Chapter 7 :: Kebohongan didalam Kebenaran!.**

•••••

Boruto tersadar dari pingsanya. Saat ini pandangan pemuda pirang itu masih terasa samar, terlebih tempatnya saat ini juga tidak familiar denganya. Setelah mengerjapkan Matanya beberapa kali, coba untuk menyesuaikan Indra Penglihatnya dengan penerangan yang ada, Boruto mulai memperhatikan tempat ini.

"Ini Ruangan yang mewah. Seperti ... Kamar Bangsawan-Bangsawan Iblis Kelas Atas!" gumamnya setelah selesai dengan acara pengamatan singkatnya. Yap, Ruanganya saat ini agaknya bisa disebut sebuah Kamar mewah, sangat mewah bahkan. Dengan Ranjang super besar yang saat ini didudukinya, juga dengan segala perabot yang terlihat mengkilap dan mahal, yang memenuhi Kamar besar itu.

Yap!. Meski belum lama menjadi Iblis, Boruto beberapa kali menginap di Mansion Utama Gremory atau Astroth. Sehingga pemuda pirang itu cukup hafal dengan segala pernak-pernik khas Kamar Bangsawan Kelas Atas. Namun yang jadi permasalahanya saat ini adalah, Kamar ini milik bangsawan mana?. Siapa?!.

Gremory dan Astroth memiliki selera desain dan interior yang berbeda dengan Kamar ini. Masih bergaya Eropa Klasik memang, namun ini seperti ungkapan serupa tapi tak sama. Ya ... Ada perbedaan dalam desain Mansion Utama Gremory, Astroth dan Mansion misterius ini!.

"Jadi ..." gumam pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Dalam kebingungan itu, Boruto memilih untuk melakukan pengecekan lebih lanjut. Mungkin saja setelah keluar dari Kamar ini dia bisa bertemu sang empunya atau Maid yang bekerja di Mansion ini, bukankah dengan begitu dia bisa menanyakan tentang kebingunganya?. Namun sebelum niatnya dilakukan, dua sosok yang sangat dikenali Boruto, masuk melalui Pintu disudut Kamar.

Sosok yang sangat dikenali Boruto. Surai pirang si lelaki, senyum cerahnya, serta ciri di kedua Pipinya yang seperti Kumis Kucing, sangat mengingatkan Boruto pada seseorang. Meski si lelaki ini memiliki Mata yang berbeda dengan sosok familiarnya, namun Boruto yakin jika laki-laki ini adalah pria yang sama dengan yang ada difikiranya.

Pandangan Boruto kini beralih pada sosok wanita yang berdiri disampingnya. Seorang gadis cantik berambut biru panjang yang tergerai indah, Mata putih yang memancarkan kedamaian, juga senyum lembut yang saat ini menghiasi Wajah cantiknya. Dan sama seperti si lelaki yang berdiri disampingnya, Boruto juga merasa sangat mengenali sosok itu.

Hingga tanpa sadar pemuda bersurai pirang itu berucap ...

"Tou-San, Kaa-San ..." gumamnya. Ya ... Entah ini mimpi atau bukan, Tapi Boruto benar-benar yakin jika dua sosok itu adalah ayah dan ibunya. Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata yang telah lama mati!. Meski sosok mereka berdua jauh terlihat lebih muda dari sosok Naruto dan Hinata yang diingatnya, namun batinya jelas berteriak jika itu mereka!.

Tapi bagaimana bisa?.

Bagaimana bisa ayah dan ibunya muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti ini?. Terlebih dengan sosok masa muda mereka?!. Sayangnya, sebelum Boruto menanyakan pertanyaan itu, ucapan si lelaki yang Boruto yakini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu tak bisa berucap apa pun.

"Senang kau masih bisa mengenali kami, meski kami sedikit berbeda. Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan Boruto-Kun" ucap laki-laki itu, yang lebih baik kita sebut Naruto untuk sementara. Senyum cerahnya pun tak pernah hilang dari Wajah tampanya, seolah-olah menjadi penegas untuk sebuah penggambaran rasa bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan anak sulungnya lagi.

"Tou-San ..." Boruto menahan tangisnya. Bagaimana mungkin perasaan haru ini bisa ditahanya, mereka adalah orang tuanya. Sosok yang selama ini dirindukan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Meski sekali lagi mereka berbeda, keyakinan Boruto jika mereka adalah orang tuanya semakin besar.

Tak perduli dengan semua pertanyaan bagaimana bisa yang muncul dibenaknya. Dan jika saja dia adalah Himawari, dia pasti sudah berlari dan memeluk sosok mereka berdua, menangis dalam pelukan hangat mereka, yang sangat dirindukan Boruto.

Namun Boruto sedikit menahan gejolak emosinya. Boruto sudah dewasa, dan ada perasaan malu untuk melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Si wanita agaknya membaca gelagat itu, karena saat ini gadis cantik bersurai biru itu merentangkan kedua Tanganya, seolah siap menyambut Boruto.

"Datanglah. Kami pun sangat merindukanmu, Boruto-Kun" ucap Hinata, dengan senyum lembut yang selalu membuatnya dan Himawari luluh. Dan kini si pria pun melakukan hal yang sama, dia mengikuti apa yang dilakukan si wanita. Merentangkan Tanganya, bersiap untuk menyambut Boruto.

Cukup!.

Persetan dengan egonya. Terserah jika Boruto nanti disebut kekanak-kanakan atau pun bocah cengeng dihadapan mereka. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah rindunya pada kedua orang tuanya. Siapa yang perduli?. Yang diinginkanya saat ini hanyalah merasakan pelukan hangat ayah dan ibunya, serta menangis dalam pelukan itu.

"Tou-San ... Kaa-San ... Hiks ... Hiks!" dengan cepat Boruto menghambur dalam pelukan si pria dan si wanita yang terus disebut Tou-San dan Kaa-San itu. Ya ... Saat ini mereka sudah berpelukan dengan keadaan Boruto yang menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan mereka berdua.

Wangi Tubuh Naruto dan Hinata benar-benar membuatnya damai!.

Kedamaian itu, membuat Boruto melupakan segalanya. Apa lagi elusan sayang dipuncak Kepala pirangnya benar-benar membuat Uzumaki muda itu terlena. Entah siapa yang melakukanya, namun menurutnya itu sama saja. Tidak perduli sang Tou-San atau sang Kaa-San yang melakukanya, Boruto tidak akan pernah menolak ungkapan cinta mereka.

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa kami ada disini. Ya ... Mungkin kami akan sedikit menjelaskanya padamu. Aku sangat menyesal karena kau dan Himawari-Chan harus terperangkap dalam jeratan Iblis Gremory yang jahat!" ucap Hinata lagi. Nadanya terdengar begitu sedih, seperti menyesali keadaan ini.

"Jahat?" dengan masih berlinang Air Mata, Boruto mendongakan Kepalanya untuk menatap Wajah sang ibu. Merasa tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakanya, Boruto memperlihatkan pandangan bertanyanya.

Ya ... Selama ini yang dia rasakan, Clan Gremory sangat baik padanya. Tapi tunggu dulu ... Benarkah mereka baik?. Buktinya Sirzech dan Grayfia menculik adiknya!. Rias juga. Dia membiarkan kakaknya melakukan hal itu meski dia mengetahuinya!. Lalu pantaskah mereka disebut baik?. Clan Gremory itu berusaha memisahkan dirinya dengan sang adik!.

Sepertinya Boruto mulai terhasut ucapan sang ibu, tanpa tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat di Lorong Mansion Gremory pun seperti itu. Boruto langsung tersulut emosinya saat Rias mengatakan tahu, tanpa menunggu ucapan gadis itu selesai terlebih dahulu untuk menjelaskanya.

Kegelapan terasa mengintai pemuda bersurai pirang itu, sosok lembut nan penuh kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya, seolah-olah menyiratkan kepalsuan. Entahlah, tapi serangai jahat yang terlewatkan oleh pandangan Boruto, jelas memperlihatkan maksud lain dari ucapan mereka.

Dan sialnya Boruto yang masih diliputi rasa bahagia tidak menyadari hal itu!.

"Kami akan menceritakan semuanya ..."

 **Dan cerita pun dimulai!.**

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Malam Hari di Kota Tokyo.**

Saat itu Naruto baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja, sebagai Karyawan Kantoran. Pria paruh baya itu, terlihat gembira sambil bersenandung ria, mengingat hari ini sebuah informasi menggembirakan sedang didapatnya. Apa lagi jika bukan soal promosi naik Jabatan ditempatnya bekerja.

Ya ... Bagi Naruto, kehidupanya sangat sempurna. Meski hidup pas-pasan, mereka adalah keluarga bahagia. Naruto patut berbangga diri karena memiliki istri yang baik dan cantik, dan dua Malaikat kecil yang menghiasi kehidupan mereka.

Yap, dalam cerita Naruto, Boruto masih balita dan Himawari baru saja lahir beberapa minggu lalu. Bukankah itu benar-benar saat yang berbahagia?. Dan berita promosi jabatanya terasa menjadi pelengkap kebahagian mereka dalam menjalani hidup ini.

Namun saat Naruto sampai di Rumahnya, entah kenapa suasana Rumah sederhananya sedikit berbeda. Apa karena lampu yang belum dihidupkan meski sudah cukup larut?. Bukan, bukan itu. Tapi, Naruto seperti merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Suasana mencekam yang terasa menyelubungi Rumahnya.

 **Braakk!.**

Tanpa fikir panjang Naruto berusaha mendobrak Pintu Rumahnya sendiri. Hampir saja dia terjatuh, karena ternyata Pintu itu tidak terkunci. Dengan sedikit mengumpat akan kecerobohanya, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat dimana satu-satunya Ruangan yang lampunya menyala.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat sampai di Ruangan itu, karena pandanganya saat ini dihiasi oleh sepasang pria dan wanita asing yang sedang mengendong Himawari dan Boruto dengan tak layak. Bagaimana tidak, dua Malaikat kecilnya diperlakukan seperti anak Kucing oleh mereka berdua. Hinata sendiri terlihat bersimpuh di Lantai, dengan berliang Air Mata.

Luka lebam dan beberapa goresan di Tubuh istrinya, menandakan jika telah terjadi perlawanan sengit dari sang istri. Pandangan mereka bertemu, meski tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap, Naruto mengerti jika pandangan istrinya adalah sebuah permohonan untuk menyelamatkan Malaikat kecil mereka.

"Keparaaatttt!" Naruto berteriak lantang saat membawa dirinya untuk menghajar pria asing itu. Namun pukulan Naruto gagal, saat Tubuhnya membentur sebuah Dinding tak terlihat. Dan sedetik kemudian, Naruto terlempar hingga membentur Dinding dibelakangnya, meninggalkan sebuah retakan disana.

Darah segera keluar tanpa bisa dicegah dari Mulut dan Hidung Naruto. Tubuhnya terasa remuk, tidak ada luka luar memang, namun Darah yang keluar dari Mulut dan Hidungnya memperlihatkan jika luka dalam yang diderita Naruto sangat serius.

"Naruto-Kuunnn!" Hinata berteriak panik, tanpa perduli dengan luka-luka yang dideritanya, Hinata segera mendekati suami tercintanya. Tangis wanita itu kembali pecah, melihat keadaan mengenaskan Naruto. Dengan Tangan yang bergetar hebat, Hinata meraih Kepala Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Naruto-Kun ..." Hinata bergumam dalam tangisnya. Sementara Naruto masih mengumpat tak jelas pada pria dan wanita asing itu.

"Cih!. Aku tidak percaya ini, keturunan Ninja sejati seperti kalian bisa selemah ini?!" si pria asing itu mulai mengungkapkan pendapatnya melihat Naruto dan Hinata begitu mudah dikalahkan.

"Ninja sejati? Apa maksud kalian?!" teriak Hinata disela tangisnya.

"Apa leluhur kalian tidak menceritakannya?" bukanya menjawab, si pria asing itu malah balik bertanya. Naruto dan Hinata terlihat terkejut. Mata mereka terlihat bergetar, dengan ucapan pria asing itu. Ya ... Sedikit banyak, ucapannya mengingatkan cerita yang diceritakan orang tua mereka.

 _"Kita adalah keturunan seorang Manusia yang memiliki kekuatan Chakra. Seorang Manusia yang disebut Ninja. Selama turun-temurun, leluhur kita menceritakan cerita ini pada anak-anak mereka. Ayah sendiri tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak. Tapi kita diwajibkan untuk percaya pada cerita itu!"_

 _"Karena itulah kau dijodohkan dengan Hinata (Naruto). Dengar Naruto (Hinata-Chan), ini bukan sebuah perjodohan biasa. Perjodohan ini adalah sebuah cara untuk terus melestarikan Darah murni Ninja dari Generasi ke Generasi!"_

 _"Karena Clan kita dan Hyuuga (Uzumaki) dipercaya untuk melakukanya!._

"Tidak mungkin ..." gumam Hinata. Sementara Naruto masih tertegun mendengar ucapan pria asing itu.

"Yah, kurasa wajar juga kalian tidak mempercayai cerita itu. Karena kejadian itu sudah berlangsung ratusan atau ribuan tahun yang lalu. Tapi ... Mulai saat, kalian harus mempercayai dan membangkitkan kekuatan itu lagi ..."

"Karena jika tidak, Mahluk kecil ini akan menderita!" ucap pria asing itu tanpa berbelas kasih, seraya menenteng Boruto kecil yang tak sadarkan diri.

Hinata dan Naruto hanya bisa kembali tertegun mendengar ucapan pria itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia berlaku sekejam itu?!. Namun dalam keterkejutan mereka terlalu cepat. Karena saat ini, pria asing itu melemparkan beberapa Gulungan besar pada mereka berdua, yang entah muncul darimana.

"Pelajari Jutsu itu. Harusnya, sebagai keturunan Ninja berdarah murni, kalian bisa dengan cepat mempelajarinya!" tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana perasaan Hinata dan Naruto saat itu, si pria asing ini kembali melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Kalian punya waktu tiga Bulan untuk mempelajarinya. Dan jangan bertindak macam-macam jika ingin mereka selamat!" desis pria itu lagi.

"Ayo Grayfia kita pergi" dan setelah mengatakan itu, si pria asing dan si wanta asing itu pergi dalam Lingkaran Sihir mereka bersama Boruto dan Himawari.

 **Cerita Naruto berhenti sejenak.**

Cerita Naruto berhenti sejenak sampai disitu. Sosok muda sang ayah terlihat menghela nafas berat, setelah bercerita. Beda halnya dengan Boruto, pemuda pirang yang satu ini terlihat bergetar. Dia tidak menyangka jika nasib keluarganya semenyedihkan itu. Dengan nada yang bergetar, Boruto mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Grayfia? ... Apa mungkin sosok pria yang Tou-San ceritakan itu adalah Sirzech?" tanya Boruto dengan nada yang bergetar hebat, akibat rasa sakit hati dan kemarahan yang meledak di Dadanya. Naruto mengangguk lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. dan mulai meneruskan ceritanya.

"Kejam sekali!" desis Boruto setelah menyadari pertanyaanya dijawab anggukan saja, oleh sang ayah.

"Itu masih belum seberapa, Boruto-Kun. Kejadian setelah itu malah lebih menyakitkan" ucap Hinata, sesaat sebelum Naruto memulai ceritanya kembali.

"Sejak saat itu, kami berusaha untuk secepat mungkin menguasai Jutsu yang tertulis dalam Gulungan itu. Namun pengetahuan dangkal tentangnya, membuat kami kesulitan. Dan hasilnya, satu Jutsu yang bisa kami kuasai selama dua Bulan"

"Dua Bulan?. Bukankah perjanjian awalnya tiga Bulan?" pertanyaan Boruto membuat Naruto yang sedang memulai kembali bercerita menoleh. Tatapan sendu dan senyum kepedihan diperlihatkan sang ayah, seolah menyuruh Boruto untuk tidak memotong ceritanya.

"Ya ... Sirzech awalnya memang memberi kami waktu selama tiga Bulan. Tapi sebelum batas waktunya habis, dia telah datang pada kami karena Dunia Bawah sedang dalam masalah. Trihexa (666) telah bangkit meski belum sepenuhnya"

 **Dan cerita kembali dimulai!.**

"Sial!. Kenapa sesulit ini untuk mempelajari sebuah Jutsu. Sudah berapa banyak Jutsu yang kita lewati, karena terlalu sulit untuk dikuasai!" Naruto mengumpat frustasi dengan masalah yang dihadapinya. Tubuhnya terlihat kurus kering, karena menjalani pola makan yang buruk dalam dua Bulan ini, dan itu pun terjadi pada Hinata.

Bagaimana bisa mereka menjaga pola makanya, dalam tekanan seperti ini. Terlebih dua Malaikat kecilnya, sedang menjadi tawanan!.

Namun sebuah Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasi muncul dikediaman keluarga Uzumaki. Mereka jelas mengenali Lingkaran Sihir ini, karena sang pemilik adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kemalangan keluarga ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sirzech yang menculik kedua anaknya.

"Apa kalian sudah menguasainya?" itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan sang Maou setelah benar-benar terteleportasi, tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Naruto dan Hinata yang terlihat menyedihkan. Atau keadaan dirinya yang sudah compang-camping dengan luka-luka disekujur Tubuhnya.

Takut jawaban jujur akan membuat anak mereka dalam masalah, ahirnya Naruto memilih untuk berbohong.

"Ya ... Kami sudah berhasil menguasai semua Jutsu dalam Gulungan ini" jawab Naruto dengan kebohonganya. Hinata yang mengerti maksud sang suami, mulai mengangguk gugup. Berusaha meyakinkan sang Lucifer.

"Bagus!" Sirzech menyerangai senang dengan jawaban yang didengarnya. Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Maou Lucifer itu segera membawa Naruto dan Hinata dalam Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasinya.

 **Dunia Bawah.**

Satu hal yang ada dalam fikiran Naruto dan Hinata saat pertama kali menginjakan Kakinya di Dunia Iblis itu adalah ...

"Kota yang megah, namun terlihat seperti pasca terkena gempa!" komentar Naruto seraya melihat sekeliling. Sebuah perkotaan megah khas Eropa klasik menghiasi pandanganya. Ini mungkin akan terlihat sangat megah jika dipandang dalam keadaan utuh. Namun karena sebagian besar Bangunanya sudah hancur, perkotaan megah ini tidak terlalu kentara.

"Kau benar, Naruto-Kun" ucap Hinata mengamini komentar sang suami.

 **Ghooaaarrrrr!.**

Sebuah auman keras yang datang dari Langit, menyadarkan mereka tentang apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ya ... Kota yang porak-poranda ini adalah hasil dari serangan Monster Naga berkepala delapan yang sedang mengamuk tanpa terkendali.

Sang Naga kembali mengaum seraya terus membawa dirinya terbang kearah Sirzech. Disetiap Mulutnya Kini terlihat sebuah gelombang dasyat yang siap dimuntahkan kapan saja. Sebuah serangan gila dari berbagai Elemen yang ada di Dunia, siap dimuntahkan sang Naga berkepala delapan itu.

 **Blaaarrrr!.**

Tembakan berbagai Elemen telah ditembakan. Dan hasilnya sebuah ledakan gila, sukses memporak-porandakan tempat dimana Sirzech, Naruto dan Hinata muncul. Sang Naga raksasa itu kembali mengaum dasyat, seolah menikmati hasil kerjanya.

Namun entah bagaimana, baik Sirzech, Naruto, atau pun Hinata, mereka berhasil selamat dari serangan mematikan itu. Saat Asap mulai menipis, Sirzech terlihat keluar dari tumpukan puing-puing Bangunan dengan Tubuh yang dilapisi dengan Pawer Of Destruction.

Beda halnya dengan Hinata. Wanita itu memang bisa selamat, namun Tubuhnya tetap terluka. Hinata meringis merasakan nyeri dari luka yang menganga di Perutnya. Hingga ahirnya pandangan wanita cantik itu menangkap sosok sang suami yang saat ini tertimpa puing-puing Bangunan.

"Naruto-Kuuuunnnnn!" Hinata berteriak panik melihat sebagian Tubuh sang suami dari sebatas Perut kebawah yang sudah tertimpa puing-puing. Dengan bersusah payah, Hinata beringsut mendekati sosok pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Yap, meski pernikahan mereka adalah hasil dari perjodohan, benih cinta nyatanya tetap tumbuh seiring berjalanya waktu. Dan dua Malaikat kecil adalah bukti benih cinta mereka!.

"Maaf karena tidak bisa melindungimu, juga anak-anak kita ... Aku sungguh tidak berguna. Ough!" ucapan lemah Naruto diahiri dengan sebuah muntahan darah kehitam-hitaman.

"Tidak Naruto-Kun, tidak ... Kau sudah berjuang keras. Kau adalah suami dan ayah yang sempurna untuk kami ... Hiks! Hiks!" Tangis wanita itu kembali pecah. Bagi Hinata ini sangatlah tidak adil. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan menghukum keluarga mereka hingga seperti ini. Harus merelakan anaknya dijadikan sandera.

Dan kini, haruskah dia kehilangan sang suami dengan cara menyakitkan seperti ini?!.

Sakit hati yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan dari luka menganga yang ada di Perutnya. Namun disaat adegan memilukan itu terjadi, Naga perlambangan Hari Ahir itu kembali mengaum murka karena targetnya masih selamat. Dan saat-saat genting itu, bantuan datang. Kini disekitar mereka, ada begitu banyak Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasi yang memunculkan orang-orang lain seperti Sirzech.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sirzech?" tanya seseorang dari mereka.

"Ya, aku baik Ajuka. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana kesiapan Segel untuk Trihexa?" setelah menjawab, Sirzech balik bertanya tentang kondisi terkini Segel yang sedang dikerjakan Rosswiese, salah satu Budak adiknya, yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyegel Trihexa.

"Berjalan lambat. Rosswiese tidak memiliki cukup besar Aura untuk menyegelnya sendirian. Aku sudah menyuruh Iblis-Iblis lain untuk menyalurkan Aura mereka pada wanita itu, tapi sepertinya ini masih belum cukup!"

"Lagi pula kita harus membagi para Iblis untuk menyibukan Naga itu, agar tidak mengganggu proses pembuatan Sihir Penyegel!" ucap Ajuka menerangkan segala yang terjadi saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, perintahkan semua Iblis bawahanmu untuk membantu mereka mempercepat Sihir Penyegelan. UrusanTrihexa, kita serahkan saja pada mereka" ucap Sirzech seraya menunjuk Hinata dan Naruto yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Kau yakin?. Mereka hanya Manusia rendahan?!" tanya Ajuka.

"Mereka bukan orang biasa, mereka adalah keturunan Darah Murni seorang Ninja"

Ajuka tersenyum sinis mendengar jawaban rekan Maou-nya, seraya menatap sinis sosok Hinata dan Naruto. Lalu tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, sang Maou Beelzebub mulai memerintahkan bawahanya untuk mundur, menyusul Sirzech yang terlebih dahulu hilang dalam Lingkaran Sihirnya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Ajuka.

"Baiklah keturunan Ninja yang hebat, sudah tahu kan tugas kalian?" tanya Ajuka masih dengan senyum sinisnya. Sementara diatas sana sang Naga perlambangan Kehancuran itu siap untuk kembali memuntahkan serangan berbagai macam Elemenya.

"Dan jangan coba-coba membantah, jika kalian ingin mereka selamat!" ucapnya sebelum benar-benar hilang ditelan Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasinya. Naruto mengumpat lemah, sementara Hinata menangis pilu meratapi nasib keluarga mereka.

Namun tidak ada waktu untuk itu, karena Trihexa sama sekali tidak memiliki belas kasihan. Ya ... Tanpa ampun sang Naga berkepala delapan itu memuntahkan seranganya pada Naruto dan Hinata.

 **Blaaarrrrrr!.**

Naruto menyudahi ceritanya disitu, seraya menghela nafasnya dan menatap Boruto sesaat, untuk melihat respon apa yang diperlihatkan anaknya. Dan serangai kemenangan terlihat jelas disana, meski hanya sekilas. Saat melihat respon Boruto yang terlihat sangat marah setelah mendengar cerita pilu itu.

'Tinggal bagian ahirnya, sebagai pemanis ceritaku!' batin Naruto licik.

"Setelah itu, kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi mereka bilang, kami berhasil melakukan perintah mereka, dan memberikan sebuah anugerah pada kami, dengan mengangkat kami sebagai Iblis Kelas Atas" kini giliran Hinata yang berucap, meneruskan cerita yang terhenti dari Mulut Naruto.

"Namun anugerah itu hanyalah kedok. Nyatanya, mereka hanya memperlakukan kami seperti senjata. Mereka bahkan sempat menghapus ingatan kami tentangmu dan Himawari-Chan. Itulah sebabnya kami tidak pernah mencari kalian selama ini"

"Tapi ingatan itu perlahan kembali saat melihatmu bertarung dalam Rating Game bersama Kerajaan Rias Gremory. Aku sangat senang saat melihatmu, Boruto-Kun. Tapi Okaa-San dan Otou-San tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Tubuh kami akan hancur jika melakukan hal mencurigakan!" ucap Hinata.

Dan detik itu juga, sosok muda sang ibu mulai membuka pakaianya. Boruto semula merasa canggung, tapi saat melihat sebuah Segel aneh yang menghiasi Punggung sang Okaa-San, Boruto mulai mengerti kenapa Hinata melakukannya. Tidak ada hal lain yang dirasakan Boruto saat ini selain kegeraman atas perlakuan semena-mena Iblis-Iblis itu pada keluarganya.

"Segel itu pun tertaman padaku" timpal Naruto seraya menunjukan hal yang sama pada Boruto.

"Ya ampun ..." Boruto tidak bisa berucap apa-apa lagi saat ini. Fikiranya kacau, yang terfikirkan sat ini hanyalah membalas dendam atas semua perbuatan yang pernah mereka lakukan pada keluarganya, dan tentu saja menyelamatkan Himawari.

"Benar-benar cerita yang mengharukan. Benarkan Boruto-Kun?" entah sejak kapan, si pria bertopeng merah yang sudah dua kali membuat Boruto pingsan dalam sekali pukul, bersandar di Dinding dengan santainya. Menatap sinis keluarga yang baru bertemu itu.

"Kau ..." Boruto geram seketika saat melihat orang itu. Namun gerakan Tangan dari Naruto, membuatnya menahan diri untuk menerjang pria itu.

"Sirzech-Sama, kumohon lepaskan anak kami. Mereka tidak ada hubunganya dengan semua ini, kumohon lepaskan mereka!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto bersujud didepan si pria bertopeng merah itu. Dan tak lama berselang, Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Tangis pun tak bisa terbendung lagi oleh wanita bersurai biru itu.

"Kumohon ... Hiks! Hiks!"

"Tou-San, Okaa-San!. Apa yang kalian lakukan—" belum sempat Boruto menyelesaikan ucapanya, sebuah tendangan mendarat dengan telak di Wajah pemuda pirang itu. Siapa lagi yang melakukanya jika bukan si pria bertopeng.

"Seharusnya kau melakukan apa yang orang tuamu lakukan!" desis si pria bertopeng, seraya mulai melepaskan Topeng merahnya. Dan kini terlihat jelas siapa Wajah dibalik Topeng itu, seseorang yang bergelar Maou Lucifer di Dunia Bawah, Sirzech Lucifer.

"Sirzech-Sama kumohon lepaskan anak kami" ucap Naruto. seraya bersimpuh di Kaki sang Maou Lucifer. Hal itu pun dilakukan Hinata, selain itu adalah sebuah permohonan, mereka melakukan itu juga untuk menahan pergerakan Sirzech.

"Ck!. Kalian menyedihkan sekali!" desis sang Lucifer dengan sinisnya, seraya menginjak-injak Punggung Naruto. Pada poin ini, Boruto bangkit dari acara terjatuhnya dan begitu marah melihat orang tuanya direndankan seperti itu.

"Keparaaaattttt!" Boruto berteriak marah. Matanya sudah berubah menjadi Byakugan, Sabitnya pun kini sudah menghiasi Tangan kananya. Dan tanpa fikir panjang lagi, Boruto menerjang Sirzech dengan segala kemarahanya.

Namun, sebuah ledakan kecil dari Tubuh Hinata dan Naruto menghentikan gerakanya!.

"Otou-San ... Okaa-San ..." Boruto kini terlihat seperti Mayat Hidup. Gerakanya kaku, dengan Wajah sedih bercampur tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Sementara Sirzech hanya tersenyum sinis sembari melipat Tanganya.

"Harusnya kalian tahu akibatnya, jika menentangku!" desis Sirzech dengan nada merendahkan.

"Tou-San ... Kaa-San ..." Boruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan Sirzech. Yang jadi fokusnya saat ini hanyalah, keadaan sang ayah dan ibunya yang terlihat mengenaskan. Bagian bawah Tubuhnya hancur akibat ledakan kecil itu, hanya menyisakan sebatas Dada.

Sosok Hinata perlahan-lahan mulai menguar menjadi Asap. Sementara Naruto masih sekarat dan bisa bertahan, meski terlihat bersusah payah.

"Boruto ... -Kun, ba-balaskan lah dendam kami ..." ucap Naruto lemah sebelum ahirnya meninggal. Dan tak lama sosok Naruto menyusul Hinata yang berubah menjadi kepulan Asap. Sedikit dari Asap Naruto, masuk ke Tubuh Boruto.

Dan saat itu, Boruto seperti mendengar ucapan ayahnya!.

 _"Balaskan dendam kami, Boruto-Kun. Tou-San sudah memberikan informasi Jutsu yang Otou-San dan Okaa-San kuasai. Dengan itu ... Kuharap kau bisa menyelamatkan adikmu dan membalaskan perbuatan mereka!"_

Boruto masih terdiam. Entah apa yang difikirkan pemuda pirang itu, hingga tawa menghina dari Sirzech menyadarkanya!.

"Ghahahahaha~ ingin balas dendam?. Lakukanlah, aku suka bermain-main denganmu!" desisnya, seraya menghilang dalam Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasinya.

"Grrrrr ..." Gigi Boruto bergetar hebat, merasa dipermainkan Maou Lucifer itu. Matanya yang telah berubah menjadi Byakugan, bergerak cepat berusaha menemukan pancaran Aura Sirzech. Dan setelah ketemu, Boruto langsung melesat cepat mengejar Sirzech.

"Tunggu Iblis siaaalllll!" teriakan itu menjadi penghias kemarahan Boruto yang siap meledak pada Dunia Bawah!.

Setelah Boruto pergi, Asap hitam terlihat berkumpul disana dan membentuk dua sosok pemuda dan gadi. Ya ... Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata. Senyum sinis terlihat menghiasi Wajah Naruto. Tidak ada lagi senyum cerah yang beberapa saat lalu diperlihatkanya pada Boruto.

Begitu pun dengan Hinata, senyum lembutnya tidak terlihat lagi. Yang ada kini hanyalah Wajah datar yang kini terlihat di Wajah cantiknya.

"Ini baru dimulai ..." gumamnya. Lalu pandangan pemuda bersurai pirang dengan Mata aneh itu, beralih pada Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata, kita lakukan sentuhan terahir!" perintahnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh pada perintah sang pemuda itu, sebelum ahirnya menjawab.

"Baik Ashura-Sama!"

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

 _ **Kolom balasan Review.**_

 _ **Thelaststand84 ::**_ _Makasih loh pujianya. Amin, semoga saya tetap diberikan semangat dan waktu menulis. Humm~ mungkin hampir seimbang lah, Boruto palingan satu tingkat diatas Issei. Toh saya gak suka bikin chara keliwat kuat. Jadi jika mereka bertarung, Issei pun punya kesempatan menang._

 _Yap, saya setuju soal itu. Palingan kalo ditambah, seperti usulah Feba Ananta-San._

 _ **SHinici kUdo ::**_ _Maaf kalo pengembangan plot yang saya buat malah terlihat gaje di Matamu. Tapi, kalo dihapus enggak lah, lagi pula saya udah bilang diawal, saya gak buat Fiksi yang meniru LN atau Anime DxD. Saya buat Plot sendiri. Cuma kalo ada Screen yang dirasa cocok untuk fiksi saya, ya saya ambil._

 _Fiksi saya sampah ya menurutmu?. Gak papa, saya hargai pendapat itu. Toh saya emang belum pinter buat fiksi. Cuma ada satu yang ngeganjel, kenapa jadi Guest?. Log In lah, saya yakin kamu itu Author di FFN. Soalnya, gaya tulisanmu 'yakin' gitu. Kalo kamu Log In kan saya jadi bisa liat, Fiksi yang kaya gimana sih yang gak sampah itu (yang di Post kamu) masa iya kan Author hebat kaya kamu Post Fiksi Sampah kan?. Dan saya juga bisa belajar sama kamu._

 _Kalo komen lagi, Log In ya!._

 _ **Zulfa935 ::**_ _Makasih pujianya, hah~ entahlah. Saya gak tau kalo soal Review mah, mungkin ... Ah~ entah!._

 _Hummm~ soal nyerang Rias sih cuma karena salah faham aja tentang kata 'tau' nya Rias. Jelasnya ada di Chap ini kok._

 _ **Feba Ananta ::**_ _Saya terima usulnya. Jujur saya langsung suka sama usul kamu. Makasih ya!. Oh iya kalo punya usul lagi, jangan sungkan-sungkan buat utarakan sama saya ya._

 _ **Iib Junior ::**_ _Ahahaha~ saya becanda kok, maaf ya. Sebenernya saya juga udah mulai sok rajin buat editing. Yap, Chapter ini saya editing. Tapi entahlah, pasti ada aja Typo yang kelewat deh kayanya._

 _Silahkan berasumsi lagi setelah baca Fiksi ini, Gerr~ nya kan cuma kenapa dengan Sirzech, sama siapa sebenarnya Ashura, Naruto sama Hinata ini. Kalo saya beritau, gak Geerrr~ lagi entarnya._

 _ **Raitogecko ::**_ _Humm~ mungkin XD. Seperti yang saya katakan sama Iib Junior-San, bagian menariknya Fiksi saya ya itu, kalo dikasih tau ya sama aja bunuh diri kan ehehe~ yang bisa saya sampaikan sih silahkan menerka-nerka lagi *plaakk*_

 _Yap, karena Ashura ada hubunganya sama Boruto, Naruto, sama Hinata._

 _ **Kurotsuhi Mangetsu ::**_ _Makasih pujianya. Yap, kayanya sih gitu, saya fikir bakal seru nih jika Maou no 1 macam Sirzech kena Troll :D._

 _Nah, kalo penasaran sama Naru-Hina-Asu, pantengin terus lah fiksi saya, dan janga lupa tinggalkan jejak ya._

 _ **The KidSNo OppAi ::**_ _Ahahaha~ kayanya sih gitu. Siap._

 _ **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer ::**_ _Siap. Tapi, jangan panggil Senpai lah, saya masih kacangan. Mungkin yang pantes dipanggil Senpai itu Shinici Kudo-Sama tuh._

 _ **Aldo F Salamander ::**_ _Hooo~ sumpah itu pemikiran pertama saya, sebelum ngerubah pengembangan Plot seperti sekarang. Nah itu bener, tapi saya Cencel. Terus pendapatmu sekarang gimana xD._

 _ **Raffie D'Rocket Rokers ::**_ _Maybe xD._

 _ **Dsevenfold ::**_ _Siap. Dan makasih pendapatnya._

 _Oh iya, untuk kalian semua, kalo punya saran atau apa gitu soal Fiksi saya, katakan aja. Dan kalo mau yang lebih privasi lagi, PM saya terbuka lebar. Terlebih, kalo lewat PM saya bisa respon dengan cepat kan._


	8. Chapter 8 :: Permulaan

**UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya._

•••••

 _Namaku adalah Uzumaki Boruto ... Aku hanyalah seorang remaja biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja._

 _Satu-satunya hal yang tidak biasa dalam kehidupanku hanyalah aku mampu mempertahankan hidupku bersama adik perempuanku di Kota besar seperti Tokyo. Meski tidak punya siapa-siapa, karena sudah ditinggal ke dua orang tua kami sejak kecil._

 _Ya ... Hanya itu ..._

 _Tapi, semua kehidupan normal itu musnah saat orang-orang aneh bersayap mulai datang dalam kehidupanku dan adikku._

 _Ditambah lagi, seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah yang memiliki gangguan jiwa, datang padaku dan memintaku menjadi budaknya!._

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Chapter 8 :: Pembukaan.**

•••••

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang dikenal dengan nama Uzumaki Boruto itu, berhenti sejenak setelah terbang cukup jauh disebuah Tugu batas wilayah yang dikuasai Iblis-Iblis Bangsawan. Pandanganya untuk sesaat menatap Tugu pembatas wilayah yang ada dihadapanya, dan ada sedikit keterkejutan di Wajah tampanya saat melihat tulisan yang tertulis disana.

 _Batas wilayah kekuasaan Clan Bael dengan Clan Otsutsuki._

"Bael?. Otsutsuki?" Baruto bergumam dalam kebingunganya. Fikiranya mulai menerka-nerka, untuk apa Sirzech memasuki wilayah Bael?. Apa yang direncanakan Iblis yang satu itu, dengan memancingnya untuk memasuki Wilayah kekuasaan Bael?!.

Dan dalam kebingunganya, Boruto menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu. Clan Otsutsuki?. Sejauh ini, yang kutahu hanya ada satu Clan dengan nama ini ... Otsutsuki Ashura!. Iblis terainkarnasi yang Ajuka-Sama sebut sebagai _Bom Waktu_!" ucap Boruto, dan titik cerah mulai didapatnya dari pecahan informasi yang didapat pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Jangan-jangan, Uzumaki Naruto adalah Otsutsuki Ashura" Boruto kembali bergumam mencoba melanjutkan terkaanya. Menurut cerita sang Otou-San, Naruto. Dia dan ibunya menjadi Iblis setelah 'dikorbankan' dalam Insiden Trihexa, dan kehilangan ingatanya sebagai Manusia sejak itu. Ditambah lagi, saat ini Boruto ternyata sedang berada di Wilayah kekuataan Clan Otsutsuki.

Bukankah itu sudah pasti, jika Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang yang sama dengan Otsutsuki Ashura!.

"Grrr!. Masuk akal, dugaanku ini masuk akal ... Ck!. Apa Ajuka ingin membuatku bertarung dengan orang tuaku sendiri?!' desisnya. Satu lagi fakta yang didapatnya, membuat Boruto semakin membenci Dunia Bawah. Dan kebencian itu, membuat Boruto lupa dengan embel-embel Sama yang selalu diucapkanya saat menyebut nama sang Maou.

Setelah perlakuan kejam Sirzech dan Maou lain, seperti yang diceritakan kedua orang tuanya. Setelah kelakuan Rias yang membiarkan Himawari disandra oleh kakaknya sendiri. Kini fakta terbaru adalah dia disiapkan untuk menjadi mesin pembunuh yang suatu saat, akan dipaksa untuk bertarung dengan Otsutsuki Ashura, orang yang sejatinya bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Ayahnya sendiri!.

"Ahahahaha!" Boruto tertawa hambar disela kebencianya yang semakin memuncak. Seolah sedang menertawakan takdir yang saat ini mempermainkanya, keluarganya. Sakit. Hancur. Hatinya benar-benar hancur saat ini. Menyesal Boruto sudah menganggap mereka adalah Iblis baik. Dan dalam tawa itu, pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengexpresikan segala rasa sakit hatinya.

"Lelucon sialan. Ini sama sekali tidak lucuuuu!" Boruto berteriak marah dengan memperaktekan salah satu ingatan Jutsu yang diberikan sang ayah sebelum meninggal. Dan tentu saja karena tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya disana, membuat korban kemarahan Boruto adalah sang Tugu batas wilayah.

"Rasengan!"

 **Dummmm!.**

Sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar tercipta disana. Menghancurkan sang Tugu dan Tanah disekitarnya, hingga menimbulkan Kawah yang cukup dalam. Tawa hambar kembali terdengar dari Mulut pemuda pirang itu, yang saat ini ada dipusat Kawah ciptaanya.

"Hahaha!. Aku bersumpah ... Aku bersumpah akan memusnahkan kalian semua. Pada kenyataanya Iblis tetaplah Iblis, kalian tetaplah musuh bagi Manusia!" desisnya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Boruto kembali melesat dengan sepuluh Sayap Kelalawarnya. Melanjutkan pengejaran yang sempat terhenti.

 **Sementara di Mansion Utama Bael.**

Sirzech terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan Kepala Keluarga Bael yang baru beberapa Tahun lalu disahkan. Saiarogh Bael, adalah nama dari pemuda tampan, bertubuh tegap dan atletis itu. Orang yang saat ini menjadi pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi atas Clan Bael, setelah Lord Bael sebagai penguasa sebelumnya memilih lengser dari jabatan itu.

"Seperti itulah. Aku pastikan aku bersih, Saiarogh-Kun" ucap Sirzech dengan tenangnya, saat mencoba meyakinkan Penguasa dari Clan Bael itu. Saiarogh tentu saja tidak semudah itu percaya, ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal dalam fikiranya tentang sikap Sirzech saat ini. Dia menyadarinya, tapi tidak tahu secara pasti apa yang aneh dari Maou Lucifer itu.

"Saat itu, aku sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan Michael dan Shemhaza di Markas Malaikat Jatuh, Grigori. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu soal penghancuran Gremory dan penculikan Boruto. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam Insiden itu. Ada seseorang yang mencoba memfitnahku!" lanjut Sirzech.

"Lalu soal Uzumaki Himawari?" tiba-tiba Saiarogh menanyakan ini. Meski sama sekali tidak ada kaitanya dengan penjelasan sang Lucifer, Saiarogh segaja menanyakan perihal adik Boruto ini. Seolah sedang memastikan sesuatu.

"Ya ... Soal itu, aku juga sedang menyelidikinya. Sebenarnya, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini. Tapi ... Saat di Mansion Gremory, aku merasakan sebuah sisa-sisa dari kekuatan Pawer Of Destruction ... Apa salah satu anggota Clan Bael terlibat?" Sirzech balik bertanya setelah menjelaskan apa yang dia tahu. Namun bukanya menjawab, Saiarogh malah terlihat bingung.

'Aneh. Bukankah Lucifer-Sama yang menitipkan gadis itu padaku, dengan alasan melindunginya dari keserakahan Iblis-Iblis Bangsawan yang haus akan kekuatan. Tapi kenapa dia malah terlihat tidak tahu. Berpura-purakah?. Tapi apa untungnya?!' batin Saiarogh. Pandanganya menatap tajam sang Lucifer dihadapanya, mencoba mencari sebuah kebohongan yang ditutupi pria bersurai merah itu. Namun tidak ada. Sirzech yang saat ini ada didepanya, benar-benar tidak tahu soal ini.

Lalu Sirzech yang mana lagi yang menitipkan Himawari padanya?!.

"Maaf Saiarogh-Kun, aku tidak bermaksud mencurigai Clanmu, aku hanya ..." Sirzech menggantung kalimatnya, dia merasa tidak enak ditatap seperti itu oleh penguasa Clan Bael itu. Ya ... Sang Maou Lucifer menganggap pandangan itu adalah bukti ketidak-sukaanya karena Clan yang dia pimpin dituduh terlibat dalam kasus hilangnya Himawari.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Sirzech-Sama. Aku sama sekali tidak marah—"

 **Duuummm!.**

Ledakan yang menghancurkan Dinding Mansion Bael, menghentikan ucapan Saiarogh. Dan saat pandanganya dan Sirzech melihat ke arah ledakan, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya menatap bengis sang Maou Lucifer.

Aura Iblis dan Chakra, menguar dengan dasyatnya dari Tubuh Boruto. Mata Byakuganya memperlihatkan kebencian yang sangat mendalam pada Sirzech, tanpa memperdulikan expresi terkejut dari Saiarogh dan pria bersurai merah itu. Sabit yang dibawanya pun sudah diarahkan pada sang Lucifer, seolah-olah siap menantang pria terkuat di Dunia Bawah itu.

"Katakan ... Dimana Himawari!" desis Boruto datar dan tanpa exspresi. Pertanyaan itu tentu saja membuat Sirzech tidak mengerti. Mana tahu Maou Lucifer itu tentang keberadaan gadis bernama Uzumaki Himawari itu. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskanya, toh Boruto datang kesini sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin berbicara.

Saiarogh mengambil langkah maju, saat suasana semakin tegang. Dan dengan tenang, penguasa Bael itu mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maaf Lucifer-Sama, aku tidak bisa membantu untuk memulihkan namamu. Tapi ... Mungkin aku bisa membantu untuk menahan Uzumaki Boruto. Pergilah selesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat, kurasa ada dua Sirzech Gremory di Dunia Bawah" Saiarogh mengatakan itu seraya melirik Sirzech yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Ada mimik terkejut dari sang Maou, tapi karena ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu lebih lanjut, Sirzech memilih untuk pergi dari Mansion Bael.

"Terimakasih, Saiarogh-Kun" ucap Sirzech sebelum menghilang dalam Lingkaran Sihirnya. Boruto segera menembakan Aura Iblis bercampur Chakra untuk menggagalkan proses Teleportasi Sirzech, tapi Saiarogh dengan kekuatan Touki yang menyelimuti Tubuhnya dengan mudah menahan serangan itu.

Dan sang Lucifer pun pergi dengan mudah!.

"Ck!" Boruto menggeram kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Saiarogh. Tapi karena merasa Iblis dari Bael ini bukanlah target balas dendamnya, Boruto memilih untuk menghindari pertarungan dengan sang Bael.

"Hoi, Uzumaki Boruto ... Adikmu ada padaku. Jika kau ingin tahu, kalahkan aku" ucapan Saiarogh menghentikan gerakan Boruto yang semula akan pergi dari hadapanya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu lalu berbalik, kembali menatap pemuda berselimutkan Touki itu, meminta sebuah penjelasan yang lebih.

"Adikmu, Uzumaki Himawari ada padaku ... Dia sedang bersama Ratuku. Aku akan memberikanya padamu jika kau bisa mengalahkanku" ucap Saiarogh lagi. Touki yang semakin tebal menyelimuti Tubuhnya menjadi sebuah penegas ucapanya yang tidak main-main.

'Memberikan?!' kata-kata itu terasa mengganggunya. Saat sedang kesal seperti ini, Boruto jelas mudah tersinggung dengan hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, pemuda pirang itu langsung menyerang Saiarogh dengan kekuatan penuhnya.

"Adikku bukanlah Barang, keparaaattt!" Teriakan itu keluar bersamaan dengan tebasan menyamping dari Sabitnya. Saiarogh dengan mudah menahanya, bahkan dengan Tangan kosong. Merasa cukup yakin dengan kekuatan Toukinya. Serangan Boruto memang berhasil ditahan, tapi Touki Saiarogh perlahan-lahan diserap Sabit Boruto.

 **Duaakkk!.**

Sebuah tendangan yang dilapisi Touki mendarat dengan sempurna di Perut Boruto, membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Saiarogh menyerangai senang, mengingat tidak banyak orang yang masih bisa berdiri setelah terkena seranganya dengan kekuatan penuh sang Bael unik itu.

"Uzumaki Boruto ... Tidak salah jika kehadiranmu cukup membuat Dunia Bawah gempar. Kau kuat, sangat kuat" ucap Saiarogh menyanjung kekuatan lawanya.

"Karena itu, aku akan melawanmu dengan segenap kekuatanku!" lanjutnya seraya menjentrikan Jarinya. Dan tak lama kemudian, munculah sebuah Lingkaran Sihir disamping Saiarogh. Seorang bocah bertopeng dengan pakaian berjubah hitam muncul dari Lingkaran Sihir. Boruto sedikit meningkatkan kewaspadaanya, memingat Mata Byakuganya, melihat pancaran Aura kuat dari bocah misterius itu.

"Telos Karma, ayo bergabung!"

 **Sriinngggg!.**

Sedetik dari ucapan Saiarogh, Tubuh bocah bertudung hitam itu mulai memancarkan Cahaya keemasan. Terang. Sangat terang, hingga Boruto sedikit melindungi pengelihatanya menggunakan Tangan. Dan setelah cahaya meredup, bocah misterius yang dipanggil Telos Karma hilang. Menyisakan Saiaroh dengan penampilan barunya.

Pakaian mewah khas Bangsawan Iblis-Iblis Kelas Atas, kini berganti dengan Armor Emas berhiaskan Kepala Singa, Armor itu terlihat sedikit mirip dengan baju perang petarung-petarung Yunani Kuno. Tak lupa dengan dua Kampak yang menghiasi kedua Tangan sang Bael. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah pancaran Aura yang diperlihatkan Saiarogh setelah bergabung. Sangat kuat, hingga tanpa sadar membuat Boruto sedikit terkesima.

"K-kuat ... Pancaran Auranya—" gumaman Boruto berhenti karena sang Bael kembali mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Uzumaki Boruto" ucap Saiarogh, dan Sedetik kemudian Penguasa Bael itu segera menghambur ke arah Boruto. Menyerang tanpa ampun pemuda bersurai pirang itu tanpa ampun. Beruntunglah Boruto memiliki Sacred Gear Gravity Jail, juga Mata Byakugan. Sehingga dia masih bisa menghindari serangan Kampak-Kampak Saiarogh, meski kecepatanya sedikit dibawah sang Bael.

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Mansion Sitri.**

Ajuka Astroth, seorang Iblis yang mendapatkan gelar Beelzebub itu berjalan sedikit terburu-buru, bersama calon pewaris selanjutnya dari Clan Astroth, Diodora Astroth. Sang Maou bahkan mengabaikan sapaan atau tindakan hormat lainya dari Maid-Maid Sitri yang berpapasan denganya. Fokus sang Beelzebub saat ini hanyalah Serafall, sang Maou bergelar Leviathan yang saat ini ada di Mansion ini.

"Ajuka? Ada apa?" tanya Serafall. Tidak ada gaya kekanak-kanakan dalam ucapanya, satu-satunya Maou wanita itu, terlihat serius saat menerima kehadiran Ajuka. Ya ... Serafall cukup bisa menahan diri dan bertindak sebagai mana mestinya, disaat-saat tertentu. Lagi pula, dari mimik sang Beelzebub, pria berkacamata itu sepertinya membawa berita buruk.

"Sirzech melarikan diri dari Penjara Dunia Bawah" ucap Ajuka langsung pada intinya. Mengabaikan mimik terkejut dari Serafall dan Grayfia, juga kelompok Sitri dan Gremory yang kebetulan ada di Ruangan yang sama, Ajuka melanjutkan kembali ucapanya.

"Clan Otsutsuki diserang, Ashura Otsutsuki dan Ratunya, Hyuuga Hinata mati. Lalu Fallbium pun saat ini sedang koma, tampaknya dia juga sudah diserang" lanjut Ajuka. Ucapan Maou Beelzebub itu kembali membuat mereka terkejut. Tiga orang kuat di Dunia Bawah sampai mendapatkan nasib naas seperti itu.

"Tidak mungkin ... Kita tahu bagaimana kekuatan Ashura, Hinata, dan Fallbium. Mereka tidak mungkin bisa kalah dengan mudah seperti itu!" Serafall mengatakanya dengan nada tak percaya. Ya ... Faktanya memang tidak banyak Mahluk yang bisa mengalahkan atau setidaknya berpeluang mengalahkan ketiganya. Mereka sangat kuat, bahkan cukup untuk membuat para Penguasa di berbagai Mitologi untuk berfikir berulang-ulang untuk bertarung dengan mereka.

Lalu ... Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?.

"Apa mungkin Sirzech yang melakukanya?" tiba-tiba Grayfia mengatakan itu. Ya ... Jika Sirzech, seorang pria dengan kekuatan Pawer Of Destructionya yang benar-benar gila, peluangnya untuk melakukan itu cukup besar. Lagi pula tidak aneh jika sang istri dari Maou bergelar Lucifer itu mencurigai suaminya sendiri, setelah apa yang dia lakukan.

Rias terlihat sedih mendengar ucapan Grayfia. Bagaimana pun yang sedang dicurigai adalah kakaknya sendiri. Sosok yang selama ini terlihat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dalam hati kecilnya, ada keraguan jika Sirzech tega melakukan itu semua. Tapi fakta mengatakan lain, dan gadis bersurai merah itu tidak punya bukti untuk membenarkan keyakinan itu, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Onii-Sama ..." gumam gadis itu, dan tanpa sadar mulai menangis.

"Aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan, tapi kumohon Rias ... Kuatkan dirimu. Sirzech yang sekarang tidak sama lagi, dengan Sirzech yang selama ini kita kelal" ucap Grayfia, mencoba menenangkan Rias. Pelukan hangat pun diberika sang Onee-Sama, mencoba menyalurkan sebuah perasaan yang tak bisa diucapkan melalui kata-kata.

Rias tertegun saat mendapatkan pelukan itu. Kenyataanya, meski meminta gadis bersurai merah itu untuk bersikap kuat, Grayfia pun tidak bisa melakukanya. Wanita itu jelas merasakan hal yang sama dengan Rias, mungkin juga lebih. Sejak Insiden Iblis Lama dan Iblis Baru, Grayfia sudah hidup seorang diri. Semua keluarganya musnah dalam insiden itu.

Adiknya yang masih selamat pun, ahirnya mati ditangan Hyoudou Issei karena memihak Teroris Chaos Brigade. Dan saat mulai kembali bisa menata kehidupanya, hal ini terjadi. Sirzech bersikap aneh, dengan mengkhianati Dunia Bawah. Dan puncaknya, keluarga Gremory, keluarga baru dari Grayfia musnah. Termasuk Milicas Gremory, anak semata wayangnya. Yang saat ini masih belum jelas selamat atau tidaknya.

Jika dilihat dari serentetan tragedi ini, jelas Grayfia adalah sosok yang paling tersiksa!.

"Kuatlah Rias ... Kuat ..." gumam Grayfia disela tangisnya. Entah memang meminta Rias untuk kuat, atau ucapan itu hanya sebuah kias yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena faktanya, Grayfia lah yang menangis paling pilu saat ini.

"Onee-Sama ..."

"Ya ... Kita harus kuat. Kita harus kuat untuk melewati semua ini" gumam Rias, seraya membalas pelukan sang istri dari kakaknya itu. Meski keadaan cukup genting, namun tidak ada yang berani mengganggu adegan penuh kesedihan itu. Mereka yang ada disana cukup tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka, terlebih Grayfia yang memang melewati hidup dengan penuh kepiluan.

Namun pada ahirnya Sihir Komunikasi dari Ajuka tetaplah mengganggu. Dan disana terlihat sang Ratu dari kerajaan Beelzebub, sedang memberi hormat pada sang Raja. Sebelum ahirnya menyampaikan sebuah berita yang tentu saja tidak mengenakan.

"Maaf jika saya lancang, Ajuka-Sama ... Tapi keadaan ini darurat dan anda harus segera mengetahuinya. Saat ini Kepala Keluarga Bael sedang bertarung dengan Uzumaki Boruto" ucap sang Ratu melalui sihir teleportasinya.

Cukup sudah, Ajuka menggeram kesal dengan berbagai informasi buruk itu. Kesabaranya sudah habis. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu diselidiki dalam masalah ini, musuh mereka sudah jelas adalah Sirzech dan Boruto. Penyerangan misterius yang ditujukan pada orang-orang kuat di Dunia Bawah, sudah terlihat jelas. Itu sudah pasti dilakukan Sirzech dan Boruto. Lagi pula potensi mereka cukup besar untuk melakukanya.

Iblis terkuat dari ke empat Maou, lalu Keturunan Murni Ninja. Mereka jelas bisa membuat situasi darurat seperti ini!.

"Beritahu semua Bangsawan-Bangsawan Iblis. Perintahkan mereka untuk memperkuat pertahananya. Dan eksekusi ditempat untuk Iblis pemberontak bernama Sirzech Gremory dan Uzumaki Boruto!" perintah sang Maou Beelzebub. Si Ratu membungkuk patuh dengan perintah Rajanya, meski keter-kejutan terlihat jelas dari Wajah cantiknya.

"Ajuka, apa itu tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Serafall, sesaat setelah Sihir Komunikasi Ajuka dan Ratunya terputus. Sang Leviathan sedikit melirik Grayfia dan Rias yang masih menangis pilu. Terlebih saat mendengar keputusan Ajuka tadi. Menyadari maksud dari pertanyaan Serafall, Ajuka pun mulai mendekati Rias dan Grayfia.

"Maaf tapi aku harus melakukanya, Sirzech dan Boruto sudah melewati batas. Penyerangan Misterius itu pastilah ulah mereka. Sebelumnya Boruto menghilang bersama Sirzech ... Dan fakta itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan jika mereka adalah dalang dibalik semua ini!" ucap Ajuka. Nadanya terdengar penuh penyesalan, karena harus mengatakan hal ini.

Tapi apa yang dikatakan sang Beelzebub memang benar. Boruto sebelumnya menghilang bersama Sirzech. Dan semenjak itu, tiga orang kuat di Dunia Bawah menjadi korban. Ditambah informasi terbaru yang didapat, adalah Boruto sedang bertarung dengan Saiarogh, yang merupakan penguasa baru Clan Bael. Dan dari semua itu, satu-satunya alasan yang logis adalah ...

Mereka bekerja sama untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang yang memiliki potensi untuk menghentikan rencana mereka!.

"Tidak apa-apa ... Saya juga sudah siap jika harus bertarung dengan Sirzech Gremory. Saya siap ... Lagi pula ucapan anda benar, Ajuka-Sama" ucap Grayfia, Nadanya terdengar lemah dan terkesan pasrah. Jika mereka semua bukan Iblis yang memiliki pendengaran bagus, suara Grayfia mungkin saja tidak akan terdengar jelas.

"Onee-Sama ... Baiklah. Aku juga siap!" ucap Rias. Tanganya menghapus Air Matanya dengan kasar, mencoba membuktikan jika dia memang sudah benar-benar siap dengan segala konsekuensinya. Hal itu membuat Budak-Budak Rias pun mulai bisa memantapkan perasaan mereka. Ya ... Tidak ada pilihan lain, selain mengikuti kemauan sang Raja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ... Aku dan Sona akan memperkuat penjagaan Sitri. Kalian tetaplah disini, semakin banyak orang-orang kuat yang berkumpul, potensi kemenangan kita semakin besar!" ucap Serafall, sementara sang adik, Sona Sitri hanya mengangguk. Ajuka juga mengangguk setuju dengan saran Serafall, dan meminta Diodora untuk bersiap jika keadaan buruk terjadi.

Tapi sepertinya ada 'Benalu' diantara mereka. Itu terbukti dari munculnya sebuah serangai jahat di wajah cantik seorang wanita berambut perak. Jika sesaat lalu wanta ini menangis penuh kepiluan meratapi nasibnya yang menyedihkan, saat ini, saat semua orang mulai memantapkan dirinya jika Sirzech dan Boruto adalah musuh mereka, Wajah sedih itu berganti dengan senyum sinis penuh kemenangan.

'Seperti yang direncanakan Ashura-Sama ... Ternyata tidak sulit untuk menghasut Iblis-Iblis bodoh ini!' batinya seraya terus-menerus tersenyum sinis. Saat perasaanya diliputi rasa penuh kemenangan, Sosok bermuka dua ini tidak sadar jika seseorang menangkap senyum 'tak biasa' itu. Pemuda bersurai coklat yang dikenal dengan Hyoudou Issei, sang Sekiryutei melihatnya!.

'Apa itu?. Senyumnya ... Apa yang Grayfia-San rencanakan?!'

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Neraka.**

Sebuah tempat terdasar dari Dunia Bawah, tempat yang disebut Neraka dan merupakan daerah kekuasaan Grim Reaper yang dipimpin Hades, Ashura terlihat duduk diatas Kursi Singgasana sang Pastur Kematian. Disampingnya berdiri sang Ratu Hyuuga Hinata, satu-satunya Budak yang dirainkarnasikan Ashura dalam kerajaan Otsutsuki.

Ya ... Faktanya, Ashura hanya memiliki satu Budak dalam kerajaanya, yaitu Hinata Hyuuga. Namun meski hanya berdua, mereka sudah cukup untuk membuat lawan-lawan mereka ketakutan saat berhadapan dengan dua orang ini di Rating Game. Bahkan hanya dengan berdua saja, mereka sudah cukup untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan Deusius Beliall diurutan teratas rangking Rating Game.

Mengagaikan semua itu, senyum sinis terlihat di Wajah tampanya. Saat mengalihkan pandangan yang sedari tadi menatap Layar transparan dari Sihir, yang menayangkan setiap kejadian di Dunia Bawah. Pada sosok wanita berambut silver yang duduk bersimpuh di Lantai Istana Hades.

"Lihatlah Grayfia, bukankah mereka sangat bodoh?. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar dengan Mahluk-Mahluk ciptaanku!" ucap Ashura dengan nada dan senyum yang menghina. Sementara Grayfia hanya diam saja, Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kesal pada sosok pria bermata aneh itu. Dan tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Ashura, wanita bersurai perak itu mengeluarkan kalimatnya.

"Kau akan kalah ... Apa pun yang terjadi kau akan kalah!" desis Grayfia dengan penuh keyakinan dengan apa yang diucapkanya. Wanita ini sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan ucapanya, tapi entah sejak kapan, Hinata sudah ada dibelakangnya dan menjambak Rambutnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, jalang!"

"Akkkhhh!" Grayfia mengerang, merasakan nyeri saat Rambutnya ditarik secara paksa seperti itu. Ingin sekali dia melawan, namun sayangnya kekuatanya sudah habis. Ya ... Jangankan untuk melawan, untuk membebaskan kedua Tanganya dari Sihir Pengunci Hinata saja tidak sanggup.

"Tenanglah Hinata ... Biarkan Iblis bodoh ini berharap selagi dia bisa. Toh sebentar lagi, Dunia Bawah akan hancur!" ucap Ashura dengan nada yang terdengar menyebalkan di Telinga Grayfia. Hinata melepaskan cengkaramanya dengan kasar, tak lupa mendorong Tubuh tak berdaya Grayfia, sehingga membuatnya terbentur cukup keras di Lantai. Retakan tercipta disana, membuktikan betapa kerasnya dorongan sang Ratu Ashura.

"Uggghhh!" erangan kembali keluar dari Mulut wanita bersurai perak itu, saat Badanya terbentur Lantai. Disaat yang bersamaan Lingkaran Sihir khas Grim Reaper tercipta didepanya. Lalu saat sinar kelamnya mulai meredup, terlihatlah seorang Tengkorak berpakaian Pastur. Membawa dua sosok gadis yang cukup dikenalnya. Ya ... Mereka adalah Uzumaki Himawari dan satunya adalah Ratu dari kerajaan Saiarogh Bael.

'Mereka ...' batin Grayfia dalam keterkejutanya. Si Tengkorak itu melemparkan Himawari dan Ratu Saiarogh tanpa belas kasihan, ke arah Grayfia. Lalu merunduk hormat pada Ashura yang masih santai duduk di Singgasanaya.

"Saya Hades, melapor Ashura-Sama. Saya berhasil mengalahkan Fallbium Asmodeus, Azazel, dan membawa gadis bernama Uzumaki Himawari dan Ratu Saiarogh Bael. Tapi maafkan saya, Ashura-Sama, saya gagal membunuh Fallbium Asmodeus. Pertarungan dengan Azazel cukup menguras tenaga" ucap Hades dengan laporanya.

Meski sebenarnya Ashura sudah tahu dengan apa yang terjadi di Dunia Bawah melalui Layar Sihir Hinata yang menayangkan semuanya, Hades tetap melaporkan hasil kerjanya. Ashura tersenyum senang dengan apa yang dilakukan sang Dewa Kematian. Itu membuktikan jika Hades benar-benar patuh padanya.

"Jadi Grayfia ... Apa kau masih punya keyakinan tentang kekalahanku?. Semua bahkan berjalan sangat mulus. Sirzech dianggap penghianat, bocah Uzumaki itu sudah membenci Dunia Bawah, dan sekarang 'Dewa Taktik' kalian sudah kalah, meski nyawa Fallbium masih selamat ... Apa yang bisa dilakukan Iblis sekarat seperti itu?. Apa kau masih punya keyakinan jika aku akan kalah?"

Ucapan Ashura benar-benar membuatnya panas. Tapi, Grayfia mungkin harus mengakuinya. Peluang Dunia Bawah untuk menang semakin tipis. Selain ada Mahluk-Mahluk ciptaan Ashura yang siap mengadu domba mereka, keadaan Dunia Bawah pun sedang kacau. Saat seperti ini, biasanya adalah bagian Fallbium. Iblis yang satu ini memiliki Otak yang cerdas dalam menyelesaikan sebuah masalah, dengan kerugian sekecil mungkin. Tapi sekarang ...

'Ini tidak mungkin!' batin Grayfia dalam keputusasaanya. Azazel itu kuat, Fallbium pun demikian. Dia mengetahui itu dengan pasti kekuatan mereka. Tapi, lawanya juga bukan sembarangan. Tengkorak itu adalah Hades sang Dewa Kematian, penguasa Neraka dan Adik dari Dewa Zeuz. Entah apa yang dilakukan Ashura hingga bisa membuat seorang sekelas Hades patuh padanya!.

"Aku turut bersedih, Huahahahahaha~" hina Ashura diahiri tawa yang terasa menyakiti hati Grayfia. Seolah bisa membaca isi hati wanita bersurai perak itu.

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

 _ **Kolom Balasan Review.**_

 _ **Seneal ; Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer ; Azura Mode ; Rizki Wisnu 01 ; Dsevenfold ; Queuen Ice Blossome ::**_ _Siap dan terimakasih._

 _ **Raitogecko ::**_ _Haha makasih pujianya._

 _ **Wahyu Aja 0806 ::**_ _Oh iya, makasih koreksinya. Akan saya perbaiki di Chapter kedepanya._

 _ **Iib Junior ::**_ _Ahhh~ makasih pujianya. Yap, kaya gitu lah. Jadi disini mainanya saling hasut gitu, gak asal pukul kalah terus udahan ahahaha~_

 _Sip, akan saya perbaiki lagi._

 _Eh?. Ya iya sih ... Saya juga sempat pusing mu tulis 'wanita' apa 'gadis' ... Apa nih, dicerita flash back kan ibu-ibu, saat jadi iblis kan penampilan mudanya lagi *plaaakk*_

 _ **Dark Roselvet ::**_ _Jujur, saya gak suka isi Reviewmu, kalo pribahasa, kau itu kaya Tong Kosong Nyaring Bunyinya. Asal ngomong dan gak sesuai sama kenyataan. Saya kesel. Tapi yang bikin saya lebih kesel adalah, kau punya akun ffn tapi jadi Guest._

 _Kenapa?._

 _ **The KidSNo OppAi ::**_ _Yap, saya memang bikin masalah yang rumit. Gak asal berantem, menang MC, dipuji, dan selesai. Saya coba buat Reader sedikit berfikir._

 _Ya se-enggaknya, setelah baca fiksi saya ... Ada fikiran, 'Kok gini?'. 'Siapa sih itu?'. 'Ceritanya kok gini?'. Atau paling engak, 'Ini cerita apaan sih?'. Gitu *plaakk*_

 _ **Dikdik 717 ::**_ _Nah loh, saya malah baru sadar. Jujur ya pas ngembangin Plot, saya gak kepikiran sama Obito. Serius loh, ini bukanya ngeles. Dan ahirnya saya malah semakin salut sama Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan hanya mengangkat Cerita dan Tradisi masyarakat Jepang, tapi segala aspek kehidupan ada disana._

 _Cinta?. Ada. Dendam?. Iya. Pengorbanan?. juga. Tipu-tipu?. Banyak, dan lain sebagainya. Jadi saya mulai berfikir gak ada celah buat seorang Author untuk mengembangkan idenya jika terus disamakan dengan Canon. Ya gini, ujung-ujungnya tetap aja terkesan niru Canon._

 _ **Kurotsuhi Mangetsu ::**_ _Ah iya makasih buat Review dan karena udah suka sama fiksi saya._

 _ **Ero Azazel ::**_ _Seperti yang saya jelaskan sama_ _ **The KidSNo OppAi.**_ _Saya juga tipe orang yang 'samar'. Samar disini adalah saya suka bicara menggunakan Kias. Gak langsung pada poinya, tapi selalu memakai persamaan yang memiliki arti dan tujuan yang sama. Kenapa?. Karena kebiasaan *plaakk*_

 _Tapi enggak. Bercanda kok. Ya sebenernya, selain didikan Orang Tua saya, yang ngajarin untuk selalu 'mikir' jalan keluarnya sendiri, kalo dapet masalah. Saya juga mulai nyaman dengan cara didikan yang seperti ini. Se-enggaknya, kita terbiasa berfikir 'Ini apa dan harus gimana?'._

 _Ini sangat membantu untuk anak tunggal macam saya. Tau sendiri kan derita anak tunggal tuh gimana?. Kelak, saat Orang Tua gak ada, dan saat udah merit si anak tunggal ini punya masalah sama istrinya?. Mau curhat sama siapa?. Sodara gak punya. Temen?. Kalo kalo masalahnya cukup pribadi kan gak mungkin._

 _Jiaaahhh!. Saya malah curhat. Tapi ya gitu, mungkin kebiasaan saya terbawa dalam gaya penulisan._


	9. Chapter 9 :: Musuh yang Sebenarnya

**UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya._

•••••

 _Namaku adalah Uzumaki Boruto ... Aku hanyalah seorang remaja biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja._

 _Satu-satunya hal yang tidak biasa dalam kehidupanku hanyalah aku mampu mempertahankan hidupku bersama adik perempuanku di Kota besar seperti Tokyo. Meski tidak punya siapa-siapa, karena sudah ditinggal ke dua orang tua kami sejak kecil._

 _Ya ... Hanya itu ..._

 _Tapi, semua kehidupan normal itu musnah saat orang-orang aneh bersayap mulai datang dalam kehidupanku dan adikku._

 _Ditambah lagi, seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah yang memiliki gangguan jiwa, datang padaku dan memintaku menjadi budaknya!._

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Chapter 9 :: Musuh yang Sebenarnya!.**

•••••

 **Blaaarrrrr!.**

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang terlempar dengan kerasnya, setelah menabrak dan menghancurkan Dinding Mansion Bael. Dia adalah Uzumaki Boruto, pemuda yang belum lama ini menjadi Iblis dalam Kerajaan Rias Gremory. Namun begitu banyaknya masalah yang tak terduga, membuat Boruto pada ahirnya, harus bertarung dengan Saiarogh dan Dunia Bawah itu sendiri.

"Ugh!" Boruto melengkuh merasakan nyeri di Tubuhnya. Saat ini pemuda pirang itu kembali mencoba berdiri setelah beberapa saat lalu terlempar sedemikian rupa oleh hantaman sang penguasa Bael.

Saiarogh sendiri saat ini terlihat terbang disekitar Boruto, mencoba memposisikan dirinya agar Boruto tetap dalam jangkauan seranganya. Dan saat itulah, sebuah Lingkaran Sihir raksasa yang muncul di Langit Dunia Bawah, membentuk sebuah prokeysi dari sosok wanita cantik.

 _"Saya adalah Ratu dari Kerajaan Beelzebub. Dan saat ini saya akan menyampaikan sebuah informasi penting"_ suara yang menggema dari proyeksi sang Ratu kerajaan Beelzebub mulai terdengar. Dan secara tidak langsung, menghentikan semua aktifitas Iblis di Dunia Bawah. Semua!. Tidak terkecuali Iblis Rendahan atau sekelas Bangsawan sekali pun. Mereka dengan seksama memberikan perhatianya pada ucapan sang Ratu Beelzebub.

Termasuk Boruto dan Saiarogh yang sedang bertarung.

 _"Saat ini Dunia Bawah sedang dalam keadaan genting. Salah satu Maou, Fallbium Asmodeus terluka parah hingga tak sadarkan diri. Ditambah dua Bangsawan Kelas Atas, Ashura dan Hinata Otsutsuki, juga sudah dipastikan musnah ... Dan menurut informasi yang kami dapat, pelaku penyerangan ini adalah Sirzech Lucifer dan Boruto Uzumaki!"_

 _"Mereka melakukan kerja sama untuk melakukan sebuah kejahatan besar pada Dunia Bawah. Lalu masalah lainya yang tak kalah genting adalah, kami kehilangan kontak dengan Mantan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, Azazel. Kemungkinan besar Azazel-Dono juga menjadi korban Sirzech dan Boruto!"_

 _"Karena itu, saya sebagai Ratu yang membawa nama besar Maou Beelzebub memerintahkan kepada setiap Bangsawan Kelas Atas untuk memperkuat penjagaan kalian, dan melakukan hukuman eksekusi mati pada dua Iblis Pembangkang bernama Sirzech Lucifer dan Uzumaki Boruto!"_

Setelah selesai dengan ucapanya, Lingkaran Sihir raksasa yang menampilkan proyeksi dari Ratu Beelzebub menghilang. Namun tidak semua Bangsawan Iblis memprcayai berita ini, ada sebuan pertanyaan besar dalam benak mereka. Benarkah Sirzech melakukan itu?. Dan Saiarogh termasuk diantara Iblis Bangsawan yang menyangsikan informasi ini. Tentu saja, ini terlalu aneh untuknya.

Beberapa saat lalu dia baru saja bertemu dengan sang Lucifer, lalu dengan Mata Kepalanya sendiri, penguasa Bael itu melihat betapa bencinya Boruto pada Sirzech. Dan ia yakin jika itu bukanlah sebuah akting. Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan Dunia Bawah?. Sebelum Saiarogh mengungkapkan pemikiranya, suara Boruto terlebih dahulu terdengar.

"Ck!. Jangan bercanda ... Mana mungkin aku mau bekerja sama dengan Iblis sepertinya!" umpat Boruto.

"Untuk menghancurkan Dunia Bawah, kekuatanku sendiri sudah cukup!. Aku tidak memerlukan kekuatan Iblis yang membunuh kedua orang tua, dan yang menculik adikku!" teriak Boruto dengan penuh kebencian. Berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu pada proyeksi Ratu Beelzebub yang mulai menghilang dalam ketiadaan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Saiarogh. Ya ... Saiarogh Bael cukup penasaran dengan ucapan Boruto. Namun Bukan jawaban, melainkan sebuah tatapan tajam yang penuh dengan intimidasi yang didapat Saiarogh.

"Apa perdulimu?. Tidak akan ada gunanya kau tahu!" desis pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Aura Iblis pekat bercampur Chakra yang menguar dari Tubuhnya, kini semakin membesar. Jauh lebih besar dari apa yang diperlihatkan Boruto tadi.

'Masih bisa bertambah?!. Sebenarnya sampai dimana batas kekuatan orang ini?!' batin sang Bael dalam keterkejutanya, saat melihat pancaran kekuatan Boruto yang terus bertambah. Keringat dingin mulai keluar tanpa bisa dicegah Saiarogh, seraya lebih meningkatkan kewaspadaanya lagi.

 **Bats!.**

Dengan kecepatan yang gilanya, Boruto tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disamping Saiarogh. Sebuah tendangan memutar meluncur dengan bebasnya ke Perut sang Bael. Tidak bisa merespon kecepatan tendangan Boruto, Saiarogh harus rela Perutnya terkena tendangan Boruto. Dan membuatnya terlempar, namun serangan Boruto belum selesai.

Dengan kecepatan yang sama, Boruto kini sudah berada diatas Tubuh Saiarogh yang terdorong akibat tendanganya tadi. Penguasa Bael itu benar-benar terlihat terkejut, bagaimana tidak, kecepatan yang pemuda bersurai pirang perlihatkan itu benar-benar gila. Apalagi saat ini sebuah Bola spiral yang terbuat dari campuran Chakra dan Aura Iblis sudah menghiasi Tangan kirinya. Siap untuk menghantam Saiarogh kapan pun.

"Rasengan!" desis Boruto.

 **Bang!.**

Serangan Boruto sukses mendarat di Perut Saiarogh yang tertutup Armor Telos Karma. Meski terlindungi Armor dari bentuk Balance Breaker salah satu dari ke 13 Longinus, dan Touki yang tebal, nyatanya Rasengan Boruto tetap mampu memembusnya dan memberikan Saiarogh luka dalam. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Saiarogh harus rela terlempar hingga membentur Tanah, menciptakan sebuah kawah besar disana.

Saiarogh terkapar di Tanah dengan Nafas tersengal-sengal, Armor Telos Karma mulai menghilang dan kembali menjadi sosok bocah bertopeng, karena tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan bentuknya sebagai Armor. Sementara Boruto kini berdiri disamping kawah, menatap dua sosok yang tak berdaya itu. Aura Iblis bercampur Chakra secara perlahan mulai menghilang hingga ahirnya kembali normal.

"Selesai ..." gumam pemuda bersurai pirang itu, seraya mulai melangkahkan Kakinya meninggalkan Saiarogh. Namun baru satu langkah, Boruto sudah kehilangan keseimbanganya. Membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu jatuh kebelakang, hingga ahirnya terkapar bersama Saiarogh dan Telos Karma dalam sosok bocah bertopeng.

"Ugh ... Sepertinya penggunaan Chakra merusak Organ dalamku" gumam Boruto merasakan nyeri dalam Tubuhnya. Yap, seperti yang dikatakan pemuda pirang itu. Boruto mendapatkan kekuatan Ninja dengan cara yang instan tanpa sedikit pun latihan. Jadi wajar saja jika Tubuhnya yang sudah menjadi Iblis sekali pun tidak bisa menahan kekuatan sebesar itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan kekuatan itu?. Jutsu tadi ... Aku yakin itu adalah Jutsu dari Otsutsuki Ashura?!" Saiarogh mengatakan itu disela nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Namun Boruto masih enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan salah satu dari Iblis Bangsawan Murni itu.

"..."

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

"Berterimakasihlah padaku, karena berkat aku kau selamat" seorang pemuda bersurai perak mengatakan itu dengan nada bangga didepan sosok santai mantan Penguasa Grigori. Ya ... Orang itu adalah Azazel. Malaikat Jatuh yang beberapa saat lalu difonis mati oleh Hades, sang penguasa Alam Kematian.

"Ck!. Bukan saatnya untuk itu ... Saat ini Dunia Iblis sedang dalam masalah. Kita harus segera kesana sebelum Dunia Bawah Hancur" ucap Azazel mengabaikan aksi penuh bangga dari sosok si Rambut perak.

"Vali, perintahkan kelompokmu untuk bergerak" lanjut sang mantan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Aku sudah melakukanya dari tadi. Arthur dan yang lainya kurasa sudah sampai saat ini" jawab pemuda bersurai perak itu, yang ternyata bernama Vali. Sosok Manusia setengah Iblis yang membawa Darah Lucifer murni, juga salah satu Sacred Gear Longinus macam Devide Deviding.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan, Vali" ucap Azazel dengan penuh kebanggan dengan instuisi yang diperlihatkan Vali. Namun saat Azazel mulai menggerakan Tubuhnya, Vali dengan cepat melarang Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Kau masih belum boleh bergerak. Racun Shamael yang digunakan Hades belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Meski kau Bukan seorang Naga, Racun Shamael tetaplah berbahaya!. Jadi ... Kau belum boleh keluar dalam Gelembung ini!" ucap sang Hakuryuukou. Yap. Jika diperhatikan lebih teliti lagi, sosok Azazel memang terlihat diselubungi Gelembung.

"Heh. Apa Gelembung ini adalah salah satu kekuatan Devine Deviding yang kau kembangkan?. Sepertinya benda itu mulai terlihat lebih praktis saja" komentar Azazel. Dan seperti yang diucapkanya, Gelembung itu hasil dari kemampuan Albion. Dengan itu, Vali mencoba membagi Racun Shamael hingga ahirnya sepenuhnya hilang.

Namun karena Racun yang dibagi adalah Racun yang bahkan berbahaya bagi Naga itu sendiri, Prosesnya menjadi cukup lambat. Kurang teliti sedikit saja, bisa-bisa nyawa Vali Lucifer ini ikut melayang!.

"Kau terlalu santai, Malaikat Jatuh!. Aku sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyelamatkanmu!" Vali mendesis seraya meninggalkan Azazel. Namun sebelum benar-benar ditelan Lingkaran Sihirnya, Pemuda bersurai perak itu menunjukan sesuatu pada Azazel.

"Kau harus mengganti benda itu. Kau menghabiskan banyak sekali!" ucap Vali seraya menunjuk kumpulan Botol kecil berjumlah delapan buah, yang sudah kosong. Azazel cukup terkejut saat melihat Botol itu, tapi sebelum dia menanyakan bagaimana bisa Vali mendapatkan benda ini, si Hakuryuukou ini sudah lenyap ditelan Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasi.

"Ck!. Darimana dia bisa mendapatkan Air Mata Phoenik sebanyak itu?!" gumam Azazel.

 **Kawasan Mansion Bael.**

Saat ini, ditempat itu sudah terlihat sangat genting. Ratusan Grim Reaper yang dipimpin salah satu Panglima besar Pasukan Hades datang menyerang Kerajaan Bael. Disetiap sudut dari daerah kekuasaan Bael terjadi pertarungan, antara Iblis-Iblis dari Clan Bael, melawan Grim Reaper. Dan situasi ini membuat Boruto dan Saiarogh harus rela bekerja sama untuk bertahan hidup dari gempuran Grim Reaper.

Ya ... Tubuh mereka yang sudah terluka cukup parah, membuat Saiarogh atau pun Boruto harus melepaskan ego mereka masing-masing, jika tidak mau berahir dengan kematian.

"Sabit itu ... Kau pasti bocah bernama Uzumaki Boruto. Bocah rendahan yang berani memakai Senjata Sabit milik Pluto!" ucap sang Panglima dari pasukan Grim Reaper yang melakukan penyerangan pada kerajaan Bael.

"Berikan Sabit itu. Kau sama sekali tidak pantas untuk memakainya!" desis sang Grim Reaper itu lagi dengan suara khasnya. Yang terdengar samar bagai desiran Angin.

"Huh!. Sebenarnya aku malas berbagi informasi denganmu, tapi ..."

"Berhati-hatilah. Dia adalah Jupiter, salah satu dari Grim Reaper kebanggaan Hades. Panglima dengan pangkat ke lima dari sembilan petinggi kerajaan Hades!" ucap Saiarogh, sedikit mengingatkan Boruto tentang sosok Grim Reaper yang saat ini mereka hadapi.

"Huh!" hanya itu yang keluar dari Mulut Boruto untuk menanggapi ucapan Saiarogh. Jujur saja. Sampai saat ini, Boruto masih setengah hati untuk bekerja sama dengan Iblis Bangsawan ... Jika keadaan tidak memaksa mereka untuk bekerja sama, jelas Boruto tidak akan mau.

"Habisi mereka!" Jupiter mulai memberikan perintahnya. Dan seperti yang diucapkan sang Panglima, ratusan Grim Reaper mulai menghambur untuk mengeroyok Boruto dan Saiarogh.

 **Mansion Phoenik.**

Keadaan tak jauh beda juga terjadi di Kerajaan Phoenik. Clan Bangsawan Iblis dengan kemampuan regenerasi itu juga sedang disibukan oleh penyerangan dari Grim Reaper. Jika di Mansion Bael penyerangan ini dipimpin oleh Panglima Jupiter, pemimpin yang menyerang Mansion Phoenik adalah Panglima Kembar Saturnus dan Uranus. Yang juga termasuk dari sembilan Panglima pasukan kebanggaan Hades.

"Apa maksud semua ini?. Bukankah Dunia Kematian dan Dunia Bawah sudah berdamai?!" tanya Ruval sulung dari Lord Phoenik yang kini menjadi Kepala Keluarga Clan Phoenik. Disampingnya, sang adik Raiser Phoenik mendampingi Ruval untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Saturnus dan Uranus.

"Kami hanya menjalankan perintah Sirzech Lucifer!" jawab Saturnus dengan suara khas seorang Grim Reaper. Expresi terkejut tidak bisa disembunyikan dua bersaudara itu saat mendengar penuturan sang Grim Reaper.

Meski beberapa saat lalu mereka juga mendengar pemberitahuan dari Ratu Beelzebub, yang mengatakan jika Sirzech dan Boruto sudah dicap sebagai Iblis Pembangkang, namun kedekatan dua Clan ini sedikit membuat Ruval dan anggota keluarganya menyangsikan ucapan Ratu Beelzebub. Dan kini, penyerangan Grim Reaper pada Dunia Bawah atas perintah Sirzech?!.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?!. Sirzech-Sama tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" teriak sang adik dari Ruval, Raiser Phoenik. Sang kakak mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Raiser. Meski keadaan semakin genting dan membingungkan, Ruval masih memilih untuk tetap percaya pada Iblis yang menyandang gelar Lucifer itu.

"Terserah jika kalian tidak percaya ..." ucapan itu menjadi penanda ahirnya perbincangan antara Petinggi Phoenik dan Grim Reaper, karena setelah ini yang tersaji adalah pertarungan sengit dari ke empatnya.

Kekuatan Api Phoenik dan kekuatan Kematian dari Grim Reaper saling beradu!.

 **Mansion Sitri.**

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Dunia Bawah?!" Ajuka berteriak dengan kekesalan yang benar-benar memuncak, melihat sahabat sekaligus rivalnya yang bernama Sirzech Lucifer, menyerangai senang dengan keadaanya sebagai Musuh Dunia Bawah.

Ya ... Saat ini sang Lucifer sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya didepan ratusan Grim Reaper, yang dipimpim tiga Panglima terkuat, Merkurius, Venus, dan Mars. Yang dijuluki 'Absolute of Death' mengingat kekuatan Kematian mereka yang dikatakan sebanding dengan kekuatan para Petinggi dari ketiga Fraksi. Mengabaikan itu semua, serangai yang menghiasi Wajah tampan Sirzech semakin mengembang.

"Aku hanya memainkan peranku sebagai Iblis. Kalian tahu?. Iblis bukanlah sosok yang harusnya menjaga keseimbangan dan kedamaian. Iblis adalah sosok penghancur ..."

"Perlambangan dari Kehancuran!" Sirzech balas berteriak bagaikan penjahat yang berambisi untuk menguasai Dunia. Dan entah kenapa, itu membuat Issei yang sedari tadi diam terlihat sangat kesal. Pasalnya, meski berbeda, ucapan Sirzech tadi mengingatkanya pada sosok Iblis tua macam Rezivam Lucifer. Iblis menyebalkan yang berniat merusak kedamaian.

"Apa kau ingin mengikuti jejak Iblis itu?" Issei mendesis kesal. Tidak ada lagi kesopanan dalam nada bicaranya. Yang ada hanyalah kekesalan yang dengan sengaja diperlihatkan sang Sekiryuutei pada Maou terkuat itu, dalam nada bicaranya.

"Cih!. Sepertinya Kaisar Naga Merah ini mulai kurang ajar" balas Sirzech dengan sinisnya. Namun aksi sinis Sirzech tidak bertahan lama, karena sebuah tembakan Aura Naga yang pekat kini menghiasi pandangan Sirzech. Meski sempat terkejut, namun Sirzech masih bisa menahanya dengan Lingkaran Sihir berlapis.

Setelah keadaan kembali normal, pandangan sang Lucifer segera mencari sosok Hyoudou Issei karena menganggap dia lah yang melakukan serangan dadakan itu. Tapi Issei masih tidak dalam keadaan siap bertarung. Tubuhnya masih belum tertutup Armor Naga Merah, Bahkan Sacred Gearnya pun belum dikeluarkan.

Dan yang paling penting, baik dari kubu Ajuka atau pun Sirzech, mereka semua terlihat kebingungan dengan serangan dadakan itu. Saat itulah suara menggema terdengar di Langit.

"Untuk seorang yang palsu kau cukup banyak bicara ya?" seseorang dalam balutan Armor putih mengatakan itu. Sosok itu, Aura itu ... Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah sang Hakuryuukou. Namun bukanlah kemunculan dari Kaisar Naga Putih itu yang membuat mereka syok, tapi sosok Sirzech yang lain, yang terlihat terbang disamping Vali.

"Baiklah Lucifer, perlihatkan kekutan Pawer of Destruction yang asli" lanjut Vali dengan santainya. Sirzech yang ada disamping Hakuryuukou itu terlihat mendengus, tapi tetap saja sang Lucifer itu melakukanya.

"Huh, ini pertama kalinya sejak saat itu, aku kembali diperintah keturunan Lucifer asli" keluh Sirzech seraya mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanya.

Dan ...

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

Kekuatan yang Sirzech (katakanlah Sirzech sungguhan) membuat mereka semua tertegun. Sebuah Aura gila dari Power of Destruction menguar dan semakin membesar tanpa henti. Bahkan Mansion Sitri harus bergetar hingga membuat retakan disana-sini akibat tidak sanggup tekanan Aura yang dipancarkan Sirzech.

"I-ini ... Tidak salah lagi, ini ke-kekuatan Sirzech" Ajuka berucap dengan gagap merasakan tekanan Aura Power of Destruction dari sang Maou Lucfer. Vali kini terlihat bergabung dengan Ajuka dan yang lainya, membiarkan Sirzech terbang seorang diri mengexpose kekutan gilanya.

Cukup lama ini terjadi, hingga ahirnya Getaran di Tanah dan Mansion Sitri berhenti, seiring dengan tenangnya pancaran Aura Penghancur yang menyelubungi Sirzech. Namun meski sudah tidak bertambah lagi, sinyal bahaya yang diperlihatkan Sirzech justru terasa semakin menjadi-jadi. Serangai puas menghiasi Wajah tampan sang Lucifer.

"Jadi Mahluk Palsu, bisakah kau mengeluarkan Power of Destruction hingga ditingkat ini?" Sirzech berucap dengan mantap. Yakin jika tidak ada Iblis mana pun yang bisa mencapai titik ini dalam pengembangan Power of Destruction. Bahkan untuk Iblis Clan Bael sendiri yang sejatinya pemilik asli dari Power of Destruction.

"Cih!" kubu Sirzech gadungan terlihat gusar dengan situasi tak menguntungkan ini. Ya ... Dilihat bagaimana pun lawan mereka lebih superior. Tiga Maou ada disana, ditambah dua Heavenly Dragon Albion, dan Ddraig, juga Vitra sang King Dragon. Lalu tiga Bangsawan Iblis Muda seperti Rias, Sona, dan Diodora, beserta Budak-Budak mereka.

Kekuatan itu pasti tidak bisa dianggap remeh!.

"Jangan khawatir ... Karena kita akan tetap menang" seolah tahu apa yang mulai difikirkan anak buahnya, Ashura, Hinata dan Hades muncul dalam Lingkaran Sihir mereka masing-masing. Bergabung dengan kubu sang musuh Dunia Bawah.

Suara Ashura terdengar datar, begitu pun dengan pandanganya. Seolah-olah tidak terintimidasi oleh pancaran Aura yang Sirzech perlihatkan. Para Grim Reaper yang semula terlihat ketakutan, kini kembali percaya diri. Bagaimana tidak, kini Raja mereka, Hades bersama sang 'Big Bos' ada didepan mereka. Hal itu tentu saja membuat para Grim Reaper mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya kembali.

Mengabaikan itu, Ashura melirik Sirzech (gadungan) yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai ..." ucapnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, Tubuh Sirzech gadungan mulai menghitam, hingga ahirnya berubah menjadi sebuah Bola hitam kecil, yang langsung menyatu dengan Tubuh Ashura. Menyisakan seonggok Mayat Iblis dari Clan Bael, yang selama ini menjadi 'wadah' Jutsu Ashura.

"Terkejut?" Ashura menanyakan itu, saat melihat expresi dari lawan-lawanya. Meski tidak ada yang menjawab Ashura jelas tahu jika ucapanya benar. Toh mimik mereka sudah membuktikan itu.

"Tidak perlu terkejut. Mata ini adalah perlambangan dari kekuatan Dewa. Raja dari para Naga yang dikenal dengan nama Dewi Kelinci. Sosok yang mampu menyaingi kuasa Tuhan, meski eksistensinya tak pernah disebutkan!" ucap Ashura dengan sombongnya, karena kekuatan itu kini ada padanya.

 _ **[Patner ... Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Entah kenapa aku merasa ucapanya benar]**_ tiba-tiba saja suara Ddraig mengiang di Telinga Issei.

 _ **[Aku pernah mendengar tentang Mitos Dewi Kelinci dari Great Red. Dia adalah Dewa yang bisa 'menjinakan' Trihexa. Namun karena aku tidak pernah melihat dan mengetahui kebenaran cerita itu, aku hanya menganggapnya Mitos!]**_ lanjut Ddraig. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, mungkin karena sang Kaisar Naga Merah itu sedikit terkejut dengan kenyataan yang saat ini ada dihadapan mereka.

Dan disaat yang sama, Vali terlihat menatapnya.

"Apa Ddraig sudah mengatakanya?" tanya Vali. Meski pertanyaan itu terdengar ambigu, nyatanya Issei bisa memahami maksud dari pertanyaan itu. Dan anggukan, adalah jawaban yang diberikan pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

"Jadi begitu ya ... Jika Ddraig pun mengatakan hal yang sama, itu berarti—" ucapan Vali terhenti karena saat ini para Grim Reaper sudah memulai penyerangan mereka. Tentu saja atas intruksi dari Ashura.

Dan pertarungan pun tak bisa dihindari lagi!.

•••••

 **BERSAMBUNG**

•••••

 _ **Note::**_

 _Maaf lama, ahir-ahir ini saya cukup sibuk dengan kerjaan saya. Jujur Mood saya untuk menulis Fanfic sedikit terganggu karena dikejar Dead Line. Yah, tapi untung saja saya masih bisa menyelesaikan Chapter ini._

 _Okeh~ segitu aja curhatan saya kali ini, balasan Reviewnya Chapter depan aja ya. Yang jelas ini mulai klimaks kok. Jadi sedikit-sedikit, semua mulai terbongkar. Ndak ada lagi tipu-tipu._

 _Terus kalo ada yang nanya mana Rating Gamenya?. Saya pastikan setelah masalah Ashura kelar. Soalnya saya mu buat Issei, Vali sama Boruto jadi Iblis Kelas Atas dulu. Hanya saja, yang jadi masalah adalah Jumlah Chapter yang terpakai untuk Arc Ashura melebihi perkiraan saya._

 _Okeh~ Ahir kata, Keris Empu Gandring Off!._


	10. Chapter 10 :: mode Grim Raper

**UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya._

•••••

 _Namaku adalah Uzumaki Boruto ... Aku hanyalah seorang remaja biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa pula._

 _Satu-satunya hal yang tidak biasa dalam kehidupanku hanyalah aku mampu mempertahankan hidupku bersama adik perempuanku di Kota besar seperti Tokyo. Meski tidak punya siapa-siapa, karena sudah ditinggal ke dua orang tua kami sejak kecil._

 _Ya ... Hanya itu ..._

 _Tapi, semua kehidupan normal itu musnah saat orang-orang aneh bersayap mulai datang dalam kehidupanku dan adikku._

 _Ditambah lagi, dua gadis cantik yang memiliki gangguan jiwa, datang padaku dan berebut untuk menjadikanku budaknya!._

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Chapter 10 :: Mode Grim Reaper.**

•••••

 **Duaaarrrrrr!.**

Ledakan yang cukup besar berhasil ditahan Boruto dengan bantuan Sacred Gearnya, Gravity Jail. Dan itu cukup untuk menyelamatkan pemuda pirang itu bersama Saiarogh dari ledakan gila yang ditembakan Jupiter, salah satu dari sembilan Elit Grim Reaper bawahan Hades.

"Masih bisa bertahan huh?!" Jupiter bergumam seperti itu saat melihat dua lawannya yang masih bisa bertahan dari serangannya.

"Jadi kekuatan Gravitasimu didapat dari Sacred Gear Gravity Jail?. Kufikir itu berasal dari kekuatan Matamu, seperti halnya Ashura" komentar Saiarogh. Boruto tidak menjawab, rasa enggannya untuk berurusan dengan Iblis masih cukup tinggi. Andai saja pemuda bersurai pirang itu bisa menyelesaikan para Grim Reaper ini sendirian, Boruto pun tentu saja enggan untuk menyelamatkan Saiarogh.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersikap seperti itu?. Bukankah saat ini kita ada dipihak yang sama huh!" Saiarogh sedikit mengeluh dengan sikap dingin Boruto. Sang Bael lalu mencoba berdiri dan segera memposisikan dirinya untuk kembali bertarung.

"Ambil itu. Kurasa kau lebih membutuhkannya. Aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku dengan Touki, meski sedikit lambat" lanjut Saiarogh seraya melemparkan sebuah Botol kecil yang berisi Air Mata Phoenik pada Boruto.

"Ini ... Kenapa?" tanya Boruto seraya menerima Air Mata Phoenik dari Saiarogh.

"Itu balasan karena telah menyelamatkanku tadi. Dan sudah kubilang kan, meski hanya untuk saat ini, kita berada dipihak yang sama" jawab Saiarogh.

"... Terimakasih" ucap Boruto setelah cukup lama terdiam. Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Boruto segera menggunakan Air Mata Phoenik untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Namun tidak semua luka ditubuh Boruto sembuh, karena Air Mata Phoenik itu hanya menyembuhkan luka dalamnya saja.

'Sepertinya satu Botol tidak cukup' batin Saiarogh saat melihat tidak terlalu banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Boruto, pasca menggunakan Air sakti itu.

'Begitu ya ... Pantas saja Jupiter membiarkan kami menggunakan Air Mata Phoenik. Dia tahu satu Botol tidak cukup untuk menyembuhkan semua luka salah satu dari kami!' seraya memikirkan itu, pandangan Saiarogh tertuju dengan tajamnya pada sang Panglima Grim Reaper. Dan seolah bisa membaca arti tatapan Saiarogh, Jupiter hanya menyerangai dibalik Tudung hitamnya.

"Baiklah ... Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi benda merepotkan. Jadi, mari kita mulai lagi!" ucap Jupiter dengan suara khasnya. Sebuah jentrikan Jari dari sang Panglima, adalah pertanda bagi bawahannya untuk kembali menyerang, dan pengeroyokan ini pun kembali terulang. Dengan Jupiter yang masih santai menyaksikan anak buahnya beraksi.

"Saiarogh, berapa lama hingga kau bisa bertarung?" tanya Boruto seraya bersiap dengan Sabitnya.

"Lima belas menit—"

"Lima menit. Aku beri kau waktu lima menit untuk memulihkan dirimu. Selama itu aku pastikan tidak ada Grim Reaper yang menyentuhmu ... Fokus saja pada penyembuhannya!" teriak Boruto seraya memulai pertarungannya dengan para Grim Reaper bawahan Jupiter.

Boruto mungkin harus berterimakasih pada Saiarogh, karena telah memberikan sebotol Air Mata Phoenik. Meski tidak cukup untuk menyembuhkan seluruh lukanya, tapi satu Botol itu cukup untuk menyembuhkan kerusakan Organ Dalamnya akibat penggunaan Chakra. Dan efeknya, Boruto bisa bergerak lebih bebas. Namun untuk menggunakan kembali Chakra, pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih sedikit ragu.

Pasalnya, ada Jupiter yang harus dilawannya setelah mengalahkan seratus Grim Reaper yang tersisa. Dan Boruto pun masih belum yakin dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, berapa lama Tubuhnya bisa bertahan saat menggunakan kekuatan over power itu.

"Habisi dulu Bael itu. Dia target mudah karena sedang berfokus pada penyembuhan!" Jupiter kembali memberikan komandonya. Dan target pun berganti. Kini bawahan Jupiter lebih berfokus pada Saiarogh. Sepuluh Grim Reaper mencoba menyibukan Boruto, sementara sisanya berfokus untuk menyerang Saiarogh yang masih fokus pada penyembuhannya.

'Buktikan ucapanmu Uzumaki. Aku tidak mati disini!' umpat Saiarogh yang mulai was-was melihat sembilan puluh Grim Reaper menghambur ke arahnya dari segala arah.

 **Bats.**

 **Batsss.**

 **Battssss!.**

Boruto berhasil membunuh tiga dari sepuluh Grim Reaper yang mengepungnya. Namun sepertinya tidak ada waktu untuk menyelamatkan Saiarogh karena masih ada tujuh Grim Reaper yang sedang menghambur ke arahnya. Dan saat itulah pandangannya menjadi gelap.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, tiba-tiba Boruto berada disebuah tempat yang asing. Tidak ada apa pun selain hamparan hitam sejauh Mata memandang, hingga ahirnya sosok gadis loli yang beberapa saat lalu ditemui Boruto kembali menghiasi pandangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum senang saat melihat pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

 _"Boruto-Samaaaa~"_ si gadis loli itu berteriak dengan imutnya seraya menghambur dan memeluk Boruto.

 _"Aku sungguh merindukanmu, Boru-Samaaa~"_ ucap gadis itu seraya mengencangkan pelukannya pada Boruto.

Telinga Kelinci gadis itu bergerak indah seolah-olah menegaskan kegembiraannya karena berhasil memeluk Boruto. Namun pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak juga merespon, meski dipeluk gadis loli yang imut maksimal, seperti gadis ini. Alasannya hanya satu, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang saat ini mengganjal fikirannya.

"Kau ... Siapa?. Dan ini dimana?" tanya Boruto.

"Huh?" si gadis loli mengatakan itu dengan nada bingung, lalu segera melepaskan pelukannya dan melompat mundur dengan gerakan akrobatik yang indah. Satu Tangan segera teracung pada Boruto dengan tanda _piece_. Sementara Tangan satunya berada di Pinggangnya yang ramping. Lalu sebelah Matanya berkedip manja pada pemuda pirang itu.

Wajah Boruto memerah seketika, melihat aksi si gadis loli yang manja.

 _"Baiklah Boru-Sama, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu~"_ si gadis loli mulai berucap dengan manja.

 _"Aku adalah rainkarnasi dari Pluto. Aku tercipta saat kekuatan Grim Reaper Pluto bersatu dengan Tubuh Boru-Sama. Dan ini adalah Alam Bawah Sadarmu, tempatku tinggal~"_

"Pluto?"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?. Setahuku Pluto adalah Grim Reaper berjenis laki-laki, jika kau rainkarnasinya ... Seharusnya—"

" _Itu karena kau Boru-Sama!"_ umpat gadis itu dengan nada yang manja. Ya ... Meski gadis itu terlihat sebal dengan Bibir _manyunnya_ , namun suara manja si rainkarnasi Pluto ini tetap tak bisa dihilangkan.

 _"Kau adalah Lolicon. Itu sebabnya aku jadi seperti ini!"_ lanjut sang rainkarnasi Pluto, masih berkeluh manja. Boruto langsung terbatuk, mendengar fonis yang dijatuhkan padanya. Meski tidak ada sesuatu yang menembus dadanya, entah kenapa bagian itu terasa nyeri dan sesak.

 _"Tapi tidak apa-apa kok, Boru-Sama. Aku mulai menyukai wujudku saat ini ... Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah, apa kau ingin kekuatan?"_ pertanyaan si rainkarnasi Pluto cukup sukses untuk menghentikan acara bersedih Boruto dengan fonis Loliconnya. Dan dengan tatapan penuh harap, pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan cepat menjawab.

"Tentu saja Plue, aku membutuhkan banyak kekuatan!" jawab Boruto cepat.

 _"Plue?"_

"Eumh~ begitulah ... Apa kau tidak suka dengan panggilan yang kubuat?. Kalau harus memanggilmu Pluto, aku ..." ucapan Boruto terhenti disitu. Meski mimik si rainkarnasi Pluto ini masih terlihat terkejut bercampur bingung, tapi Boruto tetap merasa enggan untuk memangilnya Pluto.

Yap, perbedaan fisik adalah alasannya. Bagaimana bisa gadis loli yang imut ini tetap dipanggil dengan nama saat dia masih menjadi Tengkorak jahat?. Bukankah itu terasa mengganggu?!.

 _"Tidak apa-apa Boru-Sama, aku eumh~ Plue menyukainya kok~"_ jawab sang rainkarnasi Pluto setelah cukup lama terlihat bingung.

 _"Plue ... Kyaaaaaa~ aku mendapatkan nama dari Boru-Samaaa~"_ gadis itu, yang kini telah sah dengan nama Plue berteriak imut, dengan mimik dan gestur yang tak kalah menggemaskan. Membuat Wajah Boruto memerah seketika melihat aksi Plue. Tapi karena waktu yang mendesak, pemuda pirang itu harus rela mempercepat tontonan menggemaskan ini. Mengingat Saiarogh dalam keadaan bahaya sebelum dia terdampar di Alam Bawah Sadarnya.

Dan Plue pun menyadari apa yang difikirkan Boruto-Samanya.

 _"Baiklah Boru-Sama, aku akan membuka Kuncinya. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah membiasakan diri dengan kekuatan Grim Reaperku. Tapi ... Karena Aura Kematian yang selama ini kuserap tidak banyak, Form ini hanya bertahan kurang lebih tiga puluh detik saja"_ terang Plue, yang tentu saja dengan gaya manja dan menggemaskannya.

"Mudah sekali ... Serius hanya itu?" komentar Boruto. Namun Plue tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, selain senyum misterius yang terlihat menghiasi Wajah imutnya. Untuk menanggapi komentar Boruto.

 **Sementara di Dunia Nyata.**

Tubuh Boruto tiba-tiba saja meledakan Aura Kematian yang pekat. Tidak terlalu besar memang, namun itu cukup untuk menghancurkan tujuh Grim Reaper yang sedang menghambur kearahnya. Dan saat hempasan Aura Kematian itu mulai menghilang, terlihatlah penampilan Boruto yang sudah sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Pakaian tempur serba hitam dengan beberapa ornamen dan garis kuning dibeberapa bagian, kini menghiasi Tubuhnya. Dipadu dengan sebuah Jubah hitam bertudung khas Grim Reaper. Benar-benar membuatnya terlihat keran. Kilatan Listrik yang tercipta disekitarnya pun menambah kesan itu.

Dan Jupiter yang melihat itu tentu saja sangat mengenali Aura Kematian ini. Dia yang juga merupakan Elit Grim Reaper Hades, tentu saja mengenali Aura ini. Karena Aura Kematian yang dipancarkan Boruto adalah Aura Kematian Pluto, rekannya sesama sembilan Panglima terkuat Grim Reaper Hades.

"Aura ini ... Tidak salah lagi!" saat Jupiter sibuk menyakinkan dirinya atas Aura Kematian yang dipancarkan Boruto, sembilan puluh anak buah Grim Reapernya saat ini sedang dibabat habis oleh pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Gerakan Boruto yang super cepat membuat yang terlihat hanyalah Kilatan Listrik yang bergerak liar kesana-kemari membantai satu persatu Grim Reaper yang mengerubungi Saiarogh.

"Beruntung aku memiliki Mata Byakugan!" gumam Boruto seraya terus membabat habis ke sembilan puluh Grim Reaper bawahan Jupiter. Yap, seperti yang diucapkan si pirang, Mata saktinya benar-benar membantu dalam hal pengelihatan. Jika Boruto tidak memiliki Byakugan, pemuda bersurai pirang itu pasti mengalami kesulitan untuk melihat targetnya. Akibat kecepatan yang luar biasa itu.

Namun meski terlihat mudah dalam menggunakan Mode Grim Reaper Plue, nyatanya tidaklah semudah itu. Tubuh Boruto masih belum terbiasa dengan kecepatannya saat ini. Beberapa kali Boruto malah menabrak targetnya dari pada disebut menebas. Dan beberapa kali juga Boruto harus rela menabrakan dirinya pada Tanah atau Bangunan untuk menghentikan lajunya sendiri.

Ya ... Sepertinya inilah arti senyuman misterius si Plue!.

 _"Bagaimana Boru-Sama?. Kekuatan Plue hebat bukan?"_ tanya Plue yang terngiang di Telinga Boruto.

'Luar biasa!' balas Boruto cepat. Namun jawaban singkat ini malah membuat Plue tertawa dengan renyahnya. Gadis loli ini seperti menangkap makna kerepotan Boruto untuk menguasai kekuatan Grim Reapernya, yang lebih terfokus pada kecepatan.

 _"Hihihi~ Plue senang Boru-Sama menyukai kekuatan Plue. Meski harus menabrak disana-sini seperti itu. Hihihihi~"_ balas Plue dengan suara manjanya.

Namun yang mengetahui kenyataan ini hanyalah Boruto dan Plue saja. Karena Saiarogh maupun Jupiter sepertinya beranggapan ledakan yang terjadi disana-sini adalah akibat serangan Boruto dalam mode barunya, bukan karena dia dengan sengaja menabrakan dirinya untuk menghentikan laju pergerakannya sendiri.

Dan hanya butuh waktu lima belas detik untuk Boruto membabat ke sembilan puluh Grim Reaper itu. Dan kini Boruto sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya didepan Saiarogh, tentu saja dengan acara mendaratnya yang kasar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, meski mencoba berusaha untuk terlihat hebat dan meyakinkan nyatanya getaran di Tubuhnya tidak bisa disembunyikan dengan baik oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Alasannya hanya satu, Boruto terlalu banyak menabrakan dirinya, sehingga menimbulkan nyeri disekujur Tubuhnya yang terluka. Meski ketahanan fisiknya juga bertambah saat menggunakan Form Grim Reaper Plue, namun terlalu sering berbenturan membuat nyeri tetap dirasakan Tubuh si pirang.

'Padahal aku sudah menjadi Iblis, tapi Tubuh Iblis tidak terlalu banyak membantu saat menggunakan kekuatan penuh Chakra atau pun Mode Grim Reaper' keluh Boruto dengan pandangan yang tetap penuh siaga pada sosok Jupiter, yang menatapnya penuh kebencian.

Kesal?.

Sudah pasti!.

Jupiter dan kebanyakan Grim Reaper beranggapan mereka lebih terhormat dibandingkan Mahluk Supernatural lainnya. Termasuk dibandingkan Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh atau Malaikat sekali pun.

Kenapa?.

Karena mereka adalah penjaga Neraka. Sosok yang memberikan pelajaran bagi setiap Mahluk yang terjatuh pada bagian terdalam Bumi itu. Dan itu membuat mereka beranggapan menjadi mahluk yang paling terhormat dari Mahluk mana pun yang ada di Dunia ini. Dan kini kekuatan terhormat itu dimiliki oleh sosok Iblis terainkarnasi, yang dulunya adalah Mahluk terlemah seperti Manusia.

Bagi Jupiter, tidak ada lagi penghinaan yang lebih besar dari ini!.

"Kembalikan kekuatan Pluto, Mahluk rendahan!" sang Elit Grim Reaper berteriak murka dengan Sabit yang terhunus. Sementara itu Boruto pun mulai bersiap untuk meladeni kemarahan lawannya. Pandangannya melirik Saiarogh yang masih sibuk dengan proses penyembuhannya.

 _"Berhati-hatilah Boru-Sama, Jupiter adalah Elit Grim Reaper yang memiliki daya destructif terkuat diantara sembilan Elit lainnya!"_ Plue berusaha memperingati pemuda bersurai pirang itu tentang kekuatan yang dimiliki musuhnya. Namun Boruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapan gadis itu, karena kebimbangan mulai menghinggapi Hati si pirang.

'Masih ada sepuluh detik lagi' batin Boruto yang mulai bimbang. Ya ... Faktanya Boruto masih memiliki sepuluh detik untuk memaksimalkan kekuatan baru ini. Tapi yang membuatnya bimbang adalah, lima menit yang dijanjikan Boruto masih sangat lama.

Melanjutkannya dengan kekuatan penuh Chakra, terasa cukup beresiko untuknya. Bagaimana jika Boruto kembali terluka dalam?. Meski yakin bisa mengalahkan Jupiter dengan itu, tapi akan jadi percuma jika dia tidak bisa bertarung melawan Saiarogh nanti. Bukankah aliansi Boruto-Saiarogh hanya bersifat sementara?!.

Terlalu banyak fikiran yang mengganggunya, hingga membuat Boruto kehilangan fokusnya pada sosok Jupiter. Andai saja Plue tidak mengingatkannya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu mungkin sudah mati. Ya ... Memanfaatkan kecepatannya, Boruto berhasil menghindari tebasan Jupiter meski harus kembali merelakan Tubuhnya menabrak Dinding Mansion Bael.

Boruto baru saja berdiri, tapi Jupiter sudah berada didepannya dengan sebuah tebasan Sabitnya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu memang bisa melihat dengan jelas gerakan Elit Grim Reaper itu, tapi Tubuhnya terlambat merespon serangan Jupiter.

Dan saat itulah sesuatu terjadi pada Tubuhnya, Kilatan Listrik yang menyelubungi Boruto tiba-tiba menyengat Tubuhnya sendiri. Membuat Tubuh Boruto melakukan gerakan spontan, yang membantunya menghindari tebasan Jupiter. Boruto terkejut dengan kejadian itu. Selain karena sengatan Listrik yang tiba-tiba, pemuda bersurai pirang itu pun terkejut dengan hasil sengatan itu yang berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Namun penjelasan Plue membuatnya mengerti mekanisme kekuatan Grim Reapernya.

 _"Tidak usah terkejut Boru-Sama, ini salah satu kekuatan Plue. Asal Boruto-Sama melihat serangan lawan, aliran Listrik yang menyelubungi Tubuh Boru-Sama akan membantu reflek Boruto-Sama"_ ucap Plue sedikit menjelaskan apa yang terjadi barusan.

Dan sepertinya, bukan hanya Boruto yang terkejut. Jupiter pun merasakan hal yang sama saat melihat serangannya gagal. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu, karena Boruto segera melakukan serangan balasan. Dengan Sabitnya Boruto berhasil memberikan tebasan telak di Tubuh Jupiter. Cukup dalam, membuat sang Elit Grim Reaper tak kuasa menahan erangan kesakitannya.

 **Duaakkk!.**

Tendangan telak mengakhiri serangan balasan Boruto, membuat Jupiter terdorong cukup jauh. Hingga ahirnya terhenti, setelah membentur Tanah berulang kali. Hitungan Boruto masih tersisa lima detik, dan si pirang ingin benar-benar memanfaatkan waktunya untuk menyerang Jupiter habis-habisan. Namun ternyata, Tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi untuk bergerak.

Tubuhnya mati rasa!.

"Kah!. Sial ... Apa ini karena sengatan Listrik tadi?" gumam Boruto, merasakan Tubuhnya yang tidak mampu lagi untuk bergerak. Dan pada ahirnya lima detik Boruto berahir dengan sia-sia. Mengabaikan itu kini Jupiter sudah kembali bangkit dengan tatapan tajam penuh hasrat membunuh pada sang Uzumaki.

"Gawat ..." Boruto mengeluh singkat. Pandangannya beralih pada sosok Saiarogh yang masih setia dengan proses penyembuhannya. Sangat jauh dari lima menit yang dijanjikan Boruto memang, tapi disaat genting seperti ini, bukankah wajar jika Boruto mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban?!.

Tapi Boruto tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. Ya ... Faktanya pemuda bersurai pirang itu memiliki kekuatan lain selain Chakra atau pun Sabit Grim Reaper. Ada kekuatan Gravity Jail, Byakugan, atau pun Iblis. Lalu kenapa Boruto terlalu bergantung pada dua kekuatan barunya?. Bukankah selama ini, Byakugan dan Gravity Jail yang menjadi andalan Boruto selama ini?!.

 _"Maaf karena kekuatan Plue tidak banyak membantu, Boru-Sama"_ dalam Alam Bawah Sadarnya, Plue tiba-tiba mengatakan itu dengan tidak bersemangatnya. Wajah imut gadis itu terlihat sedih dengan Telinga Kelincinya yang terkesan melayu, merasa jika kekuatannya tidak terlalu banyak membantu sang tuan.

'Jangan berkata seperti itu Plue, aku masih hidup karena kekuatanmu. Lagi pula aku masih memiliki banyak kekuatan selain Form Grim Reaper dan Chakra ... Ada kekuatan Sacred Gear Gravity Jail dan Kekuatan Iblis' balas Boruto berusaha menenangkan gadis loli itu.

'Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah memaksimalkan kekuatan itu dengan keadaanku yang sekarang!' batin Boruto mantap dengan semangat bertarung yang kembari terisi.

"Mati kau Mahluk Rendah!" Jupiter berteriak nyaring, seraya menembaki Boruto dengan Aura Kematiannya. Namun Boruto sudah siap. Dengan semangat barunya si pirang merentangkan Tangan kirinya mencoba beradu tembak dengan Jupiter.

Aura Iblis dan Aura Kematian beradu, menimbulkan ledakan disana-sini saat dua kekuatan itu bertabrakan. Namun tembakan Boruto kalah jumlah, membuat sebangian besar tembakan Jupiter tetap meluncur ke arahnya. Namun untungnya, tidak ada yang luput dari pengelihatan Byakugan. Boruto dengan jelas bisa melihat itu.

Berhenti mengeluarkan tembakan Aura Iblis, Boruto kini bersiap untuk menggunakan kekuatan Sacred Gear Gravity Jail.

"Baiklah ... Shinra Tensai!" Boruto mendesis mengucapkan salah satu nama Jutsunya. Dan seketika itu juga, sebuah tolakan dasyat menyapu semua tembakan Jupiter yang mengarah padanya.

 **Duaar!.**

 **Duaarr!.**

 **Duaarrr!.**

Ledakan terjadi dimana-mana akibat tembakan Jupiter yang dipaksa untuk berbelok arah. Boruto benar-benar kelelahan saat ini, tapi dia masih mencoba untuk bertahan. Karena saat sibuk melihat satu persatu arah Aura Kematian yang ditahannya, Boruto melihat dua sosok Manusia dan Yokai bersembunyi tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Boruto sedikit terkejut saat melihatnya, karena dia sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan mereka, namun itu bukan berarti tidak bisa ditemukan oleh Boruto. Mata Saktinya benar-benar membantu. Namun yang jadi permasalahan adalah, siapa mereka?. Lawan atau kawan?. Tapi mengingat mereka tidak juga membantu dan si Elit Grim Reaper itu pun terlihat tidak menyadarinya, ahirnya Boruto mengansumsikan mereka adalah kawan.

 _"Mungkin mereka adalah bantuan untuk Bangsawan Bael"_ Plue tiba-tiba mengatakan itu. Pandangan mereka yang terhubung membuat Plue juga bisa melihat keberadaan mereka. Dan apa yang diucapkan gadis loli itu sama dengan apa yang diasumsikan Boruto.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Plue. Bukti jika mereka bisa menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan mereka dengan sangat baik, membuktikan jika dua sosok itu bukanlah orang sembarangan. Mengabaikan itu, Saiarogh menatap tak percaya dengan kekuatan yang diperlihatkan Boruto disela kesibukannya untuk menyembuhkan diri.

Dan agaknya sang Bael pun tidak menyadari bala bantuan itu.

'Uzumaki Boruto ... Seberapa kuat kau sebenarnya?!' batin Saiarogh dengan takjubnya, melihat Boruto masih bisa meladeni serangan sang Elit Grim Reaper, meski dengan keadaan yang sudah seperti itu.

Boruto bersiap dengan kekuatan Gravitasinya. Dengan kekuatan itu, Boruto menarik setiap reruntuhan Bangunan yang ada disekitar sana, dan menabrakannya pada Jupiter. Namun tentu saja itu tidak terlalu berguna untuk Jupiter. Dengan Aura Kematiannya, sang Elit Grim Reaper dengan mudah mampu menghancurkan setiap reruntuhan yang mengarah padanya.

Namun terjadi sebuah kesalahan. Tanpa Jupiter sadari inilah yang diinginkan Boruto, karena dengan begini Debu bertebaran dimana-mana dan menutupi jarak pandang sang Elit Grim Reaper. Boruto segera memanfaatkan keadaan ini, dengan Sayap Iblisnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu, melesat ke arah Jupiter. Merasa kurang cepat dengan kecepatannya saat ini, Boruto menambahnya dengan kemampuan Gravitasinya, melontarkan Tubuhnya sendiri.

Sang Elit Grim Reaper menyadari sinyal bahaya ini. Namun karena buruknya jarak penglihatan, Jupiter merasa kesusahan hanya untuk merasakan dimana posisi Boruto. Tidak mau berahir dengan menjadi sasaran empuk si pirang, Jupiter berusaha meningkatkan indra perasanya guna merasakan hawa membunuh Boruto. Tapi ...

"A-apa ini?!"

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa m-merasakannya?!" gumam sang Elit Grim Reaper panik. Namun tidak ada waktu untuk itu, karena entah sejak kapan, Boruto sudah ada didepannya dan berhasil menusuk sang Elit Grim Reaper dengan bagian Gagang Sabitnya. Dan seketika itu juga, Darah langsung keluar dari Mulut dan bagian Dadanya yang terhunus Sabit Buruto.

"K-kau ..." desis Jupiter menahan geram. Namun Boruto tidak ambil pusing, pemuda pirang itu lebih memilih untuk berfokus pada serangan selanjutnya. Dan dengan Tangan kirinya yang bebas, Boruto mencoba menghempaskan Jupiter.

"Shinra Tensai!" gumam Boruto.

Dan ...

 **Tuuummm!.**

Sebuah tolakan Gravitasi melibas Jupiter tanpa ampun. Tapi dengan kekuatan Aura Kematiannya, Jupiter berhasil bertahan. Sang Elit Grim Reaper belum juga terdorong dari tempat semula, meski hanya sedikit. Boruto terkejut bukan main, dan mencoba menambah daya tolaknya. Tapi lagi-lagi, Jupiter sama sekali tak begeming.

"Kau ..." sang Elit Grim Reaper kembali mendesis kesal pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu, seraya terus mencoba bertahan dan terus meningkatkan Aura Kematiannya.

"Kepaarraaaattttt!" Jupiter berteriak nyaring, disusul sebuah ledakan Aura Kematian yang pekat. Dan efeknya, Yang terdorong bukanlah Jupiter. Melainkan Boruto yang tidak bisa menandingi kekuatan sang Elit. Boruto meluncur dengan sangat cepat, membentur Tanah berulang-ulang, sebelum ahirnya terhenti setelah menabrak beberapa kali reruntuhan Mansion Bael.

"Gah!" Boruto mengeluh seraya memuntahkan banyak Darah dari Mulutnya. Kepalanya terasa berat, seiring dengan pandangan yang terasa mengabur. Membuat Byakugannya nonaktif secara paksa. Sementara itu Jupiter masih berdiri dengan gagahnya meski Tubuh sang Elit Grim Reaper masih tertusuk Gagang Sabit Boruto.

Dengan sebuah teriakan nyaring sang Grim Reaper itu, menarik paksa Sabit yang bersarang di Tubuhnya. Dan setelah berhasil, Sabit Boruto dibuang begitu saja sebelum ahirnya menghilang menjadi Asap hitam. Pandangan Jupiter lalu melihat daerah sekitar, selain untuk mencari keberadaan Boruto, agaknya sang Elit Grim Reaper sedang mengobservasi sesuatu.

"Jadi begitu ya ... Kau mencampur Debu dengan Sihir Penghilang Hawa Keberadaan" gumam Jupiter seraya membawa dirinya melangkah mendekati Boruto. Sang Elit tampaknya sudah selesai dengan acara obervasinya.

Dan memang seperti yang diucapkan Jupiter, Debu yang tadi bertebaran tercampur dengan Sihir Penghilang Hawa Keberadaan. Tapi itu bukan ulah Boruto, karena pemuda pirang itu pun terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Jupiter. Disela rasa sakitnya, Boruto melirik pada tempat dua sosok Yokai dan Manusia, yang sebelumnya tempat mereka bersembunyi.

'Tidak ada, atau aku tidak bisa melihatnya—'

 _"Mereka memang sudah tidak bersembunyi ditempat itu lagi Boru-Sama. Plue pun tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka disekitar situ"_ Plue memotong batinan Boruto yang terkesan bimbang.

 _"Tapi ... Apa kau baik-baik saja, Boruto-Sama?!"_ lanjut gadis itu dengan nada khawatirnya. Namun mengabaikan semua itu, Jupiter sudah berdiri tepat didepan Boruto. Sabitnya pun sudah terhunus di Leher si pirang, siap kapan saja untuk mengiris bagian itu.

"Kau anak yang menarik. Aku cukup terkesan dengan—" ucapan Jupiter terhenti karena Saiarogh yang sebelumnya terus berfokus pada penyembuhan, kini mulai ikut dalam pertarungan ini. Meski lima menit pun belum terlewati, sang Bael memang harus melakukan itu, karena Boruto sudah benar-benar mencapai batasnya.

"Cih!. Ada Mahluk rendah yang mengganggu!" umpat Jupiter dengan sombongnya.

Namun entah apa yang terjadi. Entah Saiarogh yang tidak terlalu siap saat melakukan serangan atau apa, karena tinju sang Bael dengan mudah dihentikan Jupiter. Senyum sinis pun sempat diberikan sang Elit, sebelum ahirnya memberikan tendangan memutar yang dengan telak mengenai Pinggang Saiarongh.

 **Duaaakkkkhhh!.**

Saiarogh terlempar jauh dan dan ahirnya pingsan akibat benturan keras itu.

Jupiter kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pada Boruto. Namun entah sejak kapan, sosok pria tengil berdiri diantara dirinya dan Boruto. Sebuah Tongkat pun terlihat di Panggul pria itu di Pundaknya. Jupiter terkejut, sementara si pria yang dari Auranya adalah Yokai, malah tersenyum dengan tingkah yang terlihat sangat mengesalkan.

"Halooo~" sapa pria itu seraya memutar Tongkat di Pundaknya, memutari Leher. Dan efeknya, ujung lain dari Tongkat pria itu memukul Wajah Jupiter. Cukup keras, karena faktanya, Jupiter terhuyung ke belakang dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

Dan disaat itulah, seorang Manusia meluncur dengan cepat dari arah belakang Jupiter. Dengan sebuah Pedang yang bercahaya keemasan yang siap untuk ditebaskan pada sang Elit Grim Reaper itu.

Tapi ...

Entahlah. Boruto sama sekali tidak melihat apa pun, kapan Manusia itu melakukan serangan atau apalah dengan Pedangnya itu. Namun pria itu terlihat penuh percaya diri, setelah membenarkan letak kacamatanya, pria itu mulai menyarungkan kembali Pedangnya.

 **Cliikk.**

Dan disaat yang sama, Tubuh Jupiter mulai bercahaya, hingga ahirnya meledak dalam sebuah gelombang Aura Suci yang kuat.

 **Duuummmm!.**

Boruto terkejut dengan kekuatan pria berkacamata itu, meski hanya seorang manusia. Hingga sebuah keluhan terdengar di Telinga si pirang.

"Cih!. Gaya bertarung Keluarga Pendagron memang hebat. Aku masih saja kesulitan untuk melihat tebasannya" keluh si Yokai masih dengan gaya tengilnya. Merasa diperhatikan, pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Boruto. Setelah tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyerangai, si Yokai tengil ini mulai memperkenalkan diri dan temannya, si kacamata itu.

"Tidak usah memasang Wajah sepeti itu, kami bukan musuhmu. Aku Bokou, Generasi ke empat dari Son Goku. Dan si kacamata itu adalah Arthur Pendagron, pemilik Holy Sword terkuat. Callibur!" ucap si Yokai tengil yang ternyata bernama Bikou dan si Manusia berkacamata yang bernama Arthur.

"Kami adalah anggota Tim Vali" lanjut Arthur dengan dingin dan datar. Jika diperhatikan secara sekilas, sifat dua orang ini bebanding tebalik. Jika Bikou seorang yang mengesalkan dengan sikap dan gaya bicaranya, si Arthur Pendaron malah terlihat datar dan minim expresi.

"..." Boruto tidak menjawab. Jujur saja pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih tidak percaya dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Mengabaikan itu, Bikou dan Arthur beradu pandang untuk sesaat, sebelum ahirnya mengangguk sepakat.

"Baiklah pirang, mari jalan-jalan sejenak!" ucap Bokou. Lingkaran Sihir tercipta dengan cepatnya dan sedetik kemudian, ke tiga laki-laki itu menghilang entah kemana. Tak lama setelah kepergiaan ke tiga orang itu, Saiarogh tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Ugh!" keluhan singkat keluar dari Mulut Saiarogh, saat merasakan nyeri dan ngilu di Pinggangnya. Namun setelah itu, pandangannya mulai menyapu keadaan sekitar untuk mencari informasi. Dan yang terlihat hanyalah ...

Sisa-sisa reruntuhan Mansion Bael.

"Dimana Jupiter?... Boruto?... Apa mungkin?!" gumam sang Bael mengexpresikan kebingungannya.

 **BERSAMBUNG!.**

 _ **Balasan Review non-log in.**_

 _ **toro kun ::**_ _Ini udah._

 _ **Who ::**_ _Niat awalnya sih iya, tapi seiring berjalannya chapter, saya mulai bimbang *plaakk* ya gitu lah. Tiba-tiba saya pengen munculin Naruto :v._

 _Dan untuk review dengan akun, saya balas menggunakan PM._

 _Oh iya, kalau ada saran atau apa untuk fiksi saya, bisa kirim ide kalian ke saya. Jujur saya mulai kesulitan berkreasi. Saat saya dapet ide, waktu menulisnya gak ada. Dan saat ada waktu senggang, malah idenya yang lupa. Halaaahhhh~_

 _ **Satu lagi ya, izinkan saya curhat.**_

 _Saat ini saya mulai kepincut sama Game Online. Dulu sih sebenernya juga suka Game Online, cuma Game yang dulu dimainkan sudah mulai bosen. Nah sekarang saya dapet lagi Game baru yang menarik minat saya._

 _Jadi ... Untuk waktu menulisnya sedikit terganggu. Dan efeknya, update akan semakin santai._

 _Dan karena dulu ada PM masuk yang bilang saya_ _ **Muna**_ _karena pake alasan sibuk di Duta, jadi mari kita lihat kegiatan saya sehari-hari._

 _Senin-Jumat saya kerja disalah satu Perusahaan yang ada ditempat saya. Berangkat Pagi pulang Sore. Kalau lagi dikejar target, kita ngelembur sampai Malam. Sabtu-Minggunya saya Kuliah._

 _Sibuk?. Emang!._

 _Tapi kalau bilang gak sempet buat nulis, itu bohong. Saya masih punya Waktu nulis (buktinya saya masih bisa update) hanya saja, waktunya gak banyak._

 _Saat di Rumah, saya masih harus menyiapkan File dan Dokumen Kantor, ditambah panggilan Rapat yang kadang datang tiba-tiba (meski sudah ada di Rumah), ditambah belajar Materi Kuliah, ditambah main Game Online, ditambah main sama temen atau pacar._

 _Ayolah~ jangan perotes untuk dua terahir. Saya juga butuh refresing kan?._

 _Nah loh. Sibuk kan?._

 _Masih mau bilang_ _ **Muna**_ _?._

 _Terserah sih, itu hak saya rasa, orang yang sudah bekerja pasti ngerti. Apa lagi yang nasibnya sama dengan saya (kuliah sambil kerja)._

 _Okeh~ sekian keluh kesah saya. Keris Empu Gandring Out._


	11. Chapter 11 :: Cerita yang Sebenarnya

**UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya._

•••••

 _Namaku adalah Uzumaki Boruto ... Aku hanyalah seorang remaja biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa pula._

 _Satu-satunya hal yang tidak biasa dalam kehidupanku hanyalah aku mampu mempertahankan hidupku bersama adik perempuanku di Kota besar seperti Tokyo. Meski tidak punya siapa-siapa, karena sudah ditinggal ke dua orang tua kami sejak kecil._

 _Ya ... Hanya itu ..._

 _Tapi, semua kehidupan normal itu musnah saat orang-orang aneh bersayap mulai datang dalam kehidupanku dan adikku._

 _Ditambah lagi, dua gadis cantik yang memiliki gangguan jiwa, datang padaku dan berebut untuk menjadikanku budaknya!._

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Chapter 11 :: Cerita yang sebenarnya.**

•••••

 **Mansion Phoenix.**

Pertarungan melawan Grim Reaper semakin sengit. Telah banyak korban di ke dua pihak, baik itu Fraksi Iblis maupun Fraksi Grim Reaper sendiri. Dan ditempat ini, Daerah kekuasaan Clan Phoenix, pertarungan pun sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Dua bersaudara Ruval-Raiser berhasil mengalahkan duo kembar Saturnus-Uranus.

Namun meski pemimpin mereka sudah dikalahkan, sisa-sisa pasukan Grim Reaper bawahan _Panglima Kembar_ itu masih saja menyerang. Mereka tampaknya tidak lagi memperdulikan nyawa mereka, hal yang terfikirkan hanyalah memberikan kerusakan terbesar bagi Fraksi Iblis dan membantai _Clan Iblis Penyembuh_ ini sebanyak-banyaknya.

Dan tampaknya itu cukup berhasil. Lord Phoenix dan beberapa petinggi Clan Phoenix lainnya berhasil dimusnahkan. Dan kini target mereka selanjutnya adalah Ruval-Raiser yang sudah dalam keadaan kritis. Kelelahan dan kehilangan banyak Aura Iblis membuat mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak lagi, dan mau tidak mau dua pria itu harus bergantung pada si bungsu Ravel Phoenix.

Ya ... Gadis kecil itu pun ahirnya harus turun dalam peperangan ini, untuk menyelamatkan ke dua kakaknya. Namun apa daya, Ravel yang sejatinya bukanlah seorang petarung tidak terlalu mampu untuk menjadi pembeda. Gadis pirang itu malah terlihat menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Grim Reaper-Grim Reaper yang tersisa. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk si bungsu itu lenyap.

"Sial ... Ayo bergeraklah!" Raiser mengumpat frustasi karena Tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk bergerak. Beberapa luka fatal memang sudah teregenerasi, namun prosesnya menjadi sangat lambat karena sang Phoenik sudah kehilangan banyak Aura. Dan hal serupa pun dialami Ruval. Kakak tertua itu hanya bisa memejamkan Matanya, karena tak kuasa melihat adik tercinta mereka menjadi bulan-bulanan para Grim Reaper.

'Maou-Sama ... Kumohon, berikan sebuah keajaiban!' batin Ruval.

Dan harapan itu tampaknya menjadi kenyataan, karena tiba-tiba saja cuaca mengalami perubahan extrim. Dingin!. Entah bagaimana Cuaca Malam ini menjadi sangat dingin. Ya ... Perubahan Suhu extrim ini bahkan membuat Ruval menggigil.

"Maaf karena kami datang terlambat" sebuah suara asing tiba-tiba saja menghiasi pendengaran sang sulung Phoenix dan saat dia membuka Matanya, yang terlihat dalam pandangannya adalah seorang pemuda tampan dengan sepuluh Sayap Malaikat yang menghiasi Punggungnya. Dan disampingnya, seorang gadis cantik dengan dua pasang Sayap Malaikat tersenyum ramah padanya.

Ruval memang tidak terlalu mengenali mereka, namun sang Iblis Ultimate ini tentu saja mengetahui siapa dua sosok malaikat itu. Terlebih reputasi mereka saat pertarungan final melawan Trihexa (666) dulu.

"Dulio Gesualdo, Joker-San, Dan Irina-San!" bukan Ruval yang mengatakan itu, namun si bungsu Ravel Phoenix yang mengucapkannya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Dua sosok Malaikat itu mengangguk seolah membenarkan ucapan Ravel. Dan itu artinya, Suhu dingin ini adalah manifestasi dari kekuatan Sacred Gear Joker, yang merupakan urutan ke dua dalam jajaran ke tiga belas Longinus.

 **Trikkk.**

Joker menjentrikan Jarinya, dan seketika itu juga Es yang entah sejak kapan membekukan para Grim Reaper itu, pecah menghancurkan Mahluk yang terperangkap didalamnya. Pandangannya lalu menyapu pandang ke segala arah, seperti sedang mengobservasi keadaan sekitar. Dan setelah selesai dengan acaranya, sang calon terkuat Seraph selanjutnya itu mulai mengatakan hasil observasinya.

"Beberapa Grim Reaper berhasil lolos dari seranganku. Lalu tiga orang dengan kekuatan besar juga sedang mengarah kesini. Dari Auranya, kurasa mereka Yokai dan Manusia" ucap Joker.

"Mungkinkah mereka anggota kelompok Vali?. Kudengar mereka sampai di Duni Bawah lebih awal dari kita" ucap Irina menanggapi informasi dari sang Joker.

"Bisa jadi, karena aku merasa mengenali Aura ini" dan tepat saat Dulio Gesualdo alias Joker selesai mengucapkan itu, Lingkaran Sihir muncul didekat mereka, menteleportasikan Bikou dan Arthur.

"Halo calon Seraph?" sapa Bikou dengan nada mengejek pada Joker. Sementara yang diejek hanya memasang Wajah kesal meski tidak menjawab apa pun.

'Pantas saja aku tidak terlalu ingat, Aura Yokai ini adalah Aura si Monyet Generasi ke empat yang menyebalkan itu!' umpat Joker dalam batinnya. Tidak mampu menahan perasaannya, terkhusus rasa tidak sukanya, membuat Sayap dan tanda Halo Joker berkedip-kedip. Yap, sebagai seorang Malaikat, Joker tentunya harus bisa menjaga Hatinya agar tetap bersih, bukan?!.

Dan rasa tidak suka pada seorang Mahluk adalah hal yang dilarang. Meski untuk Yokai Monyet menyebalkan ini!.

"Hooo~ ada lampu disko" ledek Bikou lagi.

"Joker, kuatkan Imanmu!" teriak Irina, takut calon Seraph itu jatuh. Dan Bikou malah tertawa mendengar teriakan penuh khawatir Irina. Mengabaikan itu, Ravel kini sedang berusaha mengobati ke dua kakaknya, agar proses regenerasi Ruval dan Raiser lebih cepat.

"Bikou" Arthur yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai berucap, dengan tatapan yang mengarah pada Ravel masih sibuk mengobati dua kakaknya. Melihat arah pandangan keturunan Pendragon itu, sang Yokai Monyet itu mengangguk mengerti. Dan dengan sedikit kasar, Bikou melemparkan Boruto yang sudah pingsan ke arah Ravel.

"Bisa sembuhkan dia sekalian, kekuatannya akan sangat membantu untuk melawan Ashura" ucap Bikou. Meski tidak faham dengan maksud ucapan sang Yokai generasi ke empat itu, Ravel tetap menuruti permintaan Bikou untuk menyembuhkan Boruto.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Joker yang sudah bisa menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Arthur malah balik bertanya, dan si Pendragon itu mulai menjawab saat melihat gelengan Kepala Malaikat bersayap sepuluh itu.

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Boruto. Keturunan terahir penguasa Chakra, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata" terang Arthur dengan sangat singkat tapi jelas.

"Ohhh~ jadi dia orangnya. Michael-Sama memang pernah mengatakannya pada kami kalau adik Sirzech-Lucifer, Rias-Buchou, mendapatkan Budak baru keturunan dari Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Irina.

"Tapi ini pertama kalinya kami melihat Wajahnya. Dan ... Dia tampan juga~" lanjut Irina dengan senyum anehnya. Joker mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan AS Michael itu, tapi yang jadi pertanyaan adalah Sayap dan tanda Halo Irina tidak berkedip sedikit pun meski memperlihatkan ketertarikannya pada lawan jenis seperti itu.

'Aneh ... Kenapa tidak ada ancaman _Jatuh_ untuknya?!' batin Joker.

"Ma-maaf. Jika Uzumaki Boruto ini adalah keturunan sang Pahlawan, kenapa Ajuka Beelzebub-Sama malah menjadikannya musuh Dunia Bawah?" disela kesibukannya dalam menyembuhkan ke tiga pria itu, Ravel mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam benaknya.

Bukankah aneh jika seorang Maou, menjadikan anak dari sang Pahlawan seorang musuh?!.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Bikou, Arthur, Irina, dan Joker saling beradu pandang. Mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan bungsu Phoenix itu. Namun hasilnya, hanyalah gelengan Kepala yang didapat. Tidak ada satu pun yang mengerti kenapa masalah ini sampai berkembang seperti sekarang.

"Entahlah jelasnya aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi Azazel bilang, ini hanya sebuah salah faham akibat jebakan Otsutsuki Ashura" jawab Arthur. Dan tepat saat suasana mulai terasa tak mengenakan itu, seekor Srigala putih yang besar mendarat dengan kasar didekat mereka.

"Fenrir" gumam Bikou yang tentu saja hafal dengan Srigala putih itu. Fenrir melolong, sebulum ahirnya menundukan Kepalanya agar dua sosok yang menumpang di Punggungnya terlihat. Dan terlihatlah, seorang Yokai Kucing dengan gaya menggoda dan seorang Manusia berpakaian penyihir ada disana.

"Halo Bikou-San, Onii-Sama ... Ahh~ Malaikat-San dan keluarga Phoenix-San juga" ucap si gadis berpakaian penyihir dengan gaya ramahnya. Gadis ini adalah Lee Fay Pendragon, adik dari Arthur Pendagron.

"Kalian sudah selesai nyaannn~" kini giliran si Yokai Kucing yang bernama Kuroka yang mengatakan itu, tentu saja dengan gaya menggodanya.

"Vali meminta kita untuk berkumpul. Keadaan disana cukup merepotkan nyaannn~" lanjut Kuroka tanpa menunggu mereka menjawab sapaan Lee Fay.

"Tapi dimana Gogmagog?" tanya Arthur. Yap, adalah hal aneh jika Golem Batu itu tidak bersama adiknya. Karena yang bisa menjinakan Golem Batu macam Gogmagog hanyalah Lee Fay.

"A-aku meminta Gog-Chan untuk memburu Grim Reaper. Maaf Onii-Sama, sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan!" ucap Lee Fay menjadi gugup sendiri, saat kakaknya menanyakan keberadaan Golem Batu itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan tidak apa-apa. Biarkan Golem itu bersenang-senang sedikit nyaannn~" bukan Arthur yang menjawab, melainkan Kuroka yang melakukan itu. Merasa bagiannya sudah didahului Yokai Kucing itu, Arthur segera melemparkan pandanganya pada Bikou. Dan seolah tanggap dengan arti tatapan itu, Bikou segera menciptakan Sihir Teleportasi untuk mereka berdua.

Melihat kakaknya pergi begitu saja, Lee Fay merasa sedih dan bersalah.

"Kuroka-San ... Apa Onii-Sama marah?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ayolah Lee Fay, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?. Itu kan memang sifat kakakmu?!" balas Kuroka. Mengabaikan itu, Joker dan Irina pun sudah menghilang menjadi kilatan Cahaya yang terbang ke Langit. Sebuah bentuk teleportasi khas Malaikat.

"Kita juga harus pergi Lee Fay" ucap Kuroka lagi. Dan singkat cerita, dua wanita itu pun bergegas pergi menyusul Arthur dan yang lainnya untuk bergabung dalam pertarungan final melawan Ashura.

Tidak selisih lama, Raiser dan Ruval pun mulai bangkit. Yap, saat ini proses penyembuhan yang dilakukan sang bungsu sudah hampir selesai, sehingga membuat dua kakak-beradik itu bisa kembali bergerak. Meski Ravel mencoba melarangnya karena proses penyembuhan itu belum sepenuhnya selesai, namun agaknya Ravel dan Raiser tidak bisa menahan diri mereka lagi untuk ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar lagi Onii-San, aku belum selesai" cegah Ravel.

"Tidak masalah. Kami ini Phoenix, seperti ini pun sudah cukup. Sisanya akan teregenerasi dengan sendirinya" ucap Raiser.

"Huh!. Sepertinya kau sudah tumbuh dewasa ya?. Kau kini bukan lagi Raiser yang angkuh dan sombong" komentar Ruval dengan nada yang bangga. Mendengar pujian sang kakak, membuat Raiser sedikit tersipu. Tapi itu berhasil ditutupi dengan gayanya yang bagaikan seorang pejuang.

"Aku sudah tumbuh Onii-San" balas Raiser singkat.

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu Ravel, kami akan pergi ... Oh iya~ saat dia sembuh, suruh Boruto bergabung dengan kami" ucap Ruval, sebelum ahirnya menghilang dalam Lingkaran Sihir bersama Raiser.

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

"Ugh!" Boruto mengeluh saat pertama kali tersadar dari pinggsannya. Dihadapannya seorang gadis imut, terlihat terus menatapnya dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

"Plue ..." gumam Boruto mengucapkan gadis itu, saat pandangannya tidak lagi mengabur, dan sudah bisa melihat dengan normal lagi. Plue, si gadis cantik nan imut itu, terlihat menghela nafas lega saat melihat Boruto sadar.

 _"Syukurlah ... Ahirnya Boruto-Sama sadar juga"_ ucap Plue dengan penuh lega. Mengabaikan itu, Boruto mulai menatap tempatnya berada saat ini. Sebuah tempat yang didominasi warna putih, agak mirip dengan Alam Bawah Sadarnya, tapi juga terasa asing bagi Boruto. Sehingga pada ahirnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu menyanyakan soal ini pada Plue.

"Tapi ini dimana Plue?" tanyanya.

 _"Ini masih Alam Bawah Sadarmu, Boru-Sama. Hanya saja terlihat sedikit berbeda karena ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"_ jawab Plue.

"Bertemu?"

"Ya ... Itu adalah aku, Boruto" suara asing tiba-tiba saja terdengar di Indra Pendengaran Boruto. Dan saat pandangannya beralih pada sumber suara itu, yang terlihat adalah seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan senyum cerah di Wajahnya.

"Kau ..." Boruto bergumam dengan expresi terkejut saat melihat sosok pria bersurai pirang itu. Ini bagaikan dejavu untuk Boruto, pasalnya Uzumaki muda ini pernah merasakan hal serupa saat melihat sosok Ashura.

"Otou-San?!"

"Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa ya, kau juga begitu mirip denganku" ucap sosok yang Boruto sebut sebagai Otou-San itu. Senyum cerah menghiasi Wajahnya, saat mengatakan itu.

Tapi ... Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal untuk Boruto. Matanya!. Mata tidak lagi berpola Riak Air dengan tanda Koma yang aneh. Melainkan berwarna Safir yang indah dan menenangkan.

"Naruto-Tousan, Matamu—" ucapan Boruto terhenti saat melihat senyum sang ayah yang seolah-olah meminta Boruto untuk berhenti.

"Kau pasti bingung saat ini Boruto ... Tapi yang perlu kau yakini hanyalah, ucapan orang yang bernama Ashura itu adalah bohong. Dia hanyalah sisi hitamku yang bangkit saat Sirzech mencoba menyelamatkanku, saat merainkarnasikan aku menjadi Iblis" ucap Naruto.

Boruto tertegun mendengar ucapan sosok lain dari ayahnya. Ada perasaan sangsi mendengar ucapan Naruto. Mungkin saja kan sosok ini adalah manifestasi dari berbagai percobaan Ajuka dan Azazel padanya. Bisa saja kan mereka melakukan sesuatu untuk berjaga-jaga, jika suatu saat insiden keluarganya terbongkar?!.

Dan fikiran itu membuat Boruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan sosok Naruto yang ini.

Naruto menyadari apa yang difikirkan Boruto, tapi tidak terburu-buru untuk memaksa sang anak mempercayai ucapannya. Naruto tahu akan sulit bagi Boruto untuk mempercayainya, terlebih setelah dihasut oleh orang lain. Dengan sebuah nafas panjang dalam senyumnya, Naruto mulai menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tahukan Clan Uzumaki dan Hyuuga adalah keturunan penguasa Chakra yang disebut Ninja?" Naruto bertanya seperti itu sebelum memulai ceritanya, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Boruto.

"Kami dulunya tinggal di Kyoto. Kami membantu sang Rubah Ekor Sembilan, Yasaka untuk menjaga stabilitas kekuatan spiritual di Kota itu. Namun saat terjadi insiden Chaos Brigade dan ke tiga Fraksi yang melibatkan Yasaka aku dan Hinata terpaksa ikut campur. Dan inilah awal perkenalan kami dengan ke tiga Fraksi, khususnya Fraksi Iblis" terang Naruto.

"Singkatnya insiden Kyoto berhasil dibereskan dan kami mulai menjalin kerja sama dengan ke tiga Fraksi untuk memerangi Chaos Brigade. Untuk memudahkan komunikasi dengan mereka, kami pun pindah dari Kyoto ke Tokyo yang dikuasai keluarga Gremory dan Sitri. Tidak ada hal berarti selama kami tinggal disana, hingga kejadian itu pun terjadi!" ucap Naruto.

Senyum yang sejak tadi tergambar di Wajahnya, perlahan-lahan terhapuskan dengan mimik kesal, sedih dan bercampur menyesal. Boruto yang melihat itu, entah kenapa membuat Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mungkin karena cerita Naruto mulai memasuki poin pentingnya, sehingga Boruto tanpa sadar mulai menegang.

 **FLASH BACK.**

Saat itu, Naruto dan Sirzech sedang berbincang dengan serius, di Kediaman Naruto. Sementara Hinata dan Grayfia yang kebetulan ikut bersama Sirzech sedang bermain bersama Boruto dan Himawari. Saat itu, usia Boruto dan Himawari masing-masing adalah 16 dan 14 tahun.

"Jadi begitu?. Sepertinya ahir-ahir ini pergerakan Chaos Brigade semakin tak membahayakan!. Jika mereka berhasil membangkitkan Trihexa (666) bukan hanya Dunia Spiritual yang dalam masalah, tapi juga alam semesta ini" komentar Naruto, saat Sirzech membagi informasinya dengan Naruto.

"Kau benar, karena itulah aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kekuatan Chakramu sangat kami perlukan, saat expedisi nanti" balas Sirzech.

"Expedisi?"

"Ya ... Informan Azazel sudah mendapatkan kordinat dimana Trihexa tersegel. Dia berhasil mengirimkan informasi ini, tapi keberadaanya menghilang setelahnya. Kemungkinan besar dia terbunuh sesaat setelah mengirimkan informasi ini" terang Sirzech.

"Dan yang mungkin melenyapkan Informan Azazel hanyalah Chaos Brigade, karena hanya mereka yang memiliki tujuan gila untuk membangkitkan Trihexa" ucap Hinata yang entah sejak kapan ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan dua Kepala Keluarga itu.

"Sepertinya dugaan kita sama" balas Sirzech, yang menyetujui asumsi yang dikemukakan Hinata.

"Jadi bagaimana?. Kalian mau membantu, Naruto, Hinata?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sang Lucifer membuat mereka beradu pandang. Mereka tentunya memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi Alam Semesta dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki, tapi disatu sisi, baik Naruto atau pun Hinata cukup mencemaskan ke dua anak mereka. Tidak ada jaminan selamat dalam pertarungan kali ini, sehingga membuat Naruto dan Hinata sedikit ragu.

Dan Sirzech tentunya bisa menyadari itu.

"Aku tidak memaksa. Jika kalian tidak—"

"Kami ikut!" potong Naruto cepat. Dan ucapan itu cukup untuk membuat Sirzech dan Hinata terkejut.

"Naruto-Kun ..." ucap Hinata dalam keterkejutannya, sementara Sirzech tetap diam untuk menunggu kalimat Naruto selanjutnya.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kita harus terlibat dalam masalah ini, Hinata-Chan. Jika Trihexa bangkit, tidak akan ada masa depan. Ini adalah bentuk rasa sayang kita pada mereka. Sebagai Orang Tua, kita harus melindungi masa depan mereka" ucap Naruto, seraya menggenggam ke dua Tangan Hinata.

Difikir berulang-ulang pun sama saja. Jika Trihexa bangkit, tidak ada lagi harapan. Alam Semesta ini pasti akan hancur. Dan itu artinya, kehidupan Boruto dan Himawari pun akan selesai sampai disitu. Tentu saja Hinata tidak mau itu terjadi!. Sebagai Ibu, dia tentu ingin melihat anak-anaknya hidup tenang dan damai.

Meski pun ada yang harus dikorbankan untuk mencapainya!.

"Hinata-Chan ..." desak Naruto.

"... Baiklah aku setuju" balas Hinata setelah cukup lama terdiam. Naruto dan Sirzech tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata. Dan dengan gerakan lembut penuh kasih sayang, Naruto mulai memeluk Istrinya, mencoba menenangkan wanita Hyuuga itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan berusaha agar setidaknya kau bisa selamat" ucap Naruto mencoba untuk menenangkan sang Istri. Namun ucapan Naruto justru membuat Hinata semakin sedih. Pasalnya, secara tidak langsung, Naruto mengirimkan pesan siap untuk mengorbankan apa saja demi membuat Hinata tetap hidup.

Coba fikirkan Istri atau wanita mana yang rela orang yang dia cintai mati untuknya?. Namun Hinata mencoba menutupinya dan menyembunyikan perasaanya rapat-rapat dalam senyum lembut sang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-Kun ..." bisiknya.

 **FLASH BACK END.**

Cerita Naruto berhenti sampai disitu. Bukan karena kebenaran itu berahir disana, namun karena teriakan Boruto yang memaksa Naruto untuk berhenti bercerita.

"Tidak mungkin!" teriakan inilah yang menghentikan cerita Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin ... Ceritamu pasti bohong!. 16 tahun ... Diusia itu, aku cukup dewasa untuk mengingatnya, apa lagi itu terjadi hanya dua tahun yang lalu!" desis Boruto. Plue yang sedari tadi ada disamping Boruto hanya merunduk sedih. Entah apa yang difikirkan Rainkarnasi Pluto ini, namun yang jelas dia tidak mau mengganggu perbincangan ayah-beranak itu.

Naruto tertegun untuk sesaat, mendengar teriakan Boruto. Ya ... Adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal jika Boruto tidak mengingat cerita Naruto sedikit pun. Walau bagaimana pun 16 tahun adalah umur yang cukup untuk mengingat setiap kejadian penting macam ini.

"Itu semua salahku ..."

"Aku dengan sengaja menyegel ingatanmu, karena tidak mau kau berurusan dengan Dunia Spiritual. Tapi sepertinya itu adalah kesalahan besar, karena sekarang kau bahkan menjadi Golongan Iblis dan hampir saja terhasut Ashura ... Maafkan Otou-San" sesal Naruto. Boruto masih tak percaya, namun Naruto tak ambil pusing. Waktunya semakin menipis!. Itu terlihat dari wujudnya yang semakin memudar.

"Ada banyak yang ingin kusampaikan padamu disisa waktuku. Jadi kumohon untuk terahir kalinya, dengarkan Otou-San" mohon Naruto. Meski masih kesal dan tidak percaya, namun Boruto merasa penasaran dengan ahir cerita ini. Dan beruntunglah Naruto, karena dengan itu, sang anak menyetujui permintaannya.

"Huh!. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu" keluh Naruto. Dan setelah mengambil nafas panjang, sang Otou-San memulai kembali ceritanya.

"Biarku persingkat. Pada ahirnya, kami mengikuti expedisi bersama Tim DxD dan ke tiga pimpinan tiga Fraksi. Dan tentu saja, setelah menyegel ingatanmu dan Himawari"

 **FLASH BACK.**

Naruto dan Hinata, saat ini bersama tim DxD, juga para pemimpin ke tiga Fraksi sedang berada disebuah Pulau aneh yang terapung di Celah Dimensi. Aneh karena entah bagaimana, Pulau itu bisa terapung ditempat janggal seperti Celah Dimensi, dan Aneh juga karena Pulau ini hanya diisi oleh Batu-Batuan keras berbentuk runcing yang terlapisi Es.

Namun mengabaikan semua itu, kini dihadapan Naruto CS. Berdiri sosok yang paling dicari!. Seorang Big Bos dari Chaos Brigade semenjak sang Uroboros memilih mundur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan keturunan Iblis Lucifer murni macam Rezivim, kakek dari sang Hakuryuukou, Vali Lucifer. Dan dilihat dari keadaan fisik mereka, baik Rezivim atau pun tim DxD yang sudah banyak terluka disana-sini, pertarungan besar dari keduanya pasti sudah berlangsung.

"Menyerahlah!. Kau sudah kalah, Rezivim" Sirzech mengatakan itu dengan hasrat membunuh yang tinggi, berusaha mengintimidasi sang Lucifer murni.

"Semua anak buahmu sudah kalah. Dan dengan Tubuh seperti itu, kau tidak mungkin menang melawan kami!" lanjut Naruto. Namun bukannya menyerah, sang Lucifer itu bahkan tidak gentar sedikit pun. Dengan tawa mengejek dan penuh kesombongan, Rezivim malah kembali menantang lawan-lawannya.

"Jangan bodoh!. Untuk apa aku menyerah, ini hanyalah pembukaan. Kami sudah meneliti tempat ini cukup lama, untuk mencari formula yang tepat untuk melepaskan Segel Trihexa!" desisnya setelah puas tertawa.

"Kalian fikir apa yang kalian pijak ini, heh?!" lanjut Rezivim dengan serangai sinisnya.

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

Entah bagaimana aksi Rezivimlah yang berhasil membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya merasa terintimidasi. Arah pembicaraannya ... Entah kenapa bisa membuat mereka merasa takut dan was-was.

"Mungkinkah jika Pulau ini sebenarnya ..." gumam Naruto terhenti sampai disitu. Sang Uzumaki ini pun sepertinya tidak berani untuk melanjutkan terkaannya. Tapi, Rezivim seolah-olah mampu membaca lanjutan kalimat Naruto yang terhenti.

"Tepat!. Ini bukanlah Pulau yang terapung di Celah Dimensi. Ini adalah Trihexa!" teriak Rezivim dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Kami bertarung dengan kalian hanya untuk bersenang-senang sebelum membuka Segel Trihexa. Dan kini sudah waktunya untukku membuka Segel ini!. Bersiaplah menuju kehancuran, huahahahaha!" dan seperti yang dia katakan, Rezivim mulai melakukan sesuatu. Tubuhnya mulai kini mulai bercahaya. Sangat terang dan menyilaukan. Diiringi dengan sebuah gempa dasyat yang tiba-tiba saja terasa.

'Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya!' Naruto membatin, sebelum ahirnya melesat dengan Shunshinnya, untuk menghentikan aksi sang Lucifer. Namun terlambat!. Meski sudah berhasil menembus Perut sang Lucifer dengan Rasengannya, gerakan Naruto nyatanya masih kalah cepat.

Karena agaknya Rezivim sudah berhasil membuka Segelnya. Tidak sempurna memang, namun itu sudah cukup untuk membangkitkan kesadaran sang Monster perlambangan kehancuran itu.

"Hahahahaha ... Silahkan menikmati kehancuran Alam Semesta!" ucap Rezivim sebelum ahirnya lenyap menjadi sebuah Asap hitam. Naruto mendecak kesal dengan kalimat penutup dari Rezivim. Menurutnya itu adalah pesan terahir yang menyebalkan. Mengabaikan itu, Gempa semakin menggila, dengan diiringi sebuah hempasan Energi yang dasyat.

 **Duummm!.**

 **Duuummm!.**

 **Duuuummmmm!.**

Ledakan akibat hempasan Energi itu terjadi dimana-mana, memaksa Es yang menyelimuti Pulau atau lebih tepatnya Tubuh Trihexa hancur. Melihat kejadian ini, semua orang panik dan tidak bisa berfikir dengan tenang. Yap, bagaimana bisa mereka berfikir dengan tenang dalam situasi seperti ini. Hempasan Energi, lolongan keras yang memekakkan Telinga dari sang perlambangan kehancuran saja sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka mati berdiri, dengan perasaan yang benar-benar terasa tidak mengenakkan.

"Mundur!. Kita akan mati jika terus disini!" teriak Azazel dengan paniknya.

"Lakukan Sihir Teleportasi Darurat!" teriak Michael.

"Tidak mungkin tempat ini terlalu berbahaya untuk membuka Sihir Teleportasi Darurat. Salah menentukan Kordinat, bisa-bisa kita—" ucapan Sirzech terhenti disitu karena hempasan Energi Trihexa melibas mereka. Adalah sebuah keajaiban masih bisa selamat dari hempasan Energi gila itu.

Berterimakasihlah pada Naruto yang berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menahan atau setidaknya melemahkan daya penghancur Energi dari Trihexa. Meski balasannya, Naruto harus sampai sekarat karenanya!.

"Gah!. Kekuatan yang gila ... Monster itu memang layak disebut perlambangan kehancuran Dunia!" umpat Naruto disela rasa nyerinya.

"Naruto-Kun ... Bertahanlah!" teriak Hinata panik seraya memeluk sang suami tercinta.

Namun sisi baiknya, berkat hempasan Energi itu, mereka bisa menjauh dengan sangat cepat dari Trihexa. Tidak perlu khawatir akan terjatuh meski tidak memiliki pijakan. Mahluk-mahluk macam Iblis, Malaikat, atau pun Malaikat Jatuh tentu saja bisa terbang. Dan Hinata pun bisa melakukan hal yang sama, dengan kekuatan Tensaigannya.

Sementara itu, didepan mereka sesosok Mahluk besar nan menyeramkan sedang berusaha untuk terbabas dari kurungan Es yang melapisinya. Jika dibandingkan mereka tidak ubahnya Debu jika dibandingkan besarnya Trihexa. Dan hampir setengah Tubuh sang Monster super besar itu berhasil terbebas.

"Sirzech!" Azazel kembali berseru. Dan sang Lucifer baru itu tanggap dengan situasinya. Bersama dengan Iblis-Iblis lain, mereka berusaha membuat Sihir Teleportasi Darurat untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka meski hanya untuk sementara. Namun dengan itu, setidaknya mereka bisa mengatur siasat juga rencana untuk kembali menyegel Trihexa.

Jauh bukan berarti terbebas dari Hempasan Energi Trihexa kan?. Dan itulah yang terjadi. Meski jarak mereka cukup jauh, nyatanya masih ada saja hempasan Energi yang menyasar ke arah mereka. Dan mau tidak mau, Azazel dan Michael bersam para bawahannya bersatu padu untuk menahan gelombang itu.

"Hinata-Chan ... Gunakan Byakuganmu untuk mengobservasi Segel Trihexa" ucap Naruto seraya mengaktifkan kekuatan Dewanya.

"Tapi keadaanmu—"

"Aku Uzumaki, kau ingat?" kalimat Naruto berhasil membuat Hinata bungkam. Yap, Uzumaki adalah Clan yang unik. Meski hanya Manusia, mereka memiliki Energi kehidupan yang tinggi sehingga membuat mereka memiliki umur yang panjang juga kemampuan regenerasi yang cepat, meski tidak sehebat Phoenix.

"Baiklah" ucap Hinata seraya memfokuskan Byakugannya pada Segel Es Trihexa. Setelah cukup lama, ahirnya Hinata berhasil menguraikan susunan Segel Trihexa. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Hinata segera memberitahukannya pada sang suami.

"Sihir Teleportasinya sudah siap. Kita bisa mundur dahulu untuk mengatur strategi—"

"Pergilah. Aku akan berusaha memperkuat Segel Es Trihexa!" ucap Naruto memotong informasi Sirzech.

"Tapi ..."

"Hinata ... Aku serahkan anak-anak kita padamu" ucap Naruto sebelum terbang menyongsong Trihexa.

"Tidakkkk!. Naruutoooo!"

"Narutooooo!" Hinata berteriak histeris melihat suaminya berbuat nekat. Andai saja tidak ditahan Azazel dan Michael, Hinata mungkin sudah berusaha mengejar Naruto.

"Naaaruuutooooo!"

Hinata hanya bisa berteriak dalam tangisnya. Sebelum ahirnya menghilang dalam Sihir Teleportasi yang dibuat kelompok Iblis. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum hangat seraya melirik ke arah sang istri.

'Aku mencintaimu, Hinata!' batin Naruto.

Sebuah perasaan besar coba disampaikan Naruto melalui senyum dan tatapannya pada sang istri untuk yang terahir kalinya.

 **FLASH BACK END.**

Cerita Naruto berhenti sampai disitu. Saat ini, pandangannya terlihat sendu seraya menatap Boruto. Masih ada waktu sebelum Naruto benar-benar menghilang dan itu benar-benar dimanfaatkan sang ayah untuk memperlihatkan betapa besarnya rasa kasih dan sayang Naruto pada Boruto.

Yap, saat ini Naruto memeluk Boruto dengan hangat. Layaknya yang dilakukan seorang ayah untuk anak mereka. Tidak ada lagi alasan Boruto untuk menyangkal jika sosok pirang dihadapannya ini adalah ayahnya. Pasalnya pelukan ini ... Terasa berbeda. Sama hangatnya dengan saat Ashura memeluknya dulu, namun ada perasaan lain yang membuatnya benar-benar yakin jika Naruto yang ini adalah ayahnya.

"Dengar Boruto-Kun, apa yang kuceritakan adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada sedikit pun kebohongan disana. Aku benar-benar menceritakan apa yang kuingat saat aku masih hidup" ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Menyadari jika anaknya sedikit bingung, Naruto pun berusaha menjelaskannya.

"Ya ... Aku meninggal saat memperbaiki Segel Trihexa" ucap Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa Tou-San menjadi Iblis, hingga ahirnya dikuasai Sisi Jahat Tou-san sendiri?!"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu masalah itu. Mungkin kau bisa menanyakannya sendiri pada Sirzech. Tapi bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu, Boruto-Kun?" tanya Naruto, setelah menjawab pertanyaan sang anak. Boruto mengangguk cepat, karena melihat sosok Naruto yang semakin memudar.

"Selamatkan ibumu. Hinata yang selalu ada disamping Ashura adalah ibumu. Kurasa terjadi sesuatu hingga ahirnya dia menjadi seperti itu. Kuharap kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyadarkannya" ucap Naruto. Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto segera melakukan sederetan Segel Tangan. Sebelum ahirnya menempelkan Telapak Tangannya di Kening Boruto.

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi Segel ini. Aku akan melepaskannya, agar kau mampu menggunakan kekuatan sejatimu ... Alasan kau dengan tanpa sadar bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu adalah karena selama ini aku sudah mengajarkan semuanya padamu. Bukan karena Ashura yang memberikan ingatanku"

"Dan alasan kenapa menggunakan Ninjutsu melukai Tubuhmu adalah karena Chakra Tensaigan yang tanpa sengaja diberikan Himawari-Chan. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah memisahkannya ... Kau bisa memberikannya kembali pada adikmu" ucap Naruto sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

"Tou-Sannn!"

"Touuu—" teriakan Boruto saat Naruto benar-benar menghilang terganggu karena rasa nyeri di Kepalanya. Ya ... Ingatan yang mulai kembali teringat pasca Segel Naruto dilepas membuat Kepala Boruto nyeri. Namun dalam keadaan seperti itu, Telinga Boruto masih bisa mendengar ucapan terahir Naruto yang masih menggema disana.

 _"Aku mungkin harus berterimakasih pada Ashura saat menyalurkan Ingatan Ninjutsu padamu, karena dengan itu aku bisa bertemu dengan anakku"_

 _"Kumohon ... Selamatkan Okaa-San"_

Boruto terlihat menangis tersedu-tesedu, meratapi kepergian ayahnya. Hingga ahirnya segala macam bentuk perasaannya disalurkan dalam sebuah teriakan keras yang terdengar menyayat hati.

"Keparaaattttttt!" teriaknya mencurahkan segala bentuk perasaan yang dirasakannya.

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

 **Note ::**

 _ **Okeh~ saya balik lagi. Oh iya seperti biasa ijinkan saya curhat sedikit xD.**_

 _ **Saya tidak tau bentuk Trihexa seperti apa, jadi maaf jika penggambaran Trihexa tidak terlalu detail. Saya rasa kata 'menyeramkan' sudah cukup untuk menggambarkannya. Jadi silahkan saja bayangkan sesosok monster menyeramkan sesuai imajinasi kalian masing-masing. Oh iya, tadinya Trihexa ini mau disamakan dengan Juubi, tapi saya mengalami kesulitan dalam penggambarannya melalui kata-kata.**_

 _ **Semoga itu tidak mengganggu :D.**_

 _ **Oh iya, selain itu ... Izinkan saya berbagi kebahagiaan saya. Kemarin pas tanggal 28 Desember 2015, saya sudah tunangan sama pacar saya. Dan Insya Allah, kami nikah tahun ini. Minta do'anya aja ya ^_^**_

 _ **Jadi, ya seperti itu. Saya beberapa waktu kemarin tidak punya waktu untuk menulis meski ada libur panjang.**_

 _ **Saya juga sudah tidak main FB lagi. Kalau FB saya on, mungkin itu efek karena Akun FB saya dipakai untuk mencari Dollar melalui Apps penghasil Dollar. Maklumlah kan biaya merit gak murah, jadi saya butuh penghasilan tambahan. Ngandelin Gaji aja, gak cukup cuy~ belum biaya hidup, ngasih ke tunangan, biaya kuliah ... Haduhhhhh~**_

 _ **Okeh, sekian curhatan saya kali ini. Ada hal yang ingin disampaikan, silahkan tulis dikotak Review. Tapi kalau bisa, pakailah akun FFN supaya saya bisa bertanya, kalau kamu memberikan saran dan kritiknya.**_

 _ **Satu lagi, selamat Maulud Nabi, Natal dan Tahun Baru (Bagi yang merayakan).**_

 _ **Okeh~ Keris Empu Gandring out~**_


	12. Chapter 12 :: Kuasa Rinne-Sharingan

**UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya._

•••••

 _Namaku adalah Uzumaki Boruto ... Aku hanyalah seorang remaja biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa pula._

 _Satu-satunya hal yang tidak biasa dalam kehidupanku hanyalah aku mampu mempertahankan hidupku bersama adik perempuanku di Kota besar seperti Tokyo. Meski tidak punya siapa-siapa, karena sudah ditinggal ke dua orang tua kami sejak kecil._

 _Ya ... Hanya itu ..._

 _Tapi, semua kehidupan normal itu musnah saat orang-orang aneh bersayap mulai datang dalam kehidupanku dan adikku._

 _Ditambah lagi, dua gadis cantik yang memiliki gangguan jiwa, datang padaku dan berebut untuk menjadikanku budaknya!._

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Chapter 12 :: Kuasa Rinne-Sharingan!.**

•••••

Ravel Phoenix saat ini sedang menikmati ketampanan Wajah Boruto yang masih pingsan. Gadis itu baru menyadari jika pemuda bersurai pirang yang baru disembuhkannya, ternyata memiliki Wajah yang lumayan tampan. Hingga tanpa sadar, Jemari lentiknya mulai bergerak untuk mengelus Pipi Boruto yang dihiasi tiga garis tipis warisan sang ayah.

Namun sebelum Tangan Ravel sampai ...

"Keparaaattttt!" teriakan Boruto saat pertama kali tersadar, sukses menghentikan gerakan si bungsu Phoenix. Bahkan tanpa sadar, Ravel sampai beringsut menjauh karena terkejut dengan teriakan Boruto. Dan pandangannya ... pandangan Boruto terlihat begitu menyeramkan dan dipenuhi dendam.

Bukan untuknya memang, tapi siapa yang tidak akan merasa ngeri saat orang didepanmu sedang dikuasai amarah?. Terlebih untuk seorang Bangsawan seperti Ravel Phoenix yang terbiasa hidup dalam rasa hormat dari orang-orang didekatnya.

"Otsutsuki Ashura ..." desis Boruto masih penuh kemarahan. Untuk sesaat pandangannya bertemu pandang dengan si gadis pirang, sang bungsu Phoenix. Tapi karena saat ini Boruto sedang dikuasai dendam pada si Sisi Jahat ayahnya sendiri, Boruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Ravel Phoenix, dan memilih meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Prioritasnya saat ini adalah ... Membuat perhitungan dengan sang Otsutsuki Ashura!. Urusan Himawari?. Itu urusan nanti, toh menurut ayahnya Iblis tidaklah seburuk yang dikira Boruto selama ini. Namun andai saja pemuda bersurai pirang itu tahu, jika adiknya tidak lagi dalam perlindungan Ratu Saiarogh Bael, mungkin Boruto akan berfikir lain.

 **Mansion Sitri.**

Tempat dimana terjadi pertarungan final dengan antara para petinggi tiga Fraksi melawan Ashura bersama prajurit Grim Reapernya, kini semakin panas. Wilayah kekuasaan Sitri yang semula terlihat megah dan indah, kini hancur dan kelam. Tidak ada lagi Bangunan-Bangunan khas Eropa abad pertengahan disana, yang tersaji kini hanyalah reruntuhan Bangunan disana-sini.

Ya ... Reruntuhan!. Pertarungan Gila antara ke Tiga Fraksi melawan Ashura bersama pasukan Grim Reapernya adalah alasan wilayah kekuasaan Bangsawan Iblis Sitri ini hancur sedemikian rupa. Tapi Sitri tidak sendiri karena ada Bael, Gremory, dan Phoenix yang mengalami hal yang sama. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan ini pun terjadi pada wilayah kekuasaan Iblis Bangsawan lain yang cukup berpengaruh di Dunia Bawah.

Singkatnya ... Dunia Bawah berada diambang kehancuran saat ini!.

Selain itu, Ashura yang berperan sebagai _Boss final_ mulai serius, Otsutsuki ini mulai memperlihatkan kekuatan sejatinya!. Mata sakti Rinne-Sharingan, Bola-Bola hitam aneh dengan kekuatan destruktif yang tak bisa dianggap remeh, serta intensitas Chakra dan Aura Iblis yang seolah tak ada habisnya. Cukup untuk membuat Mahluk terkuat dari Fraksi Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis kesusahan untuk meladeninya.

"Bagaimana?. Apa kalian masih berfikir akan menang dariku?" tanya Ashura dengan sinis dan nada yang merendahkan ke tiga lawannya. Itu tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan, sedari tadi Sirzech, Azazel, dan Michael, selaku lawan Ashura, sudah menyerangnya dengan kekuatan penuh mereka.

Tapi hasilnya, sang Otsutsuki dengan mudah mampu mementahkan semuanya, meski dibeberapa kesempatan serangan gabungan Azazel, Michael, dan Sirzech berhasil mengenai Ashura dengan telak. Tapi masalah kembali muncul, saat luka itu perlahan pulih dengan kemampuan Regenerasinya.

Yap, sebagai Mahluk yang memiliki setengah Darah Uzumaki, Ashura atau _Sisi Jahat_ Naruto ini sudah pasti memiliki kemampuan Regenerasi Clan Uzumaki kan?!. Tdaklah terlihat spesial memang, jika disandingkan dengan kekuatan Regenerasi Clan Phoenix.

Tapi faktanya ... Kekuatan besar sang Otsutsuki, menjadi pengecualiannya. Dengan kekuatan gila yang tak terbantahkan, Ashura bisa mengulur waktu hingga lukanya kembali pulih.

"Sial!" Sirzech mengumpat kesal menyaksikan kekuatan sang Otsutsuki, Iblis Lucifer itu benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Ashura memiliki kekuat sehebat itu. Terlebih lagi, Kekuatan Ashura saat ini mungkin bisa dibilang, sepuluh kali lebih kuat dari kekuatan Uzumaki Naruto. Sosok Ashura sebelum menjadi Iblis.

"Sungguh diluar nalar ... Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini?!. Bukankah kekuatan Naruto tidak sehebat ini?!" ucap Azazel yang sepertinya memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Sirzech.

"Sudah kukatakan dulu, jika dia dirainkarnasikan menjadi Malaikat, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi dan Sisi Jahat Naruto tidak akan muncul" ucap Michael tiba-tiba, menyampaikan keluhannya atas keputusan Azazel dan Sirzech dahulu yang lebih setuju merainiarnasikan Naruto menjadi Iblis.

"Bukankah itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang?" tanya sang Lucifer dengan Wajah sebalnya, karena tidak menyangka seorang Malaikat agung macam Michael bisa mengungkit-ungkit masalah yang telah lalu.

"Aku setuju dengan Sirzech. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya, dia datang!" desis Azazel memperingati dua rekannya, karena saat ini Ashura mulai menyerang mereka.

"Ck!" Michael dan Sirzech hanya bisa mengumpat seraya mempersiapkan diri, dari serangan Ashura.

 **Sudut Wilayah Sitri yang lain.**

 **Duaarrrrr!.**

Ajuka dan Serafall yang sedang sibuk bertarung melawan Hades sedikit menghentikan pertarungan mereka, saat mendengar ledakan gila itu. Dari Auranya, jelas dua Maou ini mengenali siapa si pelaku pembuat ledakan. Siapa lagi Mahluk yang bisa menyaingi bahkan melebihi kekuatan gila Pawer of Destruction Sirzech, atau kekuatan Cahaya mengerikan Michael dan Azazel?!.

"Ashura Otsutsuki!" desis Ajuka dengan nada yang tidak suka. Meski benci mengakui kekuatan seseorang yang lebih superior darinya, mau tidak mau sang Maou Beelzebub ini harus berkata jujur dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Khuhuhu!. Sebaiknya kalian menyerah saja. Mahluk itu ... Bukan lawan yang mudah untuk dikalahkan" ucap Hades mengomentari kekuatan Ashura dengan bangganya. Terlebih, saat melihat reaksi dari ke dua Maou Dunia Bawah itu.

"Alasan kenapa aku patuh pada perintahnya, adalah karena kekuatan gila Ashura. Dia ... Adalah sosok yang tak jauh lebih baik dari Trihexa. Melawannya hanyalah akan menyisakan kehancuran" lanjut Hades yang secara tidak langsung mengakui jika Ashura jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya, yang merupakan penguasa dari bagian terdalam Bumi.

"Cih!. Jangan bercanda. Apa bedanya menyerah dan musnah?. Ke duanya akan terasa sama bagi kami!" desis Ajuka.

"Ajuka benar. Meski hanya sebagai Iblis, kami masih punya harga diri, tidak sepertimu!" lanjut Serafall sinis. Sementara Ajuka hanya mengangguk, tanda menyetujui ucapan Maou Leviathan itu.

Namun respon yang kurang mengenakan diperlihatkan Hades. Wajah tengkoraknya terlihat mengkerut, tanda tak suka disindir seperti itu oleh lawannya. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, sang Pemimpin Grim Reaper itu mulai meningkatkan intensitas Aura Kematiannya.

"Akan kubungkam Mulut sombong kalian untuk selama-lamanya!" desis Hades, seraya mulai menerjang Maou Beelzebub dan Leviathan itu.

 **Kembali ke Tempat Ashura Melawan Pimpinan ke Tiga Fraksi.**

Saat ini, Azazel terlihat dalam bahaya. Sosok terkuat dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh itu terlihat dalam cengkraman Ashura. Ya ... Tanpa ampun, sang Otsutsuki mencengkram Wajah Azazel dengan Tangan kanannya, hingga membuat sang Malaikat Jatuh itu kesulitan untuk melepaskan diri.

Lalu sebuah Bola Hitam yang sedari tadi melayang di Punggungnya, mulai bergerak ke Tangan kanan Ashura, membentuk sebuah benda tajam yang siap menghunus Tangan Ashura juga Wajah Azazel. Melihat rekannya dalam bahaya, Michael, dan Sirzech tentu saja tidak berdiam diri. Dengan cepat mereka menembakan Power of Destruction dan Tombak Cahaya untuk mengganggu aksi sang Otsutsuki.

Namun lagi-lagi. Serangan yang hampir bersamaan itu, dengan mudahnya berhasil dihapuskan dengan mudahnya oleh Ashura.

Azazel terlihat geram dengan situasi tak menguntungkannya. Namun jika harus mati, setidaknya mantan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu harus memberikan sebuah kenang-kenangan yang _manis_ untuk Ashura. Dan dengan bebekal pemikiran itu, Azazel bersiap untuk menembakan tembakan Cahaya terkuatnya dijarak sedekat itu.

"Nikmatilah kenang-kenanganku!" desis Azazel dengan serangainya. Sebuah Lingkaran Sihir raksasa langsung tercipta disana, sebagai sebuah bentuk realisasi ucapan sang Malaikat Jatuh.

Merasakan sinyal bahaya dari sang mantan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, Ashura mulai menyiapkan Bola hitamnya untuk menahan serangan Azazel. Tapi sebelum Bola hitam Ashura selesai menyelubungi Tubuhnya, sebuah Shuriken raksasa yang terbuat dari Chakra padat yang berputar cepat, menghantam Ashura dengan telak dan memaksa memotong Tubuh Ashura tanpa ampun.

Ashura tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Dia dengan segala kuasanya, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari serangan itu, namun kesialan sang Otsutsuki Ashura belum selesai. Karena kini, tembakan gila Aura Cahaya Azazel melibasnya. Dan hasilnya ...

 **Blaaarrrrrr!.**

Ledakan gila langsung melibas Ashura tanpa ampun. Ya ... Kata luar biasa mungkin cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa besarnya ledakan itu. Ledakan yang tercipta dari efek serangan Cahaya Azazel, dan Rasen Shuriken itu, cukup untuk memaksa Michael, dan Sirzech, untuk menggunakan Sihir pertahanan terkuatnya guna menghindari efek ledakan ini.

 **Tap!.**

Setelah ledakan mulai mereda, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang dikenal dengan nama Uzumaki Boruto itu, mendarat didepan dua petinggi Fraksi Malaikat dan Iblis dalam posisi membelakangi mereka. Surai pirangnya yang mulai memanjang, terlihat bergoyang tertiup Angin. Yang entah disadari atau tidak membuatnya terlihat begitu meyakinkan untuk bisa menandingi kuasa dari Otsutsuki Ashura.

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

Percaya atau tidak, baik Sirzech atau pun Michael, seperti melihat bayangan Naruto dalam diri Boruto. Bukan karena kemiripan mereka, tapi sebuah perasaan yakin jika Boruto mungkin bisa diandalkan seperti halnya Uzumaki Naruto, disaat-saat genting seperti ini.

"Perasaan ini ... Sirzech, apa kau meresakannya?" tanya Michael, masih dengan tatapan tak percaya saat sekilas lalu dirinya seperti melihat bayangan Naruto dalam diri Boruto.

"Ya ... Kau benar. Aku pun merasakannya, bukankah Boruto mengingatkan kita pada Uzumaki Naruto?!" jawab sang Lucifer meski dari nada bicaranya juga terkesan tidak percaya bercampur terkejut.

Merasa dibicarakan, Boruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sirzech, dan Michael. Tapi bukan untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang berbau mendongkrak semangat juang seperti yang selalu dilakukan Naruto. Melainkan tatapan dingin nan menusuk yang diperlihatkan Uzumaki muda itu.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian. Jadi ... Jangan mati dulu!" desis si pirang, yang tak kalah tajamnya dengan pandangannya saat ini. Terlebih saat pandangan Boruto menatap Sirzech Lucifer.

"Ck!. Tenang saja bocah, kami punya banyak waktu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Sekarang habisi dulu Otsutsuki itu!" bukanlah Michael atau pun Sirzech yang mengatakan kalimat ini, melainkan Azazel yang entah sejak kapan berasa disamping kanan mereka dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Boruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Dan terlihatlah sosok Malaikat Jatuh terkuat itu sedang duduk bersimbah Darah, dengan luka-luka yang terbilang cukup serius. Sementara disamping Azazel, berdiri sosok Malaikat dengan sepuluh Sayap Emas di Punggungnya. Dengan keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan sang Mantan Gubernur.

"Joker ... Kerja bagus" ucap Michael yang sepertinya mengenali sosok Malaikat yang berdiri disamping Azazel. Ya ... Tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi, kalian pun pasti mengerti kalau Joker adalah sosok yang menyelamatkan Azazel dari ledakan gila tadi.

"Aku pengang ucapanmu!" desis Boruto yang tak ambil pusing dengan keadaan Azazel.

 **Wussshhh!.**

Tepat setelah Boruto mengatakan itu, sebuah gelombang kejut menghempaskan Debu yang masih berterbangan, dan memperlihatkan sosok Otsutsuki Ashura dengan intensitas Aura Iblis, dan Chakra yang semakin meledak-ledak. Meski keadaannya saat ini pun dipenuhi luka dan Darah, namun tampaknya itu bukanlah penghalang berarti untuk sang Otsutsuki menunjukan kekuatannya.

"Bantuan huh?!. Tapi itu percuma saja ... Semuanya tidak akan berubah!" tanpa rasa gentar dengan lawannnya yang semakin bertambah, Ashura tetap mengatakan itu dengan nada sinis dan sombongnya.

Ya ... Faktanya kini tidak hanya Boruto dan Joker yang berperan sebagai tim bantuan, ada dua Heavenly Dragon, dan duo Phoenix, dan Saiarogh Bael, yang juga bergabung dalam pertarungan ini. Namun itu tidak membuat Ashura gentar sedikit pun, meski kekuatan mereka sejatinya tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Kalian ... Apa kalian sudah mengalahkan Merkurius dan Mars?" tanya Sirzech saat melihat kehadiran Issei dan Vali ditempat mereka. Karena sesaat lalu, sang Lucifer itu tahu jika dua Naga Surgawi itu sedang bertarung dengan dua dari tiga Panglima Grim Reaper terkuat Hades.

"Bisa dibilang begitu ..." jawab Issei seraya menggaruk surai coklatnya. Ya ... Entah kenapa ada rasa bangga dalam dirinya saat mengakui jika dia berhasil mengalahkan salah satu dari tiga Panglima Grim Reaper terkuat itu dihadapan sang Maou terkuat.

"Maaf karena kami datang terlambat Lucifer-Sama. Karena sebelumnya, kami harus menyembuhkan dahulu luka-luka Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou" Ruval mengatakan itu seraya merunduk hormat. Lalu sedetik kemudian, sang sulung Phoenix itu mulai mendekati Sirzech dan Michael.

"Lalu sekarang, izinkan saya untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka anda berdua" lanjut Ruval. Hal yang sama saat ini juga dilakukan Raiser Phoenix. Hanya saja _pasiennya_ bukan dua pemimpin Fraksi Iblis dan Malaikat, melainkan Mantan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh dan kandidat terkuat sebagai calon penganti salah satu dari ke empat Seraph.

Namun sebelumnya, Raiser memberikan sebotol Air Mata Phoenix masing-masing satu, pada Boruto, Issei, Vali, dan Saiarogh untuk berjaga-jaga. Mengingat mereka akan berperan sebagai tim petarung yang akan berhadapan langsung dengan sang _Bos Final,_ Otsutsuki Ashura.

Tugas sudah terbagi dengan sendirinya, kini tinggal melanjutkan pertarungan yang masih tertunda!.

"Jangan menghambat pergerakanku!" ucap Boruto seraya mulai memasuki Mode Grim Reapernya. Terbukti dari perubahan penampilan si pirang yang kini memakai Jubah dan pakaian tempur yang serba hitam, dengan Aura Kematian yang tak terbantahkan.

Ya ... Dengan bangkitnya Chakra dalam Tubuh Boruto, pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak perlu lagi untuk menyerap Aura lawannya terlebih dahulu. Karena kini, Plue dengan leluasa bisa memakan Aura Iblis Boruto untuk dirubah sebagai kekuatan Grim Reaper.

Mengingat masih ada Chakra sebagai pengganti kekuatan Iblis Boruto, bukankah tidak akan ada masalah lagi, meski Plue menguras habis Aura Iblis pemuda pirang itu?.

"Harusnya itu adalah ucapanku!" desis Vali yang tak kalah sinis. Mode Over-Drive Balance Breaker pun segera diaktifkan sang Hakuryuukou sebagai bentuk kesungguhan ucapannya, juga sebagai bukti bahwa dia bukanlah jenis orang yang akan menyusahkan dengan kekuatan ini.

"Ck!. Jangan lupakan aku!" umpat Issei seraya mulai memperlihatkan kekuatan sejatinya. Ya ... Jika selama ini Mode Tirania Ratu yang digabung dengan kekuatan pembagi Albion, adalah andalan Issei. Kini sang Sekiryuutei tampaknya benar-benar serius. Karena bukan lagi Mode itu yang diandalkan, melainkan Mode baru yang jauh lebih kuat dari Mode Tirania Ratu.

"Gigantic Balance Breaker ..." gumam Issei. Dan seketika itu juga, Mode Balance Breaker Issei tercipta. Namun seperti namanya, Balance Breaker Issei kini tercipta dalam bentuk raksasa dengan Aura Naga yang terasa sangat berat disana.

Boruto dan Vali ... Bukan!. Tapi semua Mahluk yang ada disan cukup terkejut melihat kekuatan Issei. Terkhusus Boruto, karena baru pertama kali melihatnya. Sementara yang lain, cukup terkejut karena baru pertama kali melihat Issei memasuki Mode ini tanpa bantuan Great Red.

Ya ... Karena selama ini, _image_ yang tercipta adalah, Mode Gigantic Issei, hanya bisa dilakukan setelah melakukan _fusion_ dengan Great Red.

"Ini baru rivalku ..." gumam Vali setelah mampu menguasai keterkejutannya.

'Aku tidak menyangka jika Issei memiliki kekuatan seperti ini' batin Boruto yang harus mengakui jika kekuatan yang Issei perlihatkan sangat-sangat besar. Sementara itu, melihat tiga rekannya sudah memperlihatkan kekuatan terkuat mereka, membuat Saiarogh sedikit salah tingkah. Karena hanya dia yang masih belum memperlihatkan kekuatan andalannya, yaitu mode Balance Breaker dari sang Singa Emas, Regulus Nemea.

"Eumh~ maaf tapi aku belum bisa bergabung ... Aku masih membutuhkan jeda untuk kembali memasuki Balance Breaker Regulus Nemea" ucap Saiarogh seraya menggaruk Pipinya. Ada rasa malu dan kesal, karena secara tidak langsung sang Bael itu telah memperlihatkan kelemahannya didepan tiga sosok yang ingin dia kalahkan itu.

Namun mau bagaimana lagi, tanpa Balance Breaker Regulus Nemea, Saiarogh tidak akan mampu mengimbangi ke tiganya. Tapi sisi baiknya, tidak ada yang memperdulikan ucapan Saiarogh. Baik Boruto, Vali, atau pun Issei, memilih untuk lebih berfokus pada musuh mereka, Otsutsuki Ashura.

"Ayo mulai!. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu dalam Mode ini!" ucap Issei seraya mulai menyerang, Tanah Dunia Bawah pun harus bergetar karena gerakan Issei. Sempat terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya, Boruto, dan Vali pun ahirnya ikut maju. Meski harus rela didahului sang Sekiryuutei.

"Sepertinya Bocah mesum itu bisa memaksimalkan kekuatan Great Red, dan Uroboros yang ada dalam Tubuhnya ..." gumam Azazel sedikit mengomentari keberhasilan Issei memasuki Mode Gigantic tanpa bantuan Gread Red.

 **Beralih pada Ashura.**

Sang Otsutsuki itu masih bisa menyerangai santai, meski kini didepannya ada tiga sosok pemuda dengan kekuatan tak terbantahkan, sedang menerjang dirinya. Tangan kanan Ashura bergerak santai, ke arah Boruto, dan yang lainnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, sebuah gelombang kejut dari Shinra Tensai, mengarah pada mereka mencoba menghempaskan ke tiga sosok itu.

Namun dengan kuasanya, Issei masih bisa bertahan dari hempasan Ashura, meski faktanya masih juga terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang. Dirasa mulai bisa mengasai dirinya kembali, sang Sekiryuutei mulai berlari kembali untuk menyerang Ashura dengan tinju monsternya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Vali, dan Boruto?. Memanfaatkan kecerdasan mereka masing-masing, dua pemuda itu memilih memanfaatkan Tubuh Monster Issei sebagai tameng untuk meminimalisir efek Shinra Tensai Ashura. Ya ... Meski memiliki kekuatan yang tak terbantahkan, ke duanya tidaklah memilimi ketahanan sekuat Issei.

Boruto yang lebih condong dikecepatan, dan reflek, atau Vali yang lebih berjaya dalam hal tehnik, tentu harus memanfaatkan kecerdasan IQ mereka untuk menghindari serangan mutlak Ashura sebaik mungkin.

"Tidak terlalu buruk" komentar Ashura, saat melihat bagaimana cara ke tiganya menahan dan menghindari serangan _absolute_ Shinra Tensai. Tidak ada kesan gentar sedikit pun dalam setiap kalimat Ashura. Agaknya Iblis Otsutsuki ini tidak memiliki sedikit pun rasa takut. Terbukti dari serangainya yang semakin melebar, meski Issei dengan Mode Giganticnya semakin mendekat.

"Longinus Smasher!" teriak Issei mulai melancarkan serangan terkuatnya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, sebuah Aura Naga dengan intensitas tinggi tercipta di Tangan kanan Issei membentuk sebuah godam.

 **Duaaarrrrr!.**

Dengan itu, Issei menghadiahkan tinjunya tanpa ampun. Ledakan dan hempasan energi langsung tercipta disana, melibas apa pun yang ada didekatnya. Namun saat Debu yang bertebaran mulai menghilang, terlihat Ashura masih berdiri dengan gagahnya dilindungi Gedoudama yang sudah berubah menjadi tameng yang melindunginya.

"Hanya ini?" tanya Ashura sinis.

"Cih!" Issei mendecak kesal, dan kembali menambah intensitas Aura Naganya. Suara mekanik pun mulai terdengar sebagai respon dari keinginan pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Namun ... Gedoudama Ashura ternyata sangat keras, karena yang terjadi adalah Armor yang melindungi Tangan Isseilah yang kalah, dan mulai retak.

Tapi tidak ada kata menyerah, terlebih saat ekor Matanya melihat pergerakan Boruto dan Vali disisi kanan dan kirinya, tanpa banyak berfikir lagi, sang Hyoudou kembali mencoba menambah tekanan serangannya.

"Hooaaahhhhhhhh!" Issei berteriak nyaring untuk membakar semangatnya sendiri.

"Percuma" desis Ashura dengan sinisnya, merespon aksi yang diperlihatkan Issei.

Dan ...

 **Praannggggg!.**

Bagian Tangan dari Balance Breaker Issei pecah karena terlalu dipaksakan mengadu kekuatan dengan Gedoudama. Pecahannya terlihat menghujani Ashura, namun itu bukan masalah karena secara perlahan, pecahan Armor Issei menguar menjadi partikel Cahaya merah. Ashura tersenyum sinis untuk menghina sang Sekiryuutei, namun yang dihina malah terlihat menyerangai dibalik Armor Giganticnya.

"Kena kau, keparat!" gumam Issei masih dengan serangainya.

Tepat saat sang Sekiryuutei mengatakannya, Boruto, dan Vali tiba-tiba muncul dibalik pecahan Armor Issei yang berubah menjadi partikel Cahaya disamping kanan dan kiri Ashura. Sang Otsutsuki mungkin harus mengakui jika serangan kejutan ini cukup bagus, namun ini bukanlah apa-apa untuk seorang Otsutsuki Ashura.

Bahkan Ashura sama sekali tidak melakukan gerakan apa-apa, baik menghindar atau yang disebut menahan. Meski Boruto disisi kanannya mulai menebaskan Sabit Grim Reapernya, dan Vali yang berada disisi kiri, mulai memberikan pukulan berlapis Aura Naga pekat.

Serangan Boruto, dan Vali semakin mendekat. Tapi tepat di jarak kurang lebih tiga puluh centi meter, serangan mereka berdua terhenti dengan sendirinya meski tidak terlihat ada yang menangkis Sabit Boruto atau pun tinju Vali.

"Bodoh!. Kenapa berhenti!" Issei berteriak kesal karena menganggap si Hakuryuukou, dan si pirang dengan sengaja menghentikan serangan mereka. Namun pada kenyataannya ...

'Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak!' batin Vali, dan sepertinya itu pun terjadi pada Boruto. Terbukti dari pandangannya yang bergerak secara liar seolah mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menghambat gerakannya.

'Dimana?!. Manaaa?!' batin si pirang. Tapi, sekeras apa pun berusaha Boruto sama sekali tidak bisa melihat _sesuatu_ itu.

'Apa Byakugan tidak bisa melihatnya?!' namun sebelum jawaban pertanyaannya didapat, reflek Boruto bekerja. Sengatan-sengatan Listrik memaksanya untuk melepaskan Sabit Grim Reaper, dan mundur sejauh mungkin.

 **Syaaattt!.**

Jubah Boruto yang entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja terkena ... Seperti tebasan benda tajam. Dan meninggalkan jejak robekan disana. Andai Uzumaki muda itu tidak memiliki kemampuan reflek yang bagus, mungkin nasibnya akan sama seperti Vali. Ya ... Hakuryuukou terbaik sepanjang masa itu harus rela terlempar cukup jauh dengan jejak retakan di Armor bagian dadanya.

"Limbo adalah pertahanan mutlak" desis Ashura dengan serangainya.

"A-apa yang terjadi ..." gumam Issei melihat dua temannya seperti diserang sesuatu. Padahal Ashura sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan hanya melipat Tangannya di Dada, dengan congkaknya.

Mengabaikan itu ... Armor yang rusak dibagian Tangan Issei sudah utuh kembali. Selain itu luka Ashura akibat serangan Rasen Shuriken Boruto yang bersambut dengan serangan Cahaya Azazel mulai pulih.

"Lagi?. Sebenarnya apa yang melindunginya?!" gumam Michael yang tak percaya jika Ashura mampu menyerang tanpa melakukan apa-apa secara berulang-ulang.

"Apa itu yang dinamakan Limbo?" lanjut sang Seraph dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar, melihat kekuatan sejati Ashura. Sementara sang Otsutsuki kembali menampilkan senyum sinisnya untuk merespon kebingungan Michael.

"Mari kita bermain-main lebih lama ..." ucap Ashura, setelah puas merendahkan sang Seraph dengan senyum sinisnya. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Lingkaran Sihir super-super raksasa tercipta di dilangit, dan menunculkan Kaki-Kaki besar dibaliknya.

 **Deg!.**

 **Deg!.**

Kemunculan Kaki-Kaki raksasa itu entah kenapa membuat semua yang ada disana melemas. Bukan hanya karena besarnya yang jauh lebih besar dari Mode Gigantic Issei, tapi juga karena pancaran Auranya yang jauh lebih parah dari kata menyeramkan.

"A-apa lagi ini?!" desis Sirzech dengan bersusah payah.

"Monster kah ... A-Auranya ..." Bahkan Azazel tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya, karena teringat dengan sesosok Aura Monster yang selalu ingin dia lupakan. Bahkan dalam ingatan terliarnya!.

"Ti-tidak ... Mungkin ..."

 **Bersambung.**

 **Note ::**

 _Yoo~ saya ahirnya bisa update juga. Maaf karena cukup lama tenggang waktunya untuk Chapter kali ini. Ya ... Jika biasanya saya curhat, kini curhatannya di pending dulu ya ... Selain tidak ada hal seru, mau curhat sibuk pun kan sudah di Chapter sebelumnya. Jadi Note kali ini hanya seputar Chapter kali ini saja._

 _Soalnya ada kekuatan Ashura yang pengertiannya saya rubah sedikit._

 _Kekuatan Ashura mungkin lebih condong ke Madara atau Obito di Anime/manga Naruto. Dan dalam cerita asli kan mereka hanya mempan oleh Senjutsu. Nah bagian ini yang sedikit saya rubah, Senjutsu digantikan oleh kekuatan lain yang lebih universal di Dunia DxD._

 _Apa itu?. Mungkin terjawab di Chapter depan. Tapi kalau mau menebak-nebak ya silahkan hahahaha._

 _Sebenarnya, sempat terfikir untuk tetap mengikuti pakem Jutsu Anime/Manga. Toh di DxD pun ada yang namanya Senjutsu. Tapi setelah saya fikir lagi, meski nama sama, pertiannya jauh berbeda._

 _Jika di Naruto Senjutsu adalah Energi Alam yang digunakan Ninja untuk memperkuat daya serang, ketahanan, atau kemampuan Shinobi. Sedangkan di DxD, Senjutsu lebih kepada tehnik seorang Yokai yang mampu mengembalikan semuanya kembali kepada Alam._

 _Hal ini mengacu pada tehnik Koneko yang dijelaskan cukup rinci. Dalam Mode Senjutsu Koneko bisa menetralkan Aura Negatif dari semua Mahluk menjadi Aura Positif, seperti halnya Alam yang penuh Aura Positif karena mampu memberikan kehidupan._

 _Singkatnya, Senjutsu dalam Dunia DxD bisa diartikan sebuah Alat yang membersihkan Polusi yang mengotori Dunia. Ahahahaha~ jauh berbeda kan?._

 _Selain itu, saya mengalami kesulitan untuk menggabungkan ke duanya agar terlihat cukup rasional. Jadi pilihan terahir hanyalah dengan cara merubah sedikit pengertiannya. Semoga tidak mengganggu. Oh iya~ jika saya salah, kalian bisa membenarkannya kok. Toh ini adalah pemikiran saya setelah membaca LN._

 _Hah~ sepertinya ide gila saya diahir Chapter akan membuat Chap ini sedikit lebih panjang lagi dari kata tamat. Ahahahaha~ semoga bisa menghibur dan memacu adrenalin kalian ya ..._

 _Terahir, makasih sudah mampir, membaca, dan memberikan Review._

 _Keris Empu Gandring Out~_


	13. Chapter 13 :: Eksistensi yang Terlupakan

**UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

 _Berminat untuk membagikan Fiksi ini?._

 _Silahkan, saya terbuka untuk itu, asal ya tulis aja Nick saya sebagai Authornya._

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya._

•••••

 _Namaku adalah Uzumaki Boruto ... Aku hanyalah seorang remaja biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa pula._

 _Satu-satunya hal yang tidak biasa dalam kehidupanku hanyalah aku mampu mempertahankan hidupku bersama adik perempuanku di Kota besar seperti Tokyo. Meski tidak punya siapa-siapa, karena sudah ditinggal ke dua orang tua kami sejak kecil._

 _Ya ... Hanya itu ..._

 _Tapi, semua kehidupan normal itu musnah saat orang-orang aneh bersayap mulai datang dalam kehidupanku dan adikku._

 _Ditambah lagi, dua gadis cantik yang memiliki gangguan jiwa, datang padaku dan berebut untuk menjadikanku budaknya!._

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Chapter 13 :: Kekuatan yang Dilupakan.**

•••••

 **Kastil Hades.**

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan Kacamata modisnya terlihat menyusuri Kastil sang Raja Neraka itu, didampingi oleh seekor Anjing kecil yang terlihat imut. Apa lagi jika yang melihatnya adalah seorang pecinta _Binatang Pintar_ ini, sudah dipastikan mereka akan langsung jatuh hati dalam pandangan pertama pada sosok Anjing hitam itu.

Namun, yang menjadi poin pentingnya bukan lah soal sang Anjing.

Hal yang patut mendapat perhatian adalah, apa yang sedang pemuda berkacamata ini lakukan di Kastil Hades?. Kastil ini sedang kosong ditinggal sang Raja bersama Pasukan Grim Reapernya, dalam aksi perangnya dengan kekuatan tiga Fraksi. Lalu apa yang menarik minat sosok pemuda berkacamata ini, menyibukan dirinya di daerah kekuasaan Hades?.

Namun pertanyaan ini segera terjawab, saat si pemuda berkacamata berhasil menemukan tiga sosok wanita berbeda usia yang terikat tak berdaya disana.

"Huh~ sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu yang bagus. Kastil ini memang selalu menyimpan hal-hal menarik" gumam si Kacamata, mengomentari hasil penemuannya soal ke tiga sosok wanita berbeda usia itu, di Istana sang Raja Neraka.

"Istri dari Maou Lucifer, Ratu Kerajaan Saiarogh Bael, dan keturunan Uzumaki yang ahir-ahir ini cukup menyita perhatian. Aku tidak menyangka jika Hades memiliki tawanan sebagus ini" lanjutnya seraya berjalan santai mendekati ke tiga sosok yang sudah disebutkannya barusan.

Grayfia segera menyadari kehadiran pemuda berkacamata ini, saat pandangan atau pun pendengarannya menangkap suara dari sosok misterius pemuda berkacamata ini. Dan saat Cahaya menerangi sosok pemuda itu, barulah Grayfia mengenali siapa gerangan yang menemukan keberadaan mereka di Istana Hades.

"Tobio Ikuse a.k.a Slash Dog!" ucap Grayfia, yang cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran salah satu dari _anak kesayangan_ Azazel, yang memiliki Sacred Gear, yang termasuk dalam ke tiga belas Longinus.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Grayfia-San" balas pemuda berkacamata ini, yang ternyata bernama Tobio Ikuse. Atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Slash Dog.

 **Bats!.**

 **Bats!.**

 **Bats!.**

Sepertinya kata _kosong_ yang semula diucapkan, harus mendapatkan sedikit pembenaran. Ya ... Kata kosong sepertinya tidaklah tepat, karena ternyata masih ada segelintir Grim Reaper yang menjaga Istana Hades, dan tidak ikut dalam perang. Dan keadaan ini semakin diperkuat oleh ucapan Tobio, yang sepertinya sudah berhadapan dengan para Grim Reaper, sebelum sampai ditempat ini.

"Jadi masih ada Grim Reaper yang tersisa ya disini" ucapnya santai, menanggapi keadaannya yang saat ini terkepung oleh lima belas Grim Reaper.

"Canis, sepertinya masih ada _mainan_ yang bisa digunakan" ucapnya, seraya mengelus-elus puncuk Kepala Anjing lucu itu. Si Anjing yang sepertinya diberi nama Canis itu terlihat menggongong sejenak. Merasa itu adalah bentuk kepatuhan atas perintah ambigu sang Slash Dog, pemuda berkacamata ini mulai berjalan mundur. Seperti memberikan akses untuk Canis melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan Anjing kecil itu?!" desis salah satu dari Grim Reaper yang mengepung Tobio. Meremehkan kebisaan sang Anjing. Andai saja dulu pemuda berkacamata ini juga ikut masuk bersama Azazel, Sirzech, dan Dulio, mungkin respon dari para Grim Reaper ini akan berbeda.

Tapi, ya sudah. Tidak ada gunanya mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu. Sekarang yang perlu dia lakukan adalah memperlihatkan kekuatan sejati Anjing lucunya. Dan seperti yang diharapkan, sosok imut Canis mulai berubah. Membesar, dan semakin membesar. Jika dibandingkan, mungkin sosok Canis kali ini adalah bentuk lain dari fenrir yang berwarna hitam.

"Berhati-hatilah ... Canis adalah manifestasi dari bentuk Sub-Species Balance Breaker Canis Tycaon" ucap Tobio mengkonfirmasi kekuatan Anjingnya. Dan sepertinya nama Canis ini diambil dari nama Sacred Gearnya sendiri.

"Grrrr!" Canis menggeram sesaat sebelum ahirnya mulai menerjang satu persatu dari ke lima belas Grim Reaper itu. Dan tak lama kemudian teriakan memilukan terdengar di Ruangan itu.

 **Dunia Bawah.**

Monster yang dimunculkan Ashura dalam Lingkaran Sihir super besarnya, kini telah sepenuhnya keluar. Sebuah Monster besar dengan satu Mata aneh, ditambah sepuluh Ekor yang terlihat menghiasi bagian belakang Tubuhnya.

 **"Ghooaaaarrrrrrrr!"**

Hal yang pertama dilakukan si Monster setelah kemunculan sempurnanya, adalah mengaum keras seperti itu. Seolah-olah ingin memperlihatkan kembali exsistensinya yang sudah terlupakan, dibalik auman keras yang memekakan Telinga itu. Ya ... Sang Monster, saat ini sedang mencoba memperlihatkan kuasanya yang sudah terlupakan.

Sosok menyeramkan ... Aura Mengerikan, dalam Tubuh super besarnya. Ditambah auman keras yang menciptakan Badai, sepertinya cukup untuk melakukan itu semua. Terbukti dari beberapa reaksi yang tercipta pacra sang Monster mengaum.

Salah satunya adalah, keanehan terjadi pada Vali Lucifer dan Hyoudou Issei. Ya ... Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryuutei ini kehilangan Mode terkuatnya, saat ini. Tepat!. Singkatnya, Mode Overdrive Balance Breaker, dan Mode Gigantic Balance Breaker yang semula masih terlihat baik-baik saja, hancur tanpa sebab. Berganti ke dalam Mode Balance Breaker biasa.

 **"Patner ... Apa kau ingat tentang ceritaku soal Monster mitos yang mampu menjinakan Gread Red, dan Uroboros?"** tanya Ddraig, sementara yang ditanya malah terlihat bingung. Bukan karena pertanyaan sang Naga, tapi karena nada bicaranya yang terdengar penuh kecemasan.

"Ada apa denganmu Ddraig, kau terdengar cemas?!. Selain itu, kita kehilangan Mode Gigantic Balance Breaker meski durasi waktunya masih lama—" ucapan Issei terpotong sampai disitu, karena Ddraig kembali mengatakan sesuatu, yang sejatinya tidak sejalan dengan ucapan sang Hyoudou.

 **"Entah kenapa aku yakin jika dia lah Monster yang dimaksud. Aku seperti merasakan apa yang dirasakan Great Red, saat berhadapan dengannya!"**

 **"Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah sosok yang mampu menjinakan** _ **sang Merah**_ **dan** _ **sang Hitam**_ **secara sempurna ... Dia merupakan sosok yang disebut Juubi, Absolute One of the King Dragon!"** ucap Ddraig. Hal yang tak jauh berbeda sepertinya juga diucapkan Albion, karena mimik Wajah Vali pun terlihat terkejut dibalik Helm Armornya.

"Jadi sosok _penakluk_ itu bukanlah Trihexa?" gumam Vali dengan pertanyaan yang lebih ditunjukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sementara itu, Ashura hanya tersenyum santai dibalik sikap arogannya, melihat berbagai reaksi dari lawan-lawannya. Melihat kemunculan sang Monster bernama Jubii itu.

"Bagaimana?" pertanyaan ambigu itu, seolah-olah menegaskan kemenangan Ashura yang tinggal selangkah lagi. Dan sialnya, tidak ada kata yang bisa diucapkan untuk membantah pernyataan tak langsung Ashura, selain decakan kesal dan tak percaya dari golongan ke tiga Fraksi.

"Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan Juubi?!. Bukankah exsistensinya menghilang sejak ribuan Tahun yang lalu?!" gumam Azazel dalam perasaan kalut yang mulai tak terkendali.

"Bahkan _Ayah_ sendiri yang menghapuskan eksistensinya ..." lanjut Michael dengan perasaan yang sama seperti sang Mantan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, melengkapi pernyataan Azazel. Ashura terlihat akan menjawab kebingungan Malaikat dan Mantan Malaikat itu, namun itu urung dilakukan karena tawa Vali yang tiba-tiba terdengar nyaring.

"Huahahahahaha!. Ini benar-benar lelucon yang menyenangkan!. Apa ini membuktikan jika Dunia begitu luas?" ucapnya setelah puas tertawa.

"Sejak dulu ... Aku selalu berambisi untuk menghabisi Great Red, karena menganggap Naga Merah itu adalah yang terkuat. Namun, ternyata ada Trihexa yang dilambangkan sebagai sosok pembawa kehancuran abadi!. Tapi sialnya aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertarung dengannya!" ucap Vali.

Tepat saat mengambil nafas untuk melanjutkan ucapannya setelah puas tertawa, kini pandangan sang Hakuryuukou mengarah pada Ashura. Bukan karena marah atau semacamnya, tapi malah terlihat senang dan berterimakasih!.

"Aku mungkin harus berterimakasih padamu yang telah memunculkan Juubi itu. Karena ... Aku bisa membayar kesempatan yang hilang beberapa Tahun lalu!" lanjut Vali, mengacu pada hilangnya kesempatan untuk melawan Trihexa. Karena saat insiden itu, semuanya terselesaikan oleh pengorbanan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ck!. Absolute One of the King Dragon ... Jangan bercanda. Catat nama Vali Lucifer, sang Hakuryuukou yang akan melampaui Mahluk-Mahluk seperti kalian!" teriak Vali dengan penuh semangat pertarungannya. Ya ... Vali yang selalu tertarik dengan sosok-sosok berkekuatan gila, mulai terbakar semangatnya saat melihat Juubi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan sosok Trihexa.

Terlebih ini juga sebagai bentuk _balas dendamnya_ dalam artian yang berbeda!.

"Aku akan membuat sejarah ..." gumamnya mulai bersiap.

"Albion, ayo kita tunjukan!. Aku yakin kita bisa melakukannya!" teriak Vali mencoba membakar semangat sang Naga.

"Ayo tunjukan pada Sekiryuutei, jika Hakuryuukou selalu berada diatas!" lanjut pemuda bersurai perak ini, kembali mencoba membakar semangat sang Naga. Memanfaatkan rivalitas abadinya bersama Ddraig. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil, karena Albion mulai memperlihatkan keberanian dan nama besarnya sebagai salah satu dari Heavenly Dragon.

 **"... Aku siap!"** meski cukup lama, ahirnya Albion merespon ucapan Manusia setengah Iblis itu. Mendapat respon positif, Vali tentu saja mengangguk senang. Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, sang Hakuryuukou kembali memasuki Mode Over-Drive Balance Breaker.

 **"Jika eksistensiku harus berahir disini, sepertinya aku tidak akan menyesal karena sudah berani menantang sosok yang tak pernah berani dilawan Great Red, dan Uroboros!"** lanjut Albion dengan entengnya, meski ucapan itu seperti menyiratkan vonis kematian untuknya sendiri.

"Hilangkan pemikiran itu. Karena kita yang akan menang!" desis Vali seraya mulai melesat ke arah sang Juubi.

 **"Vali ... Terimakasih karena telah terainkarnasi menjadi Hakuryuukou"** ucap Albion tiba-tiba, tepat saat pemuda bersurai perak itu bermanuver ke arah Juubi.

Ya ... Meski disebut-sebut sebagai rainkarnasi Hakuryuukou terbaik sepanjang masa, faktanya selama ini Albion tidak pernah menyukai Vali. Kenapa?. Tentu saja karena orang bernama lengkap Vali Lucifer ini terkesan sibuk sendiri dengan ambisinya, dan melupakan rivalitas sang White One dengan sang Red One.

Namun saat ini berbeda. Meski targetnya masih juga bukan si merah, namun sebuah langkah besar untuk menorehkan sejarah membuat Albion mulai menyukai cara berfikir Vali yang selalu ingin menjadi nomor satu. Bukan hanya dari Rivalnya, melainkan juga dari semua Mahluk-Mahluk kuat, yang ada di Dunia ini.

Bukankah ini juga bentuk rivalitas?. Meski merupakan hal baru, Albion mulai mengerti dan mulai menikmati bentuk rivalitas barunya!. Ya ... Menjadi sosok yang jauh lebih baik dari sang rival, bukankah sungguh menyenangkan?!.

 **Wuussshhh!.**

Dan dengan ini, sang Hakuryuukou menjadi Mahluk pertama yang menyerang Juubi. Sementara itu, disisi Issei. Entah bagaimana interaksi Albion dan Vali Lucifer juga membangkitkan semangatnya. Meski sedikit berbeda dengan maksud tujuan sang Hakuryuukou untuk bertarung, namun itu tidak merubah keinginan Issei untuk terus maju.

"Ddraig, apa kau tidak terpancing?. Kita bahkan memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih menjanjikan dari Vali Lucifer. Tubuh Great Red, Aura Uroboros, dan Sekiryuutei ... Bahkan kita juga memiliki kekuatan Albion!"

"Apa kau tidak tertarik untuk melawan Monster itu dan membiarkan Hakuryuukou berada didepanmu?" tanya pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

 **"Ini terasa berbeda. Ada apa denganmu patner?. Bukankah selama ini keinginanmu hanyalah hidup tenang dan melakukan hal Ecchi?!"**

"Tidak, kau salah Ddraig. Keinginanku tetap sama ... Tapi, jika seperti ini mana bisa aku melakukan semua itu!. Untuk hidup tenang, kita harus menghabisi setiap pengganggu yang ada bukan?!"

"Selain itu ... Aku hanya ingin melindungi Rias, meski perasaannya sudah berubah kini" lanjut Issei sedikit tersenyum kecut, saat mengatakan perubahan perasaan Rias padanya.

 **"Hahahahaha!. Aku menyukainya ... Jika si Manusia setengah Iblis Lucifer itu dikatakan sebagai Hakuryuukou terbaik sepanjang masa, mungkin kau adalah Sekiryuutei terunik sepanjang masa!"**

"Kuharap itu pujian Ddraig!" ucap pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Mode Gigantic Balance Breaker pun sudah kembali tercipta. Namun sebelum Issei menyusul Vali untuk menerjang Juubi, Matanya terlihat beradu pandang untuk sesaat dengan Boruto. Dan seolah mengerti dengan arti pandangan itu, Boruto mengangguk.

"Aku sudah cukup untuk melawan orang itu!" ucap Boruto seraya melirik Ashura, yang masih terlihat sombong seraya melipat Tangannya di Dada. Dan dengan ini, Issei pun mulai menerjang Juubi yang masih jauh lebih besar dari Mode Giganticnya. Boruto pun mulai bersiap menerjang Ashura, namun kehadiran Azazel sedikit menahannya.

"Santai bocah. Kita serang bersama-sama" ucap Azazel. Disampingnya ada Dulio dan Saiarogh yang sudah memasuki Mode Balance Breaker mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada perubahan berarti dari Balance Breaker sang Joker. Jika dibandingkan, perubahan Balance Breakernya seperti Kiba. Sunyi!. Berbanding terbalik dengan perubahan Balance Breaker Issei, Vali, atau Saiarogh.

"Orang-orang bodoh seperti kalian akan cepat mati!" ucap Ashura sinis.

"Hah!. Kadang bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa cukup menguntungkan" balas Azazel. Mengacu pada apa yang dilakukan Vali beberapa saat lalu. Ya ... Kebodohan dan ketidak-tahuannya akan sosok yang dihadapi, membuat sosok seperti Azazel dan Michael yang mengetahui mengerikanya Juubi terbebas dari ketakutan mereka.

"Ya ... Terkadang ada batas dimana kita tidak perlu mengetahui sesuatu" lanjutnya dalam gumaman kecil. Mengabaikan itu, Boruto yang sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menyerang mulai melesat tanpa memperdulikan intruksi Azazel.

"Seperti yang kukatakan barusan, jangan menghalangiku!" ucapnya sebelum melesat maju. Melihat Boruto yang sudah mulai menyerang, Dulio, dan Saiarogh pun yang juga memiliki Darah muda merasa terpancing dengan ucapan Boruto.

"Hah~ dasar anak muda ..." komentar Azazel, sebelum ikut melesat maju.

 **UZUMAKI BORUTO.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Sudut lain Istana Hades.**

Saat ini tempat bagian terdalam Bumi itu, terlihat sosok pemuda berpakaian khas Tiongkok yang sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Tepat!. Dia adalah sang pemilik True Longinus bernama Cao Cao. Seorang yang disebut-sebut memiliki kuasa Surga dalam Sub-Species Balance Breaker, dalam Sacred Gear nomor wahid dari ke tiga belas Longinus itu.

Namun jangan berprasangka buruk dulu tentang mantan ketua Fraksi Pahlawan ini, karena sejak kekalahannya dari sang Sekiryuutei, dan setelah mendapatkan ceramah singkat dari sang Dewa sekelas Indra, Cao Cao sudah bertransformasi menjadi seorang pahlawan yang sesungguhnya.

Ya ... Sejak itu, dia bergabung dengan ke tiga Fraksi untuk memerangi Rezivim dan antek-anteknya secara langsung, dalam Tim DxD. Dan itu sepertinya masih tidak berubah sampai saat ini!.

"Sial seingatku dulu, Hades memenjarakan Shamael ditempat ini ... Tapi kenapa tidak ada?!"

"Apa Tengkorak itu sudah memindahkannya ke tempat lain?!" gumam Cao Cao yang secara tidak langsung menjelaskan niat dan kebingungannya. Dalam menikmati aksi kebingungannya, tiba-tiba muncul Tobio bersama dengan Grayfia disana.

"Yo!. Cao Cao, aku sudah melaksanakan bagianku, bagaimana dengan bagianmu?" tanya Tobio seraya berjalan mendekati si pemuda China, bersama Grayfia.

"Buruk. Aku masih belum menemukan Shamael, sepertinya Hades sudah memindahkan Mahluk itu ke Ruangan lain" jawab Cao Cao seraya melirik kehadiran Tobio. Namun saat pandangannya menangkap sosok Grayfia, entah kenapa pemuda itu sedikit terkejut.

"Apa dia tawanannya?. Aku tidak menyangka jika Istri dari Maou Lucifer yang akan memerankan posisi ini" ucap Cao Cao. Sementara Grayfia terlihat membuang Mukanya, menghindari pandangan pemuda China itu. Alasannya, tentu saja Grayfia merasa malu. Karena secara tidak langsung, dia sudah mencoreng nama besar Sirzech Lucifer.

"Bukan hanya dia, ada Ratu Saiarogh, dan bungsu dari keturunan Uzumaki Naruto yang juga menjadi sandra. Namun mereka kembali ke Dunia Bawah lebih dulu, untuk melakukan sesuatu" timpal Tobio mencoba menjelaskan situasinya.

"Bungsu Uzumaki Naruto?. Sayang sekali ... Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya" gumam Cao Cao. Sungguh diluar dugaan, ternyata yang tertarik dengan Boruto, dan Himawari bukan hanya Bangsawan Iblis, tetapi juga beberapa orang-orang kuat dari berbagai Fraksi seperti pemuda keturunan pahlawan ini.

Agaknya rekor Naruto yang menjadi juru selamat Dunia benar-benar berpengaruh untuk ketenaran anak-anaknya dari Mahluk-Mahluk yang tergabung dalam Dunia Supernatural!. Mengabaikan itu, sebuah langkah Kaki dan tawa menyeramkan tiba-tiba saja terdengar dibagian gelap Kastil Hades yang memang terkesan suram dan penuh misteri.

Ya ... Penerangan yang hanya mengandalkan beberapa Obor,membuat Istana ini menyisakan bagian gelap yanh cukup luas dalam setiap Ruangannya. Dan saat pandangan ke tiga sosok berbeda jenis itu mengikuti sumber suara, yang terlihat adalah sepasang Mata merah menyala dalam kegelapan.

"Khuhuhuhu ... Sepertinya ada Cecunguk bodoh yang menyusup ke Istanaku" ucap sosok misterius ini. Dan tidak perlu bertanya siapa sosok yang mengatakan ini, meski hanya sepasang Mata merah yang menyala dalam kegelapan, tapi baik Cao Cao, Tobio, atau pun Grayfia tentu saja mengenalinya.

Bukan hanya dari makna ucapannya yang terkesan mengakui Istana Hades sebagai kepunyaannya, tapi juga dari pancaran Aura Kematian, yang tidak sedikit pun coba untuk ditutup-tutupi.

"Hades!" gumam ke tiganya secara berbarengan, menyebutkan nama dari sosok misterius itu. Merasa keberadaannya sudah bisa ditebak, sang Raja Neraka itu lalu mulai berjalan ke tengah Ruangan untuk memperlihatkan sosok Tengkoraknya yang berbalut Jubah Pastur.

Serangai terlihat menghiasi sosok Tengkorak sang kematian. Jika dilihat dari banyaknya sobekan yang ada di Jubah Pasturnya, Hades tentunya tidak dalam keadaan baik setelah melalui pertarungan sengit dengan dua Maou Beelzebub, dan Leviathan. Tapi ini bukan alasan untuk ke tiganya menganggap remeh seorang Raja Grim Reaper seperti Hades.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?. Bukankah kau sedang bertarung dengan dua Maou Fraksi Iblis?!" meski jawabannya sudah pasti, namun tetap saja Tobio menanyakan pertanyaan klise itu. Keinginan untuk mendengar jawaban itu secara langsung dari sang Hades membuatnya tetap menanyakan ini.

"Hahhh~ mereka ya ..." ucapnya dengan nada sinis, seraya mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi dengan keadaan Ajuka, atau pun Serafall sebelum ditinggalkan. Ya ... Tergambar jelas dalam ingatan Hades, bagaimana kritisnya keadaan mereka yang sudah terkapar bersimbah Darah.

"Adalah sebuah keajaiban jika mereka bisa selamat!" ucap Hades setelah selesai dengan bayangan keadaan terahir Maou bergelar Beelzebub, dan Leviathan itu. Dan meski jawaban yang diberikan Hades tidaklah jelas, namun mereka yakin keadaan Ajuka, dan Serafall jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Menurutmu, berapa presentasi kita bisa mengalahkannya?" bisik Tobio, pada Cao Cao.

"Dengan keberadaan Ratu dari kerajaan Lucifer, presentasinya mungkin 100%. Tapi itu tidak akan menjamin kita masih bisa bernafas atau tidak" jawab Cao Cao dengan perhitungannya. Sementara Grayfia hanya memilih untuk tetap fokus pada sang Raja Neraka.

"Khuhuhu ... Tidak usah terlalu serius. Lagi pula aku tidak berminat untuk bertarung dengan kalian" ucap Hades santai. Meski ucapannya berbanding terbalik dengan Aura Kematian yang dipancarkan sang penguasa Grim Reaper yang semakin meninggi.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian cari" lanjutnya seraya memunculkan Lingkaran Sihirnya. Dan dari Lingkaran Sihir itu, muncul lah sosok yang sedang mereka cari. Shamael!. Sosok Malaikat Jatuh pertama yang jatuh dalam kegelapan abadi akibat kesalahannya dimasa lalu.

Sosok Malaikat Jatuh yang membawa racun Dragon Slayer terkuat!.

"Ambilah ... Aku meminjamkan Shamael pada kalian" ucap Hades sebelum ahirnya melangkah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Cao Cao, Tobio, dan Grayfia yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Apa maksud semua ini?. Kenapa kau membantu kami?!" pertanyaan ini terlontar dari Mulut Grayfia yang tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari setiap tindakan Hades. Ya ... Seperti yang diketahui, Sebelumnya sang Tengkorak terlihat sangat patuh pada Ashura. Namun kenapa sekarang dia terkesan membelot pada ke tiga Fraksi, dengan meninjamkan Shamael?!.

Dan serangai yang sulit diartikan adalah bentuk jawaban dari Hades. Sebelum ahirnya sosok sang Raja bagian terdalam Bumi itu ditelan kegelapan.

"Dia ... Sangat berbahaya. Sepak terjangnya sungguh sulit untuk diartikan" ucap Tobio.

Untuk sesaat pemuda berjuluk Slash Dog ini teringat dengan ucapan Azazel sebelum turun dalam perang ini.

 _"Pergilah ke Kastil Hades ... Setelah mengalahkanku, Tengkorak itu mengatakan ada hal menarik dalam Kastilnya, dan menyarankan untuk menggunakan Racun Shamael. Namun kau jangan lengah ini mungkin saja jebakan"_

 _"Karena itu, aku sudah menghubungi Cao Cao untuk menemanimu dalam tugas kali ini. Walau bagaimana pun, Tengkorang itu adalah sosok yang sulit ditebak ... Cara bertindaknya jauh lebih berbahaya dari siapa pun!"_

"Sepertinya kau benar tentangnya, Azazel!" gumam Tobio, setelah selesai dengan ingatannya.

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

 _ **Note ::**_

 _Yap, seperti biasa ... Sebelum membalas Review, Izinkan saya curhat dulu. Saat ini saya sedang tergila-gila sama game Heroes Legend. Ya ... Mungkin emang bener kali ya, yang namanya Fans, gimana pun bentuknya asal itu bertemakan sesuatu yang kita suka, pasti dikoleksi._

 _Ada yang main ini gak?._

 _Fans Naruto sih harusnya suka._

 _Saya sih masih baru, Chara pun baru Lv. 32 meski udah 1bulan lebih. Hahahaha~ masih cupu lah, singkatnya mah. Oh iya, yang mau saya tanyain adalah, ada yang tau gak gimana cara dapetin Ninja Rank S?. Jujur aja saya susah sekali dapetinnya. di Free (yang 5× sehari) gampang tuh munculnya si Ninja Rank S ini, cuma masalahnya kan kalo Rank S jatoh lagi._

 _Tapi kalo di Advance, yang nongol Rank C lagi, Rank C lagi. Kalo lagi mujur, dapetnya Rank B kalo hoki banget ya dapet Rank A!._

 _Kalo si Rank S kaya yang males gitu nongolnya -"_

 _Ngeluarin duit buat beli Gold ... Ogah la yawww~ =_=_

 _Jadi tolong lah petuahnya, dari Master-Master Heroes Legend. Saya suka sedih liat Ninja saya sekali pukul langsung tewas di Arena /(T~T)\_

 _ **Okeh, cukup curhat ulangnya. sekarang saatnya mengulas Chapter, sekaligus membalas Review.**_

 _Tidak hal penting sih dalam Chapter kali ini, selain sebagai awalan untuk kekalahan Ashura. Grayfia yang masih berada di Kastil Hades, atau Himawari yang mulai pergi ke Dunia Bawah tentu saja akan memainkan perannya. Juga beberapa Chara lain, seperti Tobio Ikuse dan Cao Cao._

 _Seharusnya Screen itu ada di Chapter ini, tapi ternyata Word membengkak dalam penjelasan masif. Dan efeknya, Alur terasa lambat. Hal yang sebenarnya sudah terasa menjadi penyakit saya dalam menulis. Dan obatnya, hanya dengan cara merubah gaya menulis atau menambah jumlah Word._

 _Sayangnya, saya bukan seorang Author yang rajin untuk memberikan bacaan yang panjang. Selain itu saya masih belum menemukan teknik jitu untuk memangkas penjelasan masif tanpa mengurangi poin yang coba disampaikan. Ada saran?._

 _Lalu ... Jika Chapter kemaren saya memperlihatkan peranan Issei, di Chapter kali ini saya coba buat peranan Vali sebagai 'Naruto' dalam cara yang berbeda, dengan sifat maniak bertarungnya. Di Chapter ini juga peranan Azazel diperlihatkan. Itu artinya beberapa nama penting sudah melakukan tugasnya untuk membangun cerita._

 _Tinggal beberapa Chara lagi, sebelum ahirnya aksi tonjok-tonjokan yang sebenarnya. Dan ini tidak berarti memperlihatkan jika Issei atau pun Vali lebih kuat dari Boruto, selaku MC. Saya memang tidak pernah menganak-emaskan MC, tapi juga tidak suka jika MC kalah dalam beberapa hal penting dari pemeran sampingan._

 _MC tetap disegani meski tak jauh lebih kuat dari Chara lain. Mudahnya seperti Shikamaru. Yang mengalahkan Hidan, atau diakui Tobi/Obito sebagai musuh yang berbahaya._

 _Ya ... Soal kekuatan apa Shikamaru kuat?. Enggak!. Jurus Bayangannya lemah!. Kagemane terlalu banyak kelemahan. Cahaya, durasi, sampai batas jarak, adalah kelemahan utama. Selain itu Shikamaru juga terkendala jumlah Chakra, sehingga chara yang satu ini tidak terlalu baik dalam pertarungan panjang 1vs1._

 _Tapi itu tertutupi oleh Otak cerdasnya, yang bisa memaksimalkan Jutsu 'biasa-biasa saja' itu, menjadi luar biasa!. Namun meski begitu, bantuan dari sekelilingnya tetap dibutuhkan. Meski sejatinya Shikamaru bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Buktinya, Shikamaru bisa mengalahkan Hidan seorang diri!._

 _Kalo yang dikeluarkan Ashura kan udah terjawab, jadi gak usah dijelasin lagi kan?. Tapi buat kamu yang jawab Trihexa (666) bisa disebut bener sih. Toh Juubi saya buat 11-12 sama Trihexa._

 _Cuma kan kalo munculin Trihexa, terlalu gimanaaaaa gitu. Gak rasional banget lah intinya mah._

 _Okeh sepertinya sudah terjawab semuanya. Terahir, Terimakasih sudah mampir, membaca, dan memberikan Review._

 _Keris Empu Gandring Out._


End file.
